The Rise of House Dagworth
by wilarchangel
Summary: The House of Dagworth has returned to the wizarding world. How will this affect 'the golden trio' and the wizarding world, when a third faction joins the game and decides to turn the Board asunder. Watch as William Dagworth-Granger brings his house back from ruins, and into its former glory. Now rated MA. AU. OC/Su Li HG/HP
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Welcome, Lord Dagworth-Granger**

The summer sun was just rising over the high London buildings, and shining into one particular small bedroom within 'The Happy Homes' orphanage where the occupant was packing his considerable belongings. This particular nine year old child was standing a solid five feet tall in the middle of the room with one hand stretch slightly out in front of him as he called particular books, clothes and small possessions gained over the years towards him, then into one of the two trunks resting open on his bed as the springs strain under the increasing weight. His short dark brunette hair rustled gently in the breeze of the various objects that circle him, his bright, almost shining hazel eyes focused on the different objects as he mentally willed his power to direct them into either of the trunks and positioning them how he wanted them, and his lightly tanned skin was starting to glisten with sweat on his brow, all the while he felt and heard the tell tale buzzing, almost purring, sensation of his power.

As the last object, a book reading 'Introduction to Psychology', into the second trunk which contained his other books and various gains, he flourished his hand to will his power to close both trunks and lift them down to the floor. As he lets out a relief sigh and begins to stretch his body from standing in the same position for the last hour, he looks around at the now barren room; he gets a sense of nostalgia and irony at the fact that just a couple years ago it was just that, barren. That was until he learned of what was in him.

~Flashback~

His earliest memory was when he was three years old, one of the caretakers were teaching the younger children the basics of phonics and letters, when they realized how intelligent he was for his age. The praise he received bolstered him more, fed his desire to stand out from the other twenty children, to be recognized. When he was placed with the older children, while they were reading story books, he was being to read novels and found an interest in science. This started to create jealousy among the other children when he started the first grade with the older kids and they started to bully him after he became the top of the class. This continued for the next two years, becoming more physical and aggressive over time. It was first insults and name calling, to hiding the few toys he enjoyed using, to ripping pages out the novels and school books bought for him, to attacking him in the middle of the night with the aid of some of the delinquents that also lived at the orphanage. He could never prove to the caretakers that this was happening, as they would take the side of the majority when they all said that he was the one who was doing it for more attention. When he was punished by the caretakers he learnt that you could not rely on others for protection, and when they became physical, he never told anyone due to the fear of reprisal and his inability to fight them because he was weaker, and from this, he learnt that for one to protect themselves and possessions, power was needed. But as the years past he bottled his rage and it continued to build and build within, until one night after his birthday in December.

He awoke with a sudden start. Feeling himself being held down with his sheet covering his head, repeated blows to his body and the quiet taunts and jeers of those in the room. As he felt the pain, he gritted his teeth at them in anger, and the rage that he contained finally exploded at the unfairness of the world and the desire to make them finally feel the pain he felt. What happened next was one of his fondness memories, he felt something within him explode outwards and he heard a rushing almost roaring sound in his ears along with a yell of voices from those in the room. As he got up he looked around the room at the four older children, three lying flat on the backs groaning in pain, while one was on the other side of his bed, closest to him, unconscious against the wall. He can remember the panic he felt when a caretaker came running into his room and upon seeing the various children, yelling for an explanation for the noise and why they were out of bed. Before the others could regain their senses he looked at the caretaker and told her they were attacking him, but lied in the cause of the noise was of them tripping on one of his toys. While outwards he was projecting himself the victim, inside he was screaming his lungs off for her to believe him, not wanting anyone to know what happened. He then felt something inside him pulse from his eyes towards the caretaker's head, making her reel back slightly. After blinking owlishly, she started yelling at the other children and planning punishment, all the while collecting and leading them out, complaining about the headache they've caused her due to the late hour, while they tried that tell her what happened.

The next day he avoided the four that attacked him and their suspicious glares, all the while thinking of what happened last night and the gently flow he could now feel within him. He spent that day trying to recreate what happened to the four on at stack of books the place on his bed as he sat crossed legged staring at it in concentration. He remembered how he actually just sat there staring at the stack for a good half hour before he became irritated and started commanding it to move in his head, then yelling, then screaming for it to move till he became frustrated and fall back onto his pillow with his eyes closed. When he finally calmed down, he thought of the feeling that has been flowing through him, and willed it out. He then raised his right hand and willed this feeling…this power, to mov-no, push the stack. He watched in elation as the stack began to tremble, then shift when he called forth more of his power, then finally flew clear across the room. He wanted to jump in celebration at the time, but collapsed forward in exhaustion, feeling a pleasant almost painful strain feel all over his body, all the while a content purring sound filled his ears from within.

The next days of the holiday were spent practicing pushing, pulling and holding the merger objects in his room. With permission he'd go to library and started to research what about his power. Though he was young at the time, he still knew it was very unlikely to find anything written about he could do, but he went to science fiction, and likened what he could do to telekinesis, and what he did to the caretaker to some kind of telepathy. From then on, when he practiced his power and when he wasn't, he likened it to having water flow through a pipe. From there he wondered how he could increase the flow and control of the' water', call more of it out when he needed to use it, and make the 'pipes' bigger, ensuring that he doesn't strain himself when he uses too much and get exhausted when he does.

The two years thereafter were of discover and changes. At first he allowed the continued bullying, buying his time to get stronger physically to use more of his power and gain more control. He was able to rediscover his telepathy by staring at his teachers during lessons in order to avoid being conspicuous, and learnt not only how to manipulate other's minds, but how to use less power that caused the headache they received and making it more subtle. Also, he learnt how to read the minds of others and their emotions, but that was difficult to do since it was more of a continuous stream of images and connected feelings, that when he first tried caused both him and the teacher he first tried it on to black out when he couldn't stop it, which taught him his third lesson: Great power required great responsibility …or it hurts like hell. He also was able to use his telepathy to improve his own mind and retain and recall memories much better by focusing his power at his head. This happened after he tried an experiment to improve how far he could see with it, and due to the constant use in that area, his power created a new 'pipe' to his mind. Those two abilities were his most used, and it started to show results when he would use them to subtly and sometimes not so subtly fight back the bullies, then making them forget what happened, all except two things: his face and the pain they felt; and avoiding greedy foster parents looking to adopt him for prestige when he started gaining grants and scholarships when he was allowed to progress further ahead in school.

His last two abilities manifested themselves in unexpected ways. The first one was when he was six during his third grade class. He was sitting at the back of the class using his powers to practice reading the thoughts of his teacher until he got tired from the mental strain and looked out at the heavy showers of the thunderstorm, washing against the window panel. He could never put his hand on it, but water, or at least large amounts of running water, always seem to make the power within him seem to rush inside him. As he enjoys the pleasant feel within him, he placed his hand on the window panel, and feels a gently pull of his power on to it. When he removed his hand, he was shocked to see in that particular spot, the water had concentrated into a sloppy looking smiley face. Since then on, he practiced manipulating water, but found it extremely difficult to do unless in small amounts, and even then it was a draining task. The last power he has manifested to date showed itself during an early semester field trip to the zoo in his grade for class. Throughout his entire academic career he has been alone due to his age difference, sure there were a few who pitied him or the occasion girl who thought he was cute and make a great little mascot, their thoughts not his, he avoided them, so it was no surprise he was alone when the teachers in charge allowed them all to wonder back to the animals that interested them for their reports. He re-entered the reptile house that caught his interest, when he heard a snake whispering for them to go away, during the tour. It was left unsaid that he spent the rest of the field trip learning that he was what the snakes called, "a speaker", and writing what they told about themselves and where they were from, by those that were recently captured.

A major turning point that he remembers was on the night of the twelfth, the day after his birthday. He was meditating on the future and what he wanted. While he knew was young and still had plenty of time for this, he felt empty, he had nothing to do with his powers. The bullying had long since stopped and based on the surface thoughts of his old reoccurring bullies, survival instincts and self-preservation seem to have subconsciously kicked in. Now, he had nothing. The original purpose for wanting power was no longer there, so he began to think of a new purpose. He was an orphan with nothing to his name…nothing but power. The grants helped, but they could only pay for supplies and the utmost necessities. So he needed money…but how? He could do it in a lot of ways with his powers, but all of them were either too overt or could end up him being a government science experiment.

He remembered spending the entire holiday pondering this till the term started again. He remembered walking down the hall thinking how to earn money when he saw a couple of fourth graders bully the other about a project that was handed out. Then it hit him, why not do for others what he did for himself: a protection service.

His business started off slow at first, he kept that particular student from being bullied, but every now and then allowed it to happen or even used his powers to subtly create the scenarios through manipulation, till the student started paying a small fee of a pound a day to make it stop, but he didn't stop there, he even offer the would be bully to do the work for him at another small fee of five pounds an assignment, which were simple an less time consuming for him due to his knowledge and creative use of his powers to manipulate a pencil to write the assignment in the now clients hand writing. It soon started spreading like wildfire into his year, those below and even above. He now had a reliable source of income and even recruiting a few other students in each year to help when the workload was becoming problematic. He became quite popular after all this, even attracting a number of the old bullies to form a 'guard', which took care of problems that could not be handled subtly and required a show of strength for instances of refusal to pay or when certain older students felt they were allowed to start their own services. All this happened throughout the school year and the next, under the watchful eyes of the faculty, due to his ability to make them turn a blind eye to it with his power which he was constantly growing through the use of finesse and physical training.

He could remember the summer at the end of his fifth year; he had received some particular items from cashing in on certain favors he had gained from his 'friends', it was a bulky black cell phone, it wasn't supposed to be out till next year, but this particular client wanted to stay in touch for the summer. His room at the time was filled with many of useless trinkets received from various students, which he had plans to sell or gift to as rewards to the select few on his payroll, but a few who knew what he liked gifted him with advanced books or what they at least thought was advance. With the money he was now earning, he had bought various psychology books to help him understand how the mind work or reacted due to certain stimuli; his telepathy and other powers had advanced further than they were in the previous years. He was now very fit due to the constant training he had done. With his telekinesis he could now lift almost twice times his weight and levitate multiple objects without strain, his telepathy was at a plateau since he could think of no other way to improve it, but his retention and recall were amazing, along with how he was able to manipulation a person's mind, so that they not only felt a certain emotion, but he could remove longer amounts of memory or create fake memories, though those were harder and very draining to do. Also he now had enough power to properly train his water manipulation, which he learned he could decrease the temperature of by willing his power to remove the heat into the air, almost to the point of freezing it.

It was during that slow summer that his next business venture fell into his lap by a phone call on his new phone. A recent graduate that was a part of his 'guard' from his school was attacked while trying to sell drugs for a gang he joined during the summer. While usually something like that would not be his problem, but this was the first time that his loyalty to those that follow him was being tested in such away, and he also saw an opportunity that helping his old employee would create by making those still in the school more enamored to him.

He had gathered a hand full of guard with him to help 'fight' the drug dealer. When they arrived at the spot in a secluded alley way they were met with three teenagers, what the five 'guard' saw was one, fit and tall for his age, eight year old take on one teenager by himself while they handle the other two, then was panting from probably exhaustion or adrenaline, and the three teenagers saw and felt an eight year old take them on and from the feel of it, break a few rips before blacking out. What he really had done was use blunt force with his power to knock them around, and then rummage through their memories, then altering the two minutes they all experienced, leaving him drained. But what he learnt fueled his drive and ambition further.

There was currently an internal struggle for leadership among the relatively well organized and profitable gang in the city due to the recent death of their long standing boss. The gang mainly trafficked drugs but also did extortion.

It took time, but by his ninth birthday, he had tracked down each of the contenders, one gang member at a time through telepathy, and supplanted himself as the old leader's protégé, even going as far as to add himself into meetings they had with the old boss, There were those that were against being led by at the time an eight year old, but that was quickly snuffed out by his three new lieutenants. He spent rest the of his sixth year maintaining his now small venture and learning how to use a knife properly and the inner workings of the underworld, which something he found he enjoyed, out maneuvering both the law and rival gangs through the use of his power to create a small, but going network of informants in both. And with the use of his powers and increase knowledge, he started expanding the gang, even merging with smaller ones when they saw how well he was doing and how well his members were treated. He learnt another vital lesson: Power attracts others, but loyalty required respect.

This all came to turn on its head when the reason why he was no longer an orphan happened. It was earlier in the summer, with his sixth year completed with high honors and a list of schools making him offers, when he received a call from an informant in the police force about the recent kidnapping of a woman, Nymeria Cunningham, which was currently being held for ransom by a gang in the city. He would've ignored the call, but something primal, perhaps his conscience wouldn't allow it to happen. So with a few calls into each of his informants in the rival gangs around the city, he had found the location. It was an old warehouse by the waterfront, looking like it was on the verge of collapse. He managed to sneak in unnoticed, but what he saw made him see red and his power to roar, causing a sudden drop in temperature.

Nymeria wasn't the only one recently captured; she was forced to stand with her hands being held up by chains, with her clothes ripped in several places while being molested and forced to watch the rest of the gang rape three other women with silent tears running down her face. One was screaming herself hoarse, while the other two were apparently unresponsive. It was the first time he had ever not think before he acted, he just saw red at the way these women ever being treated and started blasting the gang members all around the warehouse, launching various machinery crushing them, and water from the bay to rapidly force itself down their throats; drowning them. After he was able to calm down, he looked at the various blood stains, dismembered and drowned gang members, and almost promptly threw up. He could feel the guilt and emotions flooding forward, but used his power to repress them till later when he could deal with it, then went to check the women. The two that he had saw earlier that were unresponsive were in fact dead, which almost opened the flood gates once more before he got back under control, he then checked the other woman which was catatonic. From what he could see from her memories, they had just recently started with her, but the trauma of what happened made the memory to embed for him to remove it with his currently skill level, so he made it mist in areas where she saw him and his powers, in hopes to make her believe it was a hallucination. When next move to free Nymeria, he was able to see shock, awe and disbelief from her thoughts. The memory was also too embedded to do anything about, which caused him to promptly curse under his breath.

"What's your name", he remembered her asking softly as he saw her losing consciousness as he placed her on the ground to rest.

With sigh of exasperation he replied, "Now why in the world would I tell you that".

~flashback end~

"William Foster," he heard a female voice say as it came from the door as it was opened. He turned to see Nymeria Cunningham standing in a light brown business suit that accentuated her curves and Dark brown skin tone. As she walked in with a smug smile on her face and her light brown eyes shining with a sense of confidence and triumph, that was missing the last time he saw her, all framed by her dark cascading hair." Son of Samantha Foster, Father: unknown, who died during child birth at the Memorial Hospital. Currently lives at this…fine establishment. Age: nine; Grades: outstanding with schools across the county and further clamoring to get. Do you mind if I sit?" she asks while taking a seat anyways at his study table that faced the window.

From what he had glimpsed from her mind, she had spent the better part of the summer tracking him down. Then when from what he saw from her surface thoughts, she got word from her contacts two weeks ago and carried out what could be the fastest adoption he thought possible.

"How did you find me?" he asked as he took a seat on one of the trunks in front of his bed, both curious and wanted her thoughts turned to those memories.

"Well it wasn't simple, I had no name and for the oddest reason whenever I tried to remember, your face I drew a haze. I thought nothing of it till I questioned the other survivor about our lil' knight in jeans and a hoodie, and she came up with the same description as me. I wonder why?" she stared intently at William for an answer, seeing that she that she would receive none she continued," So I thought back, why on earth would a young boy come to such a place? Was it a coincidence or did he know. I remember my capturers making the ransom call to the police. So I checked their call log using some contacts in the telecommunication sector. Imagine my surprise that after the call was made, there was an outgoing call to a civilian own number, which then called fourteen other numbers in the span of a few minutes. Now this was the interesting part, I had a background check done on all fifteen numbers and imagine my surprise when fourteen came back as individuals with criminal records until the recent months they've keep their noses clean, which interestingly enough coincides with the time they started contacting an orphan. An orphan who hardly ever calls them, but seems to receive multiple calls ranging in duration, but definitely long enough for a decent conversation…a report maybe?", She smiled sweetly at him, but seeing no change in his demeanor, pouted and continued while leaning back in the chair, "then I thought that, since there was no way for me to repay my lost knight, but found someone that was roughly his age and seemed to oddly be in the center of my search, I should reward this poor but brilliant and gifted orphan adopting him, especially since his voices matches my lost knight. So hello, William Cunningham, heir to Cunningham Pharmaceuticals Inc.". She gestured grandly with a smile on her face.

All throughout her monologue, William had gone through her memories and looked for any falseness to her story, and found none. While externally he showed no signs of displeasure while she talked, he was seething at everything she said. There was no way for him to fix this. The information was out there, from what he saw in her memories the adoption was finalized, and even if he could stop it, the reason that started her on this witch hunt was too ingrained in her psyche to change. He felt trapped. He did not like that one bit.

"What done you want", he demanded with an edge in his voice as he stared at her intensely as the temperature in the room started to drop.

She frowned at his tone and the temperature change, but thought about his question then replied, "While your abilities got me fascinated in you to search you out, the really selling point in me adopting you was your potential. A young boy at nine years old is about to enter into his seventh year on merit alone, but also seems to control a loyal and rapidly expanding gang that if given the drop in recorded crimes, has improved to the point that they operate almost invisibly. I have to say, that last one impressed me greatly".

Detecting no falseness from her and hearing her last statement caused him to glow with pride, which caused her to chuckle softly and him to turn his head, blushing in embarrassment before he used his power to control it.

"Come", she said getting up with a delicate hand out stretched towards him," let's go home. On the way we can negotiate a few changes in both your business and life." The phrasing of her words was not lost on him. While she was to be his adopted mother, she saw him as no child, and was welling to treat him maturely. Though he was hesitant to accept her so quickly, once more sensing no deceit, but nervousness, he accepted the out stretch hand and got up, grabbing the trunks with him. As they walked downstairs and through the door towards a waiting van with a chauffeur at the passenger back door, who then collected the trunks and close the door behind them, He had not once look back at the orphanage or the many faces that were watching him leave.

As the chauffeur got in the car and drove off with the divider up, ensuring their privacy, Nymeria started talking about herself as they worked their way through the London traffic and he kept his attention and power on her, listening to her and looking for any deceit in her telling. She was twenty-four with a degree in marketing and business administration, and was working on her masters when her father died and changing her decision to take over his company for the time being. From what he got while searching through her memories, she was overall a fun loving and cheerful person, but it seemed to now be tempered by the incident which she was seeing a councilor about in private.

"Ah, it seems we have arrived" she exclaimed looking out the window, causing him to turn. What he saw was not a house like the town houses in London, but a manor, with manicured lawns and an large grounds surrounding it, with what seemed to be forested area further back from the glimpse he got as they drove to the front, circling a large fountain of a white shining marble angels with their hands held in the hands of the other and their wings arching outwards. As she led him inside and through the halls and upstairs of the manor, he could see the rich history and culture from the various portraits and works of art, and the antique furniture in the rooms he glimpsed as they walked pass.

"And this, is to be your room from now on, feel free to personalize it, but I must ask you to inform me if you start blowing up walls for additional space" she said jokingly, but he highly doubted he'd be expanding anytime soon. The room was larger than four of the bedrooms in the orphanage put together. There was a large king sized bed in the center with dark blue heavy curtains tied to the four posts and an intricately designed headboard against the wall, and antique nightstands with lamps on either side of it. On the right was a couple of great back arm chairs facing a large fireplace and over the mantle hung two bastard swords crossing blades diagonally. On the left looked to be a balcony overlooking the back and forest beyond.

"Now before we have you settled in, I'd like you to hear my suggestions in regards to your education and your business", Nymeria said as she took a seat in on oh the arm chairs.

"Go on", William said encouragingly, a bit overwhelmed with everything and slightly drained from the constant use of his powers throughout the day and the long drive here.

"Well, I'd like for you to consider private tutoring for the next year or so. While I'm sure you've done splendidly on your own and with public school teachers, I wish to enter you into a private school that will cater to your particular skill sets" she replied smiling sweetly.

He frowned, thinking over her words, "Do you mean my powers?"He asked.

She laughed gently," I don't believe I'd be able to find anyone capable, let alone teach you how to use them my dear. No I was talking about your charisma and drive, I'd like to send you somewhere that would gloom you and help you to flourish. The tutors I had in mind were in regards to your personal safety given your…chosen enterprise. A combat and tactics tutor along with an economics and business management tutor. I'm sure you could manage, but I can also offer tutors for the general subjects that would be taught in your secondary education. I'm also quite fond of fencing and archery myself, perhaps you would like to learn?" she said with a small hopefully small at the end.

"That sounds ok…perhaps we can put off the additional tutors until later? What about your suggestions about my business?" he replied after seeing how this would benefit him in the future.

"Very well then, now your business. While you may not agree with me, the thought of you doing something so illegal without protection is…unsettling to me. While you've done extraordinary, especially for one so young to curb any attention to you by having others being the face others see and working behind the shadows, and the natural defense of being so young so no one would even dare believe you are in charge, I recommend we create a subsidiary if you will. A security company that will be the front of your organization, and create a way for you to launder funds when you earn your profits with your extortion and drug ring operations. I realize you're probably against this, especially after what happened after the incident, but have you thought about creating brothels? While its illegal, you could front it as an escort service and you got yourself an entire legal loophole as long as your employees are loyal to you…which you seem to have no problem with so far", she replied with that ever present gently smile.

He thought about everything about what see said for a good minute. If his business was ever discovered while being listed as a subsidiary to her company, not only would the company take most if not all the fire, she would too, especially since there was not really anyway to physical prove he was the one in charge. Not only would he be able to get his people training legally and improve their effectiveness, he could create his own legal force this way. The escort service had potential, it could be another source of income and information if he got the right clientele and security would be free since he'd use his own people.

"I agree with that. However, I want someone experienced as head for the management of the legal side of things with only myself having final say in anything; don't worry about them asking unnecessary questions. Military training and equipment for my employees, which will be footed by your company until it is up and running to which I shall repay you with ten percent interest within five years. Non-negotiable." He said with finality.

She laughed seeing the serious face on the nine year old, but quickly sobered up," Quite the shrewd businessmen aren't we. Very well, I can agree to those terms, however the controlling interest and running of the escort service shall be managed by me. After all, it requires a woman's touch."

He shrugged at her, it was her idea really and he was not fond enough of the idea to care, as long as his people were taken care of.

"Very well then", she said getting up and heading to the door," I believe the cook and maids shall have diner ready soon. So get settled while you can. Tomorrow will be a brand new day".

The following months were intense but satisfying for William. His tutors and nothing but glowing remarks about him, all except his combat and tactics tutor, a retired MI6 agent who doubled as his head of his company named Jacob Evans, who constantly grumbled about "prepubescent teen punks" and "getting too old for this shit", but gave grunts of approval during their war games and training. His time and closeness grow with their training or meals they shared. He learnt how dangerous and elegant she was with foils and a sabre in hand, and how much of a sharpshooter she was with a bow. Their relationship and reached the point in which he had explained his powers to her, and even join her at work to uproot any insubordinate or chances of espionage in her company, and instilled a few subtle suggestions in the board and other employees. She even, after hearing about his ability to talk to snakes, imported a hatch-ling of his choosing. She regretted that choice when he chose a female black mamba which he named Sashet, after the Egyptian goddess of wisdom.

While his abilities had stagnated, his water manipulation had improved to the point he could now levitate large amounts of it and make shapes out of them. He could now freeze into solid ice and was starting to work on heating it up and drawing it from the air.

The Security Company, "Cunningham's Legions" was going well, already protecting both public companies and private homes, and with the trained and paid employees it was a great success, while in the underworld they had a strangle hold in drugs and prostitution, but William kept certain gangs free to keep the status quo and also keep others from looking closely on what was happening in London, while he started to expand to other cities. Nymeria's Escort Service was a hub of information with its discreet policies; it had a clientele ranging from politians to rival company shareholders, and it benefited her company greatly.

Currently it was the morning of his eleventh birthday. William was sleeping in his large bed with Sashet, who had grown to thee feet long now with her scales so black they seemed to absorb light, coiled on a white pillow that she had designated as hers on the other side of the bed. He was now five feet two inches tall, and had filled out into a swimmer's physique after discovering the pool at the back of the manor, which he swam in every morning much to the pleasure of power as it seemed to rush more whenever he did. He woke with a start to the feel of someone jumping onto his bed and giggling as she did so.

"I see you decided to wake up, happy birthday dear." said Nymeria as her eyes shined with mirth.

"Must you be so childish", William groaned out, placing a pillow over his head.

"One of us has to be, since you refuse to be one that title falls to me", she said proudly, thumping his pillow covered head repeatedly.

§Ssstupid human female, waking me and my pet up. Pet, tell the ssstupid human female to go away or I ssshall demand two mice asss payment for not biting her.§ Sashet demanded, first glaring at Nymeria then looking at William's covered head from the other side of the bed.

§Sssashet, if you're hungry, go hunt in the forest, and don't take too long its cold out. We don't bite family. No matter how annoying they are. § He replied to her after talking the pillow off and sitting up on the bed.

"Someone's grumpy" Nymeria said, watching Sashet give out an irritated hiss before slithering to the balcony and down a supporting column. "Come, she has the right idea. Breakfast and a quiet birthday like you requested…party pooper".

"Good. Now get out and let me change before I add pedophilia to the long list of things wrong with you" he said while using his power to lift her up and out the door, closing her and her laughing voice out.

They were sitting down having breakfast in the dining room with Sashet lazing by William with a noticeable bulge, when a brown tawny owl flew with a letter attached to its leg, and a maid racing after it, before landing in front him and his plate, presenting the letter to him. After Nymeria sent the maid away when he took the letter, he looked it over. It had an emblem of a large 'H' with four animals surrounding it. He opened it:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

 _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Mr. Cunningham,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1st September. We await your owl by no later than 31st July. A representative will come on August 3rd for an orientation.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

 **Second page**

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

 _The Standard Book of Spells_ _(Grade 1)_

 _by_ _Miranda Goshawk_

 _A History of Magic_

 _by_ _Bathilda Bagshot_

 _Magical Theory_

 _by_ _Adalbert Waffling_

 _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_

 _by_ _Emeric Switch_

 _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

 _by_ _Phyllida Spore_

 _Magical Drafts and Potions_

 _by_ _Arsenius Jigger_

 _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

 _by_ _Newt Scamander_

 _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

 _by_ _Quentin Trimble_

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS

ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

As William read through the letter, his eye brows rose higher and higher. At the questioning look from Nymeria, he slide the letter to her while he thought. 'Magic!, there was no way his power, his abilities, were MAGIC!?'.Hearing Nymeria struggle to not laugh, he became irritated," Shut it. The letter is obviously a fake or one of my employees pulling a holiday prank on me". He said annoyed.

"Come now dear, you are smarter than that. It is too elaborate. An owl well trained enough to deliver this letter, and wait for a reply? The extensive listing of supplies?, and let's not forget the fact that only the two of us are aware of your powers.", she replied fighting a fit of laughter at the novelty of the situation.

"You're certainly taking this very well." He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"With the things I have watched you do with your pow-sorry, magic," she giggled at his annoyed expression when she said that," I am not very surprised of the fact that there are others like you. While we agreed you would attend the private school this coming term, this is too good any opportunity to miss. And even though you could still go, we both know you'd rather spend your time researching and reading any and all information".

"True…I'm not waiting till I have only a month left before the school starts to find out information. I'll write this deputy head, and have her come here sometime this week." He said penning a reply after using his…magic…to retrieve it. He then attached it the tawny, and carried it to a window spending it off.

A reply was received from the deputy headmistress about her arrival at noon the next day. At the allotted time, Minerva Mcgonagall appeared into existence outside a large open metal gate and started walking up the winding driveway, wearing an emerald green dress robe and a dark purple pointed hat. She looked to be in her late fifties, but and vibrant red hair with a few strands of grey streaking in places. When she reached the manor's door and knocked, she was greeted by a maid, that made no comment on her attire, but led her and the hall and into what she presumed was the day room. The sight that greeted her was of an elegantly dressed young woman sitting on the arm of a large high back arm chair, which was occupied by an equally well dressed young man. They both stood as she made her way in the room.

"Deputy Headmistress I presume, welcome. I hope this appointment hasn't inconvenienced you on your holiday?" The woman asked her, extending her hand out.

"None whatsoever, It is not unusually that I would have to make appointments with muggleborns who request proof or have other queries before the allotted orientation period, and I usually go by professor, but you can call me Minerva", she replied taking it.

"Then you must call me Nymeria, and my adopted son, William". She pointed to the young man sitting in the chair who had not taking his eyes off her since she entered," Please, take a seat." The now named Nymeria offered pointing to the next arm chair facing the occupied one, as she poured a cup of tea and handing it to her, before returning to her original seat.

"Muggleborn, professor?", The boy, William, questioned.

"It is a term wizarding society has given those born from two muggle parents. Muggles are those people who are born without magic." Minerva replied after a sip from the cup in her hand.

"And those born with one or two parents with magic?" he asked.

"Halfblood and Pureblood respectively. Now please, Mr. Cunningham, I'm sure you're more excited to hear about the magic you can do and the school you will be learning it at?" she said in an attempted to change the subject.

"While I'm sure my son will be absolutely fascinated by what you have to tell him and hopefully demonstrate, but what you said has me concerned. They sound like social classes. Will my son be facing difficulties for being what you called it? muggleborn?", Nymeria asked with a frown marring her face.

Minerva sighed, while it was not the first time she was asked that question, she still found displeasure as always when speaking about it. "While there are a few in the society that believe that since they have always had magic in their blood, making them "pure" and elites of the wizarding world, and believe those that born from parents without it somehow "stole" magic. While many don't care, such as the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, and believe that a person can be talented regardless of blood, there is a counter theory that magic simply lays dormant in a long line of Squibs, those are people that were born with magical parents but could not use magic, till it relieves itself again."

"And has either of the theories been proven?" William asked curiously with the same neutral expression Minerva has seen him wear so far.

"As far as I have seen no, though no one has truly sought to prove or disprove either. There have been a few cases of muggleborns discovering they have relatives in the wizarding world during an inheritance test". Minerva replied.

"And how do we do this test?" Nymeria asked, knowing it would be something William would want to know. Though he never looked it, she knew he had done research into finding out more about his biological parents but had reached the same end she had. Samantha Foster was an average Jane, with no living relatives. Was a med. student up until she got pregnant by his unknown father and died during labor.

"It is done at the wizarding bank, Gringotts. Privately of course, so all I'm aware of is the cost of a hundred galleons, our currency, which is roughly ten pounds to a galleon." Minerva said before taking another sip of her tea, finishing it and placing on the side table that was present." Now, if we are to take to collect your supplies before the day has ended, we must carry on with the orientation."

The next few minutes were that of the professor explaining briefly the branches of magic, and demonstrating it by transfiguring the cup into a canary, which buzzed around the room before changing it back, much to the wide eyed amazement of Nymeria and the ill-concealed one of William. She also talked about the school about the school and an overview of the ministry and the jobs available with a magical education.

After a pause in the discussion, William decided it was it to get the questions he wanted answered." Professor, are there any particular special talents or abilities in the wizarding world?"

Minerva peered at him curiously before answering," Yes. There are individuals who can change their appearance at will called metamorphmagus. Also, there are those who after extensive training can transform into an animal they have a natural affinity to called an animagus. I am one of the latter, with an animagus of a cat."

"What about reading minds or moving things with the mind? Surly magic is capable of that?" Nymeria asked, seeing what William was trying to do.

"Well…it is impossible to move things with just the mind out a spell or a magical equivalent of one, mind magic is an esoteric field of magic that is heavily regulated by the ministry and can only be taught with its approval." Minerva replied.

"What about speaking to animals?" William asked while he thought about her last answer and the unintentional answer that she had given him.

"Hmmm, there has never been a witch or wizard that could speak with all animals. But there is parseltongue, the ability to speak to snakes, but that became a dark after it was known to be a ability that a few Dark Lords possessed, especially after You-Know-Who" Minerva said while in deep thought.

"You-Know-Who" both Nymeria and William asked, though Nymeria's voice had a hint of amusement to it.

"A recent Dark Lord named Lord Vol-Voldemort. His evil inspired fear of even his very name, even after his defeat ten years ago" Minerva had replied fighting the subconscious flinch she had made at the name of You-Know-Who.

"How was You-Know-Who defeated?" William decided to humor the professor with the use of the nickname.

"He attacked a family, The Potters, but was destroyed when his spell backfired when he tried to kill the baby at the time, Harry Potter. The spell he used was known to never fail when it was used on someone, so Harry Potter was named 'The-Boy-Who-Lived'". Minerva replied, checked the time with a flick her wand. "We should be head out now. I'll be showing you how to call the 'Knight Bus'. It is a regular means of commuting for those who dislike or unable to do the other means of wizarding transport."

Professor Mcgonagall led them out and down to the gate, where she then held her wand out stretch and up-right in her fist, calling a red triple-decker bus. After a series of near misses and stunts at break neck speeds they arrived at the 'Leaky Cauldron'. The Cauldron was not what they had expected. It was a bar that looked worse for wear with a bartender cleaning glasses in the currently full bar. After a quick introduction to the now named bartender called Tom, and Mcgonagall revealing Diagon alley in all its loud and colorful glory, and leading them towards Gringotts while pointing out the various shops that they can collect his supplies, William decided to act when the stopped in front of the White building of the wizarding bank.

"Thank you professor, but I believe we can handle it from here" He said, while deciding to try using his magic to convince her to leave. It was harder than usual, as if there was a barrier that stopped him, but after another subtle pulse, he got through and it took hold.

"Very well, but do keep on the alley and not stray to the off shooting streets. Nymeria, it was a pleasure meeting you. Mr. Cunningham, I'll be seeing you in a few months." Minerva said as she turned on the spot and disappeared with a pop.

Nymeria looked down at the slightly short of breathe William with concern. "Are you alright, you aren't usually like this unless you manipulate multiple people".

"I'm fine. I think she had a natural barrier like what my magic does with my mind. It wasn't very strong, but it was draining to push through it like I usually do…I'll have to be careful in the future if there are trained adults that can do what I do." William said as he started walking up the stairs and passes two goblins that stood guarding the door without a blink of an eye, while Nymeria looked incredulously at the creatures before hurrying to catch up with William who was walking towards an available teller.

"Good afternoon…teller" William said with a short pause, not sure how to address the goblin sitting on a high rise chair over the counter. "I wish to exchange some pounds into galleons, and carry out an inheritance test please." After a quick exchange of two thousand pounds and the required galleons for payment, the goblin led them into a small conference room that had a round table with long opened scroll that was blank and an intricate dagger with strange symbols craved into it.

"An inheritance test is performed thusly: you cut your hand over the open scroll, once your blood lands on it, the information of your heritage will be shown. Magical relations will be shown as red, Squibs grey, Muggles black and heirs/heiresses blue" the goblin said blandly in a rehearsed sort of tone.

With a sense of anticipation of finally knowing who both his parents are and the additional knowledge of his history, William cut his palm and watched as the blood spread rapidly in a barrage of red until it turned grey. He noticed at the last of the reds was a 'Hektor Ademus Dagworth-Granger; Son of Ademus Dagworth-Granger and Belladonna Dagworth-Granger (nee Slytherin). The scroll continued down the line with twelve generations of squibs that had dropped the name 'Dagworth', but kept 'Granger', with each generation having a single male child that continued the grey with a muggle based on the black of the names. The scroll came to a stop, showing different colors at the end. In the centre as the last grey as a 'Daniel Richard Granger', on either side of him were two blacks. On the left was his mother's name, Samantha Foster; the right had an Emma Granger (nee Smith). However what really got his attention was not his name in a bright blue with a coat of arms beside his name. No, it was the name in red that stunned him into silence:

 _ **Hermione Jean Granger**_

While he was just staring at the name, the name of his apparent _sister_ , Nymeria had place a comforting hand on his shoulder and giving a gently squeeze, the goblin spoke," It seems you are the heir apparent. Allow me to be the first to bid you welcome, Lord Dagworth-Granger. The Noble House of Dagworth has been missed by the goblin nation."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello everyone. Just wanted to say thanks for the support, 417 views and 10 favorites so far. Wow, I did not except that from this little idea when I first got it. I'll speak a bit more at the end of this chapter, but I'd like to apologize for the errors in chapter 1 that got pass me. I'm a novice at this, so please expect a few more here and there, that being said, I'm looking for a beta-reader.**

 **Please enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I own Nothing.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Heritance, Plans, and Hogwarts at Last**

William was still reeling with the revelation of having a sister, but used his magic to help him focus; there were things to be done at the present. After taking a calming breath he asked the goblin," Is it possible to meet the goblin in charge of accounts or are you the one I speak to in regards to that?"

With a quick shake of the head, the goblin replied," No, I will take you to your account manager. Please follow me, Lord Dagworth-Granger".

As the goblin led them out the door and into the unnaturally quiet corridor, Nymeria decided to speak up. "How are you feeling?" she questioned as she walked slightly behind William.

"Ecstatic. Jealous. Anxious. Worried." William stated out as he continued looking forward.

"Ecstatic and anxious, I can understand. But jealous and worried, why?" she asked curiously.

"She grew up with a family, I just recently found one. While I'm glad she didn't have to go through what I did, I'm still jealous. Worried, because she may be at more of a disadvantage when entering this world than I am" He replied.

"What makes you think that, she could have had the advantage you had while growing up. And if she is anything like you, when she finds out about Hogwarts, she'll demolish any books on it" Nymeria said, avoiding talking about his abilities with the goblin currently present.

William frowned in thought," That's the point. There's the possibility that she will be like any other eleven year old discovering something as amazing as magic, and get caught up in it, not thinking about the fact this is a completely different world", he then muttered under his breath to her," There's a bloody _goblin,_ leading us in a bank ran by _goblins_. The culture shock of there being magic alone would be overwhelming without adding other species and their culture into the mix."

"Don't worry we'll find her in good time. I have a lot more to work with than I did with you." Nymeria said as the goblin came to a halt in front of a dark wooden door. With a knock, they hear a reply in a strange language and watched as the goblin opened it and addressed the occupant.

"Account Manager Blacktooth, I present to you, Lord Dagworth-Granger and… guest" he said.

"Ah at last, welcome my lord. Teller Griphook, you are dismissed." Blacktooth said to the now named goblin, as he bowed and close the door behind them as he left."Please take a seat; we have much to talk about". The room was finely furnished but Spartan in design. The walls however, he decorated with what William assumed was game, since they were of creatures he had never seen before. As both Nymeria and William took their proffered seats, Blacktooth addressed them. "Now firstly my lord, I'd like to talk to about your house or… of what remains of it".

"What do you mean?" William asked.

"A little history then…the House of Dagworth has been around since the Roman Empire, but came into power after the battle of Hastings in the eleventh century. They became Dagworth-Granger when the heiress at the time, fell in love with a magical who worked as a farm bailiff, and the decided to honor their union with the addition. Financially, they were one of the wealthiest Houses at the time, comparable to the House of Black and Potter. They had many holdings and specialized in making potions and menageries. Politically, They were a part of the Sacred Twenty-Eight, which were the Houses that aided in the formation of the now Ministry after the Stature of Secrecy was created when muggles started to hunt magical and magical creatures alike." Blacktooth paused and sighed before continuing," That, was what House Dagworth-Granger was before it's collapse, which started with Lord Hektor Dagworth. Lord Hektor was and still is the pride of the House Dagworth, though he had many, his most famous accomplishment has been the formation of 'The Most Extraordinary Society of Potioneers', which continues to fund and research potions to this very day."

"I don't understand," Nymeria interrupted, "what was this tragedy that led to the houses downfall?"

"He had no magical heirs" Blacktooth said simply," He had his magic for lack of a better term, sterilized; Due to a potion experiment before he made the Society of Potioneers and in essence he became a Squib. This became a problem when it became apparent that it was not just affecting him, but his offspring. He theorized that in order to counteract the potion, the House need an heir produced in a magically powerful generation, to hypothetically jump start the family's magic. So until that time as an heir was produced, he set a few safeguards."

"Magically powerful generation" William asked bewildered.

"Yes, magic is a very fickle thing. Where little nuances can create drastic results, one such nuance is magical numbers. However we will not get into that. Time is money after all". He replied, but before continuing he took out a dossier from a draw and putting it on the table," As I was saying, safeguards. Before his death, Lord Hektor added a few House Laws such as, upon his death, the clan of Blacktooth were to hold the account in stasis with all possessions held within the vaults to also be held in stasis until an heir is born. Upon the heir's eleventh birthday, he is to become Lord of House Dagworth-Granger." Blacktooth looked up and placed his hand on the dossier before closing it," the reason I only stated only those precautions, is because those are the only ones that worked, and kept the House of Dagworth from having nothing."

"What do you mean? All his plans were useless!?" exclaimed Nymeria incredulously while staring at the several pages thick dossier.

"It was not for the lack of trying. Many of both his plans and loopholes used by the clan Blacktooth held back both the ministry and rival Houses for centuries until they changed laws in order to circumvent them. First to go was the House's seat in the Wizengamot, the wizarding equivalent to parliament, in the ministry, and with that many of the house's protections. Everything else was distributed piece-meal to rivals and the ministry. The seat was taken by then Lord Draco Malfoy along with ten percent of any holdings that carried the Dagworth name. This in turn allowed the 'The Extraordinary Society of Potioneers' to reduce the ownership of the society to fifty-one percent, and the family's ancestral fortified manor to become what is now the ministries' Auror barracks and training facility. The reason you still control the society is due to magic, basically enforcing their oaths of having House Dagworth, the founder, owner in perpetuity, due to the original oath created by Lord Hektor. The only things now remaining are that which is in the vault: liquid assets of 41,168,579g, family heirlooms, tomes and the family's grimoire."

After Blacktooth finished his listing, William stared down at the ground in contemplation. Things were not as bleak as he had first thought when Blacktooth had started speaking. But compared to what was once a Great House, it had nothing but its name and a few scraps it had placed in a bolt-hole. He closed his eyes. It reminded him of his younger self. It was alone, had nothing, and the world was against it…But it now had found power…Him. A power that will see it standing tall in the sun; a power that will ensure no one forced it into a corner again; a power that will make its enemies rue the day they laid a hand against it. A power…that will make the world scramble for its favor.

Both Nymeria and Blacktooth had watched when William had become despondent at the news, but felt a sudden change; like the very air had become both lighter and heavier, like there was a fundamental shift in the very air around them. When William looked up back at them, there was a fierce determination in his eyes that seem to make them glow.

"We have work to do".

Nymeria, William, and Blacktooth were all standing in front of a large vault, which seemed to be made out of a brownish metal that made it look like the cavern walls around it, after a long lorry ride through the tunnels underneath Gringotts. William was now in possession of the Lord's ring around his neck, making him the Head of House Dagworth-Granger. He had been advised by Blacktooth to not but it on in order to prevent any notification of his Lordship to be sent to the ministry. While this would prevent him from having all the privileges as a Head of a Noble House in the eyes of the law and the ministry, It was due to the House laws enacted by the then Lord Hektor that allowed the still active familial magic to recognize him as Head and be able to access his vault and other possessions.

"Lord William, place the Lord's ring in that indentation there," Blacktooth said pointing towards a small depression in the center of the metal before continuing," That will deactivate the vaults security and open it. From there only you and your blood can enter the vault."

William stepped forward and fished out a silver ring with his House's coat of arms, that was attached to a likewise sliver chain, from around his neck, and placed it in the indention. The vault snapped suddenly inwards, and a rush of surprisingly fresh air came out, then the vault slowly opened more, allowing him to enter. What he found for lack of better term, was a warehouse filled with same hills of galleons, bookcases filled with tomes that looked slightly worn out instead of decrepit, like he thought they would be, suits of armor holding a range of weapons, and in the centre of it all, under an unnatural light and giving off an ethereal-like glow, was only what he could assume was the family's grimoire.

As he approached it, he could see that it looked to be made out of the skin of some reptile, and in relief of the cover was the House crest, that glowed silver when he stood in front of it, and snapped open to the first page, which seemed to contain a message on it. The language was unrecognizable to him, until it glowed briefly and become readable in Standard English:

 _To Lord of the House of Dagworth-Granger,_

 _If all goes to plan, you are currently of your ten and one day of birth, you are born into the family of Dagworth aware of your heritage, in the third or seventh generation after my death. If not, then I fear our House is in more dire straits than I had anticipated. For that, I apologize, for it was due to my negligence that our house laid before you in ruins. But all is not lost. In this book contains the codex of Dagworth, created by the first Dagworth and handed down from Head to Head, each adding their own knowledge or the knowledge of those in the family they had deemed note worthy to passed down. The magic and potions found in this book is for_ _family_ _and family_ _only._ _Techniques and teachings are allowed to be taught, but under oath of death to the recipient to not teach another. The rituals are only to be used by the head and taught to one other within the family._

 _The codex is semi-sentient from the magic that it has been endued with over the centuries and protects itself from any other attempting to read it except you, the Head of House, and will give knowledge when it deems you worthy. Now, I have taken the liberty of adding a spell on the page that follows, which will judge your occlumency, the ability to close one's mind from the mental probes of a legilimens. If you are not deem worthy, the book will close and I advise you to read one of the many tomes in the vault on the subject and put it to use. This is not only for your protection, but that of the families secrets. If you are, you will be able to continue on; to which my next spell will come into effect. The knowledge the book deems you worthy for will appear, but the spell I added will cut your hand at the turn of this page and prioritize spells, rituals, and techniques that will suit your innate magical talent or help you overall._

 _This, unfortunately, is all I can do for you as atonement of what I have caused you. Become strong young Lord..._

 _Duc Populum,_

 _Lord Hektor Dagworth-Granger_

After finish reading the letter, William paused in a moment of silence, to the memory of his ancestor, before continuing on. What he saw was an intricate depiction of an eye with several strange symbols that circled it as the center piece and covered the entire page. As he looked, he felt a gentle caress just behind his eyes. It was the first time he felt it from this end of the spectrum, but he was sure the usual barrier of magic he had in his mind would hold up. It did, and the feeling disappeared after a short while of pushing against it. What happened next was akin to a battering ram against a reinforced door. His barrier held, but it had buckled enough that he had cringed in pain from the attack. What happened next were a series of battering, probing, distractions and prong attacks, that forced him to actively protect his mind with his magic until the attacks stopped abruptly and the eye seemed to close in on itself. The entire attack seemed to have lasted hours, it was exhausting and he leaned heavily on the pedestal on which the grimoire laid, but in reality it only lasted a minute. When he finally recovered, he turned the page, feeling it cut his hand as he did. At first the page was blank till it started being filled with words, with the heading: 'The Dagworth theory of Magic' .As he skimmed through the pages, he saw headings like 'The Mindscape and You', 'Familiar Ritual' and then various spells and a description of them. He left the chamber and walked back to the two waiting for him, but not before filling a pouch, charmed to be larger on the inside he received from Blacktooth, with galleons and placing the grimoire within it. As Nymeria saw him approaching, she noticed he looked haggard and sluggish and spoke up.

"What happened in there? You weren't gone long, yet you look dead on your feet" Nymeria said concerned.

"The book…it's a long story that I will tell you later. Right now we need to get my supplies and wand". William answered.

"Shopping can wait!" she replied forcefully.

With a sigh he nodded, too mentally exhausted for another one of her long arguments. He then said, "At least let me get my wand from Ollivander's. I will need it for training with wand magic in the grimoire and start practicing from my school books when I do get them".

"If I might make a suggestion my Lord," Blacktooth said, and continued when he had both their attention, "the wands produced by Ollivander are ministry approved. Meaning they have a charmed in placed to trace magic done by magicals who are underage. If you want a wand best suited for you and undetectable, I recommend another wand maker in Knockturn Alley at store called 'The Crow'."

"Very well, please give me the directions," William said, then turned to address Nymeria," I want you to stay at that ice-cream parlor we passed here. Before you argue," he said cutting her off before she protested against it," I need you to watch over the grimoire. I'm not taking something so important to what sounds like the wizarding equivalent to a black market when I'm not confident that it is protected, let alone when I'm exhausted, and I'll be able to protect myself without having to worry about your safety as well." With Nymeria forced to concede defeat and the directions given to him by Blacktooth as they rode up to the surface, Nymeria and William parted ways, with William covering his head with the robe Blacktooth had gifted him with for a galleon, in front of the darkened path that led to Knockturn Alley.

The path became darker as it went lower and it became covered by the shadows of the rising walls of the buildings in the setting sun's glow. The walls were covered in grime and the pathways silent as hooded figures walking through various side alleys or entering stores. William turned to the right and started following the directions he was given; he walked past an apothecary that he assumed deal with illicit or appropriated ingredients if it resided here, and a store called 'Borgins & Burkes'. After several more turns and passing different stores, he came upon a dead end. He was confident he went the right way, but started going over the directions and wondering if he had passed a store with the name 'The Crow'. To his wonder and amazement, before his very eyes the store seemed to form out of nothing at the end of the alleyway. The store was a generic looking building, with no name except it had a depiction of a large crow above the door in mid flight. As he entered the store, he heard a chime like noise reverberating throughout the empty store front.

"Well isn't this a surprise. Not many gain the confidence of goblins, let alone one so young, little one." He heard a voice to his right, and he turned to it.

There in the corner of the store was a woman. She had long black hair that was graying in long streaks in places, and she wore a black robe as she placed a jar containing…something, on the shelf before turning to him. As he took in her apparently youthful face that seemed to be unnaturally symmetrical, her skin was pale, he could probably compare it to porcelain and her purple eyes seemed to examine him as he did her, William spoke, "Outside, when I first came…your store was hidden from me, until I thought of the location and name. What was that?"

"The fidelius charm." She stated simply, while she examined him

"…and how does it work?" he asked, while internally curious about the close scrutiny he was receiving.

"It literally hides the existence of everything placed under its protection, with exception of the secret keeper and those told of the secret, who then become secret holders. However, for a powerful charm, it natural has stipulations: the one performing the charm cannot possess ownership of the target, the charm requires magic equivalent to the amount of effort required to erase the knowledge of the existence of the target, which means the longer an the target has existed and came into contact with others, the more magic is needed for the charm to work. And finally, with the death of the secret keeper, unless the secret was passed down to a new keeper, all holders become keepers." The woman continued to stare at him.

When she finished, William started thinking of the utility of such a charm, 'It could be the ultimate protection. All one needed was a location no one was aware of, had a trustworthy caster, and maybe a way so they could not give the secret without your know-'

"Dagworth." The woman stated, interrupting his thoughts.

"What?" he asked perplexed, trying not to prove the woman right by becoming defensive.

"You were plotting. Your eyes gained a faraway look and a gleam. It may have been a while since I last saw a Dagworth, but I can still remember. Your facial structured hinted it to me when you came in, but your inquisitive nature and that gleam gave it away. This would explain why a Blacktooth would give away my secret to a child." She said, then turned and walked towards the counter," You'll be wanting a wand fashioned then?"

"Yes…" he stated, caught flat footed at something like that giving away his heritage, "But, who are you? The last magical Dagworth was centuries ago".

"Ignoring the fact that you just called a Lady old in her face," she said, much to his embarrassment." Names have power, young one. And I have not been around this long by giving it to those I neither trust nor deem worthy of protecting it; as I will now do with yours. Become both, and you shall have it, but for now young one, you may call me crow" The now named Crow answered.

Deciding to shelf the discussion, he approached the counter." How will you make my wand?"

"Follow me" she stated as she lifted up a apart of the counter for him to walk, and started leading him down a set of stairs," Wands are tools used by your magic to do more…tedious tasks, without meeting resistance. It is a focal point; a brush used on a blank canvas to create a landscape. There are other focal such as rituals, but I digress. Now, you will have wand makers such as that decrepit fool Ollivander who believe: 'wands chose the wizard' ", she scoffed as she said that, reaching the end of the stairs, to which the area became blaze with light, showing different woods and strange objects in jars, before she continued her monologue," but the truth of the matter is that the magic within us chooses a focal that best focuses it. What better wand is there for your magic, than a wand in which your magic chose the ingredients to create it?"

"So, you want me to use my magic to choose my wand?" William asked looking around at the different woods and stored ingredients.

"Yes and no. you will walk along the row of wooden blocks, and when you feel the strongest pull, tell me" Crow replied observing him again.

William walked towards the aisle containing wand woods and allowed his magic to flood it like when he used his water manipulation, which caused one of crow's eyebrows to rise. As he walked down the aisle, he felt several pulls, some weaker than others, but he felt three very strong pulls. Pulls that were strong enough to have the blocks fly towards him until he used his magic to stop them in their tracks.

"Well, you Dagworths never fail to amaze me. Three different types of wood and you can perform magic without a focal to boot? I'll have to keep an eye out for you." Crow said as she approached him and examined the levitating blocks," My, aren't you the little rebel: ebony, blackthorn and red oak."

"So which one should I chose? They all have the same pull" he asked.

She shrugged, "Then why choose; your magic has deemed them to be suited as an extension of yourself. It'll be difficult to combine them…but it is doable. Certainly adds a new challenge to things. Now, go do the same with the next aisle to find your core."

"I thought you said the wand was just a tool? A focal point to which one can better shape their magic" He questioned with his brow furrowed. He was sure he understood her analogy of the paintbrush.

"Correct. And I shall explain fully when your wand is created." She said, shooing him towards the core aisle.

He began the same process again; however nothing came towards him this time as he walked down the aisle. He returned to Crow carrying two jars and a large dark blue feather; within the jars contained a dark green almost black substance, while the other contained a dark brown powdered substance.

Crow let out a loud but somehow graceful laugh," This certainly will be a challenge; a wing feather of a juvenile Thunderbird and the powder of horned serpent's horn; opposites. However, with the basilisk venom, everything will stabilize due to its cohesive effect; such an interesting wand, for such a young one. Wait here." She stated abruptly as she walked away to a side room he had not noticed. With her gone, he started realizing something…he had been relaxed in her presence. She was a stranger, and he was not his usual guarded self. He chalked it up to his mental exhaustion and excitement of gaining a wand. It would not bode well if he started trusting others so easily; not with so much riding on him.

He wasn't sure how long he waited, but Crow finally returned carrying a finely crafted rectangular box.

"Was the box necessary?" He couldn't stop himself from asking.

"Hush young one, the presentation is just as important as the wand itself. And now…" She said, opening the box slowly in front of him. In the box, laid on top of red silk linen, was a beautiful, well crafted and polished wand of what looked to be thirteen inches in length. The wand started out completely black at the handle until it became a dark shade of brown near the middle of the shaft, before becoming a couple shades lighter brown color. The handle had three symbols craved into on opposing sides that showed the inside of the wand to be a shocking lime green with dark blue spider like cracks running through it. When he took up the wand, he could feel a rushing sensation unleash like a flash flood within him, and the purring he'd occasionally hear was a roar, which emanated from his wand, and the air drop degrees to the point they could see their breaths in the air in front of them. "Such closeness to your magic young one; you must have had an interesting childhood to have such connection and bond with your magic" She said in surprise, not expecting such a reaction.

"What do you mean?" he asked, not taking his eyes off his wand that was emitting a gently purring sound that he felt more than heard.

"While the wand is just a tool to better operate your magic, it is more than just a simple tool. It is your sword, your shield, your guide. A wand is the manifestation of your magic and gives a physical representation of your inner personality." She said in amusement as he continued to focus on his wand.

He looked up at her, "I don't understand how a wand can show what my magic is like and my personality is."

"The wood and core of a wand represents certain personalities, traits and facets of magic. When your magic chose the ingredients, it chose what it was most compatible to, as I've said before. With that, we can get an insight to your inner personality, the real you." She replied.

"What does my wand says about me and do wands normally make sounds?" he asked

"Your wand wood is made of ebony, blackthorn, and red oak. What that tells me is that you're an individual who won't be deterred from whatever goal you have, you're adaptive and reactive to situations around you, but you're also fighter or at least the personality of one, that you won't back down just cause there'll be opposition. In terms of potential in the branches of magic; you'll find transfiguration spells and combative spells easier to form with your magic. The reason for the sound from your wand is due to your core, more specifically the horned serpent part of it which emits a sound when it perceives danger around you."

"So is there danger around me?" He asked, curious of her answer.

"You are in Knockturn Alley young one, danger is everywhere for one such as you, or are you implying that your wand is warning you against me, the one who created it," she stated amused.

"You're someone whose motives and abilities I know nothing about. Of course you're dangerous." He deadpanned.

She laughed melodiously," A proactive wand for a paranoid young one, how cute." She turned away from him and walked to a box in the corner before reaching in and throwing something towards him. Reacting, he raised his wand and felt his magic form a translucent barrier. The object still past it however and hit him in the face lightly. "An instinctive _**protego**_ , for future reference that only defends against magically offensive attacks not physical attacks, like the wand holster I threw. However, I commend your caution, it will keep you alive. As a reward, you shall get that free of cost; the wand however, will be three hundred galleons."

After taking out the money to pay, and strapping the holster on his right forearm and learning how to use it from the Crow, he looked at it deep in thought, before asking her," This is now considered mine correct?" she nodded with a smile on her face, knowing where this was going." Will you cast that spell on it for me?"

Weeks had past from the time he had collected his wand from Crow and his new holster that could not be seen except by himself, Crow and Nymeria, whom was given the secret by reading a small piece of parchment. Both Nymeria and William had celebrated Christmas as they usually did, locked away in the manor with only them and Sashet, as all staff were usually sent away, at the request of William, However he was forced to attend a New Year's party with Nymeria at her request.

It was now the middle of February. The air had freshness to it as it blew coolly into William's private study, which was located next to his bedroom. It was Spartan, containing bookcases lined with some tomes, which had been collected from his vault, regular books that had caught his interest or had been used as an aid for his then believed 'power', and a large oak desk and a comfortable chair, which he sat at reading a book on exercises to improve his transfiguration sent to him by Crow, with whom he kept an almost casual correspondence with. Over the past few months, Nymeria had been a godsend to him; while he had buried himself into the grimoire, improving himself, Nymeria had taken it upon herself to return to Diagon Alley and carry out his shopping for him, after he had allowed her access to his vault by way of a newly commissioned key. She had not only got his school supplies and placed an order for his robes for later on down the year; she purchased an updating book on wizarding laws, a book on the nobility of the wizarding world, a history book about Hogwarts, and past dark lords & Ladies, and had made a subscription to the magical newspaper in order to be aware of current events. What they had learnt did not impress either; laws were biased and favored heavily towards 'purebloods', the magical world was stuck in the eighteenth century, and the magical overall were very sheep oreintated that followed the loudest voice. Nymeria came to that opinion after reading through the 'Daily Prophet's' archives on the time of Voldemort.

While Nymeria had been running amuck in Diagon, William had learnt from the grimoire. His family's perception of magic, from what he could understand, made it seem to have some form sentience in certain circumstances, which coincided with what he had experienced so far, that either took form when one used their intent on what they wanted to happen and the incantation, which helped further shape it to what the castor wanted. He was still trying to work out how it had sentience when it came to phrases when making oaths and the magical nuances that Blacktooth talked about. He had also created a proper mindscape and stored his memories in a replica of Cunningham manor, after he read the chapter on it. It had no defense yet like the book had recommended in the event of a legilimens breaking his barrier, as he had been focused on making it detailed, but he had time to complete it. Hektor's spell and Crow's interpretation seemed to rang true, as most of the spells the grimoire deemed him worthy of were related to transfiguration, like turning objects into weapons, offensive & defensive spells, such as a to create fire, a shield to block physical attacks, bind an enemy in chains, and other useful spells, but he was taking his time to master each before moving on. The codex also spoke of dueling tactics that his ancestors had used, and their recommendations of using a combination of legilimens and non-verbal casting to be able predict and to be unpredictable, and learning to chain-cast spells in his repertoire. In regards to rituals, he was not yet deemed ready by the book, with the exception of the Familiar Ritual. It had required both the consent of the creature, in his case Sashet, it to be performed on the night of a new moon, and his sharing of magic when Sashet bite him while he cast a short incantation. He was bedridden for three days, but it was worth for Sashet had gained intelligence, to the point that she now had a strong memory and thoughts, and also gained the ability to communicate with him with vague emotions, but as the bond deepen he was receiving them clearer, and an ability to completely blend with shadows and travel short distances with them, which he had her practice whenever she wasn't hunting or basking.

As he sat reading about a spell that works in conjunction with conjured objects to make them attack, He heard the door open and the voice of Nymeria as she walked in," Will, I found them. Took longer than we thought, but I have here a completely history of your sister and father. So who first: Hermione or Daniel?" She said she sat on the edge of his desk, opening a folder, as she saw him feinting disinterest by continue reading the book in front of him," Hermione then: Let's see…Born September 19 1979. Ha, she older than you by four months dear looks like you'll have to become the annoying one. She's currently four feet seven, bit on the short side, makes up for you being younger don't you think?, grades: exceptional, but with continuous teacher comments of being antisocial, logical and well-mannered. Sounds familiar doesn't it? However, she has a history of school changes and lack of friends; sounds like she was being bullied and her parents decided it was easier to change schools don't you think?"She paused to allow him to gather his thoughts, and then continued." Now your father: Daniel 'Call-me-Dan' Granger; graduated Liverpool Dentist School in 1975, and started a practice with his future wife the following year. Married Ms. Emma in 1978 and was asked to guest speak several times throughout that year until his wife became pregnant mid January 1979, and he stopped at the end of that semester. Now, He and his wife run a successful practice with an only child in a cozy five bedroom house." Nymeria finished. While she skimmed on many things, she wanted to finish after she read William's slight change in demeanor.

"He was married and had a pregnant wife at home when he made my mother pregnant." William stated.

Not liking where he was going with this, she slid off the desk and crouch beside him, turning his head to her, making him look into her eyes," It was a crappy move on his end dear, and your mother may not be innocent in this either, but you are not a mistake. Even if you want to believe that, I am glad it happened. Cause I now have a wonderful, powerful, potentially sociopathic son, which has and will continue to make me proud as he reaches goal after goal that he sets for himself." She said pulling his head into a hug.

After awhile, William muttered a thanks to her and pulled his head back, and exhaled to get his breathing under control and occlude his mind," Now that I know more about her, I have my plans for her and the school year."

"Oh? And when was I going to find out about these plans" she teased, getting him focused off what happened awhile ago.

Ignoring her teasing, he continued," I'll be spending my time building a power base in the school. The details are sketchy at the moment until I know which house I'll be in and how well protected the minds of my fellow students are and what drives them. I'll also get to know Hermione when I get the chance. In the mean time, you and Blacktooth will be buying out ownership for the apothecaries, while selling potions using Dagworth techniques. Hopefully, I can find a way to get control of the 'Society of Potioneers' without becoming Lord Dagworth-Granger in the legal stand point…maybe…I'll have to research it further in the grimoire" He said thinking to himself.

"What about the Squibs and Muggleborns? They'd be an excellent addition to the legion, a magical branch perhaps?" Nymeria asked as she got up and leaned against his desk.

"Yes, that would be helpful. But until I become a Lord, we'll run into opposition and legal red tape…find us a solicitor would you? And a bodyguard for you; until I have a way to protect you and your mind, I want someone oath bond to protect you. Blacktooth can draw up a contract and I'll do the screening when you have applicants. We can use Cunningham's Legion as a front for hiring Squibs and Muggleborns to train them for when we create a Magical version for it" He said, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"You make to sound like you're going to be a good young man, now" she said curiously.

"For now, Rome wasn't built in a day and I want to see what kind of challenges we'll be facing in the magical world. They may not have the same checks and procedures as we're used to, but they have magic. We'll move when we learn more, for now we'll just build our strength.

It was the morning of his departure to King's cross and later, Hogwarts. Over the past few months, Nymeria, with Sashet acting as her guard from the shadows for the time being, started working on William's plan, although with a few minor changes. She had bought an abandoned store in Knockturn Alley, and was in the process of getting it refurbished into an apothecary, while carrying out William's plan of buying out the other apothecaries in Diagon and Knockturn Alley. When it was time to act, the owners' supplies will be experiencing a series of unfortunate events. With Blacktooth's help, she had a list of potential squibs and muggleborns to hire, and was working on finding a solicitor and bodyguard from among them. While this was happening, William had continued his training and studying, while researching the purebloods and halfblood families, the political climate, and their alignments in the Wizengamot. His sources were limited to public knowledge, something he would have to rectify later, but it seemed they were divided into three factions: Dark, Light and Neutral. The dark and light alliances had political giants in the form of a Lucius Malfoy and Albus Dumbledore, while the neutrals were made up of pockets of different blocks of power that voted for what they deemed fit. If he could undermine them in the future, or maybe even remove them, and unite the neutrals, he'd have political power to make things for his house much easier. As he waved his left hand and willed his entire packed trunk to follow him as he walked down to meet Nymeria before taking a portkey to the platform, given to him by Blacktooth at a cost. As she say him walk into the day room she spoke," Are you sure you don't want me to see you off at the train station?"

"I'm sure; you have meetings with all those squibs and muggleborns. Your time is better spent there, than gushing over me leaving for a couple months till the holidays" he said rolling his eyes.

"You're such a spoilsport" she said, eyes glistening.

Seeing this, William stepped forward and hugged her, causing her to stiffen slightly, before relaxing and hugging him back," Now, none of that. You'd have to start telling all our workers I'm a dreadful son if you start crying…mother".

She chuckled stepping back and gently removing the tears from her eyes." You would simply have them believe I was lying"

"True." He said, not debating his moral integrity when using his magic. "Please be careful, and I want bi-weekly reports from you." He took out a rubber ball, noticing it starting to glow. § Sashet, it's time.§ The now nine foot long and five inches around, pitch black snake, rose out of Nymeria's shadow and made her way into his.

"And I want weekly letters from you about school" She said sternly, not giving him any chance to argue, as the portkey activated.

It was a myriad of colors and swirls passing him by, before he crumpled down onto what looked to be a slowly filling train station with a large red train with several carriages behind it, standing proudly in the center of it all on the tracks. As he got up and carried his trunk by hand into one of the carriages, he noticed he must be early, given the complete lack of other students. He chose a random compartment, and sat down to read a book Nymeria bought that spoke about the wizarding dueling circuit and styles used, he was curious how his ancestors' style of dueling differ from what was used currently. He wasn't sure how long he sat there reading, but he heard a knock on the compartment, and then saw it open to a short girl. She looked of Asian-decent, with long silky-black hair that framed her face, her eyes were a very dark brown, almost black, and she was a wearing black jacket over a dark blue blouse and jeans.

"Hello, may I sit here?" She asked so softly that he almost didn't hear her, while looking down at the compartment floor.

"Sure. I'm William Cunningham." He said as he offered the seat across from him.

"Su Li," she mumbled as she sat down, and then went on to looking out the window, at the now crowded train station as families said their goodbyes. Seeing that she wasn't looking for conversation he decided to give her peace, and went back to reading his book as the train soon started its way down the track.

Further down the on the train sat an excited girl; She was going to Hogwarts and finally learn magic! She remembered the day last year after her birthday, when professor Mcgonagall came to her house and explained to her and her parents about all the strange things that happened around her was due to her magic, and she even showed them some by turning the teapot into a cat and back!

When she was able to go to Diagon Alley, the place was so…magical! It made her feel like she had finally found the place where she belonged. And the books! There was some much she needed to know if she was going to fit in. When she got her school books and a few about Hogwarts and on great wizards of the ages, she had used her eidetic memory to devour them to the point in which she knew each book and paragraph line for line. She was prepared, and maybe this time she could make friends, especially since they were like her…

She heard a knock on the compartment and saw a chubby nervous looking boy around her age enter the doorway and spoke hesitantly," H-Hi, my name's N-Neville Longbottom. H-Have you since my toad, Trevor, around h-here" Neville managed to finish.

"Hi, I'm Hermione Granger and no I haven't. Sorry," Hermione said to him with a frown. And she was, it must be hard for such a young boy as nervous as him going around asking strangers for his pet, though not a pet she would wish on anyone," how about I help you then. Where else have you looked?"

Neville seemed slightly relieved and answered," This was the first carriage I've checked."

"Right then, you check the ones at the back and I'll head up the train, it'll be faster and we can meet up with the other on our way back." She said as she started heading in the direction she stated. At first there were simply replies of no, but as she went along they started becoming very rude and a blonde haired boy even called her a 'mudblood'. While it hurt to see that there were people who are just like the ones from her old school, she did not show it and held her head high like she always did, and continued looking for this bloody toad.

The next compartment she went to had two other students that looked her age. The small Asian looking girl with long sleek black hair, that made her feel a tingle of jealousy, had turned to her, from watching the scenery outside the window, when she entered, but the tall boy continued reading his book. "Yes?" the small girl asked her.

"Hi, my name's Hermione Granger, have you seen a toad around here, a boy named Neville lost one" Hermione said. She noticed that when she had said her name, the boy had stop reading and was looking at her fully. With her able to properly look at him, she saw that he had a short dark brunette hair, an athletic body and bright hazel eyes that seemed to combing over every inch of her. She felt slightly flustered that such a cute looking boy was staring at her. It was after that thought she noticed that he seemed to blush slightly and turned his eyes slightly away from hers to over her right shoulder.

"No we haven't Ms. Granger, but maybe you could find a prefect, I believe they'd start patrolling the corridors about now, there must be a spell to find lost things; my name William Cunningham by the way." The boy named William said to her.

"Su Li" The girl who was sitting down said softly.

"Thank you, I'll do that. But if you don't mind my asking William, what are you reading?" Hermione asked, curiosity getting the better of her. However, she noticed William was now sporting a slight frown and was looking directly at her again.

"I'll answer your question, but as a fellow muggleborn to another; I must advise you to not use the first name of a person unless they give you permission. It's a faux pas in this society. And the book I'm reading is about the dueling circuit and techniques" he said to her, while Su Li looked back towards him. While she had heard him, and was intrigued about the book, her mind was going through what she had read. None of the school books had said anything about this! She wasn't prepared! Her sudden shift must have been noticeable since William spoke up again," Don't worry too much. The school books didn't say anything about the customs of the magical world, but I can help you. Better yet, I'll loan you a book I bought on it with the notations I made, and when you're through, we can discuss it sometime at school." He said to her as he got up, opened his trunk and took out a book, handing it to her with a smile.

"Really, thank you! I'll make sure to read it completely and get it back to you as soon as possible, Mr. Cunningham" she gushed, holding the book tightly against her chest.

"Please, Ms. Granger take your time, and call me William, I hope over the school year you and I can become friends" William replied.

"Hermione then, I really must be going, I still have to help Neville. I'll see you at school." She said to both William and Ms. Li, and then walked out, with a smile painted on her face, to go find that lovable toad.

As William watched her leave, he hissed softly to Sashet, §follow her. Protect her but do not be seen unless necessary, you're too important to be caught now. §

Sashet formed by his outstretched shadow in the passageway, §She will be safe pet. Worry not.§ she replied before slithering into Hermione's shadow.

After seeing this, he closed the compartment door and sat back down, to find Su Li looking at him, "You like dueling?" she asked softly.

"Yes, it interests me, especially the circuit; I'd like to see what that is like."

"I do to. My father was a champion duelist before he met my mother. He's pushed me to try out in my third year" She said with a small smile, but then looked down with it turning into a frown," but I don't think I'll be good enough"

"Well, I'm not sure how well I can duel, but maybe we can both benefit from having someone to go against" William said curiously.

"Sure." Su replied with a small smile before looking back out at the passing countryside.

Hours had passed and the sun had long set, when they had reached the train station in Hogsmeade. Su and William had spent most of the journey in companionable silence, but spoke and asked questions occasionally about the other. William hadn't told her much nor had she told him, but that was more due to her shy nature than the caution he had, though his wand was silent the entire time he was with her, and she seemed to be getting training in Occlumency since her mind had a strong enough barrier to stop him interpreting her mind unless he was forceful. They had taken turns changing into their uniforms and had joined the other first years to a very large and tall man, which towered over them all, who was calling them. The man then led them down a set of crudely made steps that brought them down to several boats in a banking that led out to a water expanse, which was blocked by a tall outcrop of rocks. At the instruction of the large man, they had gathered in fours to each boat; his seated himself, Su Li, and two girls, one with long golden blonde hair and a cold look on her face, and another with brown bob cut hair and wore glasses on her face. None of them talked as the boat took off at the command of the large man, and allowed them their first glimpse of the school.

Across what looked to be a great lake, standing proudly on top of a large hill, in sharp relief to the full moon behind it, was a majestic castle, with its several high towers and battlements looking both formidable and daunting, but its windows alit with lights, bidding them a warm welcome. As they passed a certain point, he felt his magic being caressed by something else, it was warm and filled with love and protection; it reminded him of when Nymeria hugs him. If he had ever needed proof that magic had sentience, he would use this…castle, if he could call it that. It felt too alive to just simply be a castle in his mind.

When they reached the other side and exited the boats, the large man led them up a pathway and to the castle, to where he saw professor Mcgonagall standing by an open doorway of two massive metal double doors.

"The firs'-years, Professor McGonagall," the large man said to her.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here." The professor said, before turning and addressing them all.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall with a stern face, "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours." She paused, giving them time to think about what she had said," The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarted yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." Her eyes lingered for a moment on certain students. William followed her eye and saw her looking at nervous-looking boy with his cloak fastened under his left ear, a red haired boy with a large bit of dirt smudged on his nose, and a short boy nervously trying to flatten his hair that looked like he had just gotten out of bed.

"I will return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall, "Please wait quietly."

The professor left and headed to the right towards another set of large doors that were open, and had the noise of several people speaking that it became a jumble of words. As he waited with Su Li, who was just looking around at the castle's entrance hall, he heard rumors filtering around about how they would be sorted. The most outrageous one he heard was that they would probably have to fight a troll to know which house they belonged to by the red-headed boy.

"Move along now," said a sharp voice. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start." Professor McGonagall had returned.

As she lined them up and led them into the large hall, he noticed four long tables parallel to each other from left to right had the colors green, blue, yellow and red; at the end of the hall, perpendicular to the four tables, was another long table that seemed to host the professors of the school; with one in particular that sat on a golden throne, The Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore.

The Deputy Headmistress and walked ahead of them and stood next to a stitched and old looking hat, which then seemed to open at the brim and sang:

Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!

The students of the great hall clapped politely and the Deputy Headmistress addressed them," When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted" she said.

"Abbott, Hannah", Mcgonagall called out.

A girl with pigtails stepped forward and sat down on the stool as the hat was placed on her head, covering her eyes. There was a short pause before the hat shout:

 _ **Hufflepuff**_

He watched as student after student had their names called, until he heard his name called," Cunningham, William" Mcgonagall called out.

He walked calmly up to the stool, and head the hat placed on his head. 'My, what a remarkable barrier, do you mind letting me in for your sorting', he heard a voice said in his head.

'How well I know you won't use this as a means to divulge my secrets' he thought back.

'Ah, every year I get at least one of you, usually from purebloods. I've been charmed not to hand out the secrets of those put under my brim, no matter how messed up their minds are.' The hat replied.

Sighing, William let the hat in, and heard it said shortly after, 'My, what an interesting life you lead, and such a goal; Difficult, very difficult…You're brave, but it's tempered by caution and risk calculation. Gryffindor would have bashed his head against a hard wall if he had you as a travelling companion. Loyal…but only to those that have earned it, even then you watch them to see if they would betray you. Hufflepuff would shake her head in pity. But your thirst for knowledge, your ambition and cunning would have Ravenclaw and Slytherin going to war to adopt you. Which to choose, which to choose'

'Choose the house that will help me make my House great again.' William thought back.

"Very well then," The hat said out loud to the waiting teachers and students, who had started whispering about the long sorting," Better be…"

 **A/N: And that's it for now. Feel free to ponder whichever house I'll be sending him.**

 **I'll be taking certain liberties with Su Li, since she's a background character in canon, and I had this idea of her becoming the 'Robin' to his 'Batman'...maybe more?**

 **Please send me a review or PM on Hermione. I have this fear of making the main characters one dimensional, so please let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you all for reviewing and the support, 24 favorites, 39 follows and over 1,000 views. I'm not sure if any got passed, but i apologize ahead of time for any grammatical errors.**

 **Please Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or anything related to the franchise.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Hogwarts Days, Making Friends and Halloween**

It was the morning after the sorting. William sat alone at the end of his house table, subtly looking towards his sister as she sat with an open book doing some last minute revision for class he suppose; eating and talking between intervals to her new acquaintances Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. From the report he got from Sashet about what she had done after she left, Hermione had taken his advice and found a prefect who had quickly located the toad. After returning the toad to a boy, she was making her way back to his compartment when she stumbled upon a red-head attempting magic. From there, Sashet said that both Potter and his sister had been indoctrinated into the status quo that is Hogwarts Housing System. After he had been sorted and seated at his house table, he watched as the other first years got sorted; and watched as his plan became what Jacob would've called, FUBAR'd, in the form of Hermione being sorted into Gryffindor.

The rest of the feast had gone with him thinking deeply of ways to salvage his budding relationship with Hermione. So much, that he completely forgot to evaluate the minds of his peers and hardly gave thought to the Headmaster's warning of the third floor. He had followed his House as they went into the dungeons until they came upon a portrait of a snake; the entrance to his new home…Slytherin. He had listened to his Head of House, Severus Snape, speak but he only vaguely heard what he said. The most of that night that he paid attention to was when he had introducing himself to his dorm mate; Blaise Zabini, a black Italian boy around his height.

William sighed, turning away from his sister and onto a schedule that just appeared in front of him; he had Transfiguration with Gryffindor today…Oh joy. Deciding to head to class early, he got up and left the great hall. As he walked down the corridor of the first floor he realized he was losing focus; He had not taken notice of any of his other peers or checked their defenses; or even decided how he was going to tackle the problem of being a 'muggleborn' in Slytherin. William took a deep breath as he saw the transfiguration classroom. Though he wanted a relationship with his sister; his House would have to take priority first.

As he entered the class room, he noticed it had desks that could be occupied by three students and chairs on opposing sides of the room; it was a great analogy of Gryffindor and Slytherin. He noticed a tom cat sitting rigidly on the Professor's table in the center of the room. It stared at him, unblinking, and he stared back for a few minutes before smirking at the 'tom cat' and heading to the desks on the left side of the room. He sat quietly for the next few minutes, until he noticed his fellow Slytherin first years entering. He noticed Blaise enter on the right side of the blonde that was on the boat with him, Daphne Greengrass, heiress apparent of House Greengrass, if he remembered correctly, and on her left, the glasses-wearing Tracey Davis; a hierarchy perhaps? Next to enter was a blonde haired boy with a mousy nose and grey eyes who was wearing smug a look on his face; on his right was a girl, Pansy Parkinson, who had brown hair that reached the back of her neck and a face he would of considered cute if she didn't scrunch her face as if she smelt something pungent. Behind her and to the right was, Millicent Bulstrode, a girl who…was big…for her age. She had black hair and a heavy, jutting jaw. Following behind her were Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle and coming n some distance from the others, was Theodore Nott. Crabbe and Goyle he noted weren't very note worthy, except they looked like your stereotypical silent bobyguards, and Nott, was slightly taller than him, but definitely slimmer; his hair was black and lanky. As he observed them all, he had used his passive legilimency to brush against their minds to see what he could find. Greengrass and Zabini had seemed to notice, as they reacted and raised their defenses and looked towards him warily. If he was forceful, he could probably break them, but that would defeat the purpose; Malfoy and Parkinson seemed to have ridiculously weak shields as they were practically broadcasting their thoughts, something he would take advantage of during meals and classes; Bulstrode and Nott seemed to just start learning, as the shields weren't formed in places and were weak, while Crabbe and Goyle were open books to him. As they joined him on the left side, they sat at various seats around him, but they all seemed to giving him an arms breath, however Greengrass seemed to be watching him curiously.

The Gryffindors soon joined them, though he was not interested enough to take in their appearances, he scanned them and noted all their minds were unprotected; it did not bode well for the 'light' side if they were so liberal with their minds. He noted that when Hermione had entered, and upon noticing, gave him small, sad smile before joining the other Gryffindors. However, she sat at an isolated desk like him that was directly across from him. They all waited for their professor quietly due to the unnerving glare the tom cat would give a student who would start talking to his/her neighbor. This continued until a gong like bell sounded and the class room door slammed open as Weasley and Potter came running in panting.

"Look, we made it, we're not late", Weasley said, looking around for Mcgonagall.

The cat on the desk jumped, and turned into a human mid jump, Professor Mcgonagall, who then said sternly, "If you are not seated by the sound of the bell, then consider you late, Mr. Weasley."

"Sorry Professor. We got lost" Potter said nervously.

"Then perhaps I should transfigure both you and Mr. Weasley into a pocket watch and a map respectively, so you will both arrive on time and at the right place" she looked at their awestruck and horrified faces before saying, "Please take your seats next to Ms. Granger." She turned and walked to her desk as Weasley and Potter sat beside Hermione, who looked mildly irritated; from what he picked up from her mind, it was due to them holding up class instead of being late for it. He chuckled lightly.

The professor then started the class explaining the intricacy and dangerousness of transfiguration .After having them write down some theory for the first half of the period; she gave each of them a few matchsticks to transfigure into needles. William, since getting his wand and practicing a few transfigurations from the grimoire, and the exercises in the book he read recently, He could do this simply; however, he had to think of the repercussions. If he got this before the 'purebloods', they'd see him as a threat, which would more than likely cause his life in Slytherin to be rather troublesome. It would force him to defend himself in order to not be seen as weak among the other students in the house, who would then continue the abuse if he didn't, making both him and his House look weak and lack any presence of authority in the future. Or, he could be in the middle of the students who gets it, be deemed as average and continue as a fly on the wall for the time being until the right moment; and right now it would be better to be underestimated and under their radar. His choice in the matter, however, was taken from him when Professor Mcgonagall awarded Hermione ten points for being the first in turning the entire matchstick silver; to which had Hermione beaming.

He had to admit he felt proud of his sister to have done so well for a first attempt, but taking a subtle glance and readings of the Slytherins and their thoughts towards his sister, he cursed internally and muttered under his breath," Prodigious mudblood it is then…" he took the five matchsticks and lined them up in front of him, catching the eye of Mcgongall, he then waved his wand over them while making a show of muttering the spell; turning each matchstick into prefect needles with a small Slytherin emblem in relief.

"How did you do that?" he heard Davis say, amazed as the rest of the class.

He looked across at Hermione, who was paying keen attention, waiting for his explanation. He noticed the professor looked to also be waiting on what he would say. He looked back at Hermione and spoke, " Transfiguration, and I'm sure this may also be true for Charms, require you to both want the change to happen, intent, but also to see the end result of the change, visualization. So for this change to happen, you need to see the matchstick clearly visualize the change in your mind and will your magic to make it happen."

"Well said, Mr. Cunningham. Please write what Mr. Cunningham just said, for it is a simplified and effective explanation on how transfiguration works on a basic level. Take thirty points for a successful transfiguration and explanation of its execution for Slytherin." When she said that, many of the Gryffindors gave out groans while Hermione started writing furiously, Potter following suit and Weasley giving him a heated glare. The Slytherins while appreciative of the house points, only Greengrass and Zabini gave him any acknowledgement by way of a slightly nod, while Malfoy's group seemed to be seething, mainly Malfoy himself. By time class ended, only Hermione, Potter, Greengrass and Zabini had managed to completely change the matchstick; while the rest of the class were given it as homework.

As they left class and they were making their way down to lunch; Malfoy decided to speak when the Gryffindors were well out of earshot, "You think you're special, don't you mudblood." He said addressing William's back as he walked ahead of them.

William stopped and turned to look at them. He noticed Malfoy's group stood behind him, while Greengrass' group stood to the front and right of them. 'Neither supporting nor against me. But also stating the same to Malfoy; Just spectators to see how it will turn out.' After observing this, William looked at Malfoy directly and spoke," I don't understand, Mr. Malfoy. How does being able to understand a concept first and help my fellow Slytherins make me special?" he asked innocently.

"Watch how you speak when addressing your betters mudblood" Malfoy said, drawing his wand as Crabbe and Goyle moved forward.

He looked at him plainly. Political grandstanding was one thing, but it really defeated the purpose when done around people who have already taken sides and when there was no goal to it, except ego stroking. Seeing nothing to gain, but perhaps start the plan Hermione unintentionally started, William replied," To attack a fellow Slytherin in the open where other houses can see weakness in our house and use it against us, also with such a high possibility of being caught by a teacher? Are you sure you're wearing the right colors Mr. Malfoy? You're behaving very…Gryffindor." He noticed Tracey Davis of Greengrass' group fighting not to giggle.

If it was possible, Malfoy's face became the color of said house and leveled his wand at William, however an insipid voice spoke up," And what are you doing pointing your wand at a fellow house mate, Mr. Malfoy." They all turned to the right to see a man in complete black walking towards them. He had a hooked nose and black eyes with shoulder length greasy looking hair; Severus Snape, their Head of House.

"I was just showing the mudblood his place in house standing" Malfoy said looking smugly at William

"Be that as it may; I'm positive I spoke just last night about keeping internal house politics just that… Internal" Snape said, not once changing the monotone of his voice as he came to a stop between Malfoy and William. When Malfoy floundered, not able to give an answer, he spoke again," Present yourself at my office after dinner to speak about the methods you use in…educating others" He said the last part looking at William plainly, who had not changed his expression at all. "Now come all of you. I shall not miss my lunch due to your bickering" He said before turning and walking in the direction of the Great Hall.

William stood there as the others began walking past him. When Malfoy was passing he addressed him," Just wait mudblood. You'll get yours."

William sighed, and began walking after everyone had turned the corner,' Ok. A Head of House who favors those of good standing or approves of blood purity; and a pampered prince who believes himself untouchable within the house due to daddy's political capital…ok, just a minor hiccup.' He thought to himself.

The rest of the week was uneventful for William, with the exception of the moving forward of his plans of creating his own block of power; by him partnering with Hannah Abbott and Susan Bones, who had long red hair in a plait, which rested at the top of her back and a bubbly looking face. They were at first wary of him, especially Susan, but as class progressed, they became friendly with him and promised to partner with him in the future. History of Magic was going to be used to further his own studies when he realized that their professor, a ghost, was just repeating line for line what was in their books, and Astronomy didn't hold any interest to him. His Charms class was shared with the Ravenclaws; which meant he sat with Su Li, who due to her shy nature had taken to sitting alone whenever possible. They had a tentative relationship so far, but he was willing to make it work to see how he stood against some experienced in dueling. The classes that were currently held his interest were Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts. Seeing that his family's entire history had mainly been around it, He had use the better part of a month before coming to Hogwarts practicing from both his school book and a few tomes he found about them in his vault; plus he found it entertaining how a grown man seemed to have a strong vendetta against an eleven year old. What interested him about DADA, however, was not the subject or as he was realizing, the professor's lack of forming a concurrent sentence; it was the fact that since he had arrived at Hogwarts, Professor Quirrell, was the only professor his wand. His magic; was actively warning him about when he had entered his class. He was both curious and wary about what made this stuttering professor so dangerous.

Currently he was getting ready for bed with Zabini in the bathroom. He had just ordered Sashet to explore the castle, using the darkness and shadows to get around, to explore for anything of interest, the third floor included, and find an abandoned classroom for him to use as dueling room.

"Would you like me to Ward the room against intrusion" he heard Zabini speak as he exited the bathroom. William knew that he was going to be attacked, it wasn't a matter of if, but when. William had gained them a few more house points, and the attention of their professors since their first transfiguration class, and he knew Malfoy's ego wouldn't allow him to end the week without him paying for it. However, Zabini's offer of protection was unexpected. What did he want? Or is this Greengrass' work or Zabini's in order to have him owe a favor? Either way, he would not accept an offer he did not fully know the scope of what it entailed.

"Though the offer is well appreciated, it will be unnecessary Mr. Zabini." He replied diplomatically before continuing," though if I could make a suggestion? Ward your bed against sound? I'd rather not have you woken up due to a problem I myself created." He said getting into bed. Mind curious on what exactly is warding, and how it could be used if from what Zabini just said; had a facet in standalone protection spells. Zabini just looked at him and shook his head, however, just as he got into bed, he noticed how unnaturally cold it was.

While it looked for the entire world he was sleeping, William had long since learnt from the grimoire how to use his occlumency to let his body and mind rest and repair itself, while retaining awareness of the world. So when he felt the rushing of his magic and heard a building growl beginning to eminent from his wand; he awoke. From his bed, he watched as the dorm room's door slowly open and four dully lit wands made their way into room. He waited till he was certain it was only four, as they had closed the door behind them, and listened as they whispered about which bed was his. Deciding that waiting any longer would be considered not taking the situation seriously; he acted by using one of his families spells.

" _ **V**_ _ **inculis corpore**_ _ **horribilis,**_ " He intoned under his breath; capturing all four intruders in strong black chains that started to squeeze them tightly as they struggled." I wouldn't do that if I were you. Struggle to much and it could cause you to lose consciousness due to lack of oxygen" he said to them as he approached, summoning their wands from them using his left hand, while making a show of flourishing his wand in his right, then use one of their wands to create a strong light to recognize the now tied up, Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle and Nott.

Malfoy began shouting, "Let us go mudblood; when my fa-"was all he got to say before his tongue was glued to the roof of his mouth.

"Please be quiet Mr. Malfoy, my dorm mate is sleeping." Though William had noticed the slight opening of the four-poster beds curtains. Deciding to make a power play, he spoke," It's such a shame that before I managed to subdue you all; you had to hit my empty bed at the time with various dangerous spells like the 'severing charm', not before you, Mr. Malfoy, locked the door so I couldn't escape and had Goyle cast a 'silencing spell' on the inside of the sleeping Zabini's curtains." He said as he launched a ' _ **Colloportus**_ ' at the door and ' _ **Silencio**_ ' on the other three; the same number of curtains that cover Zabini's bed, then as he walked around his bed from each side, he cast ' _ **Diffindo**_ ' from each of the wands,. "I then of course come out of the bathroom due to all the noise; seeing what was happening, managed to capture Goyle with a spell I learnt from a worried seventh year who had heard of your growing animosity towards me; but wishes to remain unnamed. Because of the suddenness and the darkness, you all began firing spells all over the room; hitting each other a few times, before I was able to get each of you with the same spell as I did Goyle" William then launched random first year spells that he had learnt from his school books and a few more 'severing charms' around the room, then casting at each of the three boys, causing Malfoy to moan painfully while Nott and Crabbe did so in silence, and leaving Goyle unharmed. As they laid there in pain, with the black chains occasionally giving a squeeze when they tried to get out, William spoke once more," Of course, not knowing the counter charm for the lock you, Mr. Malfoy had placed, and fearing for my safety, and that of my sleeping dorm mate; I brought you all to the middle of the room before falling asleep on my bed, succumbing to magical exhaustion and stress. Now you may wonder, 'why would i agree to tell the same story after seeing him doing all that himself…" He walked up to stand over them, emphasizing their helplessness and stared into their now fearful eyes," Well it's simple…you won't remember anything else but." William then infiltrated their minds, changing their memories of the event and putting subtle suggestions in their minds about him. After all…everyone likes making friends

It was currently September nineteenth with the early morning sun shining brightly outside and above from the bewitched ceiling. Harry Potter, an eleven year old with uncontrollable black hair and emerald green eyes hidden behind circular rimmed glasses, was thoroughly enjoying his time at Hogwarts. Though he had learnt there was much more to magic than just waving your wand and saying an incantation, it was several times better than living with the Dursleys. With thought said, the unbidden memories flooded his mind. Of growing up as their slave; living in their broom cupboard under the stairs for the better part of his life. The beatings and being called a freak; Dudley bullying him and keeping him from making friends. But not anymore; here he was just Harry Potter, albeit he was 'Harry Potter: The-Boy-Who-Lived', famous for defeating a Dark Lord who had killed his parents before trying to do the same to him; but he was still just Harry. From the day he entered the wizarding world, his life had changed for the better. He had friends! Ron, his first friend and best mate, was fun to be around and had taught him a lot about the wizarding world; things like quidditch, wizarding chess and about the houses in Hogwarts. He learnt about the things he missed growing up in the muggle world and how to enjoy the small things from him. His next friend, Hermione was…alright. She tended to be on their case about homework or studying. While he understood the importance of doing homework, did she really have to constantly tell them? Ron was right; did they really need to study and be a know-it-all like her, when they had classes to learn magic about? Sometimes she would try talking to him and Ron about the book she always seemed to carry around with her; however both Ron and her would start arguing before she got into what she wanted to say; till Ron started insulting her and causing her to leave. She also seemed to be in a silent competition with the Slytherin muggleborn in the classes that they shared with them. While Hermione would force herself to be recognized and seemed to be better with theory, the Slytherin only answered when asked, but was the first in class to get any and every spell they learnt so far.

Currently, they were having breakfast. Ron was eating his second helping, and Hermione had hardly eaten anything. He wanted to ask her what was wrong, but his Aunt Petunia had taught him to not ask questions. She continued like that until an owl flew down in front of her with a thick brown package in its beak and a letter on its leg. Hermione, having focused solely on the package, didn't see Ron take the letter off the owl and began reading it as bits of food came from his mouth occasionally:

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _I hope my book has given you both an insightful and objective view of the wizarding world that we're now a part of; I'm looking forward to hear from you when you're done. However, the reason for the letter is due to what a little bird told me about what day it is and that you enjoy a good book._

 _Happy Birthday,_

 _Your Friend._

"I didn't know you had a friend, Hermione." Ron asked before filling his mouth again, "Who is it?"

Hermione, who had been looking at a now uncovered brown leather bound book while biting her lip, finally seemed to register everything Ron had said, snapped out of it, grabbing the letter out of his hands.

"It's rude to read peoples mail, Ronald" she snapped at him.

"Geez, sooorry. Better? Now whose the friend? I thought you only had Harry and me as friends" Ron asked callously.

"For your information Ronald, I do have other friends. William and Su Li. I met them on the train." Hermione said indignantly.

"You're friends with a slimy Sltherin!?, Hermione they're evil. You-Know-Who was a Slytherin. Just look at Malfoy and Snape!" Ron said incredulously.

Harry wasn't sure about the other first year Slytherins, but Malfoy had been a pain since he met him on the train, and Snape seemed to have it out for him. But Slytherins evil over all? He was sure; especially if Voldermort was one.

"Who my friends are should be no concern of yours" Hermione stated defiantly.

It was late in the afternoon, during the free period they all had as first years, and they were making their way to the library with Hermione way ahead of both him and Ron after the fiasco that happened earlier. Harry along with his fellow Gryffindors made their way down to the quidditch pitch where the other Slytherin first years were waiting. As he approached he could hear Malfoy bragging about his past broom experience to the group around him. He looked around for Hermione's supposed Slytherin friend, and noticed he was standing slightly away from Malfoy's group and closer to the other Slytherins; He also noticed Hermione glancing towards him and biting her lip worriedly. The lesson hadn't gotten far, when Neville had lost control of his broom and fell at least three stories to the ground, breaking his wrist, and forcing Madam Hooch to bring him to the hospital wing and threaten them with expulsion if caught flying. He then noticed Malfoy had something in his hand; Neville's remembrall. After arguing with Draco for it and then chasing it down. He had been caught by Professor Mcgonagall while he was making the catch. At first he thought would be expelled and return to the Dursley's. But he was quickly informed of his new position as seeker on the Gryffindor quidditch team; as the youngest seeker in centuries and Malfoys subsequent demand for a duel later tonight.

Harry and Ron were currently following Hermione, trying to keep hidden as she walked further down the hall from him "How do you know where she'd be heading?" Harry asked his friend, ignoring Ron's grumbling about Hermione being a traitor.

"When Professor Mcgonagall was taking you away, I saw her talking to him; that filthy Slytherin. He said he would be in the library," Ron said, preoccupied with looking for Hermione as they entered the library after her, trying to be stealthy.

"Why are we following her anyway?" Harry asked.

"I want to know why she would talk to a slimy evil Slytherin, and what he wants from her and stop him. We're protecting her, Harry. He probably only wants to be friends with her so she can give him Gryffindor secrets or homework or something like that" Ron said vaguely.

'Gryffindor secrets', Harry thought bewildered, before saying, "Ron, I don't thi-"

"Look there she is", Ron said almost yelling, interrupting Harry.

Harry looked in the direction he was now walking to. There, in an isolated area away from other tables and surrounded on three sides by bookcases, was the Slytherin and a female Revanclaw, sitting down with a book between them, writing notes from it and Hermione approaching them. Harry had followed Ron as he walked behind some bookcases and came up to the one that was separating the area that Hermione was meeting the other two. When they had fully approached, they heard Hermione speaking nervously," Hello again William, Ms. Li…ummm, I'm sorry if I'm disturbing you…what are you researching?" she finished.

"Hello Hermione. At the moment, the cushioning charm. Why don't you have a seat." the Slytherin, William, Harry figured, spoke.

"Cushioning charm? Why are you looking that up? Can you teach me?" Harry could hear the curious and desire in Hermione's voice.

He heard William chuckle then spoke," Well, after seeing what happened to Mr. Longbottom, it occurred to me I didn't know a spell to avoid a similar fate, so I decided to find one that could possibly to momentum or prevent injuries from a fall. I like the policy of 'Having and not needing; Than needing and not Having'. Su here, after I told her what happened, decided to help me."

"I wanted to know too." Harry heard a small voice say, Su Li, he guessed.

"So, what is it you wanted to talk about Hermione," William spoke again.

"I wanted to return this…" Harry heard Hermione begin to ruffle through her book bag, before continuing," It was helpful. I'm surprised that the wizarding world is so… barbaric. And I wanted to say thank you for the book, but how did you know it was my birthday today?"

When Harry heard that, he felt a jolt of guilt go through him,' Was that why she was sad? But how could he have known, she didn't say anything to either him or Ron…at least he as far as he remembers. He heard William speaking in an amused voice again," I can't tell you all my secrets…at least until you put that book into good use"

"What book is it?" He heard Su Li asked shyly.

"'Occluding the Unoccluded'" Hermione had answered instantly with a bit of glee in her voice. "I read that Headmaster Dumbledore is a master occlumens, and that it helps with memory retention among other things…but there's something else I want to ask" Harry could hear the hesitance and nervousness in Hermione's voice again.

"Yes?" Harry heard William answered curiously.

"Are…I mean, can we still be friends? Even though you're a Slytherin and I'm a Gryffindor" Hermione asked nervously. Harry saw that Ron was moving away from him, red faced, to the other side of the bookcase.

"Ron, Stop!", Harry whispered, trying to grab Ron, but he had turned the corner of the case before he could.

"I have-"Harry heard William say before Ron's angry voice cut him off, "You bloody well can't! He's evil Hermione! I bet this was a plan by all the Slytherins so they can divide our house."

"Stop, Ron." Harry said again, coming around the corner.

"You followed me here! You both followed me!" Hermione said, her face looking between being mortified and angry.

"We were worried about you Hermione." Harry said trying to appeal to her.

"Hermione, you're Gryffindor! Gryffindor is your family! My dad says the muggle's have a saying that 'Blood is thicker than water' or something like that. Don't you see he's only pretending to want to be your friend; are going to choose him; somebody who is trying to separate you from us; somebody who is just like Malfoy and probably makes fun of you when they're alone…or are you going to choose family." Ron said shouting. The noise had attracted the attention of the librarian, and Harry could see her starting to make her way over to them.

"We need to leave, Madam Pince is coming." Harry said hoping that would diffuse the situation. He noticed William looking at the back of the still seated Hermione, who was struggling with either her angry or her choice as she stared straight at Ron with unshed tears in her eyes.

William sighed," It's best if you go with them Hermione. No need to make your stay at Hogwarts uncomfortable. Go with your friends." Hermione's head snapped around at him to look at him. Harry saw him give her a small smile.

Hermione got up sharply, took up her stuff and looked directly at Ron," I hate you Ronald Weasley" she said with so much venom, both Harry and Ron took a step back as she walked towards them, however, Harry realized she was just leaving, and got out of her way, watching as she practically ran out of the library.

"You stay away from her you filthy snake" Ron said to William before turning to leave and go after Hermione.

As Harry made to leave after them, he heard Su Li asked William a question, and his reply.

"Are you really alright with all that?"

"No. But he did have a point. Family sticks together…no matter what."

Spells were flying across an empty room, with the exception of the two occupants and the various bits and pieces of objects that were used as a weapon or will be in the future, they had been flying for the past twenty minutes when a voice made another incantation.

" _ **Avis oppungo**_ " William incanted under his breath; fifteen doves flew out of his wand and started at Su as a distraction, as he then incanted silently," _**Orbis pice oblino**_ ; _**Relashio**_ ; _**Stupefy**_." His first spell in his chain made the floor around and underneath Su turn into a circle of tar for about three feet, the other two were to forcefully disarm her and then stun her into unconsciousness. However Su Li had other plans.

She had been casting a 'blasting curse' from her cedar wand at the approaching birds, but then felt a restricted feeling at the bottom of her shoes. Seeing that William was casting some unknown spell at the spot she was at…she decide to leave her shoes and dived to side dodging a red beam, and over the black viscous liquid, then returned fire," _**Ignis lanceam**_."

A flame spear came racing towards William, and he reacted by casting silently," _**Fumus duo**_ ". As black smoke issued from his wand and began to coalesce into jet-like stream in front of him, he raised his wand vertically, causing the smoke to rise up with it; in a crude imitation of a column, he muttered aloud, " _**Fumus solidum**_ "; the imitation began to give form as a solid black wall and the spear crashed into it, causing flames to rush pass him on either side. As he dispelled his construct, he noticed Su Li was no longer in front of him, or anywhere at all. That was until he felt a wand pressed against his back.

"You can't remain stationary when fighting. Even when dueling, you still have room to move on either side of the platform. If you had done that, you would have been able to simply avoid the spell instead of defending and not have lost sight of me." He heard Su as she kept the wand on him. "Yield" she said in a small, but strong voice, poking her wand to make her point clear.

William sighed," I yield."

It wasn't the first time he had said it. It was the end of October. Sashet had managed to come through with finding a secluded classroom on the sixth floor, in an unused passageway, a few days after the debacle that happened with Hermione. The tentative friendship had turned into a strong bond as they trained with each other late into the night till an hour or so after curfew or they would train before dawn every other day; and learned new spells from the library or taught each other what they knew, after they had agreed made an oath not to share what they learnt without permission of the other; to protect Su Li's dueling style, William had reasoned with her, but he knew she saw through it and agreed anyway, which did a lot in her earning his trust. With Su Li as a dueling partner and friend, it had opened new doors for him.

In terms of training, he had improved remarkably under Su Li's tutelage and had familiarized himself with his families dueling style in the practical sense. He could now use passive legilimens to batter his opponents shields, and if he breaks through; make them misinterpret information or know what they are going to do next, something that had benefited both of them, as Su Li's occlumency improved leaps and bounds in strength, and he became stronger and more versatile with his legilimency. He had also taken to using his ancestor, Belladonna's suggestion of using parseltongue to supplement his spells power and effectiveness; due to the imbued magic of the snake tongue. Though he could win by overwhelming Su with all this, including his wandless and water maniplulation magic, which he did use to get experience of using them in a real fight, he wanted to keep them as aces for the future and train in using his affinity for transfiguration as his day to day method of casting. Also it helped him see holes in his spell chains and his habit of staying in one place or moving in straight lines; a habit created from his fencing training, and something Su was beating out of him, happily even, if the small smile she'd give him when a 'stinging hex' land because he did not move.

Outside the ring, Su Li had been instrumental in his improved standing within Slytherin, though she didn't know it. Due to her, he had ingrained himself as a font of knowledge among the first years; he was particularly close to Padma Patil, one of the daughters of Patrick Patil who owned a large import company and Head of House Patil, an Ancient House in India; and Terry Boot, the heir to the Noble House of Boot. He also met Su Li's mentor, Penelope Clearwater, a muggleborn fifth year who was a part of Professor Flitwick's method of helping first year ravens settle in. She was brilliantly smart, with an affinity for Runes and Potions; he had not let an asset like her go to waste. After getting close to her by attending Su Li's meetings with her, he had told her about a book his mother had 'mistakenly' bought in Knockturn that spoke about Runes and offered it to her as a gift to her; after reading the cover, she had hugged him and promised to repay him somehow. He collected that promise two weeks later by having her tutor Marcus Flint, a fellow fifth year who was failing many courses; according to Sashet, and current captain of the quidditch team. The deal he made with Marcus for his tutelage was simple on his part; just deter students from his year and below from bothering him; passive protection in simple terms. Though he didn't need it, having a fifth year with the political pull that came with being captain in a house like Slytherin at his beck and call had changed him from being the loner mudblood to an isolated power; especially when others noticed Malfoy not bothering about him anymore, even with his growing influence. He had particular enjoyed making the budding, 'Slytherin Ice Queen'; break her mask due to the surprise of Marcus Flint having come up and sit with him when he was alone in the crowded common room and start discussing his next lesson with Penny, as she had forced him to call her.

"We should had back to the dorm's and get ready for the day," Su said softly, eyes shining with mirth at her win as she put her cedar wand away and walking to the door.

When she was gone, Sashet came out of his shadow and wrapped her ten foot, five inches wide body around him till her head rested lazily on his shoulder and he spoke to her, §did you manage to get through?§

§No pet. There is a light behind the door, and nothing in the room makes a shadow for me to get through§ Sashet replied. Sashet had been a key to his success. Not only had she spied on his opposition in Slytherin, like Ms. Greengrass, but she had found shortcuts and even told him about pranks that Weasley had managed to get his older brothers, the terror twins as they were called in his house, to pull on him and allowed him to avoid them unscathed. She had also taken to exploring the layout of the third floor. He didn't know what was hidden yet, but she had found out that the first rooms contained a large dog, some plants, annoying flying keys and black and white statues like the board game he had at home. From that he deduced from her telling him all that, was whatever was being protected had protection from probably each teacher. However, what he truly appreciated was her going out of her way to watch over Hermione for him, especially since she was beginning to use occlumency and had begun entering puberty; The stray thoughts that got pass her budding barrier about him were…faltering…but had convinced him to stay out…and maybe work on a plan to get her aware of her relations with him.

§It's alright.§ he said, using a finger to message underneath her bottom of her lower jaw. §What will you be doing today; I have no need for help at the moment.§

§Then I shall watch over my pet's sister today, after I have found my meal in the forest.§ Sashet said as she began slithering down his chest and sinking head first into his shadow, disappearing he knew not.

After sneaking his way down to the common room using the shortcuts Sashet found, and getting a shower, he waited in the common room while reading a book he had Penny borrowed from the library. He had continued his research into magical nuances and so far he could confirm that what Crow had said about names having power held true with Oaths. Depending on how a person phrased a sentence when making it, could give them a loophole out of it, affect them and their house for generations…or even tie the _name_ to the oath itself. It was slim at best, but maybe he found a way to wrestle back some of his houses power back…it would only take the right circumstances and safeguards to ensure it works.

The rest of the day for William was uneventful; Charms class with the Ravenclaws was spent learning the 'levitation charm'. He found it mildly funny that many of the 'elites' were struggling with a spell he unintentionally rediscovered at the tender age of four and a couple months. History was spent basically on information gathering. It was mostly useless to him, but it was great practice in being subtle, and getting an overall understanding of his peers has helped greatly when it was time to choose his allies. As he sat in the library with Su during their free period after the last class of the day for Slytherins and Ravenclaws; the monotony was broken when Sashet broadcasted to him a feeling of sadness or of being upset, along with the image of Hermione in a bathroom crying heavily. William frowned at the limitation of the bond; while it had improved the pass few moments, all he could get from Sashet thus far were clearer feelings and snapshots of what she was seeing or from her mind. He saw Susan and Hannah walk in and called them over, before asking," Susan did something happen in your charms class today?"

"Wow, so it is true. News around Hogwarts does travel fast. It started with from what I saw, Hermione Granger correcting Ron Weasley's spell pronunciation for the levitation charm we were learning today. When lass finished, Ron said some mean things about her being a know-it-all and nobody wanting to be her friend unless they want something from her. Hermione heard him, and took off to a bathroom on the first floor, if what Parvati said is right." Susan replied. After thanking her, William sat seething inside. While he knew he couldn't always protect Hermione from things like this, he promised himself that he wouldn't let her go through the same things she did growing up.

He didn't notice, but Su Li had been watching him intently. She had learnt a lot about William over the few weeks by doing just that. While he shared with her some things; he hadn't explained where he got his knowledge, she knew he couldn't just be an average muggleborn just learning magic. The things he could do with and without a wand amazed her, and foretold of a very powerful wizard in the making. However, she was shrewd enough to see his motives from what he didn't share with her; his eyes always gave him up to her. She saw the calculating look he used when he manipulated everyone around him with some intent or purpose behind it, but always keeping them at arms distance so they couldn't do the same to him; it spoke of a long goal, but from how he acted, it was not for his benefit, at least not entirely. He had done the same with her at first, but his eyes were beginning to soften as they became close; it spoke of trust and a willingness let his guard down when they were alone. He had a way of gaining information; his eyes spaced out slightly every now and then, with that ever present feeling of awareness she picked up from him dropping when he did. And his eyes spoke of some connection with Hermione. First when they had met her, she had seen the look of recognition at her name and she watched as his eyes drank in her appearance like he would never see it again. As school progressed, she saw that his eyes held pride whenever she one up him in class and his eyes always seemed to find hers he was asked to explain a point, as if what he was saying was for only her benefit, and everyone else just happened to be there as he explained t to her. And on the day he told her to walk away from their potential friendship; she had seen the hidden pain behind those strong mental walls when she looked into his hazel eyes.

As she watched as his eyes held concern, if she reading him right, she spoke up softly to reassure him, "she just needs time to herself. When she's ready she'll come out." He looked at her, his eyes held surprise and she watched as it dimmed with him reinforcing his barrier.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right." William replied.

A short period of time passed as William and Su Li made their way through the castle and then into the Great Hall for the Halloween feast, in honor of the defeat of the deceased Dark Lord and heralding the era of peace. As William sat at his usual spot at the end of the Slytherin table, he looked across to where Hermione and her two friends usually sat. He saw Potter and Weasley sitting down together, but Hermione was still missing, probably still in the bathroom.

As the feast started; Sashet seemed to be getting more and more agitated over something she seemed to sensing, and with each feeling he received from her caused him to start becoming anxious; especially when his magic started to sending a pattern of vibrations from his wand, and the usually innate magic of Hogwarts was pressing done on him. When he couldn't take it anymore, he got up and began walking out the hall, relieving the pressure with every step. As he exited the hall and began following the direction that the pressure seemed to be letting up in, he saw out the corner of his eye as he climbed the staircase that led to the grand staircase, Professor Quirrell walking calmly from the direction of the dungeon, before becoming frantic as he approached the Great Hall and as William turned the corner, he heard him shouting, "Troll! Troll in the dungeon!"

William paused, then began to steadly walk in the direction that the pressure was leading him, was this why the school's magic was pressuring him? Was it because of the troll; But why him if it was warning him away from the dungeon and seem to be leading him down the first floor corridor. As he made another turn around a corner, he felt Sashet explode in agitation and some instinctual drive he couldn't interpret, as she sent him snapshots of a grey skinned behemoth from her perspective in Hermione's shadow! He understood then; Hogwarts had sense a student in danger, though he was appreciated it since it was _Hermione_ in danger, why had he been alerted; shouldn't the headmaster be? Had Dumbledore been alerted?

As he came upon the open doorway of the girl's restroom, he smelt before he saw what it was that Sashet had seen. It was a huge troll, as tall as three of him if they stood on the other's shoulders and as wide as him if he lay horizontally; its skin was grey and lumped thickly in places, it wore some kind of loincloth around its waist and in its large right was a thick club as tall as him. In a second, William had taken in the destroyed stall and a crawling Hermione going underneath the others as the troll brought its club sweeping across them, partially burying her in wooden debris.

William snapped into action as he saw the troll was aiming its club to hit the barely visible Hermione, " _ **Confringo**_ " he silently casted, causing a orange bolt to zoom out of his wand and hit the troll's club making it explode outwards. As the troll stared dumbly at its empty and slightly burnt hand, William wandlessly swept the debris off Hermione, he shouted at her before casting again," Hermione! Get to the corner and try work your way here to the exit while I distract it; ' _ **Lupifors oppungo**_ '". The spell transfigured the various pieces of debris into five large wolves which then started to bite around the heels and legs of the troll in an attempt to bring it down.

As William saw Hermione reach the corner of the restroom near the sinks, she seemed to be paralyzed in fear as she finally had a good look of the troll. Seeing this, he started walking to block the trolls line of sight on her and continued to send spells at the troll, but noticed they were only leaving superficial injuries, while the wolves had taken small clunks out of the troll's skin; enraging it. Seeing that physical attacks worked better, he forced a large bit of his magic to wandlessly banish the troll, causing it to tumble down onto its back and allow the wolves to go for its neck and other now accessible areas to try pin and kill it.

"What are you doing here you slimy Slythe-, Bloody hell! It's the Troll" he heard a voice coming from the door. As he turned slightly to look, he saw Potter and Weasley at the entrance of the restroom." Don't you dare take another step inside!" he yelled at them.

"Where here for Hermione!" Potter shouted defiantly.

William thought furiously as he sent more wolves at the troll as it destroyed the original five and started to get back up; bleeding a fowl bluish-green blood in various areas it was bitten. Only physical attacks worked, so he would have to use transfiguration. His best transfiguration he could do at the moment were canines; he could transfigure spikes to slow it down and maybe a javelin, but he was going to kill it to ensure Hermione's safety, he would have to aim for the eyes; a tall order unless he got close, something he wasn't about to do. Coming up with a plan he called back," Weasley, come take Hermione out of here; Potter help me distract the troll."

While he hardly trusted the red head with his sister's care, he trusted his ability to run across a room and lead her out of it more than he trusted his capabilities with a wand. It surprised him greatly when he noticed Potter reaching for the ground and throwing porcelain at the troll's head, though it had landed, it did nothing to take its attention off of grapping one unfortunate wolf and ripping it in half causing it to revert back to the wooden pieces it originally was." Potter what you are doing isn't helping, cast spells!"

"I only know the levitation charm!" He shouted back.

As Weasley came up behind him and started to leading Hermione over to Potter, when they were halfway there he saw the troll catching sight of Hermione and began charging at her. 'Why was the bloody thing going after her?' he thought furiously as he began silently casting," _**Fumus Duo**_ ; _**Fumus Solidum; Flagellum Ignis**_ " He launched a jet smoke horizontally across the troll's would be path to Hermione and transfiguring it to thin wall; blocking its view of Hermione as he sent a flaming whip at the troll and controlled its path till it wrapped around the troll's left forearm. As the flames burnt the troll it gave out a bellow and trashed its arm upwards; which would have sent William flying towards it if he had not stopped the spell in time. With the troll's attention fully on him, he noticed that Hermione was now at the entrance with Potter and Weasley. He started to transfigure more wolves to distract it and get out now that Hermione was safe.

"Harry! We have to help him!" he heard Hermione say.

"How Hermione!?" He heard Weasley snap as he conjured birds to attack the troll, and as they got close, transfigured him into daggers which barely dug into its thick skin.

"The back of its ankles are badly injured. Most of its skin is gone there; if we cast the 'gouging spell: _Defodio_ ' it should harm it" she replied.

"Alright. On three. One…Two…Three!" Potter shouted.

" _ **Defodio**_ " three voices shouted. William noticed that they had aimed at the troll's right leg; While Weasley's spell had only grazed it, Hermione's and Potter's were dead on, and the troll gave an anguished grunt and began collapsing to the right. With the three at the entrance view blocked, William launched another powerful wandless banishing spell at top left side of the troll, causing it to topple onto it's back.

As he approached the troll, he kept out of its arm distance as he transfigure a javelin out of the porcelain on the floor, and levitated above the right eye of the troll as it struggled against the wolves that were pinning it down. Just as a spell was leaving his lips, he saw five adults entering the restroom behind the slowly approaching Gryffindors.

" _ **Deprimo**_ ". The spell caused the levitating javelin to suddenly launch downwards through the eye of the troll, causing it to be still forever.

"My boy…what have you done". He heard a sad, grandfatherly voice say to him.

 ****

 **A/N: There you have it. Wasn't really satisfied with how this chapter turned out, but let me know what you think about it and how I can improve.**

 **\- In terms of the spells used; I always thought the fights in canon were limited in terms of spells, so I'll be branching out with them, while using some of the favorites. But even mt imagination is limited, so please PM a few ideas for spells that could be in the grimoire or for overall use by other characters.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello again everyone. Just wanted to start again with the usual thanks for all the support;62 follows,35 favorites,over 2000 views and 16 reviews. Really appreciate it. I also heard through the cyber grapevine that a got a shout out from a Youtuber, and decided that I'd give one myself, so if you're interested I placed the URL at the bottom of this page. So, on to the story; I'd like to apologize for any grammatical errors if they got pass, hopefully I'm improving.**

 **Please Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing in regards to Harry Potter and its franchise.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Ballad of Albus Dumbledore, Forging Bonds and How Far is Too Far**

Albus Percival Wulfric Brain Dumbledore, was a wizard of outstanding magical strength and talent, had a mind for seeing the bigger picture and carrying out his goals for it; for the whole; for the greater good. After his defeat and imprisonment of his close friend, Gillert Grindewald, he had positions and responsibilities thrust upon him. It was during this time that he had to contend to the rise of Dark Lord Voldermort, or Tom Riddle as he remembered the boy, which had forced him to set aside his plans for the betterment of the wizarding world; and form a resistance against Tom. Though he could fight Tom to a standstill; Tom was slowly, but surly winning the war by the use of fear tactics and guerilla warfare. It was during this inevitable defeat that he heard a prophecy; and had found a weapon to use against Tom, and the reason why he could not defeat him. He was then able to manipulate and set the stage to both identify his weapon and defeat Tom; though many had suffered due this, their sacrifice was for the greater good. Knowing that Tom was not completely gone that night; he isolated his weapon, Harry Potter, with relatives that hated the magical world, away from the wizarding world to both protect him from his fame and to ensure when he arrived at Hogwarts he would be both naïve and malleable. He even had Hagrid escort him because he knew Hagrid wouldn't know what was ideal in telling a new comer about the wizarding, he would sing his praises, ensuring that young Harry idolized him, and also to set the stage for his test of the boy. He did all this to ensure he could mould his weapon in the proper way; all for the greater good of the wizarding world.

His plan had been a success. Even his 'idle' comment to Molly Weasly had seen to her son joining Harry on the train and ensuring his weapon would become a Gryffindor and be instilled with their values and their will to follow a light wizard like him. There was however, both a slight hiccup in the plan and an unexpected occurrence. The hiccup happened in the form of Harry had befriended a muggleborn witch who was gaining knowledge about the wizarding world and could affect how his weapon acted. He had plans if this happened; but so far her willingness to follow authority and Mr. Weasley's personality would curb her from anything detrimental to his weapon. The unexpected occurrence was a muggleborn being sorted into Slytherin. The last time this happened was fifty years ago, in the form of a young Tom Riddle. He wasn't one to believe in coincidences; especially given it was the year his weapon returned to the wizarding world and his bait for Tom, so he would observe the child in case he turned out to be another 'Tom'.

When Tom had set the Troll loose; he had planned to use it as a prerequisite of sorts for his weapon. He wanted to see if young Harry had the natural willingness to face danger, especially when it was someone close to him that was in danger; it would be needed as his weapon when the time came to face Tom. With the use of the Hogwarts wards, he was able to lead the troll to Ms. Granger, and lead his professors in a detour through the dungeon using the premise that was giving to him by 'Professor Quirrell', while he sent Severus to safeguard the stone in case 'Quirrell' decided to act. This would give Harry ample time to reach just before them and a chance to have the boy glorify him when he defeated the troll in front of him.

As he, Minerva, Filius, 'Quirrell' and the recently joining the group, Severus, approached the bathroom; He noted the lack of sounds except painful grunts and moans he assumed was the troll. As he entered before the other professors, he took in the scene of broken stalls, sinks, and a beaten and bloody troll being held down by six large wolves and being surrounded by four students; three of whom he expected to be here, while the fourth as in mid-cast when he entered.

" _ **Deprimo**_ " he heard the fourth cast, and watched as the young student ended the life of the creature.

"My boy…what have you done". He said to the fourth in a grandfatherly tone to show his disappointment. All life should be considered important, and from what he saw, the troll was in no way a threat; killing it was not necessary. As he took in the students, he noticed both Harry and Mr. Weasley were unharmed; Ms. Granger seemed to be sporting cuts and bruises in places, and the Slytherin…Mr. Cunningham he now realized, seemed to be also fine, however he seemed slightly exhausted and shaking, coming down from the adrenaline rush he theorized.

"Taking out a threat to my fellow students, Headmaster" Mr. Cunningham replied.

"The Troll did not have to die, my boy. You had it contained did you not? Surly you could have left it like that and found a professor." He said grandfatherly, eyes twinkling.

"The troll was adamant to harm Hermi- I mean, Ms. Granger, Headmaster. Previous attempts were useless against it and it showed signs of wanting to pursue her; so I had to use a spell to ensure not only her safety, but that of the others and myself." He replied calmly.

"Do you not feel any remorse for taking a life my boy" He asked concerned for the boy.

"I'm too focused on the relief I feel at the moment that Ms. Granger and the others are safe; to feel anything for a dark creature that was moments ago trying to kill one of them…Headmaster." The boy replied bluntly to him.

For him to think so lowly of life, raised many concerns about the child in him. His thoughts however, were cut off by the voice of Minerva saying as she entered fully behind him," Mr. Potter? Mr. Weasley? Ms. Granger? Mr. Cunningham?...Are you all alright? Who did all this?" she pointed towards the wolves that were still on the dead Troll.

"We're fine professor. Ron and I came here to warn Hermione about the troll, but it was already in here. We saw William holding it off while protecting Hermione." Dumbledore heard Harry reply. With a quick glimpse into his mind, he saw everything. He was both impressed and worried about the display of magic and control shown by a first year…it was starting to parallel with one other.

Both he and the other students turned to the aforementioned student and saw him standing by the head of his kill. He had a blank expression on his face; however, he could see that the boy seemed to be glancing occasionally at the Gryffindors. It was too fast for him to trace it back to whom he was watching and he seemed to have a strong natural barrier that stopped him from reading his thoughts. He decided to speak," And what were you and Mr. Cunningham doing alone in the bathroom when the troll arrived Ms. Granger?"

As he browsed the young girls mind as she blushed at his 'accidental' insinuation, he chuckled internally about the hazards of puberty as Ms. Granger's first thoughts were about exactly what they could've done, but she thought back to the memory as he intended. While she hadn't seen when Mr. Cunningham had entered, she had seen the start of the young boy's battle with the troll up to the point in which Harry and Mr. Weasley had shown up and the rest matched with what he had seen before. While it further showed a boy with great magical talent, it also helped alleviate some of his worries as he had moved to protect Ms. Granger, something Tom would never do. He then heard the still blushing girl speak while she looked down," W-we weren't in here t-together Headmaster. I had read about the troll and thought I couldhandle one. If William hadn't shown up and with Harry and Ron's help; I would be dead" she had ended sounding more confident and looking up at him.

"And what, pray tell, were you doing here in the girls bathroom, Mr. Cunningham?" Severus replied with a hint of anger in his voice.

"I had finished my meal when I decided to take a walk before returning to my common room. I had seen Professor Quirrell walking towards the Great Hall and shouting about a Troll being in the dungeon… Professor, your forte is in the Defense Against the Dark Arts, correct? Shouldn't dealing with a Troll be something you would be able of taking care of yourself? Especially since you are teaching us how to deal with such threats" He had replied.

As he watched 'Quirrell' begin to stutter; trying to defend himself as the attention had now turned to him, Dumbledore decided to defend him," The professor was in the right when he chose to alert the entire staff of the danger."

"Shouldn't you have already known of the danger Headmaster? I'm sure given the history and past events that happened over the centuries of Hogwarts, it would've protections against something like this?" William questioned him now.

"Mr. Cunningham, surely you're not implying that we had put the students of Hogwarts in danger?" Minerva said with her Scottish accent thick with indignation.

"Certainly not professor; I'm sure the Cerberus that attacked professor Snape as he looked for the troll is here for our protection, and Hermione must've felt extremely safe fifteen minutes ago." He replied back calmly, without any hint of accusation or sarcasm in his voice. As Minerva went silent, not able to give an answer, Dumbledore realize what was happening. Mr. Cunningham was avoiding their potential questions by diverting their thoughts elsewhere. While he was curious about of his knowledge about third floor, there would be time in the future for them; a time when he was less guarded.

"Be that it may, I will have ask professors Mcgonagall to escort you back to your common rooms, but first Ms. Granger if you would please come closer, I may not be as proficient as Madame Pomfrey, I should be capable of saving you a trip." He said.

After having her healed and all four of them escorted, he delegated the removal of the troll to Filius and Quirrell, and started leading Severus up to his office. When they arrived and were seated; him in his throne like chair and Severus in one of the two wooden chairs in front of his desk, he spoke," Tell me, Severus, what are your thoughts on the young William."

"It galls me to say it, but he is more Slytherin than half of those currently present in the house. He is…adequate in potions, and has a strong occlumency barrier. I'm assuming the other professors sing his praises like they do with the Potter brat." Severus replied.

Dumbledore, choosing to ignore his comments about Harry, continued," You would be correct, given his heritage, He has an amazing degree of control of his magic and a sharp mind. And given what I had gleamed from the minds of young Harry and Ms. Granger, he already has knowledge of magic well beyond his academic level."

"He is known to be friends with that Li girl. Her family is known for their combat prowess; maybe she taught him a few things or from a few older students that he has gained the attention of." Severus replied.

"Have there been any strange occurrences within your house in regards to the boy?" he queried.

"None…though one of note was his ability to turn an ambush around on Draco through sheer dumb luck" came the reply.

Dumbledore peered over his half moon spectacles at Severus and spoke," What if told you that Lord Voldermort was exactly the same, albeit it was more prominent by his third year."

Severus reaction was one of bewilderment," Surly you can't be comparing the muggleborn to the Dark Lord when he was in his school days?"

Dumbledore leaned back and sighed," I made the mistake of not watching a gifted child like Voldermort closely when he walked these halls. I will not make the same mistake again, or worse have another 'Voldermort' in the making operate freely while I deal with the current one when he returns. Just keep an eye on him Severus, find out what you can about him from his everyday life; but focus your efforts on the stone for now. Quirrell seems to have a keen interest in it." With the obvious dismissal, Severus gave him a slight nod, before getting up and leaving the office. However, as he walked down the spiral staircase that led to the Headmaster's office, he failed to notice a serpentine figure leave his shadow and joined one from the many suits of armor that stood proudly in the corridors of Hogwarts.

It was three days after Halloween. While most were using the weekend as a time to relax from the week of classes and studying; Hermione Granger was walking with pure determination, with Harry struggling to keep up behind her, to the place she was certain her query was. Since the troll incident she had tried to talk to William, but he seemed to be distancing himself from not only her, but Harry and Ron also, especially when Hogwarts gossip circuit got on to what happened; and had somehow knew who was the one to kill the Troll. She noticed that while Harry and Ron were praised for their bravery by most of the students; William was given uncertain and wary glances or comments. The unfairness of it all baffled her! Just because he wore green they treated him differently than they did Harry…then again, she was certain they'd expect that sort of thing from him with all those books about him. While William had started avoiding her, Harry, and to some extent Ron, had become a better friend to her; he wasn't entirely interested in learning like she was, but would make the effort to listen when she explained things, or do simple things like wait for her to head down to breakfast together or do his homework with her and Ron…Ron…followed Harry where ever he went at the time. Even now, when she told him she wanted go look for William to speak with him; he had made an excuse to Ron so he wouldn't come and potentially ruin the meeting.

She stepped into the library and walked to a specific corner that held an isolated study table that she had dubbed as 'William's Area', due to how only he seemed to sit there. As she approached with Harry, She saw William and his friend Su Li sitting at the table with books around them, however, they were speaking to a standing Slytherin, Tracey Davis, if she remembers correctly. As she reached the table, she caught the tail end of the conversation.

"-ill let her know to be expecting you later." Tracey said, as she turned around, she noticed Hermione and Harry behind her; with a muttered 'excuse me' and left.

"Hermione…Mr. Potter, what do I owe for the pleasure? Please, have a seat." William spoke addressing her and Harry.

"I wanted to thank you for saving my life, but it's been difficult with you avoiding me." Hermione said accusingly. She noticed Su giving William a look that made him wince slightly.

"Please stop looking at me like that Su, I already said I was sorry; it wasn't like I planned it." William said, shifting slightly away from Su Li.

As Su Li dropped the look, Hermione heard Harry ask," Sorry, but I think Hermione and I are missing something here."

"Su Li was a bit upset when she heard what happened and has shown me her displeasure of me doing so without assistance; specifically hers." William replied, rubbing certain parts of his arms after he said that.

Seeing Harry's bewildered expression, Su Li answered his unasked question softly with a blush spreading across her face," 'Stinging jinx' during training…he squeals…"

Hermione, seeing William's face at the perceived betrayal, giggled before fully processing what was said and asked," Training? Like in the magic you did that night?" she ended excitedly, also getting Harry's interest.

She watched as William once regained focus and spoke giving, her that small smile he always gave her when he explained something to her," Yes. Su Li and I train using spells like the ones I used, among others."

"C-could you possibly teach me? I mean us…That night…I couldn't do anything except watch as you fought…maybe with your help I'll do better next time, and not freeze" She said quietly while looking down.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of Hermione. It's a normal reaction to a situation like the one you were in, and I recall you being the one rescuing me with that gorging spell." He said kindly giving her that smile again, but it dropped slightly," However, I can't teach you or Mr. Potter, until you learn occlumency I'm afraid."

"Occlumency? You mean that thing that Hermione's been reading?" Harry questioned curiously.

"Yes Harry," Hermione answered him then continued speaking to Hermione," But why won't you teach us until then?"

"Some secrets can't be shared unless it is guaranteed that it will stay protected" William answered her.

"…You're speaking about the Headmaster aren't you. You think he won't approve of you teaching us offensive spells" She replied, remembering how Professor Dumbledore reacted to the way William handled the Troll.

"Among other things." He replied cryptically," But I have no problem with you joining us when we research spells that are available to everyone who uses the library." While Hermione was positively beaming at the idea; Harry looked uncertain and spoke up.

"I'm sorry, but I won't be able to join you"

"Your other friend?" Su Li asked softly.

"Yeah, Ron would have a fit if he knew we were studying with a Slytherin" he replied.

"Well I for one had enough of Ron as far as it concerns my friends" Hermione said, sticking her chin up, showing her determination to what she said.

With a small smile at her, William spoke," Then we will be seeing you Wednesday after class, Hermione"

Crestfallen, she looked at him with disappointed and confused eyes while saying," Why not now; you've clearing started"

"It's a bit on the personal side Hermione, and relates to training; specifically my training" he said, looking slightly uncomfortable with the look she was giving him.

"Oh...alright then, I'll finish the book and my barriers as soon as possible. We'll see you in class, let's go Harry." She said getting up with Harry following her.

As William watched her leave until she was out of sight, he turned to Su and stated," You stood her about our training sessions."

Su Li expecting him to want answers; did not look up as she continued writing down notes on Wards and addressed him softly," Your eyes said you wanted her drop asking why you were avoiding her and for her to join us when we o train."

Looking at her curiously he spoke," My eyes?"

"Nothing" Su Li stated.

"It's not very Ravenclaw of you to not explain knowledge you are aware of" he teased as he went back to his own branch of research.

"No…It's very Slytherin of me." She said with a slight smile on her face, as she avoided looking at him.

"Good it's starting to rub off on you. I was worried you'd be a lost cause." He chuckled.

After a long pause in companionable silence, Su Li spoke so softly and hesitantly he almost didn't hear her," D-do you like her? Is that the r-reason why you want her around so badly?"

William frowned deep in thought at that,' Was he so obvious with his desire to want his sister close? Or was it just that Su was more perceptive than he realized. Could he trust her freely with information like this? Or should he get an oath…no…he would test her loyalty with this information. If she was to be this close, knowing what he could do; he might as well bring her into the fold completely. Having decided, he spoke," No, definitely not. I'll tell you why after my meeting with Ms. Greengrass later."

Su Li looked up sharply at that, slightly wide eyed. William smiled at her reaction. Surly he wasn't that guarded when it came to his secrets and goals was he? He chuckled as he watched her blush and then turned back to his notes on healing charms; never again would he watch his family in pain and be helpless to do anything about it.

Down in the dungeons, sitting in a room furnished with items commonly found in a common room, were two Slytherins who were waiting on a third. One was a tall black Itailian, Blaise Zabini, who was currently dressed in clothes similar to the school's uniform and was sitting in a comfortable armchair sipping on a bottle of Butterbeer. The other was a girl with golden blonde hair that reaches between her shoulder blades, lightly tanned skin and brilliant sapphire eyes. She also sat back in an armchair, relaxing both her body and occlumency barriers as she awaited confirmation on her invitation. She did not have to wait long as a girl with brown hair styled in a bob-cut and had glasses on her face, walked in and spoke as she sat herself on one of the arms of the chair that the blonde sat in," He has agreed to come within the hour. I gave him instructions on how to get here like you asked Daph"

"Thanks Trace", Daphne Greengrass addressed her best friend before reaching to the side table and took up the Butterbeers that were resting there; offering one to the girl, then sipping her own.

"No problem, though it looked like he was kinda expecting this." Tracey Davis replied opening her Butterbeer.

They heard Blaise scoff then said," I wouldn't put it pass him to have already known. The question is, are you sure you want to do this Daphne." He finished with a serious look on his face.

Daphne had a visible frown on her face as she thought deeply. Daphne Greengrass was the heiress of the Ancient and Noble House of Greengrass. This came to the great displeasure of her father, Cyrus Greengrass, who needed an heir to continue his line. When his second attempt for an heir gave birth to her little sister and her mother's insistent that two was enough; he conceded into educating her as his heiress, while he sought out a betrothal for his house. Fortunately, her mother was able to stall such attempts until she was older, and when she could consciously make her own decisions, and wait until her third year in Hogwarts to find a proper match.

This came as both a blessing and a curse for her. Cyrus was a pureblood at heart, and would not stand for a weak heiress; she was trained in Occlumency, politics and the management of her House; and with that, certain liberties was given as the heiress apparent by her father. As she matured well for her age, she was given limited access to the Family's wealth and knowledge, and could speak on the behalf of her family, within informal settings of course. However, with that came her curse; Daphne Greengrass loved power. She as a consummate Slytherin and enjoyed the ability to change things to her favor. She was a passionate young woman, who had goals for her future and that of her family…but all that could be taken away from her. If the betrothal her father wanted went through, she would likely become the consort of some pureblood family; like the Malfoys, and given Draco's stands on females, she would be kept as a trophy alongside Parkinson; just seen and not heard. The Consort Betrothal would be satisfactory for her father, as it would allow her children to keep the Greengrass name alive.

She had an escape however; a betrothal that had the male take her name. She knew that no pureblood heir or their families would even concede this; so she decided to look among the half bloods and muggleborns. While her father was a pureblood, he kept neutral and didn't believe in blood purity, however he was a hard man to please, and would not settle for anything or anyone but the best. She had started to worry when she saw most of the stock that had joined her; many of the halfbloods were from families her father would definitely have nothing to deal with, and while Potter was a viable option, he was sorted into Gryffindor, and given his connection to Weasley, was already securely in Dumbledore's and the light aligner's pocket.

She was beginning to worry that she would either have to look at those in the older years or wait for the next batch, when she had felt the subtle legilimens probe when she entered her first Transfiguration class. The only one in the room at the time was the only muggleborn, to her knowledge, to ever be sorted into Slytherin. To be a natural legilimens spoke wonders of his prowess as a wizard, and it was further proven when he had easily transfigured five matchsticks at once. For someone untrained to accomplish such a feat sent a shiver of delight down her spine at the thought of finding a possible candidate for her plans. She had asked her friend, Blaise, to observe him given he was his roommate; while she used her Family's wealth to get as much information on him. What she found had made her laugh hysterically, much to the confusion and amusement to her best friend Tracey, when they were in their dorm room.

He was the heir to a large muggle conglomerate that dealed with pharmaceuticals and had a somehow gained a monopoly in it within Britian; while it own an almost equally large security company that offered a range of services. While her family was predominately focused within the wizarding world, he was known to keep an eye on the muggle world and its going-ons. To have her candidate have such a company gave her a lot of leverage to bring on the table when she was ready to convince him. However, it was what Blaise had told her at the end of the first week that had her sold as making him her primary target. Blaise had came to her when she was within the room they were currently in, and told her what the muggleborn…no, Mr. Cunningham, had done the night before, word for word. She saw it for what it was…a demonstration. He knew that they were watching him; he knew Blaise was up that night, and he used it to demonstrate his power and his cunning; and it made her shiver in delight at her ability to choose such a candidate.

As she built up her 'Ice Queen' persona and her standing in the house, she had watched as he had created his own, practically overnight from night. It impressed her greatly that a muggleborn had the resilience and cunning to survive so well within Slytherin, and his ability to subtly de-fang Malfoy in a way that had not drawn any attention to himself. What had sealed the deal for her was when she heard about what he had done with the Troll. Though he had lost a bit of standing within the house when it was learnt it was in the defense of a Gryffindor, he had gained more respect out of it, however grudgedly, from his display of strength. It was final; he had wealth, cunning, ambition, power and the will to use it against his enemies, and he was muggleborn. He was everything she knew her father would look for, and he was everything her plan needed; all that was left was for her to manipulate him and keep him within her grasp.

Finished with her introspective thoughts, Daphne looked up at her friend and replied to his question," I'm sure. I'm positive that he won't turn down what I have to offer."

"Yeah Zabini. Daphne will definitely get her boy toy…or is it that you want him instead," Tracey teased, then giggled as Blaise just turned his head and sipped his Butterbeer.

"Enough Trace. What was Mr. Cunningham doing when you found him?" she asked curiously while looking up at her best friend.

She shrugged her shoulders and answered," Nothing much really; he was in the library with that same ravenclaw girl, Su Li I think, with a bunch of books around them. I couldn't read any of the titles, but it didn't seem homework related." She finished as she played with a strand of hair.

"Quite the Ravenclaw isn't he?" Blaise said openly.

"Knowledge is power, as you know Blaise; and it could be potentially useful. But is he looking for a specific piece of knowledge or knowledge overall?" Daphne asked, mostly to herself.

"Well, he is a muggleborn. Maybe he's interested in magic overall. And given how good he is at it, he wants to know more." Tracey said nonchalantly.

"We will have to wait and see" Blaise said, putting down the empty bottle and watched as it disappeared and a filled one taking its place," Got to love house elf service"

It was mostly a quiet wait, which did not seem to last long before they all heard three firm knocks on the door. Daphne took a calming breath as she brought up her mental shields and controlled her facial expression to that of her mask, The Slytherin Ice Queen. With that done and Blaise vacated out of the seat to stand on her right while Tracey continued to sit where she was, she said in an elegant voice," Enter."

With that command uttered, she saw the door open, and Mr. Cunningham enter, closing the door behind him. She noticed his bright hazel eyes scan the room, taking everything in before addressing them," Heiress Greengrass, thank you for granting me the pleasure of such an invitation. Mr. Zabini, Ms. Tracey." He nodded to the others when he had addressed them.

"The pleasure is all mine, Mr. Cunningham. Please have a seat." She watched as his eyes looked upon Blaise before taking the free armchair. She then continued," Would you like something to eat or a drink perhaps?"

"I'm quite alright at the moment, and while I'm beginning to acquire the taste for it, pumpkin juice is not my drink of choice at the moment" He answered without showing any expression on his face. It was a tell tale sign of developed occlumency shields. It intrigued her how talented he was to also be a natural occlumens on top of being a legilimens.

"How about a Butterbeer then, Daphne here can't help herself around the stuff" Tracey said from her arm of her chair. While she loved her to death, she could strangle her at the moment for her given him something so personal; couldn't she see she was in character!

"Oh, then I wouldn't mind some then; a drink that has gained such high approval from Ms. Greengrass, must be delicious" He replied. As the bottle appeared beside him, she watched for any tell tale sign of awe she would expect from a muggleborn; she saw none. "As I expected, delicious. Now, while I enjoy the present company, I'm certain you had a reason for calling me down here?"

"I have a proposition of sorts for you Mr. Cunningham," She saw him raise his eyebrow slightly; she had his attention," I'm not sure if you are aware, but muggleborns such as yourself are held in low regard and are often times discriminated against in our society. It will become more prominent in the future when you are looking for employment or attempting to start your own ventures in this society. However, certain muggleborns have managed to succeed and have even gone on to creating their own houses, with the sponsorship of pureblood families. For instance, Tracey's family started out the same two centuries ago under my House; and is now a noble house. I've seen your potential over the past few months, and I would consider it waste to let it rot. So I called you here, offering you vassalage under the House of Greengrass; which is currently within my power to do so on the behalf of my family."

She watch him as he stare at her not showing an indication of thinking on her proposal, she felt no probe, but had her barriers on fully and was alert for any such attempt. He answered her after that brief pause," While it is a very generous offer; one in which I would gain both the protection and aid from an Ancient and Noble House; it bids the question of what you have to gain out of this Ms. Greengrass. Vassalage for such an unknown and in such a short period of time is quite the huge jump, wouldn't you agree?"

He was digging for information, she had realized. She would give him some, nothing of importance," But you aren't an unknown to me; not entirely Mr. Cunningham. You're heir to a growing empire in the muggle world, magically powerful and talented in Transfiguration. I can help you with all that and more as you progress into our world."

"So you've done your homework on me; then you would know I have no need for money, as I already have a considerable and growing amount; I have no need for protection, as I'm such both Mr. Zabini and the Troll incident has informed you of, and if I haven't developed my own connections by time I leave Hogwarts, I have no problem with returning to the muggle world and use my talents there. So, with all that on the table, we have a clear picture of the situation. While you and your House gains a servant with considerable wealth, talent, and potential…I really gain nothing out of this offer of Vassalage, Ms. Greengrass, so why would I take it?" He finished.

The entire time as he cut through her plan piece by piece, he had stared directly at her and spoke so calmly and factually it made her offer sound like the plan made by a toddler. She did not like being belittled, and it didn't show except for the curling of her toes within her shoes. She needed him damn it! and she had nothing to offer from the vassalage that he didn't already have. But then it came to her…

"With my offer you gain knowledge. The Greengrass library has a wide selection of books no longer available to the general public and manuscripts that you would not find here at Hogwarts, which boasts to have the largest library in Britain." She stated, feeling confident that she could use his desire for knowledge against him.

She watched as he gave her a half smile, it screamed condescension to her, but she saw no emotion behind the gesture." While I enjoy a good book as much as the next person, Ms. Greengrass, I wouldn't necessarily go into servitude for one, especially when I'm sure the Li family can offer the same at a less detrimental cost."

With that…she had nothing; nothing that she was willingly to offer to him anyway. She was about to speak when he beat her to it," How about if I placed a counter offer on the table instead" he said, leaning back slightly, bring his right foot up to have it rest on his left knee. She realized what he was doing; it was a statement to them that she no longer was in command of the discussion; he was.

"Which is" she said neutrally.

"A temporary alliance of sorts" he stated, when she raised an eyebrow, he continued," I say temporary so that it can be unofficial and not have magic come into play with this agreement. I offer _you_ , Ms. Greengrass, not your House, protection and aid for the duration of this alliance, and as a concession for this, the knowledge that you've offered; on a two week loan of course."

She sat there for a while, thinking about what he just said. It was not what she wanted; with this, he owed her nothing and she could not dictate what he did and didn't do. However, it opened up another avenue for her; the formation of a bond. A bond that in time she could use to persuade him and her father to see things her way, and she could work on finding a backup candidate if things were no longer in her favor. But given how he had turned the tables on her, she felt justified in her choice of making him hers in the future; he would be an excellent match. Coming to her decision she spoke," I can agree to that, however I'd like to make an amendment to have my sister, Astoria, included in the protection gained from such alliance."

He paused, then nodded and got up and spoke as he headed to the door." Very well then Ms. Greengrass, I shall take my leave. Hopefully I will see more of you." As he said that, he closed the door behind him.

"That went well…right?" Tracey asked uncertain.

As he collapsed into the vacated seat, Blaise spoke," In the way we had initially intended, no; he cut the wind out of our sails at the get go, then placed us in a corner when he realized that Daphne needed him more than he needed her. Slytherin through and through."

"I should have considered that he would've just left the world as a whole. I just assumed he'd be like the other muggleborns and choose ours. Let's not forget his wealth; he could just buy his way through the red tape." Daphne said seething; she should have seen all of this before.

"Don't beat yourself up Daph; at least you got an alliance out of it" Tracey said encouragingly.

"Yes, but at a price that was virtually free for him. Threats: while she may have the older Slytherins try to hit on her, she's already protected by her family name, and those that are stupid enough to try, she could probably handle herself. Aid: in what? Homework? It was vague and could be anything; while that could work in her favor, she has no use for him at this time. So all she gains from him is a connection, while he can ask for as much knowledge as he wants, and if Daphne doesn't deliver, will have her back at stage one, when he dissolves the alliance...actually, I doubt she'd be able to even try again if that happens." Blaise explained to Tracey.

"While it is true…that I was out maneuvered; I still have the means to make my long term goal a reality." Daphne replied, visibly deflating in her arm chair.

Spells were flying rapidly around the now christened 'Dueling room'. The two individuals were sweating profusely due to the amount of steam that was currently in the room due to their last clash of spell and ability.

" _ **Ignis solis**_ " Su incanted as she strafed to the right and continued started casting silently," _**Reducto**_ ; _**Ictus**_ ;" as the bright pale blue and then white bolts of lights flew to her target, she casted vocally," _**Bombarda**_ ; _**Ignis lanceam**_ " she watched the thin transparent bolt and the large fire spear zoom across the room and remained stationary to catch her breath after the strain that last spell chain had caused her; her breathing was visible to her from the biting cold that was present in the room when William released his magic into the air to aid his manipulation of it.

As the medium sized ball of fire came closer to William it started to diminish in size as he used his magic to make the water vapor from the recent steam coalesced along its path. With it now small enough, he saw the two spells that it had blocked from view, and side stepped them. As he moved, he heard Su incanting more spells; he went on the defensive. " _ **Avis trochilidae oppungo**_ " he incanted silently; a large flock of small Hummingbirds blitzed across the room, managing to intercept the spells before they had reached half way to their target. While the fire spear was making short work of the hummingbirds; when the 'exploding curse' hit one, the resulting force had blasted it off course and destroyed many of the birds, while the few remaining continued onto Su Li undisturbed and started pecking at her in different places before she could react.

As she prepared to incant the spell that would dispel the conjuration; she felt her mental defenses being attacked with pinpoint accuracy in locations that had been attacked before during the current duel. Fighting the growing cold, birds flying in places there weren't meant to be birds, and the mental assault that _had_ to be driven back, was making it hard for her to concentrate on her various defenses. Seeing a large black coil of chain heading her way, she ducked under it and casted, " _ **Protego**_ " out loud to block the bolt of red that was heading her way and also to avoid giving William a way through when she drop her focus on her occlumency. However, she saw out the corner of her eye, a large creature strike at her wand arm, and began coiling its large body around her torso; as her hand had dropped due to the sudden change in weight. As she was completely secured by the creature, which she now observed was a large snake; seeing William approaching, wand still aimed at her, she took a moment to be pleased at his caution. He had once had the assumption that because he had captured her, he had won; she was quick to educate him in how Slytherin she could be when given the chance.

When he reached her, she asked him," When did you conjure the snake?"

"I didn't; I transfigured the chain you ducked as it passed your head. All I had to do was distract you while I gave it the command to strike at your hand." He pointed his wand at her forehead," Do you yield, or will I be finding out what was on your mind last night when you laid in bed." She blushed at that; he had walked in on both Penny and her when they were discussing her recent entry into puberty and what it entailed. Instead of getting rid of him, Penny had decided to take upon herself and educate him also. It was very embarrassing to hear how she clinically explained masturbation to them and how it was done.

"I yield" she replied softly, with a furious blush on her face.

William chuckled as he dispelled the snake and started to heal her injuries. The past month had been good to him in its entirety. After his successful negotiation with Greengrass, he had told Su Li of his connection with Hermione. While he didn't go into details, such as about his House, she was aware of the relations between them and had been urging him to tell her in her own quiet, yet persistent way. While he did want to, he had plans and goals that had to be accomplished before he told her; also he wanted to wait until her mind was well protected. In regards to Hermione, she had started to join them frequently during their stay in the library, and he was 'learning' about her past as she grew up in the muggle world, along with her likes and dislikes; while he told her, and by extension Su, of his time growing up, he told an edited version. With Hermione now closer to him, it freed Sashet to gather information for him, though the snake seemed to grow attached to her, and could often be found in her shadow. He hadn't seen Potter much after the time he came with Hermione, and his win against his house in quidditch; say what you will about 'Gryffindor's Golden Boy' as they were now calling him within his house, from what Hermione said, besides the hiccup with his broom, he was a spectacular flyer. The other noteworthy things that happened were his mastery of a healing spell, which allowed both him and Su to actually use more dangerous spells against each other; and the creation of his plan to lay the foundation in gaining his house seat back.

It may have taken time. But he had gathered bits and pieces on how the DMLE carried out investigations from his friendship with Susan who, ever the helpful friend, would ask her aunt, the head of the organization, those vague and harmless questions when she didn't know herself, to understand how they would act; learned how wards functioned and their different types, which was aided greatly by the books he got from Ms. Greengrass; and his 'idle' conversation on runes with Penny and her depiction of the runes he had question her about over the weeks since his friendship with her, to learn how what he needed was properly carved, and finally, researching his target.

From what he had gained during his browsing of his mind, he would be easy to manipulate in the future and was essentially a non-threat. The only problem he had with his plan was that…he was hesitant. He had killed before, but it was always to protect. He had killed to protect Nymera; He had killed to protect those that were employed to him, and most recently, he had killed in the protection of his sister. But what he was planning…was premeditated murder.

"You're troubled" he heard a small concerned voice say to him. He looked down at Su Li, those dark eyes seemed to be seeing through him. It had first unnerved him how she was able to perceive what he thought despite his occlumency by just looking in his eyes, but as he saw that she did not use this weakness against him, instead helped him; his trust in her grew, so he answered her," Would you take vengeance on someone who hurt your family in the past? How far would you go to make sure they could not be hurt again?"

"Yes." She said softly, but with such conviction, she might as well as shouted it," And to the end of the earth and the heavens above. After all, Family sticks together…no matter what"

"No matter what" he nodded sagely. He extended his had to help her up," Come, it's getting late, and I have a letter to write before I turn in." As they walked out the room and to their common rooms, William walked down the dark corridors of Hogwarts, he started to revise his plan, and formulate his letter to Crow.

'After all' he thought as he gripped the House ring that was chained around his neck; the constant weight reminding him of his true goal, 'It was Lord Draco Malfoy who launched the first blow that caused the destruction of my House and took its seat; It shall be a Lord Draco Malfoy who will give that seat back and announce to the wizarding world, 'The Rise of House Dagworth'.

 ****

 **A/N: And there you have it. I wasn't entirely happy with it, but please review and let me know what you thought about it, and how i can improve.**

 **-I wanted to wait, but i decided to use this time to lay the foundation for Daphne, who I had as a potential love interest for William, and Su Li. There'll be one other girl, who i highly doubt i could capture her character properly, but want as a potential interest. she won't be seen till second year though.**

 **-I plan on making on poll when i introduce her, for you all to decide who William will be with.**

 **-For those who are wondering about Harry? i'm using the first year to build William, since not much really happened till the school was closing, so expect more of him as the story progresses.**

 **-The Youtuber's name is Kingdante. As far as i've seen, he does minecraft and football vids, so give him a try:** channel/UCW-7YW0vuh3e6hMZIXu50_Q


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:Hello again everyone. Thank you once more for your continuing support of this story. 45 favorites 72 follows 22 reviews and over 3000 views; once again I really appreciate it. I sure a few grammatical errors got pass me this time, due to be wanting to keep myself imposed deadline, so I apologize for that.**

 **Please Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter or anything dealing with its franchise.**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Bonding Time, Holidays, and a Mal Foy Christmas**

It was a Monday in the first week of December. Transfiguration class had just finished and William was heading down from the first floor to the Great Hall for lunch. Walking with him were Daphne and her group, with Tracey talking animatedly to the stoic form of Daphne as she walked on William's right. This had become a regular occurrence since their negotiation and while Daphne had spoken with William on occasion; Tracey was the one that would often try to needle information out of him in the form of a friendly conversation. If William was to be honest, he really didn't mind the companionship; Daphne's continued subtle attempts at gain leverage over him by using Tracey's flamboyant personality to get him to open up was both amusing and flattering. He didn't know just yet what she wanted, but the amount of effort in subterfuge she was using made him very curious in why she wanted a 'simple muggleborn' like him, perhaps Sashet had another target on her list?. It was also a huge boost to his standing within the house, and with Malfoy's continued ignorance of his presence; it secured him as his own upcoming power base. His thoughts were interrupted by someone calling his name. Turning around, he saw it was Hermione with Potter standing beside her and Weasley a ways back, watching his group warily.

"Yes Ms. Granger, How may I help you?" William asked, he could practically feel Daphne's attention on the conversation as she listened for anything useful.

Hermione glanced behind him slightly and spoke, "I finished the book you gave him, I'm ready to continue onto the next" While he had not changed expression, internally William was proud that his sister was able to pick up on his desire for her to not speak openly about her occlumency or her training.

"Another book Hermione, I thought you told me and Harry you wanted to talk to the slimy git about some kind of training he'd give us" Weasley spoke loudly. William could feel the intrigue radiating off Daphne and he watched as Hermione visibly closed her eyes and counted slowly under her breath.

"Yes. Thank you for that Ronald." She said annoyed.

"Us? I was under the impression only you and Mr. Potter were interested, and that it would only be after you both finished the book." William said with a raised eyebrow.

"We're coming to make sure you don't teach her anything dark, you Slytherin" Weasley replied before Hermione could.

"Be quiet/ Shut up, Ronald/Ron" both Hermione and Potter spoke at the same time.

William thought about it carefully. His priority was getting Hermione trained in her magic; that would not change, but he would not be able to start teaching her their family spells with them around. He would just wait until it was opportune to teach her, but for now he'd make her stronger and better with her magic. "Very well, I'll tell you where to meet and at what time later into the week." He spoke, getting a nod from Hermione, and then walking off with the other Slytherins.

As they entered the Great Hall and William took his usual seat, however with the addition of Daphne, Tracey and Zabini around him, Daphne who was sitting across from him spoke, "You offer training to Gryffindors, while not doing the same for your ally?"

"You'd have to forgive me, I was working under the impression that your tutors would have taught you well beyond anything I could hope to teach you." William replied while preparing a small sandwich.

"And yet you have a better understanding of magic than I do despite that. It would be remiss of you to not aid your ally to achieve her full potential." She replied, though her occlumency was as unwavering as ever, he could still see the mirth shining behind her glacial eyes.

"What about us?" Tracey piped up, pointing towards herself and Zabini.

"You will be in the same capacity as the weasel. You may look and listen, but don't expect me to correct or help your spell work." He replied, as he took a bite of his lunch. As he watched Tracey put on a dramatic pout at what he said, he mentally changed the tally between him and Daphne; 'Dagworth 1- Greengrass 1, enjoy your small victory, Ms Greengrass, I play a long game after all.'

It was Wednesday night of the assigned date in which he had originally planned to train Hermione. Now however, he was training Hermione, Daphne and Potter, with their friends tagging along. When he had informed Su, she was not amused; while she was alright with him just allowing Hermione and possibly Potter to be aware of their area, she was upset with the thought of so many taking up both their time and knowing of their place. As he leaned against a wall waiting for them to arrive, he looked across to Su who was sitting on the Professor's desk with her arms and legs crossed.

"We would have been training by now" she said softly, clearly upset.

"It's just one day out of our time Su" seeing that she was still upset, William continued," Tell you what, tomorrow during dodging practice, you get an extra fifteen minutes to cast stinging hexes at me" He chuckled as he watched her face color slightly and started to produce a small smile on her face.

"Fine." She replied softly; however she paused and looked into his eyes before continuing," During the break, I would like your permission to show my father memories of our training sessions."

"Why" he asked plainly. A few months ago he would have been suspicious after a question like that, actually, anyone else asking permission to temporarily be allowed out of an oath to him would still garner that now. But he trusted Su, and knew she must have a beneficial reason.

"I want you to join me in the circuit" She replied.

"And your father works into that how exactly" he asked visibly surprised; at least to Su.

"With the memories, I can show him how good you are and your learning curve. I'm sure you'll impress him enough to have him sponsor you along with me…We could even enter the open circuit if he thinks we're good enough" Su replied.

"Open Circuit? How is that different from the Dueling Circuit?" he asked.

"The Open Circuit is an international event for all types of magic and it's done in a tag team format with various challenges you have to face while you duel another team. They don't have a set bracket for ages like the Dueling circuit does, so if you win your age group, you can advance to the older brackets. At the end of it, they give out awards and rankings for how well you've done." Su finished and watched William's eyes as he thought, looking at the various ideas flicker pass.

William thought deeply about it. He highly doubts he had gotten that good so quickly, but Su was not one to joke about something so serious. It held a lot of benefits for him and eventually his House: Exposure to an international stage, experience against the vast branches of magic, learning from a veteran duelist, the connections he could possibly make with the other contestants and the officials. All that, but at the cost of exposing his abilities and his trump card; he knew that he would use them…he disliked losing…

His thoughts were disturbed when the door opened, letting in Hermione, Potter and Weasley, who were quickly followed by Daphne, Tracey and Zabini, however, as the door closed, he received a memory from Sashet, who was at her usual station by the door in the shadow of a suit of armor. Six people came in, but there were seven heat signatures that entered through the door; A signature the size of an adult. Someone was spying on them, but given that he wouldn't be teaching anything particularly a secret, he would wait and have Sashet continue to monitor the person until she could identify them. As he pushed off the wall he gave Su his answer," I give you permission to allow _only_ your father to view your memories of our duels." She gave him a nod as she continued to sit on the desk, watching as he stood in front of his 'students'.

"Alright, I'm not much of a teacher; so bare with me as I bumble my way through the dark" William said jokingly, trying to feel out which teaching style would be most effective.

"What are these Slytherins doing here; I thought you were only teaching us." Ron said indignantly.

"They are my guest as you are Ms. Granger's and Mr. Potter's, Mr. Wealsey. I may have to put up with bigoted slur as a fellow student, but not when I try to do a miracle in the form of teaching you" he said authoritatively, not once did he raise his voice, but it had the effect on all of them; while they all stood a bit straighter, Zabini rose an eyebrow, Tracey was visibly startled at the change, Weasley was looking at him cautiously, Hermione and Potter were glancing at each other, and Daphne shivered slightly." Now that I have your attention, I want you to each describe to me what you think magic is, and how it feels when you use it."

They all looked at him curiously; however Hermione had her hand held straight in the air. He chuckled at his sister's antics and addressed her smiling slightly," Hermione, while I do appreciate the respect, I'm not a professor and this isn't a formal class. Just speak your mind." He noticed his slip up and subtly glanced at Daphne, however he wasn't able to pick up anything like before when she was searching for information; she was just focused completely on what he was saying.

Hermione blushing slightly, cleared her throat then spoke," Magic by definition is the ability to influence our surrounds or events by the use of the power in us to either move, change or create what we desire. Too me it feels like something reaching out from inside me and grabbing hold of something when I cast."

He nodded at her and moved onto the others; they didn't give a definition like Hermione did, but they each spoke of magic differently." Good, the reason why I asked you to tell me that is because as you practice the spells I teach you, I want you to apply that feeling consciously when you cast."

Before he moved on to the spell, Daphne spoke up," You and Ms. Li didn't state how magic feels to you."

"Su here is not obligated to answer as she is only here as support and to act as an advisor to me." William stated, giving Su an out if she didn't want to answer," For me, I believe magic is a semi-sentient force, which relies on circumstance for it to become active. For me, my magic feels like a roaring river that flows through me, just waiting to be unleashed."

"You think magic is alive" Ron said mockingly.

"Yes." William stated flatly, not at all perturbed at the weasels attempt to undermine him." How would you explain its ability to enforce oaths, allow an individual to divine the future or give a result that you were not expecting when you were not clear with your intent or pronunciation; why is it necessary that we must have a clear intent and pronunciation when we want to cast a specific spell?" he asked the weasel and watched as he muttered and bumbled, while the others were either thinking about what he said or looking at him strangely.

"Well that is just food for thought. Now, I want you to cast the spell ' **Incendio** ', it releases a small bolt of fire in the area your wand is pointing at or if you're focused enough, it will set the point your wand is aiming at on fire. The pronunciation is 'in-SEN-dee-oh', and you will be casting at these," He cast vocally," **Vera verto horribilis** ", a few tables and chairs that were against the far wall began to change into wooden dummies.

"How did you do that!?", Potter asked amazed as well as the others.

"That was a second year spell; something that can be done by anyone once learnt. I just added a modifier to make it more powerful and have a larger range."

"What's a Modifier?" Tracey asked.

"It's an incantation used in attachment to another in order to either change or increase the potential of a spell. And I will not be teaching you until you're stronger magically." He stated.

"And how comes you're so powerful that you can cast it and we can't" Weasley asked jealously.

"I exercise" William shrugged nonchalantly.

"Exercise!" Ron shouted at the outlandish claim.

"You can choose whether or not to believe me or follow my advice, but I like to think magic acts like a muscle; every time you use it, they become stronger, but that is magical strength. To better control your magic and to use it longer, you need stamina, so you also train your body physically. And that is what you will be doing now; you will keep casting the spell, however you must keep it consistent and accurate. Begin."

They spent the night until just before curfew casting. True to his word, William only assisted Hermione, Potter and Daphne, however he did take note that out of the six, Potter was currently the strongest and had the best stamina, which he attributed to his recent quidditch training, then it was Hermione, Zabini,Tracey, Weasley, and surprisingly Daphne being the weakest. Her spells started out the weakest, though with great aim, and then it steadily got weaker as she casted and started to become visibly exhausted. It was a good indicator to potentially why she pursued him.

"Alright that's enough for tonight." William listened to their pleased sighs before continuing," next week we'll try protective spells. It is up to you whether or not you continue what I taught you tonight."

As they all left, with Hermione thanking him profusely and Daphne giving him a pleased look, Su Li approached him and spoke to him softly," You did well for your first time teaching."

"Thanks Su, I thought I started off a bit shaky, but found some ground after Mr. Weasley's outburst" He said preoccupied as he reviewed Sashet's memory; Su picked up on this look and his speech pattern. He only spoke the last names of strangers when he was in public; she took out her wand slowly. It took only a few seconds to finish going over everything Sashet had noticed of the heat signature, then he turned to the corner behind her and spoke aloud," What did you think Headmaster, was my first attempt at teaching satisfactory?"

William was positive the Headmaster had used his occlumency to seem nonplussed as his form seemed to dissolve into existence as he spoke," Not many understand the difficulties and pitfalls in the teaching profession, but you have done well enough to earn thirty points."

"Headmaster, we didn't see you enter" Su Li responded, slightly flatfooted at his appearance, quickly putting away her wand. She expected to be fighting a student a few years older than her and William; she was under no disillusion in their chance in contending with such a powerful wizard.

"It is amazing how short sighted being invisible can make you" he replied sagely with his eyes twinkling as he continued," though it makes one wonder about your impeccable vision, Mr. Cunningham."

William's wand wasn't making a sound, but he was consciously aware of its presence; he decided to give Dumbledore nothing, especially with him being caught red-handed spying. "Magic, Headmaster." He replied vaguely, stepping beside Su and giving him an obstructed view of the Headmaster. He continued," How may we help you, sir? It's not every day one finds their Headmaster invisible in the room they've been in for over an hour. Is this some hobby that you didn't mention on your chocolate frog card?" He knew spoke bluntly but played it off as an impertinent child.

Dumbledore chuckled and then spoke grandfatherly," At last I doubt these old bones could manage such a hobby. I noticed a group of Slytherins and Gryffindors traveling in the same direction, and I admit my curiosity got the better of me. Not wanting to disrupt the rare occurrence, I followed invisibly. I must say, I'm quite glad I did. How long have you been so skilled with magic?" he peered with his eyes twinkling.

With the knowledge of Dumbledore's unjustified suspicions, he saw the question was laced with potentially detrimental results. It gave him little choice than to go with Professor Snape's theory," I've found an excellent tutor in Ms. Li, professor, she taught me everything I know." He replied.

"I was under the impression your family didn't allow you to teach others, Ms. Li?" he queried.

Su was nervous inside. She knew William well enough to see he was wary of the Headmaster, while the Headmaster seemed to be prying into William's ability. She had to choose who to side with…it was a simple choice for her and she answered the Headmaster softly looking into his eyes," That is my family business Headmaster, and I'm not at liberty to say." When she finished her response, she felt tendrils of a probe against her barriers, if it was not for her training over the months with William, she would not have realized one was there, however before she reacted to it, William had stepped in front of her; breaking the connection.

"Was there anything else Headmaster? Curfew is fast approaching and we need to leave." William stated, wanting to end the conversation before Dumbledore divined some information other than what was already public knowledge.

"Yes of course, however before you both leave, I must inform you, as the Headmaster, I cannot in good conscience allow these sessions to continue." Dumbledore replied in a sad grandfatherly tone.

"What,why?" William looked at the Headmaster, his eyes narrowing slightly. He was well aware that this was a possibility, and ensured that not only they ended before curfew than like when he and Su Li trained, but that they didn't cast against each other; eliminating any danger.

"I cannot allow students to learn spells from others without the supervision of a teacher, especially knowing that you would eventually start casting against each other." His reply came with his grandfatherly tone deep with regret. "And in order for you to not be tempted, I will have this corridor warded off against entree."

That, caught William's attention. Was it a slip of the tongue or bait? He had operated under the impression that you couldn't ward the halls due to the amount of magic in Hogwarts would interfere with it. If he could ward a hall to prevent a couple of students out because they were casting unsupervised, why hadn't he done the same for the third floor as an additional means of protecting whatever was beyond all those safeguards…it made no sense.

"Good night. Headmaster" he replied abruptly, leaving with Su right behind him.

As they walked to the grand staircase, Su spoke softly with her irritation laced in her speech," What now? We won't be able to train, and it'll be worse when we come back from the break and can't do anything." They stopped at the staircase as they would head in different directions from there.

"I'll find us another room. Just give me time." William said plainly, as he watch Su look into his eyes, then turn to head to her common room. He heard her soft voice carry due to the empty hall way as she spoke to herself,"-nd a minute added for every day he makes me wait. Stupid Dumbledore…"

William chuckled as he walked down the stairs. As he reached the grand entrance and was about to walk down the corridor that led to the dungeons, he heard an owl hoot loudly, and land on the marble hand rail of the stairs, staring at him with a small package and a single black feather tethered to it. As he took the package from the owl, it flew off immediately without a single glance at him. He opened it and saw it contained a vial that read, 'Sleekeazy's Hair potion', however it was filled with a black liquid; he now had the final piece for his plan.

The cold winter air for a brief moment blew strongly through the open train station as the crowd of parents, siblings and guardians stood in a relatively silent vigil; as they awaited the approach of their love ones. Two individuals stood slightly out among the crowd; one was a woman who was wearing a light brown robes and a business suit under it, which accentuated her form and her and dark brown skin, which even in the current cold weather kept her warm due to the magic imbued in it; her light brown eyes held irritation and a promise of pain. The man next to her was wearing clothes of similar appearance to hers; he had light brown hair flecked with grey strands in places and his face, was adorn with small scars in places, currently wore an ill and exhausted expression o it, though still held an undercurrent of amusement at the woman's expression.

"Ms. Cunningham, I'm sure he has a reasonable excuse for not writing. It's possible he may have been caught up in the wonderment of the castle and forgot." the man spoke calmly to the woman.

She gave him a musical chuckle and replied," I've told you several times now, Remus, call me Nymeria, and my son is not one prone to acting as a child should or being forgetful." Her eyes narrowed as she continued," He purposefully chose not to write his poor, worried and hard working mother, as she tirelessly furthered his scheming endeavors and goals."

He chuckled at the recurring theme he had heard from Ms. Cunningham about her 'wayward' since his employment to her; he still wasn't bought on the idea that he was working for a twelve year old, and not his mother. He still remembers the interview that changed so much for him.

~Flashback~

While currently in between jobs after his latest dismissal when they found out he was a werewolf, he had been sent an owl to Gringotts about the client looking for workers that he had noted in the Daily Prophet adverts. He was not very optimistic on his chances, but he still applied; it came to his great surprise when he had received a confirmation letter for an interview.

He had entered the private conference room in Gringotts for the interview that he was shortlisted for. He noted that the only one in the room was a beautiful and elegantly dressed woman, that screamed pureblood to him, who had rose a manicured eyebrow at his shabby appearance. The interview in his opinion had gone swimming until she asked about any aliments or disabilities.

"I'm a werewolf" he had said plainly, already preparing for the look of disgust and fowl language about him and his kind. He was already half way standing when she spoke.

"Oh, and how would that affect your ability to work?"

He had looked at her curiously; bewildered at the thought of a pureblood not knowing about werewolves or any magical for that matter." You're a muggle aren't you?" He stated.

"Yes. Is that a problem?" she replied.

"No, but it makes one curious how you've gained enough respect to gain entrance into a private conference room in Gringotts."

"A question that will be answered when you sign your contract; but first, explain how your…lycanthropy? Affect your ability to work. From my muggle knowledge of werewolves you're forced to change once a month?" she asked him curiously.

"Yes…however, my kind become bedridden for a short period after the transformation; three days to be precise." He explained not entirely comfortable with the subject matter.

She had a contemplative look on her face then spoke," How are you with Occlumency?"

Remus was surprised at the question. Muggles normal didn't have indepth knowledge of magic, let alone know something so esoteric." My condition prevents any such intrusion to my mind; it's also…too wild to be interpreted."

She had leaned back then, seemly pleased to hear that. He watched her as she produced a contract out of a folder that rested beside her and pushed it towards him."Very well then, from what I've seen you are more than qualified for the position I had in mind and you fit the criteria my son will expect. However, I can't tell you anymore than that until you sign."

He took up the contract and started to read. It was a contract written on goblin parchment, something he was aware of that made sure one could not sign on it under any form of duress or compulsion, and had mainly a description of his job, being the bodyguard of the contractor, his pay and benefits, a salary of two hundred galleons a month, room and board, and medical expenses. He had to admit, it was too good to be true; the salary alone was more than he had ever earned from the menial jobs he had been doing thus far, and when he saw the stipulations, he spoke up," A Non-disclosure agreement, an oath of protection and a Gag order?" While he wasn't completely aware of the changes in the muggle world, he could see that these were muggle concepts. While he could understand why she would include the oath, though again he questioned the extent of her knowledge, he wanted to know exactly what the nondisclosure and gag order were.

"Yes, I was told that was a concept that hadn't been really formalized in the magical Britain yet; the Non-disclosure agreement is basically protection to ensure you cannot distribute any information or knowledge you gain while you're employed; the Gag order is the same, however that one is enforced once you leave our services." She said to him wearing a small smile on her face.

He wouldn't admit it, but besides the amazing pay, his curiosity and the smile she wore; the smile that his old friends had on their faces when they were about to do a grand prank, was a major factor to him signing that day.

~Flashback end~

As they could see the steam of the train, alerting all to its approach, he noticed Ms. Cunningham irritation turn into anticipation, and he couldn't help the chuckle that it brought on. As they watched the train enter, and come to a stop with dozens of students in different states of dress, some wearing their uniforms and others casual clothes, he noticed one boy approaching them in particular. The boy was tall for his age, with light tanned skin and wore his uniform; He also had dark brunette hair that was being swept with the gentle breeze and his eyes were a bright hazel, which seemed to be taking in Ms. Cunningham with a wary expression, and he also took notice of the two girls that flanked his sides.

"Hello mother, you look well" the boy said.

Remus watched as Ms. Cunningham observe the boy before lifting and extending each of his arms, before speaking with her narrowed eyes focused on her son," Your arms seem to be functioning, and even if they weren't, you still had your magic, so tell me William, why is it you haven't written to your poor mother"

"I forgot" He deadpanned and Remus couldn't help but chuckle as mother and son just stared at each other, before William continued," mother, allow me to introduce you to Hermione Granger and Su Li, my friends; Hermione, Su, this is my mother, Nymeria Cunningham"

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Cunningham, Mr. Cunningham" Hermione spoke up politely, while Su bowed slightly.

Remus had notice Ms. Cunningham's look of surprise when her son spoke, but she covered it quickly and addressed the girls," Please call me Nymeria, it's nice to meet you; I'm surprised my son managed to make friends, he can be such a stick-in-the-mud. And this isn't my husband, but my bodyguard, Mr. Remus Lupin." She chuckled as Hermione ducked her head in embarrassment at her mistake.

"We should be going we still have some Christmas shopping to do." William spoke up suddenly, and then turned to his friends," Hermione, Su, enjoy the holiday, I'll see you soon." Remus watched as Hermione launched herself at him and hugged him tightly, while Su Li said a quiet good bye to them all and walked away.

William watched them leave until they were lost in the crowd, then he turned and spoke to Nymeria, " I take it that he is up to my standards and signed the specified contract?"

"Do you trust me so little, dear?" She replied to him pouting.

He didn't take her bait for another potential argument; instead he turned to Remus and launched a subtle probe on his barriers. What he found surprised him. There weren't any barriers, but another presence in his mind that had detected and savagely attacked him. The backlash caused him a slight headache and his reaction was noted by Remus, however before Remus spoke, he beat him to it by asking," What was that? I didn't think creating an active independent presence was possible."

"I'm a werewolf, Mr. Cunningham" Remus waited for the telltale signs of disgust or fear, but all he saw was a blank expression, so he continued," What you saw was the mental representation of my affliction, it's the only benefit of being a dark creature I suppose"

'A Dissociative Identity Disorder?' William thought curiously,' that would explain the second presence if I factor in the magic in the disease…if I could recreate something like that as a occlumency defense…' He would have to think more on that, it held great potential if he could have maybe his subconscious actively maintain his defense while he fought; the ultimate form of multi-tasking. "Your defenses will do. Nymeria, do you have a portkey? I really do need to shop for a few things, and you can fill me in on how well you've done on the tasks I gave you."

In short order, the three individuals had portkeyed to Diagon Alley, and were walking with its bustling crowd. When they entered a shop, William decided to speak, seeing there would be less chance of them being overheard, "How are the businesses going" he stated

"I've managed to employ about three hundred people so far, ranging between squibs to a few halfbloods. I have the squibs that were interested or had experience with it, create potions for the apothecaries, while the rest are currently being trained by the 'Legion' instructors. I have been giving thought to something Remus pointed out to me, but felt you would want to decide on it. As for the shops themselves, we have acquired them all, with minimal difficulty dear. "

As he walked to the countered with a few of the items he planned to purchase, he looked at the silent and calm bodyguard and spoke," What is this idea of yours Mr. Lupin"

Remus took time to collect himself a bit, he had first been skeptical when Ms. Cunningham had told him, that her currently twelve year old son was the one he, and hundreds of others, was employed by, but he seem to be more mature than he gave credit for, so he spoke," Ms. Cunningham told me about your concern for those that have been mistreated by the magical community, and I asked her if she could do the same for my kind. There are many of us who are shunned by the both the wizarding and the muggle world, and they live on the fringes of both; only surviving on the barest means. It was my hope that I could persuade your company to give them chance you are giving many; the same chance you are giving me" he finished.

While he was calm, William could still hear the passion and concern the many held for others like him, and William thought about it. These people were just a means for his House to start gaining back its power; however by being the means in which they could beat the struggles and opposition they faced, he would be able to ensure their loyalty to him and his House in the future. With those thoughts in mind he replied to Remus," I will answer the call of any in need, as long as it is within reason. I'm not sure how their society or culture works, so approach those who will be willing to work for their living…" he paused at that as a thought occurred to him, one that had potential and followed how his family worked in the past. He would have Nymeria get it started, as her next project. "Nymeria, you said you had difficulties in getting the apothecaries? I take it you were talking about the ones on Diagon alley."

"Yes, most of them need a little 'persuading', while others were glad to have a benefactor for protection and aid. I decided to leave the ones being controlled by Houses, but they been having some strange accidents lately. Besides, some healthy competition will do our business wonders" Nymeria replied, with a sweet smile on her face as they continued into another store.

Remus whispered so only his employers could hear him," She burnt down one that refused and stole the supplies from one, and extorted another who refused her; all in Knockturn Alley so that wasn't any real reports one it, and these so called 'accidents' were of her tampering with supplies, causing faulty potions or ingredients to go bad." While he had not done anything so far giving his job, he was there as he watched the woman work. She hired less than savory muggleborns to get her plans done, but he learnt one thing; the sweet playful and charming woman he had been around, could be a cruel and cutthroat businesswoman when it called for it.

William nodded at that, not at all surprised. But with that objective out of the way, he could move on to other projects until he had time to deal with his family's 'Society of Potioneers'. He spoke to Nymeria," Thank you, mother." Nymeria smile seemed to brighten at his show of affection, he continued," Next I want you to specialize the training our magical employees within the Legion get. We won't be able to use them here in this world for a while until I get my seat and more power, but they won't be idle. I want the muggleborn and halfbloods trained to work in teams of four using muggle tactics, get Jacob and the Instructors on that. Also have Blacktooth recommend some magical Instructors. I don't care about the cost now that we will have a steady stream of income from the wizarding world now too; so hire mercenaries if you have to. It's a large world, I'm positive even the wizarding world has them; I want them taught healing and combat spells overall, while each should be specialized in healing, ward creation and breaking them, and potions. Also find a architect and have them design plans for a gated community, then have the goblins go over that and make it defensible, and any other criteria need for a large magical settlement" he stated to her, a bit of eagerness in his voice, at the thought of following his Family.

"Why is all that needed" Remus asked curiously.

"I play a long game Mr. Lupin, a very long game." William replied, with a visible smile on his face.

It was currently Christmas morning in the Granger household, Hermione was sitting in front of the fireplace with a book nestled in between her pajama covered knees, as she sat cozily in an armchair with the light of the early morning sun gently entering the room from the frost covered window behind her. She liked to believe she was mature for her age, so she did not race to her parents' room to wake them up nor did she open her presents without them. No, all she had done was creep into their room and set their alarm to go off in the next ten minutes, which was nine minutes ago, and she organized the presents my name, so they wouldn't have to waste time looking, and get straight to the wonderful feel of ripping and tearing them open while laughing maniacally; See…Mature.

As she heard the alarm go off loudly, something her hand had 'accidentally' cause when she was changing the alarm, she heard her parents mumbled voice carry from upstairs of the large two-storey house. It didn't take long for them to come shambling into the living room she was in, wearing only their pajamas and robes. Seeing them she closed her book, got up and spoke" Oh good, you're awake, now we can open presents."

"How convenient that the alarm went off an hour earlier than it normal does, wasn't it princess" Her father spoke, sarcasm thick in his voice as her mother chuckled lightly as she sat down in another arm chair.

"Imagine that" she said innocently, as she looked anywhere but at him, with a smile growing on her face.

"She gets it from you" Dan turned to his wife.

"Along with her brilliant mind, drive, and looks" Emma replied without hesitating.

"And did she get from me then?" he asked.

She paused, stroking her chin, seemingly contemplating an answer, and then she replied," She does have your hair I suppose"

Hermione giggled as she watched her father expression took on a depressed appearance, and then she turned and picked up presents for each of them and handed it to the recipient. Her presents were all from her parents as they were in the past, and she doubted that would change anytime soon. She had gotten presents for her friends; a book on quidditch for Harry, some chocolates and sweets for Ron and Su, and she wasn't entirely sure what to get William, but with his love for reading and strong as hers, she got him the second year edition for their Transfiguration class. She was certain he was at least that advance, given what she had seen and how he taught, though she was a little miffed when she learnt that he could no longer teach her because the Headmaster had found out and closed off the area he used, he still help her research spells, and because of her occlumency, he had started to help her develop them further while they were in the library, and even told her about some the spells he could do. She had used what she learnt to help Harry, and when he felt up to it Ron to some extent.

"Hermione, you seemed to have missed to at the back there" her mum spoke.

Hermione looked at the mentioned presents, which were clearly books given their shape. She was surprised, 'her friends had sent her presents? She thought to herself, 'Which ones?'. As she picked up one of the presents wrapped in yellow paper, she saw Su Li's name written on the front. She didn't think they were close enough to warrant the girl getting her sure an expensive gift, but it touched her. She opened the paper and saw it was a book on the Wizarding world's genealogy. It would certainly be an interesting read; the next one was wrapped in purple paper, she had mentioned she liked the color in their talks, and it made her blush slightly that he had been thoughtful enough to pick it for her, his present was also a book, but it had an old feel to its leather bound cover and she could feel magic seem to extend from the book and wrap around her hand as she rubbed it, she opened it and read the title,' Enchanting for a budding Enchantress by Larentia Dagworth' she looked down and read the short note below the title addressed to her:

 _Merry Christmas Hermione,_

 _Given the excellent work you've done with your barriers, and the factor that I know you'll keep training withl your magic until you beat me in literally every subject, I decided to get this for you. After all, us muggleborns need our own edge against our pureblood counterparts to even the field. I have Transfiguration, and maybe this will be yours._

 _Enjoy. Your Friend,_

 _William Cunningham_

Hermione hugged the book close to her, and noticed her parents looking curiously at her; her mother spoke," From your friends at school?"

"Yes. This one is really amazing, because they don't teach it at school, and must cost a fortune" Hermione paused and looked down at the book," I can't accept this, my gift to him doesn't compare."

"I'm sure your friend will appreciate it no matter what dear" her mother said kindly.

"Him? ,you're gone for three months and already got yourself a boyfriend, princess?" her father teased.

"He's not my boyfriend dad!" Hermione said blushing furiously.

"What's his name dear, maybe we could meet him sometime" Emma giggled watching her daughter's expression.

"William Cunningham. He said he was an orphan until he was adopted by Nymeria Cunningham" She replied.

"Adopted? By the same Cunninghams that run Cunningham Pharmaceuticals?" ,Emma queried.

"Yes, but he doesn't really like talking about the time he was an orphan, but he told me he went by 'Foster' before he met his adopted mother." She said plainly, going from memory what William had told her. She noticed her father had become pale, she asked him worriedly," Daddy, are you feeling alright?"

"Yes Dan, you look like you've seen a ghost" Emma said, feeling her husband's head.

"I-I'm fine, just seemed to be a bit light headed. I'm going to lie down till breakfast" Dan said, as he got up quickly, and left the room. The name had jogged his memory of a time he had long forgotten, by god above he would forget again.

"Again!" a strong voice shouted out, not at all affected by the cold Irish weather as the snow constantly came down.

" _ **I-Ignis Eructo**_ " a voice said softly and nervously as a small jet of red flames launched from her wand.

"Maintain it Su Li!" the voice demanded harshly as she was beginning to struggle to keep the level constant.

"Y-yes father" she pushed herself; she would not disappoint him, not when the results would determine if she and potential William were ready for the training he would give them for the Open Circuit.

"Your sister could maintain this for five minutes without fail at your age" Su's father spoke up from behind her, so he didn't see her face contort into an angry glare at being compared once again to her older sister, and her 'prodigious' skill in their family's magic. "Now, Change!"

She used her anger to push her magic and what William had taught her about conjuration; pointing her wand at the dying stream of flames and shouted with all her might, " _ **A**_ _ **nimalia igne**_ _ **avis**_ " the dying flames began to change and turn into miniature birds of fire; flying briefly until Su couldn't maintain the concentration and power any longer, and faltered to the snow, the birds collapsing around her and dying out.

She breathed heavily, she did not want to look up into the disappointment in her father's face she knew would be there. However she heard him approach her and spoke as he towered over her," You are a Li!, We are masters of fire, descendents of dragons!, you will learn to master your flames or they will consume you. A spell of that magnitude has been easily attained by each Li before you, it was a staple spell of your sister's at your age, and will expect more of you!" Su Li cringed at that, her left hand, the one hidden from his view crushed the snow between her gloved hand,' She was trying! Why must she always be compared to her sister!', "However…it will be efficient enough for you to not disgrace the Li name in the Open Circuit. And I will have the boy train with you; I will not have him do the same." She looked up at her father at that; he was of a lean build and of Japanese descent, with short silk like black hair, and his dark eyes looking down at her, disappointment clear on his face." You will have me meet him on the train station where I will evaluate him to see if his character is a worthy as his current skill"

"Yes..Father" Su said softly.

"Rest for fifteen minutes then cast the chain again" He said strictly.

"Yes father" Su sat down in seiza, as she felt the holster, William had gotten her for Christmas, on her left forearm. She mind wandered until she heard her father telling her to begin again. She will train, become stronger, and climb through the ranks until she faced her sister…and there, she will show her father that she was her own person, stronger than her sister, and make him acknowledge her as such.

It was midday on a very snowy Christmas, that Daphne found herself standing in front of her father's study, facing the closed doors as she tried to calm her nerves. She was about to put her plan into action; She was going tell her father about William Cunningham, and her plan to have him be her betrothed. She had decided after his first and only lesson before Dumbledore had to butt in and ruin such a potentially good thing. She had watched as he took command and control over the arrogant weasel; though that wasn't hard accomplishment, she had relished the feeling of his presences in that moment and then his mastery of such powerful spell, and she knew it had to be powerful because both she and Tracey and tried it, and she watched as Tracey collapsed in exhaustion after failing the spell. She remembered how she had shivered at the thought of being in control of such a powerful wizard; to have a husband that would make her enemies not even have the thought of crossing her or getting her way, even cross their minds; someone who could protect her and her children when her power no longer could. And the more time she spent with William, and learnt more of him and saw the extent of his growing power and reputation, she envisioned him as that husband; which brought much teasing from her best friend.

Calming herself and bringing her occlumency barriers to fully, and feeling the holster her ally had gotten her on her right forearm, Daphne's anxious face changed into her mask as she knocked three times firmly on the door.

"Enter" a sharp command was given.

As she entered, closing the door behind her, she saw her father working at his large mahogany desk that faced directly across from the door. There were no other seats in the room as she stood in front of him, standing tall and radiating confidence, as she looked at the top of her father's golden blonde short curly hair, as he continued to work, despite her presence in the room. It was a powerplay she had long learned; it stated that 'you are not deemed more important than what I am currently doing', and it made her toes curl.

As he finished his paragraph, her father looked up at her and spoke in a stoic baritone with his piercing blue eyes staring at her," Yes, Daphne."

"I wish to speak to you about my betrothal and a candidate I have found" she stated, keeping direct eye contact. Showing any weakness now would do more harm to her plan that she wanted to think about.

"Go on." He said, relaxing in his antique high-back armchair.

"I want you to consider a betrothal to wizard how would take our Family name, knowing that no pureblood would agree, I did research into potential candidates, and I have information on the best one" she brought the dossier that was hidden behind her on top the desk, and she watched as she father began to skimp through it, she continued," His name is William Cunningham, and he is the heir to a large muggle conglomerate called-"

"Cunningham Pharmaceuticals" Her father stated.

"You're aware of them" came her reply; she was received and glad she was able to predict her father would have knowledge of them.

"They're well known; and have been making subtle moves to integrate themselves in the wizarding world" he stated stoically.

Daphne shivered at that thinking back to her negotiation with William. Was this why he could so readily turn down her offer? He was already making progress into her world? " William has shown signs of being a true Slytherin, and has already created a steadily stabilizing power base within the house, and has shown an amazing ability to wield magic" she stated proudly.

"William you say?" came the dry reply.

Internally she winced at her slip, but showed nothing as she replied," Upon seeing his potential, I was able to get an unofficial alliance out of him. We have become close enough that he is teaching me how to better use my magic" a slight stretch of the truth, but anything that would help change her fathers mind.

"You did not try for a vassalage" he stated.

"No, I knew there would be nothing I could offer him from it that he didn't already have or couldn't easily obtain." Another slight stretch, but there was no way she would admit her folly to her father.

"I will give you an answer before your return to Hogwarts." He stated.

Recognizing the dismissal, Daphne left the room. When the door closed behind her, she thrust her hands in the air and gave a sigh of relief and triumph. He didn't say it, but she knew she had won him over. All that was left was to work on William…perhaps she could get some advice from her mother; she did end up with her father after all.

Harry Potter was having the best Christmas in his short life. He had woken up this morning at the persistent shaking of his best mate Ron. He didn't expect anything, so he was greatly surprised at the small stack he got. Candy from various students, a book from Hermione, a sweater from Ron's mum, various prank gifts from Fred and George, and the greatest gift, an invisibility cloak from an unknown person. After that, he had gone down to breakfast to find there was only one long table, with the few remaining students and the professors all sitting together. He had enjoyed watching the jokes that Fred and George played on their older brother, Percy, and he was amazed by Ron's ability to practically inhale the food around him.

He had spent most of the day messing around with Ron and his brother's; snowball fights, running from other students after a prank, and even watched as the twins found the Slytherin common room entrance and try to guess the password. However, he begged off the fun and returned to his dorm alone. He had promised Hermione that he would continue their search for Nicholas Flamel while he stayed at the castle, and he hoped with the aid of his new cloak, he could sneak into the restricted section while Madame Pince was down in the Great Hall.

As he put on the cloak and began walking down to the library, he found his mind began to wonder, and when he became conscious of his actions, he found himself in an unfamiliar corridor, facing a slightly ajar door. As he entered, he found the room was empty, except for something large and flat, that was covered big a thick white cover. Curious, he pulled the cover down, and what he saw surprised him greatly. In the now exposed mirror, he saw his reflect, however standing behind him were two individuals; one was of a man, who looked greatly like him, and wearing similar glasses and had messy black hair. The next one was of a woman, a fully head shorter than the man, with bright red hair and eyes as emerald green as his.

"M-mum…D-dad?" He said, fighting the tears that were building as he watched them nod sadly at him. Harry stayed there in front of that mirror; crying and talking to those images of his parents, completely unaware of the person listening to his greatest desire.

It was a happy Yule for Draco; none of that Christmas nonsense those filth mudbloods keep sprouting. He was woken up by his useless house elf, Dobby, to which he showed the elf his displeasure by telling him to close the door on his own fingers, and the stupid thing did it, even when he had demanded that he was woken up at this time. He had the elf dress him in his best, and then he walked to his trunk and opened it to find the present he made for his father; the present was already wrapped and was in the shape of a medium size box that could fit comfortably in one's lap.

He walked out his room and down the corridor to find his father and give him his hand made present. He found both his parents sitting at the long dining table on either end of it, having their breakfast. His father was sitting down reading the newspaper, ignoring his food, while his mother was talking to one of the useless elves about the decorations and food they were to prepare for his father's annual Yule Ball. He was excited about it because his father planned to show him some new spells on a mudblood he was planning to capture for him later. Seeing that now was a perfect time as any, he approached his father with his gift.

"Father, I made a gift for you" he said pompously, sticking his chin up.

"Made Draco?" Lucius Malfoy asked curiously. His son was not none to things himself, but have others do it for him.

"I decided to put what they've taught me to good use; even studied things the other students and mudbloods haven't learnt yet" he said proudly.

Curious, Lucius took the gift and placed it in his lap as he ripped the paper. What he found was a medium sized chest, intricately designed, and had rune on a clasp that held it closed. Curious of the rune, he looked at his son, who seemed to have read his mind, spoke, "It's so that when you put in your magic, only you can open it after, go ahead and try it." Draco said proudly.

Surprised at his son's utility in creating his gift, Lucius placed his right hand on the lock, and watch as his Head of House ring glow briefly as he did. Well he was curious at the odd occurrence, he ignored it and tried to open the box…it didn't budge, however a silver looking cranking lever popped out the right side of the box. Amazed at his son's surprising show of talent, he took hold of the lever and began to push it.

As he did, a musical sound started too eminent out the box. He laughed at his sounds ingenuity, which made his son chest elevate at his own handy work and this father's show of appreciation. The noise had caused his wife to turn her attention to them in curiosity. He decided to see what else his son had done and continued to crank it and listened to the musical tones while looking down at the box in his lap.

'Di-Do-Di-Do-Di-Di-Di-Di-Do' ,It went was he cranked, pride at the skill his son must possess to use charms…or maybe more runes, to create the sound.

'Di-Do-Di-Do-Di-Dooo-Do', the musical sounds seem to be building in tension, did his sound have some other surprise for him?

'Di-Do-Di-Do-Di-Di-Di-Di-Do' the musical sound stopped at that, and the lever seemed to be stuck. Thinking that there must be a miscalculation in how his son made the gift, he tried forcing the crank. As he was about to push hard on it for a second time, the box launched open suddenly with a large creature striking him straight at the neck. As he launched the box away from him in fright, he noticed a mechanical looking snake extended out of the box.

As he weakly tried to get up, he heard his wife yelling at the elf to get a 'bezoar'. He gripped his neck at the aware he was bitten and looked up at his son as he stare at him in shock. That face told him his son was not the one who did this. As Narcissa came to him, he felt her rip open his mouth, and stuffed the bezoar down his throat, and used magic to force him to swallow. However, he still felt the poison spreading to his chest, going for his heart.

"It's still spreading Lucius! The bezoar can't stop it!" Narcissa said frantically as she watched inky blackness slither up and down is neck,and going down towards her husband's chest.

Lucius looked to his right, at the mechanical snake. No venom would be potent enough to stop a bezoar, unless…" Basilisk…" He said weakly as his eyes became glassy and his skin became pale.

 **A/N: And there you have it. Hopefully Lucius's death wasn't anticlimatic, I wanted it to be subtle but still carry a bit of a childish quality to it. I also wanted to showcase other sides to Su Li and Daphne, hopefully I got it across to how and why they do things and act. But please review and let me know what you think and how I can improve.**

 **Till next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:Hello again everyone. Thank you once more for your continuing support of this story. 56 favorites 96 follows 31 reviews and over 5000 views; Because of this, I decided to show my appreciation by opening the poll for the pairing for William. I plan to have that available by 9/14/16, and keep it open until the end of the second year of this story, so keep an eye out for it on my profile...which I will get around to fleshly out with some info about me...eventually. I was kinda rushing this one due to school, work etc.; so I apologize for the drop in quality, I definitely wasn't happy with it sure a few grammatical errors got pass me, so I apologize for that. Once again, I'm looking for a beta; someone it can bounce ideas off and proofread. If you're interested, please PM me.**

 **Please Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter or anything dealing with its franchise.**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Aftermath and Mirror Mirror**

It was three days after Christmas; William was sitting in his private study, going through the new additions available in the grimoire, while Sashet's head rested against his shoulder as he subconsciously stroked her, with her long thick body wrapped around him and his chair. There weren't any new spells, but it contained wards, more rituals, potions, and techniques for ward schemes and potion making. The wards were both offensive and defensive in nature, and while he had doubts in their effectiveness given they were centuries old, and there may be better wards created, he would use the scheme structure in the future and the wards themselves after he researched to see if there is any information on them that is available to the public. It wouldn't make sense using wards in which you could tear down by just looking it up in a book; however, given that 'modern' wizards labeled the magic that was a common occurrence to his family back in their time, the methods of dealing with them could be potentially lost; which would give his House a big advantage…maybe if he found the right wards in the tomes left for him, he could add that as a service for his security business. Plus it could give him a huge advantage against his competitors in the muggle world side of things. The rituals…were interesting; they were mainly to be used on one's self and his ancestors had painstakingly written detailed instructions with words of caution about errors that could be made and avoided in regards to a specific step. They would take time, something he did not have at the moment in the short break from school and monitoring his plans.

It was due to his deep musing that he didn't notice Nymeria enter his study until she sat on his table looking as elegant as ever, with a newspaper in her hand that she thrown down in front of the grimoire blocking it completely, and spoke," You killed him with a 'Jack-in-the-Box'" she deadpanned.

William glanced at the front of the newspaper and noticed it had a headline in regards to Lucius Malfoy's death." What makes you think I killed him, mother?"

"I've seen how you operate when you want to keep in the shadows; The younger Malfoy showed signs of your manipulation using your magic" she replied with her small smile present, before it was gone and she deadpanned again," you killed him with a 'Jack-in-the-Box'."

"I was feeling whimsical and thought it would be a form of poetic justice for him to be killed by an item that acted as a representation of the world he helped terrorize and was against." William answered plainly, moving the newspaper out of the way so he could continue reading.

" You killed him with a 'Jack-in-the-Box'", she said again.

"It was an analogy to how my House will come into the wizarding world." He replied, getting annoyed.

" You killed him with a 'Jack-in-the-Box'", came the reply.

"Alright! I killed him with a bloody toy. Deal with it." William raised his voice, before re-enforcing the his shields that had let out his irritation while muttering under his breath," Everyone's a bloody critic"

Nymeria just giggled musically at her son's antics. She was worried that he would be feel guilty at what he had done, but it seems that he had rationalized it like he had done so many times in the past. She had question herself several times about her ability to know about her son's ability to kill, but it didn't stop her from caring about her child; not when he did it for the protection of those around him…she saw no reason for it stop her from caring about him if he killed for his future and those after him. Although she was curious since she could see how this fell into the latter or former so she spoke," Why did you kill the Malfoy anyway dear? I mean, I knew you would do it eventually, but why now."

"I need my seat on the Wizengamot; most of my plans rely on my ability to move freely and the benefits would help my plans greatly. At first it was just so that when the time came, I could easily get my seat from the less experienced and more easily manipulable Malfoy; but now that I think about it, this will create a power vacuum in the dark faction; the light will capitalize on this, and try to press laws forward; and the neutrals will be busy holding the light at bay and capitalizing themselves. And while all this is happening, we both can move freely; more me than you."

"Oh? And why is that" Nymeria asked curiously.

"Dumbledore has been keeping tabs on me." He said, giving her his complete focus, before he continued while massaging Sashet," This lovely lady here managed to overhear him. He believes me to be a 'Dark Lord' on the rise."

"And he came to this conclusion, how?" She said with a delicate eyebrow raised.

"Apparently I act like Voldemort did when he was at school. I'm not sure whether I'm to take that as a compliment or an insult to be truthful…oh, and apparently Potter didn't kill him like the wizarding world believes; the Headmasters words" William said leaning back.

"Can they be trusted though?" she asked.

"He was speaking in confidence, so I have reason to believe so." he replied.

"So what are you going to do" Nymeria stated, she knew her son too well to not know he would not use this to his advantage.

"In regards to Dumbledore, I'll have to lay low; he is too politically and magically powerful for me to do anything, and I hardly know anything of the man besides his public accomplishments; something that I should prioritize in doing, especially if the man continues to see me as an enemy." Willaim said, rubbing the bridge of his nose between his eyes, and then continued saying," In regards to Voldemort; we already are doing something." He replied.

Nymeria thought about all his projects he brought forward since he came back, and replied," What does the settlement have to do with this?"

"The last time he was in power…he attacked whenever and wherever he liked; people feared they would be next on his list and cowered wherever possible to not draw his irk or attention. I plan on changing that; I will give them a haven, a reason to stand against this person who wants to take not only their way of life, but the lives of their family and love ones, and I will give them the means to do so." William stated, passion slipping into his voice.

Nymeria could help the bright smile that grew on her face, and the pride she felt in her son. However, she would continue to play the devil's advocate," The purebloods won't take kindly to you mobilizing 'mudbloods'" she said sarcastically.

"Of course not, but it's not against the law for a company to be hired by customers, and it's not against the law for the owner of said business to use it in protection of those on his hold; and as a Lord...I'd be practically obligated to protect my vassals with any means necessary." He said nonchalantly.

Nymeria laughed musically, before saying," And I'm sure the fact that your house would have people looking to it for safety and leadership or that it would benefit from the revenue and prestige in creating the second fully magical settlement hadn't crossed your mind."

"I may be a Cunningham, mother. But I was born a Dagworth, and must live up to their expectation: _Duc populum_ "

Dumbledore was sitting in his office, with his hands crossed underneath his chin as he rested on it, contemplating the events that had take place over the holiday thus far. He had been one of the first to know what happened to Lucius Malfoy, by way of the Minister, Cornelius Fudge. He had Floo called him, speaking erratically and acting as the muggles would say, 'a chicken with its head cut off'. He had quickly arrived at the Ministry, just in time to hear the preliminary results of the investigation. It was the typical test used to get a magical signature; by the using the trace on the wands, the Ministry had an extensive list of signatures they could use to cross reference with the signature they would obtain from the test. Of course, the signatures of all purebloods are required by law to be wiped off the list once the individual reaches their majority.

~Flashback~

Dumbledore was sitting in a guest chair, in front of the desk of the Head of the DMLE, Amelia Bones, while Cornelius was wearing out her antique rug, as he continued to rave as they waited on the results.

"-and the audacity to target such a pinnacle family, and a pillar of society like that of Lucius, can't go unanswered! There will be a public outcry at this atrocity! They'll want answers Amelia! Answers!"

Dumbledore looked at the stern woman, her square jaw looked to be grinding her teeth, while her beautifully aging face showed nothing but tranquility as she removed her monocle to clean it with her wand. She spoke calmly, but it held a commanding undertone," And we will get them shortly, Minister. Now, please sit. My Aurors know how to carry out their job."

With the Minister temporarily pacified, it was a short wait until they heard a knock on the door, and with a short order from Amelia, an Auror stood before them at attention awaiting permission to speak.

"Do you have the results of the test" Amelia spoke in her usual stern voice.

"Yes Ma'am" the Auror answered.

"And!?" Fudge spoke up impatiently.

"They…they were inconclusive, Ma'am, Minister." The Auror said after a short pause.

"Inconclusive, you say?" Dumbledore spoke in his grandfatherly voice.

"Yes Headmas- I mean, Chief Warlock. The item in question registered several signatures…too many for the test to give a reliable answer." The Auror replied.

"How so?" Amelia spoke, annoyance clear in her voice.

"W-we consulted the Unspeakables Ma'am. They said it was due to the runes located at the top of the box. They were an 'Activation', 'Stasis' and 'Power' rune; due to the design of the item, it drew ambient magic around it to fuel the 'Stasis' rune. When the 'Activation' rune was…well. Activated; it took the magic that was held in the 'Stasis' rune to power the item within it. The complication occurred due to the…device being kept 'on'" The Auror tried to explain the results.

"Kept on?" Amelia asked.

"The unspeakable explained it that since the item, was open, that caused the runes to translate it to being 'active', so the 'Power' and 'Stasis' runes continued to supply it magic from its surroundings; and due to procedure, Ma'am, we did not affect the state of the evidence…the reason why the results are inconclusive, Ma'am, is because we've been getting the signatures of anyone and anything that produces magic. Some of the results are unidentifiable, and some are from our own people." The Auror explained.

"So eliminate those that are from the Aurors" Fudge reasoned.

Amelia sighed," That would be classified as tampering with the evidence, and make it inadmissible if we even found the right person."

"It would still be useful in identifying the individual who has done this," Dumbledore spoke in a grandfatherly tone, with his eyes twinkling.

"It would sir, but given the fact that the test shows several unknowns, which could be a result of the Aurors apparating, the item being travelled through the various wards or signatures of individuals who are no longer on the list…it still makes the results useless…sir." The Auror spoke dejectedly.

~Flashback end~

Dumbledore leaned back in his chair. It was a mystery he wanted solve badly. Was Lucius death caused by an old grudge? Was this an organized assault on purebloods or death eaters? Did this mean that his spy in the form of Severus was also under threat, given the man's history of making enemies? These were the questions that he wanted answered; however he had more immediate things. With the death of Lucius, it opened up several options for him and his plans for the wizarding world. While there would still be opposition, it would take time for the dark to rally under a new banner, and he would use this time to push through some of his long thought of legislations. The Malfoys would still be in the political arena in the form of Narcissa Malfoy; the real brains behind Lucius' schemes and subtle plans. However, she was a woman, and did not have the reputation on the level of Regent Longbottom or Madame Bones, so there was hardly any possibility of her replacing her husband as the banner under which the dark gathers; that would go to either the Lords Parkinson or Nott, both of whom he could handle in the political landscape easily. Outside of all that, with Lucius gone, so was most of the influence on the young Malfoy, and if he played his cards right, he could use Severus to get the child to trust him in time, and get him to turn to the light. It would be an excellent addition to the light, and a huge step forward in his plans for the greater good of the wizarding world.

As he sucked on a lemon drop, he thought about his other plans in the works. Severus had reported on 'Quirrell's' movements thus far, and it seem as Tom was becoming restless in his wait; the young Mr. Weasley had told him about Harry's discovery of the 'Mirror of Erised', just as he planned. After learning about Harry's desire from the young Weasley's mind, he had praised the boy as the pinnacle of what a friend should be and a good example of a light wizard. He had watched as the boy seem to glow under his recognition, and with his 'recommendation' to join harry the next time when he went to the mirror and help him enjoy the holiday, he went to help his best friend; with this, Harry would develope a brotherly bond with the Weasley, and secure him fully to the Light. With the young Harry now exposed to the mirror, he had his plans to confront the young boy about it and get him away from it before it did more harm than good, but he still had one more use for it.

"You don't have to do this just yet, my dragon. You're still young; you don't need to worry about this, I can take care of everything until you're older." A beautiful woman spoke as the cold wind blew her platinum blond hair, as she followed a young boy as he marched up the street of Diagon Alley in the direction of the wizarding bank, Gringotts.

"It is my birthright mother. I'm Lord Malfoy-Black, and father wouldn't have waited to take up his title, no matter what." The boy said pompously as he walked with his head held high, as if he was looking down on all that passed him without giving him his deserved acknowledgement as a soon to be Lord. It had been a week since his father had been murdered,and a day since his funeral. Though he still felt guilt, confusion, and anger at the death of his father; he could not wait to become the Lord of his House like his father, and become a great wizard like him. He knew he would be a great Lord; leading his peers and the wizarding world to glory, getting the respect he deserved from everyone, and putting those mudbloods in their place once and for all. He couldn't wait to rub it in Potter's face about not choosing such a powerful like him to be friends with, and then become the 'Prince of Slytherin', a title that his father had also held when he was at Hogwarts. Oh how he couldn't wait to be a Lord!

As they walked into the bank, Draco walked up to one of the goblin gaurds, and spoke demandingly," Goblin. Take me to my Account Manager."

The goblin in question, who held a halberd in hand, slightly tighten his grip when the boy had spoken to him, but spoke calmly," And who might that be… _My Lord_ " the disdain when he had said that was completely missed by Draco, as he swelled with pride and glee at being addressed as a Lord by the goblin; his father was right about how one should treat these disgusting creatures.

"Riphide, my dear goblin, we would be grateful of your assistants in escorting us to him" He heard an elegant voice said behind him, and turned to see his mother standing there. As the goblin nodded and began to walk in the direction of a corridor, Draco moved to follow the thing, but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. "Draco, you should not be so disrespectful, especially to goblins. They're a warrior race, and do not take slights against them lightly. You may not hold them in high regard, but keep it to yourself when around them."

He shrugged his shoulder away and looked at his mother with narrow eyes," I am a Lord, and father always said that these creatures deserved no respect from their betters, why would I show them any." With that said, he turned and walked away, ignoring the sigh he heard behind him.

As they caught up to the goblin, he followed the thing until they reached a door. The goblin knocked twice on it, then allowed them to walk in, and closed the door behind them. Draco watched as the goblin in front of him looked up at them and sneered slightly before saying, " Ms. Malfoy, heir Malfoy…I take it you are here for the will reading of the late Lucius Malfoy?"

"Yes Riphide, though Ms. Malfoy? My husband may be gone, yes; but I was under the impression that I am still Lady Malfoy until the time my son takes up his Lordship" Draco heard his mother reply.

"That may be true under normal pretenses, Ms. Malfoy. But they late Lord Malfoy had put in place safeguards in his will that would take into effect based on how he died. Given that he was murdered, Lucius Malfoy and named his son, Draco Malfoy, as Head of the House Malfoy. By doing so, Lord Malfoy has sole control of the Malfoy estate." Riphide spoke abruptly.

"My husband didn't trust me to look after the House in the event he was murdered?" He heard his mother mutter to herself. But he didn't care about that; if father didn't trust her, then he wouldn't either. No, he was preoccupied with what the goblin was saying about him being the Lord now.

"Does that mean I'm Lord Malfoy-Black now!? Where are the House Rings?" He asked excitedly.

"Yes, my Lord, and once you put on your House ring, you will become officially Lord Malfoy, and by Wizarding Laws, you will become emancipated, along with the other benefits of being a Lord." Riphide replied blandly as he took out a small box, and opened it showing a sliver ring.

"Draco dear, think this through; if you become the Lord of the House, you will be responsible for everything. That is too much for you at the moment dear. You still have school to go too, and your childhood to look forward to." Narcissa said, slightly desperately. Her son was not ready, far from it; there was very little she would be able to do if she was no longer his guardian legal. Draco was just like his father; prideful, arrogant and weak. However, unlike his father whose traits were tempered by experience, caution, and subtlety; Draco had all the subtlety and caution of a hippogryff in a china shop.

While he had heard his mom, Draco ignored her completely and put the ring on; feeling the Family's magic accept him as Head. As he finished enjoying the feeling, what Riphide had said registered to him and spoke to the disgusting thing," What do you mean I'll only be Lord Malfoy? I should be Lord Black also. Mother, tell him!" he shouted as he slapped his hands on the desk and stood up in front of the goblin.

"Draco, calm yourself" his mom told him sharply, to which he ignored, then she spoke to Riphide," though he did it in the wrong way, my son is still right; He is the only legitimate heir for the House of Black. My cousin, Sirius is both a convicted criminal and has been disowned from the Family."

"I am not allowed or able to speak on the matters pertaining to House Black, Ms. Malfoy. But Lord Sirius Black holds his title as such by magic itself, and the lack of an official dismissal from the house strengthens his claim." Riphide spoke, and watched as both the woman and the child reel with shock. "Now, as the Lord of the House, there are the matters of contracts the previous Lord had written, which will now be in effect in regards to you."

"What kind of contracts" Narcissa said warily.

"Mostly business, in which the new Lord Malfoy must be aware of; but the one I'm referring to is the betrothal with House Parkinson". Riphide answered causing her to close her eyes and look significantly more stressed.

Draco didn't see the issue with that so he spoke," I already know about that, so there's no need to speak about it goblin."

"Yes of course, _My Lord_ ; I wasn't aware you knew it was now active" Riphide said, taking a pervert pleasuring in seeing the brats stunned expression.

"What? But it's only suppose to be active when I become-" Draco spoke, but was interrupted by his mother.

"-Lord Malfoy, Draco; as you are now." Narcissa said warily. Her son was now the Lord of a Noble House…and given the laws of their society, he would be married when both he and his bethrothed are both thirteen. She looked at her son's godsmacked expression, and the covert look of glee in the eyes of the goblin. Her son was inexperienced, rash, lacked cunning, and willingly made enemies; the worst of them being the goblins if the expression of their own Account Manager was telling her anything.' Congradulations, my son' she thought,' After all, you couldn't wait to be a Lord…'

 __

 _He and Su were in there training room. They just finished training, and he had her pressed against the wall, feeling her small warm body pressed against him. He looked at her as the sweat glistened skin seemed to enhance both her beauty and her eyes that burned with desire. He started kissing her, and he felt her hands begin to massage and grab his hair as he kissed and nibbled lightly on her sweet lips. He heard her moan in his mouth as his questing hands found purchase on her small firm ass, and he squeezed both it and her closer to his burning groin. As she started to bite and lick his neck; his right hand started to caress her thigh and begun working its way slowly up her skirt, and he heard her breathing hitch slightly as he went under it and cupped her, feeling her wet panties against his hand. As his fingers began to play with her, he heard her moaning loud and lo-_

William woke up with a start as he felt something erupt from his groin. As he looked around the room he noticed that it was still early in the morning, with sun yet to have risen. However, what caught his attention was the hovel-like state his room was in, with anything that was not rooted to the floor or walls, were upturned and pushed away from his bed. He could still feel his heart racing and the results in his boxers from the dream he just had. As he looked down at the growing stain he thought, 'I'm going to have to learn cleaning charms if this continues'.

As he got up to go shower to begin the day, he muttered to himself," Bloody puberty". As he showered he thought about the dreams he'd been having. While he expected things like this from his reading; he didn't think to would be this…explosive. His magic seemed to burst out of control whenever his dreams reached…a climax of sorts. It had been awkward when he could recall in vivid detail what he did to either Su or Daphne. It was to be expected given she was the one girl his age that he spent a majority of his time with and Daphne was a beautiful girl, so it came as no surprise when they became the object of his growing desires. However, what did surprise him was when he began to dream about random girls like Penny, Padma, Susan and…Nymeria and Hermione. That…had been an awkward morning for him, especially when he had breakfast with Nymeria and realized how much she truly was a woman.

He got out of his shower and put on clothes to begin his train session, and then he walked out his room and through the silent and still sleeping house until he was outside staring at the snow filled landscape that was the grounds of Cunningham Manor. As he stretched, he could see Sashet trail that she lelt behind on her path to the forest. It still surprised him how resilient the snake was and how active she was, but he attributed that to the ritual. She was already approaching the size of an adult in her species now being twelve feet, and was already thicker than any record he found so far, at a width of six inches. Their bond seemed to be evolving as he was starting to get real time visions of what she was seeing.

As he began his run, he extended his magic and started to manipulate it to grab the snow around him and make them into snow balls around him, and rotate around him. He had spent his holiday focused on improving his neglected wandless magic. While he had used them during his spars with Su; he had focused more on its utility in a fight, and also in improving his other skills. Now, however he spent his time on improving his skill, control and versatility. For instances, He was trying his idea of a separate entity to control his occlumency defenses and maintain his barriers. It…wasn't going well; anything he tried so far just acted like his other defenses and didn't operate unless he had instructed it, which was completely opposite of a free thinking and adaptive defense he had envisioned. And also, while he could manipulate water easily now and he could gather it out of the air by cooling it, he couldn't freeze it into ice, and his control of it in that form was sluggish or non-existent; and if he could cool it, and control it in its solid and liquid form, couldn't he do the same in heating it and control it as a gas? He would hold off his research into magic and focus on his abilities and the magic that he did know until he had them mastered or at least above adequate control…especially if his control was being affected due to his growing hormones.

He spent hours after his run standing near the forest, practicing his water manipulation with the snow, making them form large shapes, and trying to do that simultaneously. He was so focused on his training that he didn't realize he had an audience until he formed a pyramid, a shape he was having difficulty with, and heard clapping from behind him.

"Well down my dear. It's good to see your time at Hogwarts was not making your other talents rust" Nymeria said with her ever present smile on her face.

"It certainly amazes me at your ability to perform wandless magic, Mr. Cunningham. I'm certain Dumbledore could not boast about such control." Remus stated from beside her.

He had learned a lot about the werewolf during his holiday; such as his time at Hogwarts, some of the secrets it held, and about lycanthropy, but he learnt even more about Dumbledore. He created a vanguard of sorts to fight against Voldemort called, The Order of the Phoenix. And while Remus painted him as a saint fighting a war; William questioned the man's naivety of fighting a war without using lethal force against an enemy that had no hesitation in doing the same. He understood the desire to capture an enemy, but when Remus spoke about his handing over of those captured without questioning them, despite the protest of those around him, made him question his sanity. However, when he spoke about the power that radiated and how he fought during the few confrontations he had with Voldemort…William couldn't help but see how people followed him so blindly, especially in a world where the masses followed the one with the biggest stick. And this was the man that was viewing him as a potential dark wizard? He would have to ensure that both he and his House would be strong enough to hold if it meant a confrontation. The thought across his mind to simply dissuade the Headmaster that he was not a threat, but from everything Remus told him of the man, he was used to everyone following him; But both his whole philosophy and the idea of being subjected to the rule of someone else, so completely against his very nature and his plans for his House. So he would wait…he would wait and become strong in the shadow of the giant of a man, and strike when he was strong enough to protect what was his and those that were in his shadow.

"Thank for the high praise, Remus" William said, as he took the towel from Nymeria that she carried for him, and began to wipe himself off." Have you spoken to the others yet?"

"Not as yet, but I'm hopefully to visit soon as I can." Remus spoke in his usual calm voice.

"It's a pity you will be leaving tomorrow; we could've made a trip out of it or at least stayed to watch your people begin their seems you are creating a trend in leaving me with all the hard work, dear" Nymeria said teasingly while pouting.

It was true that he would miss the fruition of his plans in there early stage. He had hand pick the mercenaries and tutors, based on the profiles Blacktooth had provided that were on the payroll of the goblins. He had plans to repay the assistants he was receiving from them; one that would benefit his House in the long term, and help with the cost of building the Hold. He wasn't planning on joining the others on the train, but use Remus to apparate to Hogwarts; said ability he was going to learn over the summer, regardless of the werewolves protest on its illegality to teach a minor or to do so without a license. William looked at his mother and spoke," That's because I have complete faith in your abilities, mother"

She approached him and cupped his cheek, and act he had been allowing her to do more frequently, and spoke," You flatterer" then she narrower her eyes and spoke," what do you want."

William chuckled lightly as Remus laughed a bit more openly at the byplay, and he spoke becoming serious," See, you would do well in politics?"

She looked at him quizzically, then narrowed her eyes at him," No, no no no and no. I have done several things for you, but I will not do that." William sighed, while Remus looked curiously at them. He was of course talking about the coming elections that would be happening next year. He had hopes to convince her into using the impressive clout and blackmail material she had gained from her escort services to buy the election to become Prime Minister. He doubted it would be simple, but with the support of their chosen party, blackmailing the other party into electing a incompetent runner, and using the fact that the name Cunningham was turning into a household name due to the works of their affordable security company and medicines; he could almost guarantee it…if Nymeria wasn't so strongly against it. This was really the first time she was so against him in something, and the rarity was not lost on him, so he consented to her desires, though he did try to persuade her. But seeing she was still against it William sighed and spoke," Fine, I will have to delegate that then. Fine a politician we can use then?"

She nodded then pinched his cheek, causing him to swat her hand away, and manipulate snow to launch at her laughing form as she ran away laughing, much to the amusement of Remus.

It was around midday as the train speed along the tracks as it made its way to Hogwarts. It bustled with students in its various compartments, however there was one very disgruntled blond girl who was walking down its corridors with a bemused bespectacled girl walking beside her.

Daphne had just left her compartment which contained Blaise and the newly minted Lord Malfoy and his ilk, to go search for her target in hopes of better company and to put into practice her mother's advice. It had started out with her playing nice with the new Lord; while her father now cared little about the untested Lord, he still had eyes on the prestige of House, and had advised her of the still possible role in regards to a betrothal with him. While it had irked her at first, she had bathe in the victory over her father, as small as it may be. It had made her feel a sense of pride and power in her abilities that had sent a pleasant shiver down her body when she had translated his words into his agreement with her plan. With that over, she had talked with her mother in earnest for help with William; not that her advice was of any help, 'Be yourself' was her words…How was that suppose to help her! She couldn't act like that around William. When she's with her best friend, she could drop her mask and enjoy herself; she could laugh and act silly, talk freely about any and everything, even indulge briefly gossiping with her about which ever article was of interest in 'Witch Weekly'. To drop her mask around William could lead to him finding something to use against her or worse, thinking her weak. No…she would wait, and earn his trust; when she knew more, she would work him until he relied on _her_ , needed _her_. She would not be seen as weak by _anyone_.

In regards to the new Lord, she had sat there with her friends as he prattled on and on, about the challenges and difficulty decisions one had to make as a Lord, and how they couldn't understand what he was truly saying, while his fiancée, a fact she couldn't wait to gush out to them, kept watching him with awe filled eyes. When she couldn't take it anymore, and after a point in time where it would no longer be disrespectful, she had excused her with Tracey following her; while Draco Malfoy was still Draco Malfoy, he was a Lord now, and she was raised to respect that, if even it was only respect shown to the position, and not the man holding it.

"Where are we going, Daffy?" Tracey said, had held a bemused smile, when she scowled at being called that.

"We're taking a walk" she answered.

"Really? Cause to me it looks like you're looking for something…or perhaps…someone?" Tracey said, with mirth riding in her voice as she watched Daphne stepping slightly to look inside each compartment as they passed them.

"Hush, you" Daphne replied,too focused on looking for her query to really banter with her friend. As she heard Tracey giggle, she looked into another compartment and saw both Ms. Li and Granger sitting alone. She knocked three times, and when she heard the reply, she opened the door and spoke to the two," Do you mind if we joined you?"

Granger looked at Li, who gave a subtle nod, and then answered her," Sure"

As both her and Tracey sat, she decided to pass the time while she waited for William to return, she spoke," I hope you both had a good holiday?"

"It was a good one yes Mum and Daddy had a great time and I especially enjoyed the gifts a got from my friends, again Thank you Su, I really can't wait to thank William when I see him, what about you? Was yours well?" Granger raced on nervously. She didn't know how she managed to breath between all that.

"William got you something as well? And you haven't seen him yet?" She said, both intrigued and fishing for information.

Seeming have caught herself, she watched as Granger took a calming breath, then seem to take on a neutral appearance. 'The girl knew occlumency? When? Was William still teaching her?' she thought as she heard Granger's reply," Yes, a book; and we haven't seen him yet, Su thinks his not on the train. Did he get you something too?"

She was intrigued at that, but she displayed her hand, showing a wand holster on its forearm," It's not something I would ask for, but he does seem the practical one. What about you Ms. Li, did you get anything?" she said in her usual voice, however she felt a stranger desire to one up the girl that was closest to her target. She watched as the quiet girl raise her hand, which also adorn a wand holster."Oh, so you did. I was beginning to think you were not as close as I thought." She said, feeling Tracey jab subtly at her side.

She watched as Ms Li's eyes narrower on her slightly, and spoke softly," We are."

"Oh? It's curious that he told you nothing about his being late then." Daphne spoke.

"It's curious that he doesn't tell you anything at all" came the soft reply, though the lithe girl's eyes stared firmly back at her.

As the two stared, Hermione spoke up suddenly," How was your Holiday, Ms. Davis?" she said, hoping to diffuse the situation.

"Call me Tracey, and yes it was a good one. Anything else of interest happened with yours?" Tracey replied giggling which caused the two staring girls to look away from each other, she couldn't help it given the situation she just witnessed. As Daphne listened as Granger and Tracey speak with each other, and Li looking out the window, she couldn't help but wonder where that boy was, and what he was doing to have him miss the train.

William sneezed as he walked through the gates of Hogwarts with his trunk floating behind him wandlessly, and his wand out in order to keep appearances. He had just been dropped off by Remus after the name apparated them to the school in a series of short jumps due to his inability to make the long journey in one go while doing it with someone else. It seemed to be around midday, so lunch would be in session, or just about finish. As he walked up the path up the school, he heard Sashet speak from his shadow.

§Pet, I'm going to hunt, and explore the forest§ she said.

He continued walking, not breaking his stride as his shadow seem to lengthen in an odd shape, §Be careful Sashet§, he spoke to her as he watched her leaving his shadow.

§You would think me a hatchling the way you worry, Pet§ Sashet replied, as she slithered into the treeline.

As he approached the entrance to the school, he decided to test out one of the many things Remus had told him about the school," I need a House elf?" he called/asked out loud.

There was a pop, and standing before him was a creature with elongated bat like ears, large owlish eyes and grayish-brown looking skin, and stood about three feet tall," Young masters' bes calling for any elf" it said in a squeaky voice.

"Yes…what is your name?" he asked.

"Masters' bes asking for elfies' name?" it said in an awestruck squeaky voice. Remus had said that they tended to be mistreated by magicals, but the amazement in the creatures eyes over something so simple was ridiculous…but it held potential for the future.

"Yes. Do you mind telling me?" He said calmly.

"Tabby's names bes' Tabby, young masters' sirs" the now named Tabby spoke.

"Ok Tabby, I need you to put my trunk in my dorm room, please. Can you do that?" he asked.

"Young masters' bes' saying please to Tabby, Tabby didn't nose young masters' bes' such a good wizard. Of course Tabby nose where young masters' room is." With that, the elf snapped it's fingers and William watched as his trunk disappeared before his eyes.

"You may call me William or Master William if that suits you better, Tabby." He watched as the elf's head bobbed rapidly up and done, at the rate it was going he thought it had a good possibility of rolling off. "Good. Thank you for the help Tabby, I hope you don't mind if I called you again sometime in the future?"

"Nots at talls master Willy, sirs. Tabby will be keeping hes ears out for master Willys' call" it replied, and with a pop, was gone. Though he was slightly irritated at hearing what the elf had called him, he turned burden free into the castle and notice the small crowd leaving the Great Hall, who where all wearing casual clothes.

As he headed to locate and explore the kitchen Remus had told him about, and hopefully get something to eat from the elves said to be there. As he headed towards a corridor on the right of the staircase that led to the grand staircase, he heard a voice behind him," William is that you?"

He turned to look at who called him, and noticed it was Potter, as he approached him, he gave him a small nod in recognition and spoke," Mr. Potter, the holiday at the castle was good a hope?"

"Yeah, it was for a change. How comes you're here, they say the train isn't to arrive until tonight?" Potter asked him.

"There are more ways than one way to travel, especially in this world Mr. Potter" he replied.

"Really? I haven't heard of any yet, I'll ask Ron, about that later" he watched as the bespectacled boy's eyes seem to be looking at something far away, before he came into sharp focus again and spoke again," There's something I need your help with…I-I planned on waiting for Hermione so she could probably explain it,but…but I think you could help too"

It was plausible given his standing position in terms of grades had him rivaling Hermione, but he seemed…off to him. He seemed haggard, and had bags under his eyes. However, he replied," Alright…lead the way Potter". And with that, he followed in the wake of Potter, a slight distance away with his hand ready to catch his wand at a moment's notice.

As they walked down an unused corridor on the fifth floor, with Potter leading and William glancing about while keeping an eye on him, they finally came to a door that was a jar. Walking in after Potter entered, he circled the room with his eyes, and his wand now drawn. There was nothing in it, except both him and Potter, and a large oddly decorated mirror.

"I found it a couple days ago, it showed me my parents, but when I showed Ron, he said it showed him being the Head Boy and getting an award from Dumbledore, what do you think it is?" Potter said as he stared into the mirror.

The way he seemed to focus so intently at the mirror had he wary of the object, so he stepped to the side so he wouldn't see his reflection or whatever Potter was looking at, and he observed the carvings along the mirror. Now that he was closer, he realized they were not decorations, but runes along the mirror that seem to double as his first assumption; as he followed the runes that he couldn't understand upwards, he came across some writing,' I show not your face but your heart's desire' he thought in his mind after he had worked out how to read it. He looked at Potter and recalled what he said, feeling slightly sorry for the small boy.

"Potter, do you mind if I had a look" he asked, as he placed his hand on his shoulder and gave him a slight push to encourage him to step aside. With Potter no longer, focused on the mirror and him now standing in front of it, he felt tendrils of legilimency probe caressing his mind, he felt a strange sensation to find out what his desire was wash over his mind; he dropped his barrier slightly and allowed it in as he looked at the mirror.

Shortly, an image came on its surface. He saw himself standing beside Hermione, they were both looking up at two adults who he didn't recognize, but the woman seemed to have a combination of his eyes and Hermione's hair. He looked quizzically at the image as they all smiled at him happily, and then he felt a surge of anger at what this memory was telling him. How dare it say his desire was this! He had a mother! He would get his sister in time! And he certainly didn't desire a man who wanted nothing to do with him or cared enough to find out about him. As his anger and desire to see the mirror increase as he watch the smiling and laughing faces, he failed to notice his mind and everything was becoming hazy. That was until he felt his wand send a painful shock up his hand, clearing his mind.

He turned around, with his wand at the ready as he recognized the sensation as someone entering his mind. They hadn't gotten far, but he was sure they at least saw what he was focused on during his anger. Not seeing anything and not willing to use his abilities with Potter and an unknown watching, he addressed Potter," you wanted me to tell you what it is Potter…it's a curse. It shows you what it perceives you to desire and traps you in front of it. Do not come back here." He said the last as a suggestion as he looked into Potter's eyes, and tied the mirror with a bad sensation to help enforce it. As he watched Potter nod in agreement, he let him walk out, and followed behind him, wary of whoever had tried to enter his minutes passed, when Dumbledore dissolved into existence, his eyes twinkling as he recalled the images he saw.

 **A/N: And there you have. I wasn't happy with this; felt rushed to get it done, but let me know what you think about it. I i feel they same about the next chapter I'll which to a bi-weekly update schedule.**

 **-With Draco, I wanted to show how being a Lord will affect him, and the changes i plan on making with him in the future. Malfoy will still be Malfoy, but i wanted to add the increased arrogance for a reason.**

 **-I know i rushed the investigation, but it wasn't really a plot point, but i didn't want to have it just floating in the air, so please don't hold me to any loopholes you find in it.**

 **-The slight confrontation between Daphne and Su didn't turn out how i thought it would, but I hope it got the point across.**

 **-I hope you saw what William's desire is, but I'm not going to spell it out, kinda defeats the purpose if I did don't you think?**

 **Please review and let me know what you think about the chapter.**

 **Till next time.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:Hello again everyone. Thank you once more for your continuing support of this story. 68 favorites 121 follows 40 reviews and over 7000 views; Wow. Thanks guys; I guess I'm my own worst critic seeing as you like the story as far, but I'll try to take all your reviews into consideration. That being said, I'll be taking the advice of 'Sfjoellen'. I don't have the time I had before, so this story will now be updated bi-weekly, to accommediate my new schedule. In other than that, the poll is now up on my profile; thank you to those who have voted, and to those who haven't, please do so if you want to see the pairing that you desire (or a pair close to your desire if the girls I listed aren't what you'd choose). This is my shortest chapter, which was done by choice. I decided to cut it here, and have the Final chapter for year one done in one go. I apologize for any grammatical errors, that I may have missed.**

 **Please Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter or anything dealing with its franchise.**

 **Chapter-7**

 **Passing time, Dragons and Detention?**

William was packing his bag after the ended of his first Charms class of the new term with the Ravenclaws. He had performed as well as he usually did with the 'minor animation charm', which caused an object to hop and dance around, and spent the rest of his time helping his fellow students at the request of the professor.

"Now, for those who didn't manage the charm, a foot long explanation of how the charm is executed, and practice it until our next session" said Professor Flitwich, as he listened to the groans of his students in reply. As he watched them starting to leave he spoke up again," Ms. Li, Mr. Cunningham, a moment of your time please."

William looked across at Su, and notice that she wasn't at all surprised at being called. He noticed out the corner of his eye, Daphne glancing at him before slowly starting to pack her things. As he got up and approached the diminutive man with Su at his side; Professor Flitwich looked over their heads from the stack of books he stood on, and spoke aloud," Hurry Ms. Greengrass, you wouldn't want to be late for lunch now would you?"

William glanced back and saw that Daphne was still there, seemingly getting up from the floor with a book in hand, and putting it in her bag," You're correct professor." He chuckled internally as she left, and turned back to the professor, however he noticed Su's continued narrow stare at Daphne's back.

When he heard the door finally close, the professor spoke," Good now we can speak, but before we begin," he slashed his wand through the air and William felt the air change, it felt like the air had become heavy and muffled against his ears," A silencing ward. To ensure this conversation stays between us." He answered the unasked question," Now Ms Li, your father has requested a favor from me in aiding you in your preparations for the Dueling Circuit. That was the agreement we had with each other before you came to school. However, it came as a great surprise to me when he recently asked me to do the same for Mr. Cunningham." He finished, looking at the young wizard.

"We used to train with each other after classes' professor." Su spoke softly, gaining the professor's attention," I showed my memory to my father of our sessions, and asked if William could be my partner for the Open Circuit; he agreed."

This was news for William. He hadn't spoken to Su privately yet, but he was happy to hear that he would be given such an opportunity. As he kept his excitement internal, Professor Flitwich spoke joyously," My, the Open Circuit, quite the ambitious endeavor, and as amateurs to boot; my old partner must see something great in the both of you to agree to that. You said you used to train? Why did you stop?" he finished, his expression filled with curiosity.

"We had converted an abandoned class room to a dueling room of sorts, however Headmaster Dumbledore decided to was too dangerous for us to be casting spells without supervision." William spoke up.

The professor nodded his head hearing that, and then asked," Have there been any accidents when you duel each other?"

"No professor," Su spoke softly," we don't use anything that can't be immediately countered or cured, and William is a fast learner, he's now able to cast a healing spell, so we were using class three lethal spells before the Headmaster stopped our sessions."

Professor Flitwich looked impressed at that, and then spoke in his high-pitched voice," Class three you say, hmmm…I can arrange a room for you two to use, and even train on the days I won't be able to give my assistance. You both seem able to handle yourselves without supervision, however I will need to see it for myself before I decide," Flitwich looked at William before he continued," I'm aware of Ms. Li's repertoire from her father, but he told me to ask you in regards to that. May I ask what you are currently able to do, Mr. Cunningham?"

"Are you obligated to inform the other professors about our sessions, professor?" William asked wanting confirmation before he answered; however hearing the professor chuckle came as a surprise to him.

"Ah Slytherins, the House where secrets and plots are the bread and butter that fuels their ambition." Professor Flitwich said as he chuckled. When he finally gained control, he spoke again," Though we professors enjoy talking about our students, gifted or not, we are not obligated to inform each other about specifics, though we tend to do so in order to keep an eye out for troubled or talented students. However, seeing as I will be working as your Dueling Instructor and not a professor, the Headmaster will be given a notification of our sessions, but he will not need to know what is being taught or shown in them."

"And do you mind giving a small confidentiality oath on that professor? Seeing as you would already be volunteered to do so, it wouldn't be any additional burden on you, just making that clause official to help avoid any unnecessary or uncomfortable situations that may or may not arise." William said, and then he frowns apologetically at the Professor," I'm sorry if it sounds like I don't trust you, professor, but as you said…I am a Slytherin."

Professor Flitwich laughed and then spoke," Very well, Mr. Cunningham, very well. Give me some time to inform the Headmaster and find an available room. I'll give you my Oath before you both demonstrate your current skill level. Now, off you go both of you, lunch awaits" he finished, shooing them away.

As William and Su walked the halls, heading in the direction of the Great Hall, Su spoke softly," Now that we have a room, we can finally do those forty extra minutes."

William was silent as he thought back to what she was speaking about until he remembered," I agreed to fifteen extra minutes" he replied with a raised eyebrow.

"A minute for every day I had to wait." Su stated softly.

William, amused, answered her," I knew you were a closet sadist."

"I'm not a Sadist" Su Li said softly and defiantly while looking into William eyes seeing the laughter in them, before she turned away blushing and muttering," I just like…hearing you squeal…"

William's quiet laughter could be heard echoing through the hall.

It had been a week since the start of the term, and his encounter with the mirror and Potter. He was currently sitting in his usual seat in the library with Su sitting close enough that the slightest movement had them brushing each other, and that he particularly mind, and Hermione who sat across from him, with her foot touching his, as she seemed to be researching something with no luck of finding it so far. He was currently reading through old news articles about the Open Circuit that Madam Pince kept in her archive, in preparation of knowing what he training for.

The Open Circuit was the magical equivalent of a mixed martial arts tournament, a gauntlet and a good old fashion Roman coliseum death match. It consisted of competitors going through a maze of obstacles and dark creatures to reach the staging area of their assign match ups; each team was given fifteen minutes to reach the area upon the arrival of their opponent before they are disqualified. It ranged in difficulty as the age groups progressed, but death seem to occur with those of Age…not to say that death didn't happen in the lower groupings. While he was wary of entering such a competition, he couldn't ignore the opportunity to experience the diversity of magicks from all around the world, building a reputation for his House, and the connections…it was a-

"Uuggh!" the sound of a frustrated Hermione interrupted his thoughts. He looked up from the paper and at the girl to see her with her arms folded, glaring at a thick closed book, with a look of betrayal on her face.

"What are you looking for Hermione, perhaps I could be of help?" he said kindly, with a small smile on his face.

Hermione bit her bottom lip as she stared pass him, with a look of deep thought, before she spoke," I'm looking for information on a wizard called Nicholas Flamel."

'Nicholas Flamel?' William thought,' could she be looking him up as a cross reference for something in the Enchanting book I gave her? But I don't see how Alchemy and Enchanting relate. The only thing else he has notoriety for is the creation of the Philosophers' sto-' William eyes visibly widened, causing Su, who was watching him interact with his sister, to worry at his reaction.

"William are you alright?" Hermione spoke, not use to seeing the usually calm and controlled boy, react so strongly.

"I'm fine Hermione. Nicholas Flamel…is accredited for his works in the field of Alchemy; however it was his creation of the Philosophers' Stone that made him stand out from his peers. A stone that is said to be able to transmute any base metal into gold or silver; a stone said to be able to cure any illness or even give the user immortality by way of an elixir that is extracted from the stone; it's even rumored to be able to create flexible glass or even a homunculus." He replied,' Also it's currently sitting two floors down, behind protections that one could easily get pass if they know what they're facing. What the bloody hell is that old man thinking?...He knows who is going after it; He must know at least half the school knows about the Cerberus, so there's an a breach in its protection by the mire fact that students could seek it out, especially wanderlust Gryffindors…but he told them to basically go search for it at the start of the year…if he's not protecting the stone…then he's using it…he's using it as bait maybe?…but for whom…for Voldermort?' he thought.

"Hermione" He said in a serious tone, not realizing his sister had been thanking him profusely, and was in the process of leaving when he spoke," why are you looking him up anyway?"

Hermione bit her lip again, and he could see the debate happening in her eyes, before she spoke hesitantly," I-I really shouldn't say, but…but you did help us find out what he's after."

"Who is 'us' and 'he', Hermione" he said, subconsciously using the same tone he took when he had taught her and the others. This was no time to be subtle with her. His sister was walking blindly into a metaphorical game of chess, chance, and chase between a dangerous madman and a powerful senile old fool.

"Harry-Ronald-and-I-think-Snape's-going-after-what's-on-the-third-floor-and-I-think-its-the-philosophers'-stone" Hermione answered automatically and rapidly at his tone.

William looked at her 'deer-in-the-headlights' look, and felt guilt and a twang of pain in causing her to have it. When he felt Su place her hand on his forearm and squeeze it, he took a deep calming breath and spoke to his nervous sister," I'm sorry, Hermione. I'm just worried for you…and your friends too" he said in an afterthought, before continuing," If what you think is true, and that's a big 'IF'…you three would be facing against a full trained wizard, whose only obstacle standing between him and wealth, power, and immortality, are three nosy kids. It would not end well. Leave whatever is on the third floor up to the Headmaster." He finished.

"I-I'll tell the others…thanks again for your help" Hermione said as she took up her bag, and started to sprint to go find Harry.

After she was gone, Su asked softly, "Are you alright?", looking at him with concern.

William sighed. Given the impulsiveness he witnessed within Potter, and Weasley's naivety; Hermione would be dragged into whatever those two did out of the loyalty she felt for them. It was a matter of when they would go, not if; there also was the fact Quirrell was potential working for Voldemort or himself to get the stone, and then there was the fact that the stone was too good of an opportunity to miss that would benefit his House greatly…William was conflicted. He could have Sashet continue to watch over and protect his sister, which would eliminate the second option of having her watch Quirrell to use his attempt on the stone as a red herring for his own break for the stone, and a cover if he succeeded. Family or House? Shouldn't they be the same?...so why does it feel like they weren't at this moment...

"Family sticks together…no matter what" Su said softly, while she gripped his arm in firm comfort.

"Stop doing that." William said, with no real annoyance in his voice.

"No." Su said softly and plainly with a smile on her face. She could see that he had reached a decision to whatever plan he had in regards to his sister and the stone that he thinks is here.

"Thank you, Su. I wouldn't have come to an answer so quickly without you" he said under his breath.

She smiled at the recognition from him, and then asked," So…Sister or Stone?"

William took a breath and regained control over his barriers, and then gave his reply to her question…

Hermione was still sprinting when she burst through the currently open portrait entrance to the Gryffindor common room, with a couple older students walking out and quickly sidestepping her as she passed them. She scanned the room quickly, and finally found Harry and Ron sitting playing chess, with a smug looking Ron as he looked to be currently winning against Harry.

"Harry…I found…out abo-…about Flamel" Hermione said as she bent over and taking deep gulps of air.

"That's great Hermione; I knew you could do it. What did you find out?" Harry said to her, causing her to feel her cheeks heat up briefly at the praise, before she controlled it with her growing occlumency, and then answered him.

"Nicholas Flamel is accredited for his works in the field of Alchemy; however it was his creation of the Philosophers' Stone that made him stand out from his peers. A stone that is said to be able to transmute any base metal into gold or silver; a stone said to be able to cure any illness or even give the user immortality by way of an elixir that is extracted from the stone; it's even rumored to be able to create flexible glass or even a homunculus." It was word for word what William had told her.

"So you think Snape's after the stone?" Harry asked her in a whisper so they wouldn't be overheard.

"It's the only logical explana-" She replied but was interrupted by Ron.

"Wait a minute, you told the slimy Slytherin about the stone!, Hermione, he'll tell Snape that we know and he'll be watching out for us!" he said angrily out loud.

"Be quiet Ronald!" she hissed out harshly which caused him to stop abruptly," If you had been listening you'd have heard me saying that he was the one who told me about the stone; and he won't tell Snape cause he doesn't really like him either nor does he thinks Snape's after it."

"Did he say that Hermione?" Harry asked curiously.

"No," She said with a frown, before continuing," but he doesn't usually say things openly, so you have to read between the lines; I may not agree with Ronald, but he is right when saying he's a Slytherin. So he's more guarded about what he says than the rest of us… from what I could get out of it, he thinks that someone is after the stone too, but not Professor Snape. He even warn me against going after who is after the stone and to leave it to the Headmaster, and I think we should listen to him Harry. We can't take on a fully trained wizard."

"See Hermione, he just wants you to get us to forget about the stone so he and Snape can get it" Ron said, and she sighed in exasperation. The boy just knew how to instinctively get her so infuriated sometimes.

"No, they're both right Ron." Harry said, causing Ron to look at him in surprise of his siding with Hermione.

"But Harry, imagine if we stopped him by getting the stone first and giving it to Dumbledore. I bet he would let us use it, Hermione even said it could make gold" he said trying to make him see reason.

"Gold isn't worth risking your life for Ronald, let alone all of ours against whatever defenses the Headmaster on the third floor besides the giant three-headed guard dog." Hermione stated, using her occlumency so she wouldn't start yelling at the stupid boy.

"We'll leave the stone to the Headmaster, Ron. As long as he's here; Snape won't be able to get it. Now, how about we play another game of chess..."

"Come Hermione, how are you going to win against her if you don't fight back?" a male voice called out as he watched his sister, and his best friend, to which he would vehemently deny if asked, spar against each other.

The addressed girl panted as she tried to catch her breath, she gave the boy a glare, and then pointed her Vinewood wand at the lithe girl a distance away from her, who was slightly breathing heavily from the continuous casting she did, before she started to launch her offensive," _**Ictus; Ictus; Incendio**_ " she launched two 'stinging curses' on either side of the girl, and then a 'fire spell' at the girl in hopes that she would shield.

She was disappointed however, as she watched the Asian girl stepped in line of one of the incoming stinging spells; sidestep it, then launched her own counter by casting aloud in her soft voice" _**Flipendo**_ ".

Hermione saw the bright red-yellow spell coming to her and casted," _**Contego**_ ". A round metal shield formed from her wand in front of her, intercepting the spell, however her arm reverberated from the force behind the spell.

"You don't have to block a spell when you can avoid it Hermione." She heard the boy watching the spar say as the girl continued to cast the same spell at her waning shield and magic. Having had enough, she moved out of the way of the next volley that would've gotten through her defense, and started casting again _ **," Immobulus; Expelliarmus; Incarcerous; Stupefy**_ " . She then watched as the nimble girl moved out the way of the two transparent spells; burnt the fast approaching conjured rope; and stood in place as the red bolt was slightly off aim. Going for broke, she took aim and casted," _**Reducto**_ ". She saw the surprise in the girl's eyes, however it was once again rebuffed as the girl stepped away from the incoming spell. Hermione sighed at that and called out," I yield".

"'The Duelist's Hello', and a Fourth year spell; someone's been reading ahead. Well done Hermione, you certainly are a fast learner. What do you think Su?" the boy said, internally feeling proud of his sister and her performance.

"She did well and is learning fast…maybe it's in her blood" Su quipped.

William chose to ignore the comment and helped his sister up as she caught her breath. It was currently the ended of April, and the pass four months had been quiet, well…as quiet as a castle with hundreds of teens could get. William had Sashet with Hermione full time now, and though his ability to keep tabs on Dumbledore and other potential threats was now non-existent; he had survived thus far. His and Su's training with the professor had been progressing smoothly; the small man had been overjoyed at their display of skill, and was bouncing in glee when he showed his wandless and water manipulation abilities; after getting an oath of course. The professor had them work together; with William, given his innate talent for transfiguration, had him working with a defensive-counter offensive style of dueling, where he would harass the enemy and provide distractions and cover for Su, who he had take on an aggressive-suppressive style, in which she was to use her spells to keep the enemy on the defensive and reactive. It suited them just fine and they slipped into their roles quickly; however that hardly helped when they dueled against the small professor. He was fast, acrobatic, and deadly with his chains and repertoire. He had taken simple spells, like the 'cheering charm', 'cracker jinx' and the 'wand-lighting charm'; to interrupt, distract, and blind them, then attacked with such fierceness, the duel was finish before it started. It certainly was a learning experience, and an eye-opener to the opposition he would face, both in the Circuit and in Dumbledore.

In the Snake pit, he had been forced to play nice with 'Lord' Malfoy, who had demanded a Lord Chamber for him and his fiancée from Dumbledore, which was in his rights, and had taken to flaunt his new power among his peers, and going as far as threaten to," bring down the might of his House", on any who opposed him. Given his current position as, the 'talented mudblood', the respect he had gain in the House was strong enough that he didn't face open attacks; it was, however, nowhere near enough clout to openly oppose a 'Lord', and not face repercussions, both in the House and in the Wizarding Britian as a whole. With the bias against, 'his kind', he wouldn't be surprised if he was faced with time in Azkaban on trumped-up charges. In other matters, He had taken to both spending time with Daphne's group, and using her to get information on Dumbledore; things ranging from records of his family, his time in school, grades, friends, his brief time touring the world and a small list of people known to be part of his…'bird-watching club'. It wasn't much, but he was starting to create a picture of the man.

In his personal life, puberty was a pain. His voice fluctuated frequently when he talked, and he becoming very much aware of the female form. His dreams were becoming more frequent, and featured Su more and more as they spent time together. He had trouble concentrating one time when they had a spar over the weekend, and Su had came in wearing knee-length black tights. That day he realized just how flexible the girl really was, as he watched her stretch. Besides his growing hormones, He had taken to giving Nymeria short summaries of his time at Hogwarts to appease the woman, and in return, she held true to their deal and had given him progress reports on the 'business'. It was a small risk that could cause his plans to be known before he was ready, but she was vague and it was worth it; especially when she sent a copy of the blueprints for his Hold. It was an estimated six thousand hectares in diameter, with it then cut into thirteen sectors, which was estimated to House over three thousand homes, with a large section in the center of the blueprint designated as 'Cunningham Castle'; Nymeria's use of humour in creating thirteen sectors was not lost on him. The architect seemed have had it created to make it suit modern standards, and had the blueprint designed for an Urban community; which suited him fine, but he had plans in making his Hold as self sufficient as possible. So he used his wand, and colored two sectors on opposing sides in yellow to indicate agriculture areas, and he did the same in coloring areas between each sector in green, to indicate parks. While it would cut the amount of housing available, having areas where people could relax would benefit morale in the long run. With that done, he sent her back the copy, along with a note for her to start scouting areas that passed his criteria list. In regards to his sister, with the present threat that she would possibly face in the future, he started training her ahead of what he planned, after Flitwich had secured them a room. It had taken a bit of convincing on his part so that she didn't invite Potter and Weasley, which allowed them to train alone, and with her occlumency strong enough; he had started to teach her a few of the spells and dueling techniques found in their Family's grimoire. Though the spells and styles were tailored for him, he was teaching her that and the same basics Su had beaten into him, until the planned time he told her about her heritage, and found tomes with spells that suited his budding enchantress of a sister.

"What time is it" Hermione said, breaking him out of his musing. With a flick of his wand, it showed that it was minutes to curfew."Oh! I have to run! When will our next session be, William?"

He looked at the visibly excited girl curiously, and then spoke," Same time next week I suppose."

"Alright" she answered, and with that ran out the room.

"I wonder what that was about" he heard Su speak softly, as she walked away from him, only to turn when she reached a distance with her Cedar wand at the ready.

"Best two of three?" He asked as his hybrid wand of Ebony, Blackthorn and Red Oak appeared to shoot into existence from his forearm, and he caught it with practiced ease.

"What does the winner get?" Su asked softly.

"Anything." He answered plainly.

"A kiss" Su said softly, fighting the blush that threatens to show on her face.

"A what? Why?" William said, caught flatfooted. That wasn't what he expected her to ask for at all.

"I'm curious about it…and I want to try it" Su said softly, the blush now visible on her face.

"Sure" William replied, blushing lightly himself.

They waited for some unknown signal; then the room was suddenly filled with creatures, flames, and the explosion of spells colliding with various objects. Both internally not minding if they lost this time around.

Elsewhere in the castle down by the entrance hall, stood two individuals, invisible to anyone who would happen to walk by, as they waited for their other companion.

"Where is she Harry, I don't want to miss seeing whatever Hagrid wants to show us" one of them spoke.

"She'll be here in a minute Ron, she said she wanted to study some more in the library." Harry answered. While he had taken to studying with Hermione; the girl had a drive like nothing else and had already started studying for the End of year exams weeks ago, while encouraging both him and Ron to do the same. Though she started to leave them to their devices while she went on to study by herself, she would nag them every now and then to study.

"There she is now" he heard Ron say beside him. He looked at the girl as she approached the door, looking around the empty space, and as she drew closer, he noticed she sported a light sheen of sweat, probably from the run to get down from the library. He lifted the cloak he and Ron were under so that she could see their feet and spoke.

"Hermione, over here" he said in a loud whisper. The addressed girl heard him and quickly ran to them and under the cloak.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry; I almost lost track of time" She said to them, as they adjusted to fit her between them.

"How can you lose track of time reading a text book, it bloody stops moving as soon as you pick one up" Ron spoke.

"Language Ronald," Hermione admonished him before continuing," And if you picked one up for more than five minutes, you'd know what I'm talking about"

Wanting to stop the argument that would surely start Harry spoke up," Let's hurry up and go, Hagrid is waiting for us".

They started their way in short order towards the hut that housed the gentle giant. As they stopped in front of the door, Harry took the cloak off them all and knocked twice, and they heard loud movements from the other side of it, before the opened wide, showing the large, tall bearded groundskeeper.

"'Arry, Ron, 'Ermione, you all made it just in time. Come in, come in" Hagrid spoke in this kind, but loud voice as he stepped to the side and waved the three in.

"We wouldn't miss…whatever it is, for the world, Hagrid" Harry said kind as he walked in and took a seat in one of the large chairs around an equally large table. The hut was a clottered of various pieces of furniture, but mainly was home to various furs and hairs from different creatures.

"Hagrid, what kind of egg is that?" He heard Hermione say, as he looked in the direction she was point at, and saw a large egg, slightly bigger than the pictures he'd seen of ostrich eggs, that was sit in a cauldron of boiling water. It was of a dark brown color with blurs of black in various areas.

"Merlin! Hagrid, that's a dragon eggs isn't it" Ron said, his face filled with awe. "My brother Charlie works with them on a reserve, and it looks like one of the pictures he sent us."

"Your right 'bout that Ron, this 'eres a dragon egg I won it off a stranger down by the pub in 'ogsmead". Hagrid said as he put on a pair of large oven mitts, and took the egg out of the water, hissing slightly in pain, and placed it in the center of the table.

He knew from the look Hermione gave him, that she arrived at the same answer,' what were the chances of some just happening to have a dragon egg to offer the man who loved dangerous creatures', " Hagrid…" Hermione said cautiously," did the stranger ask you anything?"

"Well, o' course 'e did. Asked me what kind o' creatures, I liked; 'Old 'im the scarier the better. Then 'e asked me 'ow I 'andle them; and I 'old 'im there's a simple trick to it, you just gotta know what they like. Take Fluffy for instance, play a little music for 'im, and it puts the great brute right to sleep" he answered happily.

While both he and Hermione were godsmack by the fact the large man told them and potentially a stranger how to get by the stone's protection, they heard a series of cracking sounds and looked down at the egg to see it opening to reveal a small baby dragon." Look at that, that there's a Norwegian Ridgeback." Hagrid said, and watched as the dragon turned to him at the sound of his voice," look at that, 'e already knows 'is mummy. I think I'll call 'im Nobert; 'ello Nobert" he said, while playing with the little dragon.

"Hagrid, you can't be thinking of keeping…Nobert, are you" Harry asked.

"Well o' course I'm keeping 'im" Hagrid answered.

"But you can't Hagrid, you live in a wooden house on the grounds of a school filled with children. You could get into trouble if someone found out." Hermione said, trying to convince the man.

"Not to mention it's against our laws," said Ron. "Dragon breeding was outlawed by the Warlocks' convention of 1709, everyone knows that." It took the three of them the better part of an hour to convince the large man that he couldn't keep the dragon, and he finally agreed, the stated he would inform the Headmaster instead of Ron's original idea of writing to his brother.

As the three of them walked back under the cloak, Harry spoke up," You know what this means right; Snape now knows how to get pass Fluffy. He can get the stone."

"Harry, we don't know that he was the stranger; it could literally be anyone. Why the Headmaster would trust Hagrid with something so important, I'll never know." Hermione argued against his point.

"Oh get off it Hermione. Merlin knows you're only defending Snape because of your boyfriend is in his House." Ron said.

"William has nothing to do with this Ron" she replied indignantly, and then continued with a blush that they couldn't see in the dark night," And he isn't my boyfriend. I'm just saying we can't blame Professor Snape because he's the only one we think is after the stone; there could be others, it is famous after all."

"All the more reason we should get it to Dumbledore" Ron argued.

"Who do you think put the stone on the third floor in the first place, Ronald." She replied while sighing and rolling her eyes," William is right. We just need to leave it to the Headmaster. As long as he's here, the stone will be safe." She finished, ending the argument.

Harry listened to both his friends as they argued, and realized that Hermione was right. Snape hadn't tried anything until Dumbledore was distracted by the Troll on Halloween. As long as he's here, the stone would be safe.

A month passed by quickly and all the students could feel the pressure of the Final Exams looming over them as it drew closer. Harry was walking out of Transfiguration class with Ron, and was heading to lunch. Hermione had taken to disappearing a lot recently, sometimes till after curfew on some days. She said she was spending her time studying and practicing spells for the exam. And while he did join her on occasion, he spent most of his time with Ron.

As they approached the Great Hall, his musing was interrupted as he felt himself being shoved roughly to the said," Move out of the way of your betters, Potty". He heard a pompous voice say.

"I will when I see one _Malfoy_ " he replied. He noticed the other Gryffindors and Slytherins watching the confrontation, and it was growing into a crowd as the other first years of the other houses came inside from their Herbology class. In the crowd, he noticed Hermione's friend, William, watching with a calm expression on his face next to the group of Slytherins that usually stayed away from Malfoy.

"You will address me with my title, Potter, or you could face the consequences" Malfoy said as he took out his wand. While his two bodyguards follow suit.

"Which one? ,'Malfoy-The Slimy Git', 'Malfoy-The Pompous Prat' or 'Malfoy- Wait Till My Father Hears About This'" Harry asked with sarcasm in his voice, while he held his wand in hand. Out the corner of his eye, he notice Ron had done the same.

That comment seemed to make Malfoy snapped," _**Diffindo**_ " he casted. Harry reacted instinctively, and dived to the right, away from Ron and watched as the spell sailed pass where his chest had been and towards the crowd, heading to a Ravenclaw girl that looked like Parvati, but was intercepted by a translucent blue shield. Before he could look for whom casted it, the crowd started to move for cover, and he heard Malfoy cast the same spell from behind him. He reacted and rolled to the side, making the light-blue charm splash against the stone floor, hardly leaving a mark.

He got up and noticed that Ron was down with Goyle on top of him, punching him in the face, he was about to cast a spell when he heard a stuttering voice say, " _ **F-flipendo**_ ". The spell hit Goyle, and had him flying head over heels off of Ron. He looked, and saw shy Neville with his wand out and looking wide eyed at what he had just done.

" _ **Diffindo**_ ; _**Diffindo**_ " Harry heard two different voice casting from behind him, but then he heard a familiar voice shout, " _ **Contego**_ ". He heard a gong like sound, and turned to see a metal shield had blocked the spells, and then looked up to where the voice came from at the staircase and saw Hermione running down it towards him, with her wand pointed at him.

"Harry, Focus!" she said as she drew level with him, face against Malfoy and Crabbe. He nodded and cast as she did," _ **Defodio**_ ; _**Immobulus**_ ". Harry had cast the first spell that came to find…the 'gouging spell' he had used on the Troll, and watched in shocked amazement as it blasted a huge chunk off Crabbe's left shoulder, causing the boy to howl in pain. While Hermione's powerful 'Freezing charm' hit Malfoy right at the bridge between his eyes.

"Aaaaah!, You mudblood bitch; you'll pay for that." He said in a muffled voice from the ground he fell face first on.

"Draco!, why you little mudblood,' _**Confractus!**_ '" Harry heard the high-pitched voice of Pansy casting. A poisonous purple looking spell sailed through the air towards them, however it was intercepted by a flock of hummingbirds that continued their flight towards the girl, and started attacking her briefly, before they vanished.

"That's quite enough. Ms. Parkinson" Harry heard a cold voice say, as the air became increasingly colder. He turned to see William giving Pansy a calm stare, but held a sense of promised pain if she casted again.

"Yes. I must agree with Mr. Cunningham. That is quite enough" harry turned and saw the figure of Headmaster Dumbledore standing at the top of the staircase with Snape, who rushed to the bleeding Crabbe and started to heal his shoulder; Harry also noted that the air was no longer bitingly cold. "Explain." He demanded those present while his eyes bore into Harry's, seemingly looking through him, and then they held a disappointed look, which cause Harry to look down at the ground.

"It was Potter sir, he started it. He insulted Lord Malfoy's honor. When Malfoy started to honor duel him, they were interrupted by the Mud-I mean, Granger, sir. So Pansy came to the defense of her fiancé." Harry turned and looked at Nott, as he stood at the doors to the Great Hall. He wasn't sure, but it felt…rehearsed, to him.

"I see…I will have to-" the Headmaster said with a twinkle in his eye, however he was interrupted by William.

"Professor, while it is true that Lord Malfoy, is within his written rights to demand a duel, there was no oral challenge to claim it as such nor was there an official impartial judge for the challenge, therefore it was nothing but a school yard brawl between two well known rivals. This does no need to leave your scope of authority." He stated, stepping forward while looking at the Headmaster.

Harry could see Dumbledore's eyes twinkle again as he stared at William, however his attention was taken by the sound of Snape's monotone voice," Mr. Cunningham, coming to the defense of Gryffindors after they attacked your fellow Housemates?".

"No Professor Snape, just fellow muggle-raised who should be aware by now of the potential scope of the situation they could have been dragged into." Harry heard William say, but he wasn't looking at the Snape, but at him and Hermione. Said girl fidgeted slightly under the stare he gave them, but he heard him continue," then again, it really should be up to the educational system, to inform us about the customs in the wizarding world. Right, Headmaster."

"Food for thought for the future," Harry heard Dumbledore say to William, then he turned to him," Taking into consideration Mr. Cunningham's account, you will not have to face any serious charges, Ms. Granger." Harry noticed Hermione give a sigh of relief as Dumbledore continued," However, I will have to take fifty points from you, harry, and Mr. Longbottom for instigating, aiding and abetting a fight, and dueling in the hall. The three of you will sever detention tomorrow night with Hagrid,"

"But Professor, Neville didn't-"Hermione started, however she was interrupted by the Headmaster raising hand, palm facing her, and him saying.

"While I commend your actions in helping a friend, Ms. Granger, one must always take the repercussions of one's action into consideration. He will also be serving detention with you two" He then turned and looked at Harry, and continued in a sad grandfatherly tone," Harry my boy…I'm very disappointed in you. To use such a dark curse…where could you have learnt such as spell?" Harry glanced at the sheepish and reprimanded looking Hermione, then at William, only to see the boy gesturing at himself, and he spoke," William taught me a few spells once, Headmaster Dumbledore."

"Its true professor, I did teach him. However, I wouldn't call that dark. After all, there is no light or dark magic, only Intent and the will to use it." William stated, causing the Headmaster to turn sharply at the boy, and they stared at each other.

It lasted for a second or so before the Headmaster cleared his throat and spoke," Now that the commotion has ended, all of you to lunch. Chop chop". He then turned and walked back up the staircase briskly.

Harry saw Snape sneering at him, as he levitated both Crabbe and Goyle behind up the stairs, with the now mobile Malfoy walking in his wake. As the other first years begin to mutter and gossip, he looked around and noticed Ron sitting at the side wiping the blood off his face, while Neville stood seemingly talking to him, and Hermione approaching William. As he drew near them, he heard William saying to her,"-ffindorish Hermione. You read what a 'Lord' is and entitled to in this world, and where they see us in it."

"You can't expect me to have let me curse Harry in the back like that" she said defiantly.

"If Potter wants to turn his back to an opponent that is his prerogative." He said.

"Thanks anyways for the help Hermione…you too William" Harry said, as he stood beside Hermione.

"I didn't do it for you, Mr. Potter. It was to keep Hermione safe…tell him, what would have happened if I allowed Dumbledore to finish with only Nott's side of things, Hermione" He said calmly, while staring at Harry.

Harry looked at the fidgeting girl, as she spoke, "Honor duels are one the legal rights of a Lord to demand satisfaction should either their Family name or person is disparaged against. Because it is a legal issue, a party interrupting one can be charged; I could have faced being fined a sum of one hundred galleons to a year sentence in Azaban."

"You-you can't be serious!" Harry said surprised.

"That is the world you now live in, it would be wise to learn about it, and your History, before you act like a Gryffindor. Just be glad that all she got was the lost of a few points and detention, Mr. Potter." William said, as he turned and walked into the now steadying filling Great Hall.

As Harry entered with his friends, they passed the hourglass showing the points held, by each house. The once leading Gryffindors were now third in the running, and he could feel the glares from his House mates as they learnt the cause of the huge loss as the gossip spread. Compared to what could've happened to Hermione; Harry was indeed glad, that it was just a few house points, despite now being the pariah of his house.

 **And there you have it. I had intended to have the trip to the forest as apart of this chapter, so forgive the sudden end. Wasn't entirely happy with this chapter, but let me know what you think, yeah?**

 **\- In regards to William's 'OP'ness lol...It is intentional. I want to make him the 'big fish in a little pond' for my future plot to have some validity; a reason why he will be a pain for Voldemort, and why Dumbledore sees him as a future threat. Will he be above his peers? yes, but as I explained, it wasn't due to any sudden spider bites or time travel, but self-preservation and a desire to improve from a young age, and have the power to defend himself, and those he holds himself responsible for.**

 **-Is William taking Harry's place against fighting Voldemort? No, I have no such thoughts in doing so. But this will be AU, so expect differences. Hell I killed Malfoy two chapters back, if that didn't scream change to you, I don't know what will? What, you want me to get on of the girls pregnant or something?...hmmmm...**

 **-Cutting before I finished the fight between Su and William, and the result of whether or not she got that kiss? I did that because...I just could. lol no, serious though, I wanted to show progression in their relationship, but make it kind of like when we were all young, and snuck behind the house or what not with our crush and kissed them. So I made it happen off scene...trying to go for that kind of thing. Did it work?**

 **-Fights? when I write them, they seem longer than when I actually read them back, so in the future I'll drag them out a bit more.**

 **Please Review and let me know your thoughts. Till next time**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:Hello again everyone. Thank you once more for your continuing support of this story. 77 favorites 138 follows 43 reviews and over 8000 views; Wow. You really know how to stroke a guys ego lol. Thank you all for your continued support. Yes, I know I said Bi-Weekly. Yes, I know it hasn't been two weeks. Are you really going to complain about an early update? I thought so. While I'll be holding true to the new deadline, if I manage to complete a chapter and edit it, I will update early. That being said, I want to give a shoutout to a reader who helped me get in touch wit my feminine side. I didn't get permission to say her name, but she knows herself. I just hope I was able to translate it onto print. As usual, I apologize for any grammatical errors, that I may have missed. I'm still looking for a beta reader to proof read, if anyone is interested.**

 **Please Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter or anything dealing with its franchise.**

 **Chapter-8**

 **Into the Forest, and Confrontations with the Black, Grey and White**

Dumbledore walked briskly into his office, though to others it may be considered storming into a room. As he approached his large desk, in the room filled with odd collections of instruments, books and tomes, and the portraits of past headmasters and mistresses, he absent noted the presence of his familiar, Fawkes; an ancient looking phoenix that feathers were currently a dull plume. As he sat, he contemplated everything that had happened moments ago.

He was made aware of a possible confrontation between Harry and the now young Lord Malfoy, from Severus, as he helped the young boy in planning it, in order to gain his trust like he planned. He had taken into account Malfoy's arrogance and tendency to rush things to be his own ruin, which it did in the form of the boy not properly issuing the challenge, and making the situation degrade to just a school brawl. His target was not the young Harry, as he had already gotten a measure of the boy and knew how he would react…No; he used this opportunity to see how Mr. Cunningham reacts when pushed into a corner.

He had watched the boy stay in the shadows, like a Slytherin; however, when a known companion was faced with a threat, he had acted in the defense of that person. An admirable quality, but he had watched as the boy didn't react to anything else. Not when Harry was being curse at when his back was turned; not to Mr. Weasley being savagely attacked, or Mr. Goyle being sent head first into the wall from the spell Mr. Longbottom used, and not when Ms. Granger placed herself in danger and began dueling herself. No, he had only reacted when Ms. Granger faced a threat that would've caught her unaware and was potentially lethal. His reaction showed Dumbledore much, and he tested his theory when he showed himself as just arriving to see the spell used by Ms. Parkinson. He allowed the young Slytherin's plan to play out like how Severus instructed them, and was about to react like how an informed party would to see how Mr. Cunningham would react.

The boy did not disappoint, and had stepped into the defense of his sister, when she once more faced a threat she couldn't handle. It had brought him hope that the boy could be used for the light; what a wonderful tool he would have been for the greater good given his natural talent and intelligence. But that had been destroyed when he heard the boy quote almost the exact words once used by Tom in his later years. With him possessing the same philosophical views of magic like Tom had; he fears that the boy would take the same path. As he mused on how to handle the boy, Severus walked into his office, and took a seat in front of him.

"How are your Slytherins doing?" He asked the man in front of him.

"No injuries that couldn't be fixed with an overnight and Malfoy's ego is now thoroughly stroked with the small win he achieved over Potter." Severus answered in a monotone.

"Good. Continue to earn his trust" Dumbledore said with a nod.

"And was what you found about the muggleborn boy worth it." Severus asked.

"Believe it is…but first, what have you found out about the boy." Said Dumbledore, hoping for more information.

"As I've said before, the boy is a Slytherin; he has managed to use his connection with Penelope Clearwater to teach Marcus Flint. In return, his time in the house has been spent none of the typical harassment you would think a muggleborn would face, due to Flint deterring potential attempts. The boy has also gained the attention of the Greengrass heiress; I haven't been able to find out how that started, but she seemed infatuated with the boy for some reason. He's the most socially accepted Slytherin with the other house members in his year, with the exception being Gryffindors, not that anyone with more an a brain cell would want to associate with those dunderheads…and as you already know, he and that Li girl are being trained by Flitwick." Came the reply.

Dumbledore thought for a second on what he was told. His ability to manipulate those around him was something he had seen in Tom, and it reinforced his theory of the boy as a potential threat to 'The Greater Good'. Also, Mr. Cunningham's association with Ms. Greengrass was worrying; and would explain the boy's knowledge of certain laws and traditions of the wizarding world. If Ms. Greengrass was anything like her father, she would be driven and power hungry; she would do what was necessary to ensure someone as magically powerful and cunning as Mr. Cunningham, would be at her beck and call. It would be a huge boost to the girl, among other potential things for her future if the boy meets her father's expectations of a husband. And finally, the boy's training in dueling with Filius…that had caught him off guard. It still was a mystery how both Mr. Cunningham and Ms. Li gained the attention of the famed duelist. Filius was notorious for turning away students who wanted to be trained by him; yet he accepted the two with opened arms. He was on amiable terms with the man, but he was not close enough to dissuade the man from training the two, more specifically, Mr. Cunningham. It wasn't against the school rules; he was doing it on his own time and it was not interfering with the schooling of either the two or other students. Even his attempt to gleam some understanding in what was being taught and how well they dueled was debunked with Mr. Cunningham getting Filius to swear an Oath.

"Thank you Severus, that was most helpful." Dumbledore answered, after a few minutes spent deep in thought. "It is becoming clearer to me that Mr. Cunningham is losing himself from the path of light."

"And how did you reach that conclusion from the little information I've gathered, and his actions in protecting the Know-it-all Granger and the Potter brat." Severus said with a raised eyebrow.

"That was the same mentality I had with the Dark Lord as he grew up. The little things when observed separately do paint the picture of a young boy who is ambitions and charismatic, but when you connect them, and step back, you can see the bigger picture; there, you will see a young boy, with a desire for power, and has no qualms with using anything and everyone to get it." Dumbledore said solemnly, and then continued in the same tone," I will not allow another Dark Lord to rise under my nose, and I will do whatever is necessary to ensure the safety of the Greater Good."

"What are you going to do with the boy" Severus asked.

"For now, there is still hope for the boy, and he can still be saved, so we will continue to watch him. However, should he fall to the dark, I will be there to stop him for the Greater Good…permanently if necessary." He replied.

That caught Severus by surprise. 'Second-chance-Dumbledore' was willing to end the boy at the first sign of his descent in the dark arts? "Why?" he asked, he had to know.

Dumbledore sighed, taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes," If you think I plan to kill him, then you have greatly misjudged me, Severus. I intended to remove him from endangering the wizarding world the same way I did with Grindelwald." He said while placing his glasses back on, while he opened a draw in his desk and took out a phial containing a clear liquid and passed it over to Severus.

"Phoenix Tears?" Severus asked as he placed the phial to his eyes for closer scrutiny.

"Yes. Given the circumstances of Lucius' death; it is best to have safeguards in case it was not an isolated incident." Dumbledore replied.

"So the results are out, then" said Snape.

"Yes. While the person remains unknown; they were able to determine that Lucius die by basilisk venom." He replied.

"Deadly, rare, and resistant to all cures except the equally rare 'phoenix tears'; Only someone with a large sum of galleons and connections could afford to use that, which limits suspects to Malfoy's rivals, though most don't have the mind to have prepared something like that, and given the origin of the murder weapon, puts some doubt in it being one of them." Severus stated.

"Be that as it may, keep it on you at all times my old friend; you are too valuable to be lost over a petty grudge." Dumbledore said and watched as Severus nodded, get up abruptly, and walking out of his office.

Three people occupied a magically sealed room filled with debris and with the temperature biting coldly on two of the three's skins, though it was more focused on the smallest of them; not that they noticed any of this as they were in constant motion, trading spells and curses at each other.

"William" a soft, yet firm and determined voice said as she moved to left and behind her partner, and began to cast sliently," _**Ignis Lanceam**_ ; _**Quinque Sagittas Ignis**_ ; _**Ignis Eructo**_ ;" she launched a medium sized lance of fire, and following with the spell she learnt from the professor; fire arrows that would hone in on the enemy by the use of her will, and then following with the spell she had finally mastered a few days prior. She aimed the medium size jet of flames that issued from her wand three feet above William, and awaited his follow up spell.

" _ **A**_ _ **nimalia igne**_ _ **lupivis"**_ she heard him cast aloud, while he could manipulate the conjuration better than she could at her current level, he had told her that he found using fire affinity spells to be difficult and taxing on his concentration. As she watched her spells box the professor in and stopping him from avoiding them, she marveled at the medium sized wolf that was barreling down on the small man. It was a combination that they had worked on under the guidance of the professor, and to cut the concentration needed between them, William focused on animating the flames, while she supplied him.

She heard the cornered man chuckle at his predicament and then casted at the wolf, ignoring the other spells as they landed around him, creating a fiery blockade, " _ **Aqua Eructo**_ ". A large jet of water erupted from his wand and head for the wolf, however as they reached midway, It began to split abruptly into five different directions, as if they had hit a wall. Su heard William give out a painful grunt, and though she couldn't see his face, she could see the excursion he was under as he had the wolf to maneuver through the splits, and reach the professor.

As they watched their victory close at hand, they heard a squeal voice of the professor call out from behind the now large pouncing fiery wolf, " _ **Inanitas**_ ". She stared wide eyed as the wolf hit something invisible and broke apart around it.

"You have got to be kidding me." She heard William mutter under his breath." Su." He then said, issuing a silent command.

She looked around for what he could be ordering, and she saw the still burning flames around the professor." Right… _ **A**_ _ **nimalia igne**_ _ **avis**_ " she said, going through the wand movements, and then pointing her Cedar wand at the flames. They came alive in the form of birds, and fluttered around the professor, as his spell finished consuming the fire wolf.

Su watched as William swished his wand in the direction of most of the debris, and watched as they then formed into wolves, and then became twice their size when he swished his wand again. The room became increasingly cold again, however all she felt was the gently caress of his magic as it followed through the room, which caused a delicious sensation to run down her spine and through her body. "Good," they heard a jovial voice say as they saw the diminutive professor's eyes take in the room, "never waste a single moment or opportunity to get the advantage over the enemy; I am quite impressed with your ability to manipulate my own spell like that, William; how did you do it?" the professor asked in a curious voice.

"I'm not about to let you get the drop on me again, you bloody dwarf-bastard" she heard William's replied.

The professor laugh jovial at that, and replied," My mother was a goblin, thank you very much."

"Still makes you a bastard trying to get us to drop our guard" she answered softly.

"Yes. Yes I suppose it does" The professor said chuckling at his students' antics as they kept both their wands and spells at the ready," however, curfew is fast approaching and I think you've been distracted long enough." Su watched with wide eyes as the professor they were talking to dissolve into flames.

"What!?" she heard William say in disbelief, the same time she felt like a giant body slammed her from behind, and decided to use her as seat. The pressure was unbearable, and she called it quits.

"I yield!/ I yield!" she screamed out the same time William shouted out, and felt the pressure disappear.

"What the hell was that!" William shouted at the chuckling professor who stood some ways back behind them. It was out of character for him, but she couldn't blame him; that spell bloody hurt.

"A spell of my own invention, I call it," The Hand of God", it's a powerful modified 'Wind Jinx: _Ventus_ ' with the applications of the 'Pressure Charm: _Deprimo_ ".

"And the Doppelganger?" Su asked.

"A simple 'Illusion charm' mixed with a 'Ventriloquist charm' for the voice" the professor said jovially.

"Will you be teaching us?" Su asked softly while massaging her back.

"Hmmm…Not just yet; we need to focus more on your creativity in using what you know than expanding it any further…but in the future, yes…I may teach you that, and other things" he said after thinking on it. "But for now, you still have classes in the morning; off you go. Chop chop." He finished rushing them to leave.

They slowly got up off the floor and left the room together. As they walked in companionable silence, Su spoke softly, "I want to wipe that smug look off his face."

"You and me both. I could've sworn we had him cornered with that last combination…" William answered.

Su walked a bit closer, and then spoke softly while she hesitantly took his hand into hers," We'll get him next time for sure." He didn't reply to her, but she felt him give her hand a squeeze. She turned away from to hide the smile that broke on her face.

The walk was much too fast for her, as see saw that they reached the Grand Staircase, she heard him speak to her, "I'll see you in class tomorrow. Night Su."

"Night…" she said softly while still holding his hand.

"You're going to have to let go of my hand, if you want to head to bed." He said jokingly.

"And who said I wanted to go to bed?" she said softly while looking up into his eyes.

"And what would you be doing to cause you to stay away from which a wonderful thing like a soft bed?" he said while she felt his thumb rub the back of her hand.

"This and that" she said cryptically as she stepped a bit forward to him. She watched as he stepped forward too; she could feel the heat radiating from his body, and feel her own face heating up as her heart began to speed up.

As she was about to tiptoe to meet him halfway, there was a loud trash, and a voice a floor below that caused them to jump apart, "PEEVEES!, WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU."

Her heart was still beating rapidly, and there was now an awkward tension in the air between them as they avoided each other's eyes. She was startled slightly when she heard William speak in a slightly cracking voice, "I guess I'll seeing you in the morning."

"Y-yeah" she replied, still trying to get her heart to slow down. She didn't turn around to look at him as she walked briskly up the staircase, despite her sore body.

It didn't take her long to get inside her common room after answering the riddle and walk into her dorm room, to meet the sounds of squealing and giggling coming from her dormmates as they grouped together on Padma's bed, much to the visible annoyance of said girl. They all turned to her as she closed the door, and her friend Lisa Turpin spoke up as she went to get her bath things, "Hey Su…you look like hell!, are you alright?".

"Nothing a warm shower won't cure; what are you bothering Padma about now?" Su asked, as she went through a closet that stood beside her bed for her things.

"Well Mandy and I were talking about which boy we'd rank as the Hottest to Nottest, but she won't tell us who she thinks is hot." Lisa said pouting at the Indian girl, and then turned to look at Su as she walked towards the bathroom, "What about you who'd get what rank for you?"

"Harry, William, Zabini, Nott and Boot as my top five in that order" she said softly as she closed the bathroom door, while not looking back at the two squealing girls as she heard Padma speak over them.

"Would you stop doing that?"

She didn't know how long she stayed in the shower letting the water run down her body. She couldn't get over the moment between her and William that was now forever gone, and she quietly cursed the poltergeist's name for interrupting them when she was about to get her second kiss. She could feel the tingling sensation growing within her, and she got out of the shower before she succumbed to the temptation. Penny had warned her against enjoying herself in the only available bath. As she walked out of the bathroom in her pajamas, she heard Mandy call out to her.

" Su, guess what, Padma likes your Slytherin friend, William too.", causing the other two to giggle loudly.

"I did not say that!, all I said was that he was kinda hot, and I liked how he went out of his way to protect me from Malfoy's spell earlier today, and he could possibly make a good boyfriend." Padma replied, though her dusk toned skin darkened around her cheeks.

"So Su, you think he'd make a good boyfriend?" Mandy Brocklehurst spoke teasingly from beside Padma as she hugged a pillow against her chest.

"Yeah…he would" Su said softly while blushing as the two girls giggled at her reddening face.

"But you said Harry was hotter." Lisa spoke.

"It's his eyes and hair that he does it for me." Mandy spoke clutching her pillow.

"I may still have a bit of a 'Boy-Who-Lived' complex from when I was growing up and playing pretrend with him as my Knight in shining armor, so that could be it. But as Mandy says, he does have charming eyes that you could get lost in." Su answered softly.

"Top five best kisser list…go!" Lisa shouted, and the other three answered at the same time

"Harry. Terry. William. Corner. Neville." Mandy said.

"Harry. William. Zabini." Padma said.

"William" Su said softly.

"Neville, Mandy?" Lisa asked curiously.

"What? He's cute, and you could teach him the way you'd like to be kissed." Mandy defended her choice.

"And only three Pad?" Lisa spoke.

"Only three I'd allow anywhere near my lips, thank you very much…could you imagine kissing Weasley? Him kissing like how he ate; all that food everywhere" Padma said shuddering visible as the other girls grimaced.

"And only William,Su?" she asked the quietly blushing girl.

"I already know he's a good kisser…" Su muttered out softly, but it was loud enough for the three to hear, causing Mandy and Lisa to squeal, while Padma looked incredulously at the girl.

"Merlin! When did this happen? Does that mean you're with him?" Padma asked her.

"It was a few weeks back; we made a bet where if I won I'd get to kiss him…I won" Su said with a small smile as the two girls squealed again while Padma just rolled her eyes at the two." We're not together though…William isn't the type to rush things and is pretty guarded with his emotions, so I'll have to let him grow into it."

"Listen to her: 'William isn't the type to rush things and is pretty guarded with his emotions', She's practically his girlfriend already" Many teased.

"Well, you better hurry. I heard that Daphne Greengrass fancies him, and that he spends most of his time with her and her friends." Said Lisa.

Su narrowed her eyes, "Where did you hear that?" she asked softly.

She leaned forward and spoke conspiratorially," I overheard Susan Bones talking to Hannah Abbott about her overhearing Daphne and her best friend Tracy Davis talking about him. She said that she heard Daphne saying that, "though it was going slow, she was getting to know William better and she was going to ask him to join her at her house over the summer"…it sounds like she and William are closer than you think Su"

Su sat there as the other girls looked at her for a reply. She didn't believe it…or least that was what she was telling herself. She knew William usual was with Daphne, but he was using her for some plan or scheme he had, she had since the look in his eyes when she mentioned the girl. Could she be wrong and that girl was working her way through like she had..."She's his friend; I'm not surprised she'd offer him to visit her." She replied. The other girls must have picked up on something, as they quickly changed the topic to something else; Allowing Su to sort through the sinking and churning feeling that had formed in her chest.

The following day for Harry was a slow and brutal one. He, Hermione and Nevile had spent it going to classes and lunch with the glowering looks from their fellow housemates and the taunting from Malfoy and other Slytherins as they thanked them for the good job they've done in securing the cup for them. It was currently night time, as the three of them walked down to the Hagrid's hut to serve their detention with the giant. As they were about to knock on his door, the large man stepped out with a crossbow and a large boarhound at his side.

" 'Arry! 'Ermione! And you must be Neville; yer right on time for the 'unt. 'His 'ere slobbering beast is Fang, 'e'll be 'elping us in the forest." The large man said.

"Hunt? Forest? Hagrid, we're here to serve detention. We're not suppose to go into the Forbidden Forest…it's Forbidden" Hermione said weakly, not being able to help herself.

"Right, and ol' Dumbledore suggested I take yeh all with me to find whatever been 'unting down a 'erd of unicorns." He replied.

"H-headmaster D-dumbledore told you to t-take us into the F-forbidden Forest! T-there could be monsters a-and-"there was howl that caused Neville to pause in his speech, "and wolves."

"There's nothin' that lives in the forest that'll hurt yeh if yer with me or Fang" He said confidently," Now come along yeh lot, let's find this brute."

The four travelled in relative silence as they made their way to through the forest whose trees became thicker at the trunk as they made their way along a natural path. They came upon a bush that looked to have been trampled, and Hagrid bent down and placed his hands on a slivery substance." This 'ere's unicorn blood, and it looks like it 'eading in two different directions, we'll need separate to find the poor thing. 'Arry, 'Ermione. Yeh two will take Fang and follow this one. Neville and I will check the next." He got up, towering over them and continued in a serious voice," yeh two stick to the path. If yeh run into trouble, yer shoot red sparks into the air and I'll come get yeh. Fang will protect yeh till then."

Hermione watched as the great man and Neville walk off to the left, and followed Harry and Fang as they took the other path. It was a long walk as they followed the trail of sliver blood by wand light, she had the odd feeling that they were being watched as they walked the path, causing her to look around every now and then, something she notice Harry doing also. However, after awhile, Harry spoke to her," Hermione…I've been wondering about what William said to me yesterday…about knowing my history…what do you think he was talking about?"

She bit her lip while she thought about how to phrase her answer, and then she spoke, "Harry, your family is an Ancient and Noble House. I don't know much since 'Nature's Genealogy' only gives synopses of a House's History."

"What? Hermione, please tell me whatever you know" Harry said to her in way that Hermione could hear the plea and desperation in his voice.

"Harry…from what I read, your family was the paragon of what light sided families should be. They were known to coming to the defense of those in need, and were champions for muggle-rights. Potters have always stood against the dark, like for instance…your grandfather stood against Grindelwald when he reined over most of Europe during the Second World War. Your family also was for the charter for the creation of the Statute of Wizarding Secrecy. But that is all public knowledge, and as I've told you…William always means more than he says…I think he was talking about you taking up your history… and become the Head of House." She answered.

"Head of House?" Harry asked while internally he was reeling with what Hermione just told him.

He was surprised, when Hermione suddenly stamped her foot hard on the ground," Arggh, This is what I've been trying to ask you about since I read that book William gave me Harry! This society is stuck in medieval times, and they have laws pertaining to Nobles; laws like the one Malfoy tried to use. " she said to him," Harry, a Head of House is the male, or in very rare occasions female, in charge of the management of their House; You qualify to obtain such Lordship for your House. There are laws for circumstances like yours where you can take it up if you're the last surviving male of your House. It gives you a lot of benefits and responsibilities in regards to both the Lordship and House."

"What sort of benefits and responsibilities?" Harry asked.

"Well I'm not sure what your House responsibilities would stipulate on you as the Head, since that would tie to what the book calls 'Family Magic', and the Ministry can't interfere with that, but in general, you'd be emancipated and be legally an adult, so you could use magic freely; you'd be exempted from certain laws, and qualify for another set of laws, like the allowance of an 'Honor Duel' and 'Blood Feuds', which magically obligates you and those in your house to kill the ones the feud is against, and you'd be exempted from any murder charges. It hasn't been done in centuries of course, but it's still a Right allowed. And given your Family has the status of an 'Ancient and Noble House', you have a seat in the Wizengamot, which is like the muggle House of Parliament" said Hermione.

"How do I become a Head, Hermione?" Harry said, thinking about a life where he would be free of the Durselys.

"I-I don' know Harry...but you can the Headmaster. He's the Chief Warlock in the Wizengamot, so he must surely know the legal procedure for you to become one." Hermione said as they followed Fang into a clearing.

"Thanks for the hel-" Harry said, but stopped suddenly at the sight before them. In the clearing, which was surrounded by thick roots of the large trees around it making a slight incline, was the unicorn they were searching for. However, there was a figure covered in a hooded robe, with its head bent over the whining mare's neck. As Fang gave out a fearful whine causing the thing to look up at them, it's face hidden in the shadow of the hood. As it looked at them, Harry felt a crippling pain surge through his head, causing him to grip his scar as it continued t burn.

"Harry! What's wrong?" Hermione asked in nervous concern as the thing stood up and continued to face them.

"My s-scar's burning" he managed out through the pain.

"Just hold on Harry." She sent red sparks into the air, and then Harry saw her point her wand in front of them and cast at the thing that was steadily walking towards them like it didn't have a care in the world, " _ **Confringo**_ " . An orange bolt shot from her wand and made a small blast in front of the figure. "S-stay back" she said, trying hide her nervousness.

§Such filth dare order me. I will take pleasure in killing you after the boy§ Harry heard the thing say softly though its voice carried in the eerie silent woods , it seemed to be talking more to itself than them. Then suddenly, Harry heard a female voice issuing from Hermione that sounded nothing like hers answer.

§Try it, Corrupted one, and I will take pleasure in my fangs digging into your flesh§. Hermione must've heard it too, given that she jumped closer to him.

Before the thing could answer however, a large horse-like figure jump over their small frames and charged the figure. It backpedal quickly before disappearing before their eyes. The horse-like figure came closer to them, and Harry realized it was a centaur. It was chestnut in skin tone which was visible in his wand light, and as it spoke, it had a baritone quality to his voice," The forest is a dangerous place for students, especially for one such as you, Harry Potter."

"How do you know my name?" Harry asked as he walked towards Hermione, who had gotten out of her stupor at seeing the centaur, and ran towards the unicorn, dropping to the injured animal's side.

"Even among the Herd, your name is well known; and Mars is bright tonight, as evil lurks in this forest" The centaur answered. Harry realized Hermione was crying, and he realized that the unicorn mare didn't survive the attack. "And it is always the innocent are the first victims"

"Who would do such an evil thing" Hermione said crying, her hands now marred sliver.

"To drink Unicorns is said to keep you alive, even if you are an inch away from death, but at terrible price. You have slain something pure and defenseless to save yourself, and you will have but a half-life, a cursed life, from the moment the blood touches your lips. Can you not think of a person who would be so desperate for life?"

"Voldemort" Harry whispered as he rubbed his scar.

"There is nothing we can do for it now, little one." The centaur said as he looked down at the girl who was still clutching the unicorn. When she got up, he noticed her hands were the color of mercury. "The stars have a stranger way in giving my people guidance little; the passing of Mercury has been overshadowed by the glow of Mars, but it gives me the right in saying this to you. Saturn, Uranus and Pluto have been growing brighter and closer to an alignment. A great change is approaching, one that will affect us all. You have received my message I must ask you to deliver, servant of Mercury."

Hermione had a perplexed look on her face, and spoke," Deliver to whom?"

"That is something that has yet to be revealed little one. Come, I will lead you out of the forest and to safety." He replied.

At the same time else, down in the dungeons in the Slytherin dorm room, lied William with his eyes closed as he watched the events that transpired in the forest.

'So that was the supposed dead Dark Lord Voldemort' he thought to himself still feeling his magic rushing inside him as he thought about the man threaten his sister. He wasn't entirely convinced that it was him, given the fact that the man ran from an opponent that should be easily handle if what was said about him was true, but that could be due to his weakened state if he had to start using unicorn blood to survive. There were too many unanswered questions to just assume it was him, but he would operate with the assumption. Meaning that Voldemort was in dire need of the stone to regain his strength, and Quirrell was on a time limit, especially with the school year ending. Not to mention Potter would be more persistent in the stone now that the person who killed his parents was after it, which meant his sister would be dragged into a confrontation with the adult wizard eventually.

The next week for William and his fellow students was filled with exams. Though his mind was on looking out for signs of Hermione and her friends making a move for the stone in case they decided to preempt Quirrell in getting the stone; he was able to focus and complete his exams. He and Flitwick even had an animated fight with the pineapples during his practical exam. With all his exams completed for the day, he returned to his dorm room to turn in early. As William was lying in bed, Sashet started sending him live memories of what was happening around her.

 _He could see the legs of Hermione, as she stood in front of the door and casted an 'Unlocking spell' at it, causing an audible click."Come on." She said to two others that Sashet could see to be Harry and Ron. She heard a musical note playing from a animated harp as the cerebus was lulled to sleep by the sound._

William got up and summoned his school robe, and transfigured his pajamas to more suitable attire and his slippers into sneakers, and began to run up to the third floor from the dungeon common room. As he reached the Entrance Hall, he focused on what Sashet was showing him, while he tried to keep moving despite the dual visions.

 _Hermione and the others were now in the room of keys, watching as Potter raced above them to catch the right one, all the while trying to avoid the ones that were following him._

It wasn't how he would have done it, but it would by him time, as he stood waiting for the incoming staircase that would lead to the third floor. As soon as it was within range, he jumped onto it, and ran up it as it continued to move into place. As he entered the room, he notices the harp was no longer playing, and the Cerberus was awake. He silently animated it again, and waited as the beast started to nod off, which was costing time, but it was necessary if he wanted to avoid fighting the thing and waste even more of it.

 _Sashet watched as the three were crossing the checkered marble floor and were met with the statues animating themselves and drawing their sword, barring the way._

" _We'll have to play and Checkmate the King. Once we've done that, we should be able to cross" Ron said, as he began moving to an empty spot among the pieces they just passed._

" _We don't have time for that. Snape already got pass here and could have the stone right now" Said Harry._

" _You're right Harry" Hermione said as she pointed her wand at the King and casted, "_ _ **Reducto**_ _". The spell hit the King directly at its marble head, causing it to topple over and the other pieces to part, giving them way. She turned to the two flabbergasted boys and said, "Checkmate"._

" _Bloody hell…you can be downright scary sometimes Hermione" Said Ron._

William smiled proudly as he watched his sister, while he landed on the cushioned floor that he had charmed before jumped down the trap door and the previously destroyed Devilsnare trap. He walked briskly as he walked to the now unlocked door of the key room, and through the statues. He smelled it, before he saw the large mountain troll, which was knocked unconscious. Wanting a quick escape route, he conjured a metal rod, and magical scoured it through the eye. As he approached the room with his sister and the other two, he could hear her arguing with Weasley. He decided to stay back and observe the three.

"-ou should be the one to go back and warn the teachers, Hermione. It's too dangerous." Ron said loudly.

"You'll have to fight a teacher Ronald, what spells do you plan to use. And would you stop shouting, you're going give us away and let him know we're here" Hermione whispered, but he was able to hear from where he was using Sashet.

"I-umm, I could-ummm…" Ron said unsurely.

"Exactly; Harry has better chance at beating him with me, and we all have a better chance of surviving with you getting a teacher, than if you came with us." Hermione reasoned.

"Fine" Ron said grudgingly, taking a potion she had in hand, and disappeared suddenly.

William heard Hermione speak," Bottoms up,Harry", he used Sashet's memories to see them take sips of a potion in a small phial, and Hermione putting it back on the rack containing other potions on the table. As Hermione grew closer to magical flame, he sensed Sashet instincts flare, and she slithered out of his sisters extended shadow as she was in front of the flames, and coiled her large body, waiting for him.

He walked up to her and extended his hand to his familiar, allowing her to slither up it, and begin wrap around him. §I'm sorry Pet, I sensed that I wouldn't be able to pass the flames even using her shadow§

§Think nothing of it Sashet; you safety is what is important§ he replied, stroking her scales as he approached the table to get the phial which contain a small amount of the potion left in it. §Stay in the table's shadow and keep watch for me§.

He watched as she slithered into the shadow, disappearing, and then he took the potion himself and followed after his sister. As he walked down the flight of steps, he heard Potter say," Professor Quirrell? What are you doing here?"

William magically silenced his shoes, and ran down the rest of the steps until he reached a door frame, and leaned against it as he heard Quirrell answer, " Potter. And his mudblood friend; I really shoudn't be surprised."

"But…No! This isn't right; Snape is the one trying to steal stone!" Potter said adamantly.

"Yes, Snape does seem the type, doesn't he? So useful to have the overgrown bat swooping around attracting everyone's attention; Next to him, who would suspect p-p-poor, st-stuttering P-professor Quirrell?" he said with a false stutter. William glimpsed around the corner as he spoke, and saw Hermione and Potter standing further into the room on that had the Mirror of Erised and Quirrel standing in front of it facing them. There were stand-alone columns circling the room with scones hanging from them lighting the large room. William used his magic to wandless knock the furthest one off, causing a loud noise, and drawing all their attention to it, allowing him to run with his silenced step behind another on the right side of the room. He now had an unimpeded view of all three.

" But Snape was the one trying to kill Harry during his first Quidditch game, I even stopped him" Hermione said, her wand at the ready.

"William watched as Quirrell gave a malicious laugh and answered his sister," _I_ was the one trying to kill the boy, mudblood. Severus was trying to _save_ him. Muttering his annoying little counter-curse; I'll give you that he certainly hates the boy, but I certainly doubt it's enough for to want him dead."

"My spell on Snape caused you to become distracted." Hermione said wide eyed.

"What about the troll? Did you let that in the castle too?" Harry shouted.

"Of course and with Dumbledore's approval too; It was additional 'protection' for the stone you see. It was meant as a distraction, though it's an interesting coincidence that it found its way to the mudblood. Her death would've surely given me enough time to get to the stone."

"You-you…bastard!" Hermione shouted with watery eyes as she started casting, surprising William,Harry and Quirrell. This…animal, talked so callously about her death which surely would've happened if it was not for William. She casted shouting the spells," _ **Immobulus; Expelliarmus; Incarcerous; Stupefy**_ ". However, despite being caught off guard Quirrell twisted to face her and shielded against her spells then snapped his fingers, binding both her and Harry in ropes, causing William to be amazed internally.

'You can do that?' He thought to himself. How much more hand he been limiting his wandless magic?

"Let…me…speak…to…the boy" a raspy hissing voice echoed throughout the room. Causing the two to stop struggling and William to narrow his eyes as he searched the room warily, gripping his wand tightly, feeling its quiet growls vibrating up his arm.

"Master, it's not necessary, you're not strong en-"

"Silence Quirrell" the voice said, causing the man to stop immediately what he was saying. "I'm…strong…enough…for this".

"Yes, Master." Quirrell said as he started unwrapping his turban. As it fell, William, Harry and Hermione recoiled in horror and harry to give out a painful grunt as his scar flared painfully against his skull.

Protruding from the back of Quirrell's head, as a nightmarish face. Narrow red snake-like eyes; slits for a nose and a mouth that was too wide for a human.

"Voldemort" William heard Potter breathe out as he looked to be in pain.

"Very good…boy. You…have grown…since…last…I've seen…you" he wheezed out.

"H-how is this possible?" Hermione said fearfully, hoping beyond hope that Ron would hurry up with help.

"Too many times…has my servant…failed me…one too many…with Gringotts. He needed…to be watched…and I've…waited too long…weaken…thanks to you…and your cursed…mother…but now…you will help…me get a body…with the stone. Quirinus…use the boy."

William watched as Quirrell flicked his wand at Potter, summoning him towards him, and then grips the ropes around the boy and had him face the mirror. "Tell me what you see!" Quirrell shouted at the boy.

This was what William was waiting for. It hadn't taking him long to figure out that the mirror was the final obstacle, If Voldemort thought that Potter was the key to getting it out, who was he to stop him. They waited a while till Quirrell became impatient and shouted, "Well, what do you see."

"My…my family" Potter said, "I see my mum and dad…and grandparents"

"He lies…" Voldemort rasped out.

"Tell me where the stone is…Or the girl dies!" Quirrell said turning both himself and Harry to face the bound Hermione. William gripped his wand tightly as he tried to control his heart beat. He was pushing things too close to edge now that Voldemort and Quirrell were setting their sights on Hermione.

"Come…Potter" Voldemort spoke in a silky voice, despite the rasping and wheezing, "Tell me where it is…do not be like your mother…and sacrifice the girl…for its safety. I gave her a chance…as I do now with you…I would have spared her then if she had listened…just as I will spare both you and the girl now. Just tell me…where is the stone!"

"Don't tell him Harry! He'll just kill us both either way!" Hermione shouted out despite the tears rolling down her face.

"You have till the count of three, boy" Quirrell said pointing his wand at Hermione.

"Don't Harry!" she said.

"One"

"Harry he'll destroy everything!"

"Two"

"Don't do it Harry!"

"Th-"

"It's in the pocket of my robe!" Harry shouted out.

"Thank you Potter" Voldemort said with a smile on his macabre face, "Quirinus…show the boy my appreciation."

"Yes Master. _**Avada Kedavra**_ " Quirrell casted at the girl, and watched as the acidic green beam zoomed towards the girl. However, it missed and scorched the floor, as she was sent flying towards a column, which had a boy standing beside it, wand out.

William wrapped an arm around his sister, as he tried to calm his beating heart. That had been too close…he had almost cost his sister her life. As he placed the girl down, he whispered in her ear, "I'm sorry I took so long, rest now." And he casted a stunning spell at her from his wand that was press against her back. He placed her behind the column and stepped forward. He watched as Potter had somehow freed himself and was standing closer to his side of the room, with an injured Quirrell nursing hand that had third degree burns.

"What happened, Mr. Potter?" He said using his occlumency to speak calmly. He would need everything against the Dark Lord, despite his weakened state, and emotions would cloud his mind.

"H-he touched me, and he started screaming, and my scar burned suddenly." Potter answered him. Causing William to think as an idea formed.

"I'm sorry for this Potter. But I suppose it would be part of the mandate of your House; You know…Gryffindors forward" William said.

"Get the stone…you fool!" Voldemort rasped out commanding Quirrell.

"What are you talking about?" Potter asked

"I can't touch him master." Quirrell whimpered.

"This!" William said as he banished Potter towards the possessed man and casted silently, " _ **Avis trochilidae oppungo**_ " Causing a large flock of hummingbirds to blitz pass the speeding boy and converge in front of him as they headed towards their target.

"Then kill them both and take it off his body" Voldemort said.

"Ye-arggh,Damn it!, _**Fin-**_ Arggggh!" Quirrell said, but was attacked by the large flock as they pecked everywhere, but as he was about to end the conjuration, Harry land bodily on him, and placed his hands on the man's face, causing it to hiss and burn a acidic smell.

William watched with his wand and left hand at the ready to get Potter out of there as he watched him kill the man and the Dark Lord. However, something changed, and he watch as a black miasma was coming out of the man, and three voices were screaming out in pain. Deciding that it was best to act now, he summoned Potter to him, while keeping his focus on the corpse, and the black mist issuing out. It coalesced together and speed straight through the ceiling, screaming in both rage and agony.

William waited a couple seconds for his wand slowly rumbling and stopped vibrating. He gave a great sigh, as his legs gave way, and his hands and shaked. That…he wasn't even sure what _that_ is. He looked at the unconscious Potter, and shakingly searched his pocket. As he felt something and pulled it out…the stone. It was oddly shaped, but almost circular, and was blood red in color. He laughed as he looked at the stone in his hands. It was quite the reward after all that. This celebration was cut short as Sashet sent the memories of her heading towards Dumbledore's shadow as he was standing in front of flames, dispelling them. I panicked slightly, but an idea was forming quickly in his head. Sending a mental command to Sashet, he got up, stood up in front of the mirror; placing the stone beneath his foot. He took a breath and aimed his wand, it glowed as he watched the Headmaster come down the stairs through Sashet. When he was close enough, he casted aloud, " _ **Bombarda Maxima**_ ". The light translucent spell exploded the mirror making shards of glass fly everywhere.

"Mr. Cunningham, this is a surprise." William heard the Headmaster. He turned to the ancient man, and saw him standing there, wand pointed at him, and radiating a fiery presence through the room, which caused William's breath to hitch as he felt it wash over him. If his presence was a biting cold; Dumbledore an inferno. "What are you doing here."

"H-headmaster, I followed Hermione-Traps…I was worried. And then P-professor Quirrell-Sir!, the Dark Lord was here! I mean-he was here-possessing the professor-I tried to help…Potter did something-he burnt-the-Dark-Lord-with-his-hands Headmaster! His hands!" William said collapsing bodily to one knee and hyperventilating. It wasn't too hard to accomplish with the guilt he felt in endangering his sister and the adrenaline still coursing through him.

He saw Dumbledore's shadow approach him cautiously, until it connected with his arm's shadow. He watched as Sashet zipped through them and came up behind him, bite the stone in her large mouth and sink back into his shadow. He had to stop himself from breaking into a large victorious smile. "Why did you destroy the mirror Mr. Cunningham" he heard Dumbledore state. He looked up into the stern face of the Headmaster.

"Potter said s-something about a stone professor. The D-dark Lord wanted and said Potter had it… he wanted itbadly sir. When Potter beat him, and then fell unconscious, I checked his pockets, but I couldn't find it. I-I wasn't sure if he was coming back so-I-just-acted-and-destroyed it sir. I was hoping that by doing that the stone would be stuck and he couldn't get it." William answered.

Dumbledore stared hard at the boy as their eyes met. Hardened Blue into Watery and Nervous looking Hazel. Then Dumbledore casted, " _**Accio**_ Philosopher's Stone" there was silence as they both continued to stare at each other…nothing came. Dumbledore continued to stare with hardened eyes at the boy and spoke, "It appears you were successful; he stone is truly lost."

 **A/N: And there you have it. I was able to get everything I wanted in this chapter. But was entirely happy with how it turned out.**

 **-Was the scene in the dorm necessary? No, but I like making my characters more human. I was hoping I could show it with that.**

 **-Voldemort apparating? It's known in canon that the wards don't extend all that far into the forest, so it's plausible that they were well out of its range.**

 **-William acting like he did on the third floor? I'd like to think that I've developed him enough thus far to explain that. But let me know what you thought about it.**

 **-The sudden end? I was trying to go for a dramatic end. I doubt I nailed it lol. What do you think?**

 **Please review and let me know what you thought about the chapter and how I can improve.**

 **Till next time.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:Hello again everyone. You guys are amazing. 88 favorites 156 follows 49 reviews and over 10000 views; Thank you all for your continued support. That being said, I want to give a big shout out to Kira-Chu-Alana for being my 150th follower; Cyber-cookie for you my dear. This was the first time I had to use the full two week deadline, and I still had to rush this, but I'll speak more about that at the end of the chapter. As usual, I apologize for any grammatical errors, that I may have missed.**

 **Please Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter or anything dealing with its franchise.**

 **Chapter-9**

 **End of Year, Setting the Board and the Beast Within**

Dumbledore marched into his office. He had just came from delivering Harry, the young Granger, and the boy to the Hospital wing to receive the tender care of Poppy, after the ordeal that they went through. As he sat down in his chair behind his large desk, his face was the definition of calm, however internally he was fuming. While his plan was a success, and Harry as able to confront Tom; the stone was lost…or so the boy wanted him to think. The display he had put on would've fooled the less experienced, but Dumbledore had an inkling to his nature and how he reacts to stressful situations, and what he had done was far from it. The boy had the stone…and he could do nothing about it or even prove it. He couldn't access the boy's mind, not with his defenses, and if he forcing his way through, the boy would surely bring him up on charges given he would know of the illegality of using legilimency on a minor. That charge would give unneeded ammunition to the other factions which would be detrimental to his plan on the political field, especially when he had plans on pushing some legislation the next sitting in a few months. Harry was unconscious, so he would have to wait till he awoke to review his unaltered memories of what happened. The younger Granger was a blur of unfocused events due to trauma, based on what Poppy observed when he had 'enervated' the girl, so she would be unreliable when she recalled the events due to her subconsciously repressing them until she gained more control of her already impressive occlumency.

What he really wanted to know, however, was how the boy accomplished it. His attempt to summon the stone was fruitless; however, he had felt the pull on his magic, indicating that the spell was working, but the stone was a great distance away. It proved that the stone was nowhere near the boy, which would give him credibility to it being stuck in the pocket dimension within the mirror…but despite all the evidence thus far; he was certain that the stone was now in possession of the boy. Dumbledore sighed seeing that it would be an exercise in futility to continue to speculate how the boy did it; he got up and went to an alcove in the office. It was a direct connection to the ward stone at the heart of the castle, and was only visible and accessible by the current Head of the school. He would make an addition to the wards that will subtly affect those within the castle; after all, it was for the greater good that the events that happened within the castle this year, stayed in the castle.

While this was happening within the Headmaster' office, William was sitting on a bed within the hospital wing, watching as Madam Pomfrey gave Hermione a calming draught, if he remembered correctly from his studies. She was sitting up herself, across the room from him, with her back against the headboard and pillows, with Potter lying unconscious on the bed adjacent to her. They were both fine, but the matron would not allow them to leave for the night.

As he watched her leave to an office like area within the ward, after bidding them good night, he heard his sister speak to him, "W-william, c-could you come here for a second?". He looked over to her, and saw that she was sitting up with her pajama-covered legs pressed up to her chest, and her arms wrapped around them. He knew that the effects of the draught would be greatly diminished, and he acted without a second thought when she called him.

He went over to her, climbed onto the bed, and hugged her. The action shocked her, and he felt her become still, but he spoke before she reacted any further, "It's ok Hermione, you can let it out. We're all safe now. Just let it out." He said softly to her over and over, and he felt her gradually melting into his hug, and began to silent cry into his shoulder. As he felt each tear soaking into the shirt of his pajama and her barely audible 'Thank you's, it felt like another weight added on to the guilt already within him from endangering the life of his sister. He made a silent vow to himself to never allow his goals to come before her again if it meant endangering her like what he'd done on the third floor. He felt Hermione move slightly, so her eyes were pressed against his shoulder, and heard her speak.

"I messed up your shirt." She said in a whisper.

He chuckled softly and replied, "It's alright, Madam Pomfrey gave it to me like she did yours; must they always color code us? One can only take so much green and red before they find a bat in their belfry."

She giggled at the joke, "I've only heard my father ever using that. It's quite old William."

"It got you to laugh didn't it." he replied.

"Thanks…and thank you for saving me…again."

"Think nothing of it Hermione."

She leaned off him to look him directly in his eyes and spoke to him in a harsh whisper, "How can I not William! Throughout this year you've always been there: the Troll, Malfoy, Voldemort. Why?" she said and then suddenly looking down and continued nervously, "I-is it b-because you l-like me?"

He knew what she was asking him, so he was cautious with his words, that single question, Why, was loaded with too many truths for her to handle after the events of tonight, and not to mention that the walls had many ears; all leading to a man that he did not want knowing about the connection he had with the girl in front of him. "I care deeply for you Hermione, and you'll get the answers to your question over the summer…I promise." He watched as she bit her bottom lip and looked aross the room briefly in deep thought, before she turned back to him and nodded her answer. "Ok good. Well, it's best if we get some rest now, Good night Hermione" he said as he moved to get up, but then he felt a hand hold his arm in a vice and the frantic voice of his sister speaking.

"Wait!, I-I've r-read that occlumency-affects-the-efficiency-of-potions-that-effect-the-mind. And-Madam-Pomfrey-gave-us-Dreamless-Sleep-potions-which-won't-work-and-I-don't-want-to-wake-up-alone-after-seeing-that-face-against-and-I-feel-safest-with-you-please-stay." She said in one breath and tears filling her eyes. It took awhile for William to work out everything that she had said with his occlumency, but after he did, he hugged her close again and spoke.

"You can use your occlumency to ensure those memories don't pop up while you sleep…but I don't see anything wrong with staying just this once." He said with the usual smile he gave her, and lied back on the pillow on his side, facing her.

As she did the same, facing him, she spoke, "You must think I'm complete baby asking you to do this."

"Why would I think that? I'm not sure if you remember, but you were will to die just so Voldemort couldn't get his hands on the stone. That, took a huge pair of bollocks to do." He replied.

Hermione giggled and slapped his arm, "Language Liam."

"Liam now is it?"

She blushed visibly even in the dimly lit room, and looked down before saying weakly, "You don't mind do you?"

He chuckled and replied, "Not at all, as long as I can call you 'Mi'?"

She grinned still not looking at him and spoke, "Sure…" she then looked up at him with a fierce and hard look in her eyes, "but if you call me 'Hermy', I'm liable to hex your bollocks off."

"And if I hear any mentions of 'Willie'; you won't have to worry about your pretty lil' bushy hair any longer." He replied with the same tone and look. They continued to stare at each other, until they both broke out in hushed laughter which carried gently through the silent and dark room.

Harry was awoken by a stream of sunlight coming through a nearby window. He groaned as he sat up in his bed, and his mind registered the blurry stark looking room and the sterile smell present in the air. As he fumbled for his glasses, and placed them on, he realized that he was currently in the Hospital Wing, with cards, gifts, and flowers surrounding him, placed on several tables.

"Good morning Harry. The gifts are from your various well wishers; the events that transpired on the third floor were kept secret, so naturally...everyone is aware of it. I trust that you are feeling refreshed?"

Harry turned his head to the left, and noticed that the Headmaster as sitting in a very cozy looking armchair, with a twinkle gleaming in his blue eyes as he looked over his half-moon spectacles, and a grandfatherly smile present on his face. "Yes Professor, but what happened? The last thing I remember was William apologizing to me before I was launched at Professor Quirrell and seeing him burn before I blacked out." Said Harry.

He looked at Dumbledore as he seemed to be seeing through him, before he sighed and said, "It appears Mr. Cunningham was more involved than I first believed." Harry looked at the Headmaster curiously as he spoke seemingly to himself, before his eyes regain focus on him and he continued, "Well Harry, Professor Quirrell was…unable to abide your touch. You see, due to your mother's sacrifice on that fateful night, her pure love created a…protection…that still lingers this very day within your blood. That leftover mark from Voldemort's curse is proof of that. And her love continues to watch over you. Someone like Quirrell, whose heart was so evil and filled with hate and rage, enough to allow someone like Voldemort to possess him, was unable to with stand your touch. That is why your touch injured him so badly."

"So…I killed him…" Harry stated as he looked down at his hands.

He felt pressure on his arm, and looked to see that the professor had placed his hand there, " What happened to Quirrell was not your fault, my boy. He killed himself the moment he allowed Voldemort to possess him, and his body last not but a few moments when the wraith left it."

"So…he got away then" Harry stated.

"Yes. He abandoned Quirrell the moment he was no longer a viable host. Voldemort was known to treat is servants no better than he did his enemies." The professor replied.

Harry allowed that to sink in. His mind was racing with the thoughts, especially of his mother's willingness to die for him. Then he remembered the words the Dark Lord said to him. "Professor…The Dark Lord said-" he started to say, but was interrupted by the professor.

"Voldemort. Harry, Voldemort. Always use the proper name for things. Fear of the name increases fear of the thing itself" Dumbledore said in a sagely tone.

Harry nodded and continued, "Voldemort …He said that he offered her a chance to live…that he was only after me…was that true…do you know why he was after me?"

"Ah, The truth" Dumbledore sighed. "It is a beautiful and terrible thing, and should therefore be treated with great caution…I do know why he decided to come after you, my boy, but I ask you to have patience for the answer until the time in which you are ready."

Harry wanted to argue that he was, but the grandfatherly look he was receiving from the Headmaster caused him to trust the professor's words. There was a short pause in the conversation, which was broken by Harry when he spoke again, "And the Stone, Sir? How did I get it out? What happened to it after?"

"Ah, so you were in possession of it." The Headmaster said, his eyes seemed to twinkle madly to Harry as he heard him continue, "A clever bit of enchantment if I do say so myself. Only someone who wished to find the stone, and not use it, could retrieve it. I daresay that many would not fit such a description, certainly not Quirrell or Voldemort."

"So what happened to the stone?" Harry asked curiously.

The professor sighed, "At last, I do not know my boy. I was led to believe it was destroy with the destruction of the Mirror of Erised by the hands of Mr. Cunningham, but your recollection states otherwise."

Harry thought on what the Headmaster was saying, then spoke cautiously, "Professor…Are you saying…that you believe William has the stone?"

"I'm not sure what to believe my boy. But, it wouldn't be the first time a Slytherin has placed their goals and ambitions before the welfare of those around them." Harry heard the Headmaster say in a grandfatherly tone; however he missed the twinkle in his eyes as he was focused on the memory of William throwing him towards the man that was trying to kill him.

"What will happen to Mr. Flamel, then?" Harry asked.

"I have not shared with Nicholas the potential lost and not destruction of the stone, but he did agree that the danger of another attempt was too great, and it should be destroyed. He and his wife however, do have enough elixir to set their affairs in order before the end." Came the reply.

"That doesn't seem fair." Harry frowned and thought to himself. If William really did have the stone, was he really that willing to allow people to die just so he could gain it?

"Life unfortunately, is very rarely fair, my boy." The professor said with a twinkle in his eyes as he continued, "But do not lament their death, my boy. After all, to the well-organized mind, death is but the next great adventure." Harry thought about those words, and then nodded his agreement. "Good. Is there anything else you would like to ask?"

Harry though for a moment, and then he recalled his conversation with Hermione, "Actually, there is professor. Hermione and I were talking, and my House came up. I was wondering…do you know how I can gain my role as Head of House?"

He looked at the Headmaster as he sighed, "I do my boy, however, I must advise you against it. Not only is it a huge responsibility for one so young, and I have placed protections over your current residence that keeps Voldemort and those that followed him, from attacking you. Should you take it up now, not only would you be vulnerable, but your family and friends would be also." Harry looked down at that, however he felt the hand of the Headmaster on his shoulder, and looked up into the twinkling eyes of the aged man. "The time will come when you show the world the strength of the name Potter, my boy. All ask is patience."

"Yes Professor." He answered.

"Good, now I believe it is time for me to leave…I do believe your friends are currently waiting outside for you." The professor said. Harry watched as he walked towards the door, and with a flick of his wand, opening the doors, causing him to see Hermione and Ron. He watched as Ron and Hermione sped past the Headmaster, with a brief good morning before they came towards him.

William looked through the window of the compartment in the Hogwarts Express as it sped its way towards the bustling metropolis of London, with six others present, talking among themselves, while he felt the one sitting across from him brush her leg against his as she also stared out the window in apparent deep thought. He had spent his time since waking up next to Hermione the day after the Third floor incident on a mental high. He had in his possession an artifact that would fuel so many projects…once he figured out how to use it. While he kept it close to him by way of Sashet and her abilities; he eventually got of his figurative high horse, and refocused on his next steps to achieve his goals.

"I still can't believe Gryffindor won the House Cup; we had a full a hundred and fifty-five point lead over them still Dumbledore pulled Merlin out of his arse." He heard Tracey grumble out from the other side of Daphne.

"I can't believe you didn't think Dumbledore wouldn't be biased when it came to his old house." He heard Blaise speak from his position next to Tracey and closet to the compartment's door.

"But he's Headmaster, he's suppose to be neutral." Padma spoke from her position in the seat across from Tracey.

"Well It doesn't really matter now does it Padma. What does though is summer, and what we you plan to do with it." Lisa said cheerfully.

"Well…my sister and I are planning on going back to India to spend time with our relatives there…not much planned besides that." Padma answered.

"I plan on doing the same in Italy." Blaise answered simply.

"I'll be spending mine annoying Daphne here." Tracey said while nudging said girl.

Daphne looked back at her friend slightly irritably. She knew what she was prompting her to do and she sighed; though this wasn't what she had in mind, it would have to do. "Well, I don't have much to do this year, so I plan on spending it relaxing." She turned to William and spoke, "I've been meaning to ask; Would you like to join Tracey and I at the Greengrass Manor? It'll give you the opportunity for what we agreed on and give Tracey someone else to annoy." Daphne noticed out the corner of her eye that Li had stopped her leg rubbing and was now looking at her with slightly narrowed eyes and her two friends were glancing at each other and watching intently at what would happen. Her annoying attempt of subtle flirting had started to irritate her as the journey progressed.

"Sure." Came the simple reply from him as he continued to look at the passing scenery, "However, I have prior engagements to fulfill. I won't be free till mid-August." Which was true; during the final few days of school, he had letter Nymeria on her setting up a meeting for him with Blacktooth in regards to the project of creating his Hold, and for her to set up a large on with all his magical employees. She had returned a reply to her success in getting the meeting, but it was with the Bank's Director. Now that he knew that Voldemort was really out there, he would take steps to prepare his House and those in his shadow.

William walked into the busy hall of the bank, and approached a goblin guard with Nymeria and Remus lagging slightly behind him. "Good day. I have an appointment with Account Manager Blacktooth, I was hoping you could escort me to his office."

The Goblin Guard nodded his head, and spoke, "We've been made aware of the appointment my Lord, please follow me."

It was a short walk down the hall, when they met Blacktooth walking the corridor heading towards them. He sent the guard away with a brief gesture of his hand as he spoke, "Lord Dagworth, It's has been awhile. My clan has been happy in seeing the gold once more flow in the coffers of your house."

"And they will continue to increase, Account Manager Blacktooth. Shall we head to our meeting?"

"Yes, My Lord." The goblin answered and started leading them down the corridor.

As they walked, he felt someone place their hand on his shoulder, and he turned his head slightly and saw that it was Remus, who then spoke with a grim expression when he had William's attention, "William, while it may not be my place, I feel I should warn you to be cautious with any deals made with goblins. While they are known to honor any agreement they enter once in writing, they are known to using any and all means to get the advantage in a deal and using means to get around anything stipulated in the agreement." He said.

"Thank you for showing your concern Mr. Lupin, if I ever gave the impression that I do not take the advice of others please forgive me, and do not be afraid to voice such concerns in the future. That being said, I'm well aware of how the goblins operate. They are warriors who can no longer fight on the battlefield, so they found another to carry out their wars." William answered cryptically, and internally amused at the confused expression on Remus face, and the amused look on Nymeria. With that, they continued their journey into the cavernous building.

Blacktooth finally led them to a large decorated double door that showed depictions of some sort of battle from what William could make out, and had two heavily armored goblins on either side of it. With a nod to the guards, they opened the doors for Blacktooth, showing an equally large and richly decorated room. As William stepped in, he could make see that while the room shared the same utility as Blacktooth's office, it lacked the game that hung on his wall, and instead had moving paints of goblins in various battles; some of them fighting amongst themselves, dwarves and wizards; 'A battlefield indeed' William thought. There was a large conference table in the center of the room which housed several luxurious looking chairs. As he quickly took in the appearance of the room, he heard another set of doors open from the other side of the room, and saw a large contingent of armed goblins enter and begin to line the walls around the room; a finely dressed goblin entered the room and stepped to the side by the door and spoke loudly addressing all in the room.

"Now presenting, His Highness, Ragnuk the fifth of his name; Director of Gringotts: Britain Branch; Heir Apparent to the Throne." The herald said. The goblin guards around the room stood at attention all at once, creating a single loud thud of metal hitting the ground. William watched a goblin in an intimidating looking armor walked into the room with a hard expression on his face, while he raced a hand on the pommel of a handaxe that looked to have runes craved into both the handle and the blade of the axe head from what he could make out. As Ragnuk took his seat, he addressed the still standing four.

"Take a seat" he ordered with a gruff voice. He watched as the goblin manager did so with a second prompting, while the woman held a quaint smile as she looked to the boy, who nodded at her, and she took the seat to the right, leaving the one directly across from him available for the boy. As the boy took the seat, he noticed that the man had stationed himself behind and to the right of the woman. "I was informed that you had a proposal for the bank of Grinsgotts." He said plainly, wanting to get straight to the point.

"Yes Director." William answered while Nymeria reached inside the small bag she carried and took out a large dossier and slid it across to Ragnuk. "I plan on developing a large Holding at the disclosed area. We've already carried out a preliminary survey of the area; geologically, the rock composition can sustain the development which I have in mind, however speaking it will require some clearing out given it is in a forested area, but that has been already calculated into the cost of the project. Magically, it position is close to two Ley-lines, so it will be able to sustain ward schemes and anything magically oriented without strain. All that and more is within the dossier you currently possess. The venture will cost an estimated ten million galleons, cost including the price of your ward schemes currently available. The reason I've brought this to the Goblin Nation is because I want to contract your people with the development of this Hold. This proposal will not only see the goblin nation profiting immensely, but I am also willing to give forty percent ownership over to the goblin nation. However, the labor expenses for the project will be set off against your partial ownership." He noticed out the corner of his eye that Nymeria had glanced quickly at him, while Remus gave an audible gasp.

Ragnuk had been reading through the summary within the dossier, and had to admit that he was interested in the project. It would bring in a large sum of galleons, something his father would take note off, however he bristled when he heard the boy say about setting off the charges they would put on the labor of the project. "You want us to work for you for free for only Forty percent of the land you plan on selling back to wizards. That is an insult to my nation; no, we will have the labor cost and fifty-five percent."

'And the battle begins' William thought as he stared intently at the Ragnuk who was doing the same, and he gave his reply, "As I said, Your Highness, this will be a holding. I do not plan on selling land itself but the houses that we will develop. However, each homeowner will be required to pay a small 'maintenance fee' for the upkeep of the community and security as a whole. I plan to only lease my land to those that want to create their own businesses there." William narrowed his eyes and continued, "The Goblin Nation, would not get Thirty-five percent ownership of the land, but of the profits rendered through the payments I would receive, profits that would over time surpass the labor cost during the life of the project. I offer this not because I'm unable or unwilling to pay such cost, but in respect to the long service of the Blacktooth Clan, and through them the Goblin Nation, has provided in the protection of my House. I have no problem with taking this venture elsewhere."

Ragnuk scowled at the boy and spoke, "The Goblin Nation as full monopoly of any and all financial transactions exceeding ten thousand galleons within Britain, as written in the Treaty. You cannot take this anywhere else without incurring additional cost which would possible bankrupt your house. No labor cost, Fifty percent and the Goblin Nation can build a branch within this hold."

William gave him a small smile and spoke, "You're right, as an account holder with Gringotts, I would fall under that stipulation. So I wonder how you would tell your father about the loss of over forty mil-" he spoke but was interrupted by an amused Nymeria, who turned to him and had her usual smile on her face, enjoying the performance immensely.

"Fifty million, my dear. I had our less savory ventures converted into your vault; less of a trail. Also the apothecaries have been doing marvelously."

He nodded at her, "Right, thank you mother." He then turned to Ragnuk and continued, "Over fifty million galleons and another ten million that the project would bring in to the Gnomes in Switzerland. As I've said, I'm only here due to the respect I have for the Blacktooth Clan. No labor cost, Thirty percent, the creation of the branch, but it shall be until the perpetual control of the Blacktooth Clan; Final offer."

Ragnuk was silent with that final offer, while Blacktooth was wide eyed. Such a possibility was never in the cards for his house with the shame they had suffered the pass few centuries. But with one stroke, the young world could possibly grant them something that was the equivalent of a Noble Status in wizard culture. It wasn't long until Ragnuk spoke again, "The terms stated will have to be approved by the King. When they have been approved, a contract will be created and the project started." With that, he got up, causing the goblin guards to once more salute him, and walked out of the chamber.

William and the others got up and walked out the other entrance and started working their way back to the surface. As they reached the lobby of the bank, Blacktooth spoke to him, "I would like to thank you on behalf of all of the Blacktooth Clan, for the generous opportunity that you have potential bestowed upon us, and I know I speak for all in my clan when I say, that the Blacktooth sword will always be ready to strike at your enemies, while we continue to ensure that gold forever flows in your vault"

"This was mean repaying the debt that House Dagworth owes the CIan Blacktooth for the suffering we have caused during our absence, and I will ensure that my foes are worthy of you blooding your weapons. I will await your owl about the proposal." William replied while giving a brief nod, and walking out with Nymeria and Remus behind him.

When they we far enough, William gave out a sigh of relief, "That went better than I expected."

"You did wonderful dear, though the creation of a bank and having Blacktooth run it was unexpected." Nymeria said, as she placed her arm around his shoulder, and pulled him into her as they walked.

"Yes, it was. Why did you agree to that?" Remus asked.

"As you said before, they're greedy. I didn't know how, but I wanted to use that against them. I accepted the bank because we need them. We the Dark Lord returns, the hold will be a target too large to ignore, especially when all those you want to kill are located in one place. I want to make the goblins our ally, and if not that at least continued neutrality. If they join Voldemort or worse, decide to revolt themselves, it's all over. I'm hoping that by seeing how lucrative we are to them, they'll decide to help us. Blacktooth offering his clan's aid was unexpected, but proves I'm correct in my assumptions so far in how they work."

"Well, let's hope they do accept it." Remus said optismistically.

"Oh they will" Nymeria said with her ever present smile, "Their greed won't allow them to do otherwise."

William had spent most of the next day relaxing. Though he hadn't showed it, the meeting with the goblin prince was completely nerve racking; he had never used his occlumency to control the level of anxiety and nervousness before. But now, he stood on a platform in the large auditorium within the building that was the Headquarters for the Legion, with all twenty of his hired contracted instructors for his employees sitting silently behind him and all of the four hundred and seventy of his magical employees sitting before him. Most were honest citizens, while others were morally ambiguous, but he didn't discriminate; as long as they were disciplined and caused no issues for his business. They varied between Squibs, Halfbloods and Muggleborns who had found it near impossible to get proper work, and worked for him either in the apothecaries or his security service; both the legal and illegal sides of them.

As he waited the last of them to sit down, he took a calming breath and focused his occlumency as he casted 'Sonorus' on himself. His voice boomed throughout the large room as he spoke, "Good morning to you all. For those of you who do not know, my name is Lord William Dagworth…your employer." He listened to the muttered whispers working its way throughout his people, and then continued causing it to come to an abrupt stop, "From the reports I've been receiving about the performance of you all, I'm glad that you all chose to work for me, and that you all have been loyal to me. It is due to that loyalty that I decide to speak to you all today, bring you news that I am sure that many of you would rather not want to hear…Dark Lord Voldemort" William ignored the collective flinch he saw before him,"is not dead." And with that, William watched as hell broke loose. There were screams of shock and disbelief, while others played it off as a joke, and a vast majority shouting that he was a lair. Having had enough of watching these people act like sheep, he decided to treat them as such.

William flooded the room with his magic; it was gradual, but he could see the shift in any of their demeanors as the biting cold reached them, and he could see the wide-eyed fear as some managed to two and two together as to where it was coming from. William heard whispers among them, but the word that caught his attention was 'like a dementor'; filing that away for future research, he spoke again, "While I understand the disbelief, and the fear; I will not suffer having those that work for me behave like childish fools…that being said, I, William Dagworth, swear upon my life and magic, that the Dark Lord Voldemort is alive. So mote it be." There was a brief flash of blue light, followed by William lighting his wand; causing the large gathering to become as silent as death. William sighed and took on a sad, but understanding expression, "Look, I get why you feel the way you do upon hearing this. I've done my research, and I've seen the things that have caused you to fear this man. I understand the fear of you uttering his very name due to his placing a taboo on it, and kill all who spoke it. You were alone, you were afraid, and you had the safety of your love ones to think about." William looked around the room before he continued," You all hid, with your tails between your legs, and waited. You waited until a Merlin-honest miracle happened, and the Dark Lord, was defeated by a one year." He listened to them mumble incoherently and then continued with his arms held wide, "Well, now you know that he isn't dead. And not only isn't he dead, but he is trying to find a way to gain body. We do not know when he will get, but I can assure you, given what I've read, he will keep trying. But what I want to ask you is what will you do when that time comes?"

"Harry Potter will defeat him like last time." William heard a voice shout out from among the gathering.

"Your right." William said simply, shocking those that were in the crowd, "Harry Potter could beat the Dark Lord again. You could beat him. But how long will it take? I mean, does anyone really know how he did it the first time? How long will it take him to figure it out? Five years? Ten? What do you think Voldemort will be doing with that time!? What do you think those that followed him, and will follow him, be doing during that time!?" William asked demandingly. "They will Rape! Murder! Kidnap and Sell! Your mother…father…you sisters and brothers…your children…and any hopes or dreams you had for the future. ALL THAT AND MORE, AS YOU HIDE AWAY, WATCHING AS FRIENDS AND FAMILY DIE AROUND YOU, WHILE YOU WAIT FOR A CHILD TO PERFORM ANOTHER MIRACLE!" he shouted with his amplified voice, causing the room to vibrate as he walked up and down the platform. "I cannot live like that nor will I let you live like that. When I learned of the Dark Lord's continued existence, I decide on a plan. I would use my own resources to ensure the survival of your futures, and they our way of life, and I would do everything in my power to protect it. Currently, I am in conversation with the goblins for the creation of a fortified magical village. All those employed to me will get free housing, along with their immediate family members." He listened to the excited mutters as he continued, "That is just one of my many plans in the works, not just for the eventuality of the Dark Lord's return, but so that those like us, the ones that the wizarding world has deemed to have no room for, can have a place of our own." William waited as they muttered incoherently. He stood back in the center of the platform and spoke, "So I ask you. What will you do? While I can promise you safety and support till the second coming of Merlin; I'm just one boy. I can open the room, but I can't make you walk; I can give everything you need to protect your families, but I can't make you fight. And you know what, I don't care if you wankers don't fight. But I man to! As loNG AS I CAN RAISE MY WAND, I WON'T LET THE DARK WANKER OR ANY OF HIS ARSE SNIFFING DEATH MUNCHERS TOUCH A SINGLE HAIR ON THE HEAD OF MY LOVE ONES!" William said while raising his wand, having it produce a strong light.

"NONE OF THEM WILL HARM MY DAUGHTER!" William saw a young woman stand up with her wand lit also.

"IF LITTLE POTTER COULD STOP THE DARK LORD, I SURE AS HELL CAN MAKE A COUPLE DEATH EATERS RUE THE DAY THEY ATTACK MY FAMILY!" A man shouted out as he also stood with his wand a blaze, followed by many more doing the same.

"I'D LIKE TO SEE THE DARK WANKER STOP CURSES FROM OVER FOUR HUNDRED WANDS!" someone else shouted.

William looked around the now barely visible room, due to the strong light of almost five hundred wands. He glanced behind him, and was surprised to see the hired mercenaries were also standing with their wands out. It was gave him a heady feeling, and his magic was rushing wildly through him, causing his light to pulse brightly.

Tthere were no more thought out words as he allowed himself to flow with his magic and go with his instinct as he shouted, "WE WILL PROTECT AND GUARD THOSE IN OUR SHADOW AS WE FACE AGAINST THE EVILS THAT WISH US GONE! WE WILL STAND UNITED! FOR WE ARE ONE! FOR WE ARE MANY! FOR WE! ARE! LEGION!" William stood there, eyes closed as he heard the gathering shouting.

"LEGION!LEGION!LEGION!"

William stood in the cleared out basement of the Cunningham Manor, looking at his handwork. The pass few days were busy for William, were he was all over the place. While he still hadn't heard from the goblins about the proposal, he was either training among his employees at the HQ, helping Nymeria with their expanding business interest or reaffirming loyalty within said businesses ; when he had free time, he had spent it in the meticulous creation of what was now before him. The Animagus Ritual.

It had been one of the rituals he had unlocked the last time he checked the grimoire in December, and could not do due to the limited time he had. While it was a simple ritualthat only required the use of a Binding ritual circle, what was of the shape of a circle surrounded by various runes, and the Revealing Potion. The potion itself was only meant to show the individual their inner animal, while the ritual circle would create a bond between the animal and the user's magic, forcing an imprint on the user's magic, and enabling the change. His ancestor's had noted that while it was much faster and created a deeper connection to one's inner animal; they warned about their being a 'bleeding over' of the animal's characteristics.

William had spent days creating and recreating both the potion and the circle, to ensure perfection, and now he was ready. He walked to center of the circle in newly bought black shorts and a white T-shirt, to ensure there was no possibility of any other magic but his own entering in the circle; He had even taken off his holster containing his wand, causing him to feel slightly naked without it. He sat down, and took up the potion from its position at the center of the circle and drank it, while pumping his magic into the ritual circle, and watch as everything started to fade.

 _He woke to the setting sun's rays streaming through the canopy above. He was hunger, and he could smell something new in his forest. He moved towards the scent, not making a single sound as he seemed to glide through the brush of the forest. It wasn't long until he found the source of the scent; it was a creature that was sitting down in a clearing with its eyes closed. This would be an easy kill; the creature's skin offer no camouflage with the surrounding forest, making it stick out, he saw no visible means for it to fight back, and it lacked awareness, even when he was this close. It was a easy prey, but he would wait, and strike when ready._

 _He had circled his prey still its back was to him. He had watched and waited, and he could confirm without doubt that his prey would offer no challenge. Deciding to go for the kill, he rushed from his hidden position and leap towards his prey. But as he neared the creature, he was enveloped in a blinding white light._

 **A/N: And there you have it. This was a rush to finish in order to get it out in time, so I wasn't happy with it. I cut most of the ideas I had planned for this chapter, and rushed parts within it. Between Hurricane Matthew, playing catch up at school and work, just didn't have the time to work on this story. Also I've been getting other ideas for stories that have been begging me to write them, but I don't want to split my already limited time.**

 **\- Don't really have anything else to comment on for this chapter lol. But a cyber-cookie to anyone who can guess correctly the animal I chose.**

 **Please review and let me know what you thought about this chapter.**

 **Till next time.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:Hello again everyone. You guys are amazing. 98 favorites 169 follows 54 reviews and over 12000 views; Thank you all for your continued support. In regards to my little challenge about guessing the animagus; their were a few close ones, both from PMs and reviews, but no cigar, so no cyber cookie for any one lol (which would've been the opportunity to decide what animagus Hermione would become). Before I begin my first mini-rant: I tried that patronus test thing pottermore at the request of a reader. There I was answering various questions,becoming filled with excitement as the music became more and more dramatic, and I travelled deeper into this nicely done Forbidden forest, imagining an epic animal. I watch as the light coalesced and become...a mole...a figging MOLE. I call bs on that completely on that. My guardian is definately something better than some...mole...**

 **Lol, with that over, as usual; I apologize for any grammatical errors, that I may have missed. A reminder, please vote for the girl(s) you want in the pairing. I'll keep it up for...another three chapters or so, so please vote; that being said, thank you all to those who have, I appreciate it. Also, could someone PM me how to make those fancy line breaks. you know those unassuming lines that everyone seems to know how to make except for me?**

 **TRIGGER WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS RAPE,TORTURE, AND KIDNAPPING. For those with delicate sensibilities or past experiences with such events, the scene has been mark by the follwing in the brackets: (****). It is due to this that this story is now rated as MA.**

 **Please Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter or anything dealing with its franchise.**

 **New Instincts, Summer Days, and Something Wicked This Way Comes**

William came from the vision panting. His breath sounded different to him as his ears flicked at the sound. He opened his eyes and noticed his vision had changed; He could see much better than he did before as he focused on the various boxes in the room, but his peripheral vision was slightly blurred. He took a deep breath, and he took in the mossy smell of the basement that was unnoticed before; he could smell himself; the forest, freshly wet grass, and mist. 'The ritual was a success' William thought to himself, as he heard the sound of purring that he normal heard from his wand issuing from within his new throat. While he wanted to explore this new side of himself, he needed to identify what creature he was. With that thought, he followed the grimoire's instructions, and focused on the image of his human form and felt himself change. As William stood, he stretched his body from the awkward, yet natural position it was in before. He noticed that his sight was improved, and he didn't have the blurring like he did before; his tongue felt dryer, no…rougher would describe it better. And while the mossy scent was still there, it wasn't nearly as strong as it was before, but it was more pronounced than it was before he did the ritual. He turned to collect his wand and paused at what he saw.

There, at the table that held both his wand and his chained Head of House ring, was a phantasm of a tiger sitting on its haunches as it stared at him with a bored, but quizzical look in its hazel eyes. His ancestors said there would be 'bleeding over', but he assumed they were speaking about traits and the like; was this a normal addition due to the ritual or something else. As he approached his wand while keeping his eye on the tiger, he got the feeling of amusement rush through him as the hazel eyes of the tiger held the same expression as it continued to sit there watching him. William placed the ring around his neck, and the holster back on his right forearm, and felt the hum of his magic and the content purr from the tiger, as the focal was back where it belonged. 'Could that be it?' William thought, 'Could it be possible that my magic is manifesting itself through my animagus form?' The theory sounded outlandish to him, but it was the only thing he could think of at the moment until he could research on it…though given the circumstances, he doubted he would find anything substantial on this subject.

Wanting to confirm his form, he transfigured the table into a full-body mirror, and then used his occlumency to focus on the feeling and form he was in before. His entire world changed before him as he did that; the mirror came into sharper relief, while everything else around it blurred. There, in the mirror, was the tiger that he had seen before by the wand. He had long white whiskers, and the traditional striped coat of a tiger. He moved about while facing the mirror, both to get a feel of his new body, and to see if he could spot the typical identifier that was said to carry over into the animal form of all animagi. He spent the next five minutes doing that, however, nothing stood out to him except his coat was the same shade as his dark brunette hair, and he still retained his hazel eyes. Feeling pleased in having such a lethal form, he transformed back to his human form and started out of the basement towards the upper levels where Remus and Nymeria would be waiting to hear the results; he noticed as he walked that the phantasm of his animagus had once again appeared, and was walking lazily beside him.

William found the two waiting just outside the door for him; he noticed that Nymeria's eyes widened slightly and she took a slight step back, while Remus looked guarded and wary of him; he felt himself become wary as he was now in the man's presence, but he couldn't understand why. Nymeria was the first to speak upon seeing her son.

"Well dear, how did it go; what did you become?" she asked with her ever present graceful smile. "you're giving off a very different…Vibe? Aura?...I'm not sure what to call it"

William didn't answer her though as he was busy making sense of what was happening to him. As soon as the door had opened he was met with new smells; from Nymeria, he could smell her perfume, but what he was really focus on was that he could smell that she was excited, worried, and curious. How could he smell that?

His expression must have given him away as Remus spoke next, "Some animals have the ability to interpret pheromones due to their acute sense of smell. Perhaps whatever animal you are has that trait?" William could hear the unasked question in his voice and spoke as he tried to process this new information.

"It's a tiger." Said William.

"That's wonderful, my dear." Nymeria said as she brought him into a hug. She was surprised when she felt more than heard him purring against her as he rubbed his faced against her cheek. It didn't last long, before he seemed to collect himself and stepped back, with a visible shocked expression on his face.

She watched as he narrowed his eyes and looked at both Remus' amused expression, and then at her teasing smile before speaking, "We speak nothing of what just happened." He deadpanned.

She couldn't stop herself as she spoke next, "What are you talking about?" she took up a fake thinking posed, and then looked at him with a smile gracing her face, "Could you be talking about how you're a happy little kitten in my arms?" she said as she opened her arms to him and approached him teasingly.

William ducked under her arms and walked away while ignoring the sound of Nymeria giggling behind him as he made his way towards the day room. As he sat in his usual armchair, he watched as Nymeria and Remus did the same with the other furniture in the room and then spoke, "Until I leave to join Su and continue my training; I've done what I've set for myself for this summer and I've found myself slightly idle. Do you have anything to report? Remus, what's happening with the werewolves? I thought I would be possibly meeting them by now?"

The addressed werewolf sighed and spoke, "While many are indeed in need of help, many are not very trusting in regards to the source, and I've been having opposition against a meeting in the form of Fenrir Greyback."

"Isn't that the werewolf wanted by the ministry?" Nymeria asked.

"The very same" he answered back grimly.

"Come again?" William asked, this was the first he was hearing this.

"Greyback is a notorious criminal, and is a known for setting himself near his targets, so when he changes he during the full moon, he attacks them. He's also known for targeting young children in order to change them with the disease. If you ever wanted a poster boy for all things bad about werewolves, he's your guy" Nymeria supplied.

"So an advocate for lycanthropy is fighting for continued segregation. Fine." William said plainly, causing Remus to look at him shocked. "What?" he continued, "How can I help those who do not wish to help themselves? I will not waste my time or my resources. Continue speaking to them if you wish and get those who are interested; leave those who chose to follow the criminal or want to remain on their own." He finished pragmatically, while he thought about whether or not he should get rid of the werewolf, especially if it meant him being a potential ally when Voldemort returned.

Seeing him nod his reply, he looked at his adopted mother, "How's things overall on your side?" he asked as one of the maids brought in a tray laden with a tea pot, cup and biscuits; he took one up and drank it.

Nymeria leaned back with her own cup and relaxed as she spoke," Well, business has been good as you know. My C.O.O has been doing a marvelous job with Cunningham Pharmaceuticals; plans are in the works to expand into France, hopefully we can get a strong foot hold in that market. The legion has been highly motivated, especially with that riveting speech dear" she said toasting her tea cup towards her son as she continued, "They are starting to placed into teams now that basic training is dealt with and they shall each begin specialization, and I'm pleased to inform you that you can get off my case in regards to me joining that three-ring circus we call politics; Cunningham Inc. is now endorsing John Major for Prime Minister."

"That's good to know we have a piece in that particular game; His chances of winning?" William asked.

"He's well liked and experienced, so we don't need to utilize too much leverage for him to win; just our endorsement and 'persuading' a couple people here and there should do the trick." Nymeria replied, and William thought deeply about her answer. With that in the works, he had a potential powerful political asset in his cards to play when and if he needed it. With things on the muggle side handled, he could focus completely on the wizarding world; not that he could do much with his growing, but limited resources…perhaps it was time to get his seat and benefits as a Lord?…he could complete many thi-

"When do you many to leave?" Nymeria asked him, interrupting his thoughts.

"The first of July, so three days time." He answered plainly. He had been invited by Su to spend his summer with her in order to train. It was a good opportunity to improve himself, especially since he had yet gotten the time to do so as of yet. There were new spells that had been unlocked in the grimoire, but they were focused on dealing with creatures of the menageries his ancestors used to run, so he could use the time to focus on his wandless abilities and try to replicate what the possessed Quirrell was capable of or even use other spells.

"Off to spend time at your girlfriends house, while you leave your poor lonely mother by herself" Nymeria replied while wiping away an imaginary tear.

"You have Remus and a house whole of employees." He deadpanned, not even looking up at her as he drank.

"You know Nymeria…William has reached that age where he needs to be informed about the birds and the bees." Remus said with an amused expression as he watched William freeze briefly.

Nymeria brighten visibly as she smiled teasingly at her son and spoke, "You're right Remus; can't have my little heart throb caught unawares." William got up abruptly; he was not having any to do with that conversation with his mother; he knew what went where and what does what, thank you very much. Besides, he had a letter to write that he had put off long enough.

Nymeria laughed at the retreating form of her son and spoke aloud to him, "Come back, I didn't get my chance to scar you yet; it's a rite of passage." she finished chuckling along with Remus.

Hermione was currently sitting on her bed, reading the book William had given to her for the second time, after just finishing her packing for the trip to France she had with her parents in a few days time. She had spent the first few days of her summer completing her assignments that were given to her and writing to both Ron and Harry. Because she had no owl, she had to wait till Ron remember to write in order to attach any letters she had for Harry along with his; not that Harry replied, which was worrying her greatly.

He had shared with her a bit of his home life with her, and the little that he did she was able to tell that his relatives must be terrible; not to mention the events that happened at the end of school, that still gave her the occasional nightmare as it got through her barriers, and his thoughts about William and the stone. Harry had gotten it into his head that William had stolen the Philosopher's stone…which was completely preposterous! He came there to help them…to help her. Not because he's a Slytherin does it automatically mean he should be suspect number one anytime something went wrong…they had done the same with Professor Snape…and look how well that turned out. Besides, he was just as smart as she was; they tied for first of their year after all, and she couldn't think of a way he could've gotten the stone out of Hogwarts without being spotted by someone or the wards, let alone getting by Headmaster Dumbledore.

As she sat there deep in thought, reading her book and biting her lower lip, she failed to notice the owl in the room until it hooted loudly; startling her. As she noticed the owl, she saw that it was carrying an envelope in it beak. Taking it from the owl, she was opened it and read what was inside:

 _Hello Hermione,_

 _I hope this letter finds you well and you've been enjoying your holiday thus far. Mine has been particularly busy; with what, I'll tell you the next time I see you in person. You asked me the question of why I cared so much that I, a Slytherin, would willingly place myself in situations that were quite hazardous for my health. There…is no easy way to do this, so please bear with me and follow my next instructions. Decide whether or not you like your parents to accompany you, and go to Gringotts. Once there, ask for Account Manager Blacktooth. He will ask you to perform a ritual that will reveal if you have any potential inheritance. It will make things much clearer to you. The conversation about what is revealed is too personal for a letter, so I ask you to please hold any questions you have until we next meet._

 _Until then,_

 _William_

Hermione finished reading the letter, and her mind was working rapidly to figure out why she would need to go to Gringotts. She had a theory, but she would wait and see. With that, she walked out her room and went downstairs into kitchen to where her parents were getting ready to head out for work. Upon seeing her, she saw her mom stop what he was doing and approached her, as her dad addressed her, "Hey there princess, what are you doing out of bed already? Normally you'd stay in and read for awhile."

She handed the letter to her mom and replied to her dad, "I don't think so, but we need to head to Gringotts to really know, it's not any sort of emergency…but I really would like to go now."

She watched as her dad gained a confused expression on his face and she heard her mom speak, "It has to do with this letter, hun. Apparently, there was more happening at that school than Hermione has let on; 'Hazardous to my health', what could that possibly mean Hermione?"

Hermione ducked her head, she forgot in her rush that William had alluded to things that she did not want her parents to know; they would through a fit…or worse. "Just a couple accidents that he helped prevent from happening to me." While her mom looked skeptical, she turned away from her, and looked towards her father and spoke again to him.

"Her boyfriend, William, instructed that she go to Gringotts for answers as to why he cares for her; it has something to do with a possibility of her having an inheritance."

"Well, that sounds like quite the story, but we having packing to do." He answered. Hermione, with curiosity getting the better of her, spoke up.

"Please daddy, it shan't take more than an hour or so…Mom and I can go while you continue to pack up. Please, this is important to me." She finished with the look she'd seen her mother use a few times, and she watched as he crumbled.

"Alright, I'll stay and pack. God I feel sorry for the lad you use that on when you start dating at forty" he mumbled the last part, but it was loud enough to cause her to blush and her mum to chuckle in amusement. He continued on to asking her mother, "You don't mind, do you love?"

"No, it'll also give us some time to browse around if anything. Go get ready dear" her mother said, finishing with waving her off, to which Hermione ran turned, and walked briskly up the stairs.

It was an hour or so before Hermione and her mum found themselves walking down the street of Diagon Alley. Hermione absent mindedly took in the colored signs and ads, along with the various strange items and potions that could be seen through the shops that they pasted, as she bit her lip in an attempt to hold the feeling that was steadying growing in her chest. Was it excitement? Anxiety? Fear? She couldn't tell, but as they approached the large white bank, it kept growing until she found some difficulty breathing; that was until she felt her mum's hand placed gently on her shoulder, and she looked up to give her an reassuring smile…well, she hoped it was reassuring; her tummy felt like it did the first time she saw that horrid serpentine face of Voldemort.

They waited in line within the bank, until it was their turn with one of the goblin tellers. "State your business" the goblin said in a monotone voice as it continued to write in a ledger present before it.

"Good day. I was told to ask for the Account Manager Blacktooth?" said Hermione.

The goblin looked down at her and then spoke, "Name."

"Hermione Jean Granger." She stated. The goblin looked at her, and then her mother for a few seconds, before he turned slightly and ran a bell that rested unnoticed on his desk. It was long until another goblin approached them quickly and he spoke again, "Follow the goblin. He will take you to your appointment."

"Thank you." Hermione said politely to the teller, and then followed the goblin along with her mother. They went through various corridors, until they were presented with a door, and ushered inside, to find a goblin setting behind a desk, seemingly reviewing a contract or something of the sorts, with a large smile on its face that Hermione found slightly intimidating. When it noticed them, its smile became more reserved as it spoke, "Ah, the guest of honor has arrived. Please, have a seat the both of you, would you like some to eat or a drink perhaps?"

Hermione found the currently goblin's behavior peculiar, but decided to ignore it for the reason they were here. "No, thank you, we're quiet alright. But I was wondering, why is it that I am here, why is that William told me to come to you?" she asked.

The goblin chuckled, "Of course. You must forgive me; I'm in a particular good mood at the moment. Business has been…very lucrative, with my current account. Now, we will be performing a simple ritual that will show if you have any possible inheritance. It will answer all your current questions, and I will be available to answer those that will arise." The goblin, Blacktooth Hermione recalled, then went on to explaining how it was carried out and the significance of each result.

She cut her palm and watched as the blood spread rapidly in a barrage of red until it turned grey. She noticed at the last of the reds was a 'Hektor Ademus Dagworth-Granger; Son of Ademus Dagworth-Granger and Belladonna Dagworth-Granger (nee Slytherin). That name surprised her greatly; she was a distant relative to Slytherin? The scroll continued down the line with twelve generations of squibs that had dropped the name 'Dagworth', but kept 'Granger', with each generation having a single male child that continued the grey with a muggle based on the black of the names. The scroll came to a stop, showing different colors at the end. In the centre as the last grey as a 'Daniel Richard Granger', on either side of him were two blacks. On the left was his mother's name, Samantha Foster, which caused her mother who was reading the scroll with her to let out a loud gasp; the right had an Emma Granger (nee Smith). However what really got her attention was a name in a bright blue with a coat of arms beside his name:

 _ **William Edmund Dagworth-Cunningham**_

She stared at the name in shock, as various thoughts crossed her mind. Many of them causing her to blush; He was her brother. She felt embarrassed, happy, excited and various other emotions…but that all slowly started changing as she thought about everything that he did, didn't do, said and didn't say; and she felt anger rising in her. His was her brother…AND HE KNEW FOR A BLOODY YEAR!

As that thought crossed her mind, she turned and saw her mum was tearfully, yet furiously staring at the scroll that see clutched in her hands, staring at the names at the bottom while her hands seemed to shake at her contained rage. Something told Hermione that they wouldn't be going anywhere this summer…

 _They were lying down together; William on top of her, playing with her hair as he kissed her hungrily, while his other hand was teasing one of her breast. She could feel him pressed against her sex, and she wanted to feel that hardness in her. He leaned backed so that she could see his hazel eyes that spoke of love and want for her and his mouth began speaking words of his declaration of love for her as he striped them both. They next were completely naked, with William going on to rapidly entering her, making her moan as he went faster…and faster…and deeper…_

Su Li screamed out loud as she reached her climax on the soft bed in her room. She was very thankful for the silencing wards and other privacy wards both she and William had taught themselves during their months at Hogwarts. As she laid down relaxing, after using her wand on herself to clean up the small mess she was making, she noticed the early morning sun breaking through her curtains; Today was the day that William would be arriving, and she was both excited and apprehensive about that…

The excitement came from the prospect of enjoying an entire month and a half with her best friend and crush. She could use this time to progress their relationship and get to know William better, especially when he wasn't distracted with his plots, schemes or looking out for his sister. She also wanted to know where he stood with Daphne…where he stood with her…

The apprehension…came from having him around her older sister, Juniper Li. She was what could be classified as the 'Typical Asian Beauty'. Her hair was darker and longer than hers, she had narrower eyes than her, her skin tone was lighter than hers and she was far more feminine than her, which was expected since she was six years older than her. Juniper was a prodigy in dueling and martial arts, and the shining star of the Li family and she created a bar that she just couldn't reach…no matter how hard she tried; she was just…better…at everything, and left nothing but giant footprints that not only their father, but the rest of the family expected her to fill, if not outright surpass. She was the sole reason why she talked William into the circuit; she planned on showing everyone that she could do all that, and more by beating her sister on the international stage. The only good thing about her being here was that her father had returned to the rest of the family in China, leaving Juniper in charge. Su casted a quick charm to see the time; realizing that William would be arriving soon, she got up and head into the shower connected to her room.

Su Li worked her way down to the fireplace in a small room near the entrance that her father and installed for guest to arrive from. She was wearing casual clothes, however she picked something that while casual, would show off her growing figure to hopefully catch William's eyes, and keep them off her sister. As she walked, she could hear voices coming from the room she was heading towards.

"-the pleasure is all mine, Mr. Cunningham. Father has spoken highly of your skills; and the name of Cunningham is known well in the mundane side of the People's Republic of China. I hope my assistance during your stay here will greatly improve upon your skills." Said the silky and angelic voice of her sister, Juniper. She walked a bit faster than she had before; he was one of the few things she had to herself that wasn't tainted by her sister.

She came in the room before William gave his reply. Her sister was standing there in a blood red Chinese summer dress that stopped at her mid-thigh, and had their clan symbol, an eastern dragon circling itself until it was about to eat its own tail, emblazoned in gold on her back. While she personally liked to keep her hair long and flowing; Juniper kept hers in a tight bun, kept up by a pair of ordinate hairsticks, and as she turned to look at her, Su could see her predatory narrow black eyes were filled with mirth and a small predatory smirk on her pursed red lips. She went to speak, but she inhaled a breath instead as she took in William. Not much had changed except he had grown an inch or so, but his eyes and presence did. His eyes had wildness to them now, and he seemed to be struggling with something as he stared at her…could her sister have sunken her claws into him already? No, her William was much stronger than that to be suaded by a pretty face. His presence used to be like a fine mist when he wasn't focused on projecting it; there wasn't much there, but you could feel the coldness and moisture against your skin if you're near enough. And when he did actively unleash it, it was like entering a very cold room. But now, it was like a river; it looked calm at the surface, but just below that was a powerful current, waiting to swept you away. She was brought back to the present when her sister spoke in her silky voice, "Ah, little Sukie. I was wondering when you would arrive and greet our humble guest."

She fought a blush as she noticed William raising an eyebrow at the name behind her sister's turned back, "I told you not to call me that." Su replied in a soft, but annoyed voiced.

"It is your name, is it not little Sukie?" Juniper asked with a smile on her face as she continued, "Anyways, I was just about to lead, Mr. Cunningham here on a small tour of our household."

"No!" Su said loudly and sharply with her soft voice. "I'll do it. He is my guest after all."

Juniper nodded at her, and smiled sweetly as she spoke, "Very well then." She watched as she turned to William and continued, "When you're both done, come outside and join me for a light demonstration in order for me to assess your current skills and techniques; and how I may best help you improve."

"Please, Ms. Li, we'll be living in the same space, call me William." Came his reply and Su could see his 'public smile' present on his face.

Her sister raised a manicured hand up to her mouth and giggled before she spoke, "Oh my, then I suppose you will have to call me Juniper, but I'd prefer if you called me Juni." Becoming slight tired of her sister; Su approached William, took one of his hands in hers, and led him away for her sister.

As they walked hand in hand with Su leading, she heard William speak, "Your sister seemed…friendly."

"Don't make her fool you." She answered.

"Where are you taking me…Sukie?" he asked.

"My room." She stated softly as while blushing at how she liked how he said her name. She continued leading William towards her room; it felt like the only safe haven she had when her sister came.

"That's quite forward of you. Should I be worried about my innocence? I've heard stories about you Ravenclaws." He said teasingly.

"Good things I hope." She replied, enjoying their usual back and forth.

"Let's just say, that you all fit the muggle saying of, 'It's always the quiet ones'" he said with a chuckle.

As she entered her room with him and closed the door behind them and spoke to his back and he moved further into the room. She spoke what had been on her mind when she first saw him, "You feel different…and your eyes…they're different as well."

Su Li watched him as he took in her room, and she became a bit self-conscious as she realized that she was alone in her room with her crush. She quickly scanned it to see if there was anything particularly embarrassing to be seen. Her room wasn't too large, but it was large enough to contain her queen size bed, three bookcases, a wardrobe, a dresser with a full-body mirror and a small study area. It was clean, except for her bed that she had recently vacated, and that seemed to be drawing William's attention as he stood in the middle of the room, his eyes seemed to have a glazed quality to them that she hadn't seen in him before and his nostrils flared occasionally as she approached him. She realized what had caught his attention; there, visible from where he stood, was a small but noticeable damp spot in her sheets. She blushed heavily in embarrassment, and moved to clean it with her wand, but her sudden movement seemed to trigger something in William. He…growled at her, and she suddenly found his lips pressed against hers. She mewled softly as he worked his tongue into her mouth, and she felt the roughness of it against hers. Her head was spinning as she felt his hands move around her developing hips, and the feel of his magic caressing her body entirely like it always did when they duel alongside each other. She didn't know what to do with her hands as they hung limp at her side, and she found it difficult to breath, but she didn't want to end the kiss just yet…she just didn't.

It end suddenly as William pulled back and spoke panting as she did the same, "So-sorry. I didn't do that…I mean I did, but it wasn't 'Me' me, but the other me…and I'm not making any sense." He finished as he closed his eyes, most likely to focus is occlumency barriers.

It seemed that he had come to his senses, much to her disappointment, but she decide to ignore the fluttering she was feeling and speak, "What happened?" not that she minded it at all.

It was a testament to how far she had came with him when he answered readily, "I recently became an animagus and seemed to have some difficult controlling certain impulses now." He answered.

Su eyes became wide at that statement. Becoming an animagus was notorious for its level of difficulty, and the time it took for the transformation to occur. For William to become one in a month…"How?" she asked, looking up at him, savoring the feeling of him unconsciously holding her in his arms. She felt that she belonged there.

"That…is something I cannot share." He answered with his eyes still closed. She didn't press him, but asked another question.

"Can you tell me what it is?" she asked softly.

"A Tiger; A Bengal Tiger from what I've researched." He replied as he looked down at her. His eyes seemed to have that glazed look in them, but it was contained. She continued to try decipher the new look as he continued, "I don't know what it was, but I smelled…well…you…I became lost in its instincts and desire…well my instincts and desires I suppose…and just acted. This was a lot more complex than I first thought it would be, but I've have some ideas on what maybe happening, but I still need to research it."

"I'll help you figure it out, but for now we need to head now to my sister." She said softly as she blushed at the implications of what he said about smelling her.

"Doesn't look like you want to." He stated as she pulled away from him and took his hand in hers and started to lead him out the room. She had always enjoyed when he took her hand; it showed his willingness to trust her and open up, and marked her growing progress with the guarded boy.

"I don't. But we have an entire month for you to hold me again like that and snog me" she said softly and with a boldness that she had no idea where it came from, and a growing blush on her cheeks.

She felt him give her hand a gently squeeze as he spoke, "I think I'd like that."

It didn't take long for them to find her sister on the surrounding grounds on one of the many moors that made up Ireland that her home was located on, and Su Li spent the next fifteen minutes sitting on a marble bench watching as William casted his 'public repertoire' of combat and transfiguration spells. She always found his Slytherin need to hide his wandless abilities both amusing and cute, but she could see the sense in his decision; an enemy you knew nothing about was more dangerous than one that you did. As he finished, she heard her sister, who was standing a few feet from him speak, "Impressive for one your age William, however I fail to see how that could've impressed my father enough for him to sponsor you."

"Perhaps if we dueled I'd be willing to use the rest of my abilities." William replied, causing her sister to raise her hand up to her mouth and giggle before she gave her reply.

"I'm afraid I must decline your offer; perhaps another time when I'm positive you'll last long enough for me to finish." Su couldn't see her face, but she was sure her sister was wearing her usual serene smile she saved for her opponents when she teased them. "Now, with what you've since so far, you have a good grasp of transfiguration; you can multitask, and enough power and creativity for the branch. We will be working on your ability to transfigure and conjure larger objects, and increase the amount of complex transfigurations you can control at a given moment."

Su watched as her sister gave William instructions for his task, and then came and sit beside her as they watched him continue his training. It wasn't long before her sister spoke while she continued to watch her best friend, "You found quite the catch in that backwards school you attend little Sukie; almost enough to make it seem worth you receiving a subpar education if it holds such good stock."

"Hogwarts isn't that bad, and do not speak of William like that." Su answered softly.

"Why, I just stating how pleased I am that you found such a worthy companion. Strong, ambitious and daring if he's willing to aim for such a goal as the Circuit; has such an…intriguing presence, and he's cute too. Though he's a bit on the young side…but his height compared to me should make up for it." Juniper said, seemingly thinking out loud to herself as she tapped her finger against her bottom lip.

Su Li looked sharply towards her sister wide-eyed. 'She couldn't possibly be thinking of taking William away like everything else, could she!?' she thought. If she set her eyes out for him, how could she compete? How could she beat someone who was always better at everything that she tried? As if reading her thoughts, Juniper turned to look at her, with that predatory smile that no one seem to able to see except her and spoke, "I'd hurry up if I was you. We dragons take what we deem as ours and we are strong enough to keep it no matter what or who tries to take it. Li Sukie, are you strong enough to take and keep what you deem as yours?"

Without waiting for an answer, she watched as Juniper got up and moved towards William. She watched as she instructed him on something she couldn't hear, move behind him, and pressed herself against him as she adjusted his wand hand; then turned to her…and smiled. As she gripped her wand, that had somehow found its way into her hand, Su Li added another reason to her long list of why she wanted to become strong enough to beat her sister

It was mid-July, and in an ancestral manor located in Wiltshire, in one of its many day rooms, one could find an elegantly dressed, beautiful middle aged woman nursing a glass of Elder-Oak wine as she stared in to the dancing flame of the fire place before her. Narcissa Malfoy…or Black, as her son so loved to address her as; sat contemplating the evitable end of the house she used to represent. She had spent the past few months using the limited control she possessed and her own reputation she had developed over the years since her son's ascension to Lordship securing Malfoy ventures from the vultures and vipers that had tried to use the death of her late husband as a means to further themselves. Speak what you will about Lucius, he might have been a sick, deprived human being, and neglected many of his duties as a husband to her, but he was a good businessman that knew when and where to spend his money, and to an extent, a good politician. But her son…sigh…her son took the title, but none of the responsibilities seriously. During his school year, she had forwarded him the business deals and correspondents that came to the house along with a letter of suggestions on how to handle them or advise on which to take. However, not only did he ignore her, he went against many of her suggestions; upon seeing that, she had stopped offering her advice, as it was doing more harm to the Household than anything else, so she limited her to keeping the vipers from sinking their fangs into her son. However, she had failed on one occasion, and that snake made itself known as the flames see was staring at turned green before her, and a man walked out of it, and stood brushing off his fine robes of the soothe present.

"Miss Malfoy…a pleasure to see you. You look wonderful as always." Spoke the man.

"Where are you planning on taking my son, Lord Parkinson." Narcissa said bluntly. She was in no mood for politicking at the moment with her husband's old 'running partner'.

"So Draco informed you then." Lord Parkinson said smoothly. "Well, his birthday passed and I hadn't given him a present. Knowing what Lucius had in mind for his son, I decided it would be an ideal way to bond with my future son-in-law."

She gripped her glass tightly. She may not know what his plans might be, but she was well aware the things her husband did whenever he went out with this man. "My son is a BOY, I will not allow you to make him a MONSTER." She spoke with as much determination as possible and watched as the Lord Parkinson's eyes narrowed at her.

"Draco is a LORD, and he will learn how to act as such. And you MISS Malfoy, have no say in what a Lord does or doesn't do; Draco has spoken to me about his irritation of how you keep trying to usurp him with your little suggestions, and had spoken to me about exiling you from the family." He watched as her eyes widened slightly at that and he continued, "Now, I believe doing such a thing is rash and childish, so I've managed to persuade him against such action, but continue to forget your place…" he left the threat out in the air.

Narcissa ignored the man as he walked past her, and head out in search of her son. When he was gone, she felt small droplets fall from her eyes as she lamented the thought of what her son would soon become.

The holiday had not been going good so far for her just started for her; she had absolutely nothing to do. School had been crazy; though the school she attended with her siblings had a requirement to wear uniforms; her parents could only afford a single pair for each of them, and they had to share books for classes. While her siblings and her made do with it, they had to face all the gits in school, especially the girls in her class that were all a bunch of snobby bints, but it had been alright overall. She sat around the dinner table with her family as they all ate dinner together; she watched as her mum continued to bring in the dishes as her dad sat with them around the table as her siblings talked amongst themselves

She was one of three triplets; the middle child, with an older and a younger sister. Robyn, her older sister, was the smart and popular one; always socializing with the rest of the bints, always the center of attention. Claire took after their father and had his gift for sports and was a real tomboy; because of that, she had no trouble making friends with all those bloody arsehole boys. She…she was the average, plain, untalented, middle child…Her mum always said that she'd find her calling, but couldn't that calling come sooner? She was tired of being the last one picked; the one that wasn't noticed, even when she dyed her hair blonde that stand out against the black of her sisters, she was still the one that had nothing to say as she listened to her girly older sister prattle on about her day and her bratty younger sister talk about her teams, while her mum and dad listened on, eyes shining proudly at the two.

As she sat there quietly, playing with her food and then they all heard at the same time the front door opening with a loud bang. She watched as her dad stood up sharply and went to door; she heard him speaking with someone with a raised voice, only to heard laughter as his answer, a voice speaking in a language she didn't understand and a bright green light, and then the sound a something collapsing. Now frightened, she stood up along with her sisters at the quiet urging of her mum, and stood behind her, as she stood in front of them all with a kitchen knife in her shaky hand.

She watched as the kitchen door slowly opened…and revealed four cloaked and masked people, with one being much shorter than the others. Three of them were pointing sticks at her mum, while the fourth and shortest stood at the back, watching what was happening.

"W-where i-is my h-husband" she heard her mum say with a shaky voice. One of them answered her question with a single strange word while pointing the stick at her mum; and she watched her crumbled down to the ground screaming at the loudest voice she had ever heard her. She and her sisters huddled together, tears in her eyes, as she watch them laugh at her mum's pain. She wanted to do something…but she was scared. It lasted a few more seconds, and then the one pointing the stick turned it away from her mum and spoke.

"Now that you understand that you don't speak unless spoken too, you filthy muggle, we're going to play a game; bring them." The voice from the mask sounded male, but what caught her attention were the two approaching her and her sisters. Robyn tried to run, but they point that stick at them, and she watched as she became still, and toppled over straight on her face, while she herself felt her body stiffening. She stayed like that until the masked man that spoke before grabbed her tightly around her throat, waved his stick at her, causing her body to relax once more, and lifted her up by his firm grip; choking her. She struggled for breathe until he let up on his grip when she stood before her downed mum, with her sisters on either side of her in the same tight grip that she was in. "Tell me muggle filfth, what are the names of these disgusting spawns and how old are they." She heard the man say as his large hand remained tightly round her neck.

"R-Rob-byn,Eva-Evageline, and Cla-aire. They are all nine…please…please down hurt my babies. Ta-take me instead; I'll do anything you want." Evangeline watched as her mom begged and pleaded with these people.

"I'll do what I want muggle…but I'm a fair Lord, and that is why you have a choice whether you want to play my game or not." Came the reply.

"I'll play, I'll play, I'll play." Her mum said rapidly.

The men around them laughed, and the man spoke again, "Good little muggle. Now, say the first name of the child that comes to mind."

"Robyn." Her mother said quickly while pointing at the sister to her right. The man holding her nodded towards the man holding Robyn, and she was take away to the side near the dinner table.

"Good…now the game begins. You, filthy muggle, have a choice. One of these girls is going to be killed." As he said that, she felt a shock go through her body as fear raced through it, her mother gasped as he continued," You get to choose who lives; if you don't, not only will they both died, my friends and I will have a little fun with your favorite over there" she heard a gasp, and turned to see her sister completely naked on the table, tears rolling down her face as the masked man was poised behind her opened legs.

"Pl-pleases, do-don't…I-I-I ca-can't choose between my girls…please…please" Her mother begged, tears flooding her face.

"Alright then, I'll decide for you…Crabbe you ca-" he was saying, but was interrupted by her mother screaming her answer.

"CLAIRE!"

Evangeline's felt like something dropped within her chest…and just continue to fall. "Mu-mum…" she said quietly as the tears began to fall once more. Her mum…wanted her to died?...she chose her sisters over her? Why?...Why? That question continued to go over and over in her head as she just looked at the woman crying on the floor. She felt the man leaning down to her, and whispering in her ear.

"You heard that you filthy spawn…even your own mother knows you're nothing…not even worth living. She could've let all of you died as a family…but she chose to sacrifice you…because you are nothing." He said to her.

'Was that why…because she was nothing to her mother…' Evangeline thought rapidly, trying to make sense of everything. With her head looking down at the ground, she didn't notice the man pointing his stick at her mum and whispering something as he did.

" _It's true…you are nothing. You were always nothing, and will always be nothing. How could I ever choose you over your sister_ " Evangeline looked up and saw the smirking face of her mother as she spoke those words, and she felt as if the world was taken from under her. She felt lost…hurt…empty…

She stared blankly as the man said more strange words, and watched as a green light hit her mother, causing her to become completely still. "Well, that was fun. Crabbe, bring that filth over here; Draco, it's time to pick your birthday present." Said the man still hold her neck, and keeping her from collapsing to her knees. Robyn was brought back over to them, and she vague realized that both her sisters were crying while she wasn't…she couldn't, her tears just wouldn't come anymore.

In her blank stare, she noticed the shortest of the masked men come in front of her and her sisters, and she heard the man speak, "Well, which one do you want as a toy to practice on. I can't have my future son-in-law unable to please my princess."

She vaguely watched as the short man walked in front of Claire, then Robyn, and finally her and spoke, "I want her."

"The man squeezed her neck sharply and spoke, "Good choice. She'll need breaking in, but I can help you with that. Crabbe, Goyle, the other girls are yours." He finished and said a strange word. She then felt a strange sensation go through her that made her feel like all her worries were gone and the voice of the man in her head, "Now I want you to watch; keep your eyes open and a smile on your face, and watch." And she did watch. Evangeline watched as the other two masked men entered her sisters, took turns with them, beat them, made them scream with those sticks and finally killed them. She had watched them do all that with a smile on her face…as tears slowly streamed from her grey eyes…never noticing the various pots and utensils that were shaking violently around her.

It was late at night as twelve year old Draco Malfoy followed his future father-in-law, Lord Parkinson, as he dragged his recently acquired and magically silenced present by her long blonde hair through a corridor of his manor that was once out of bound to both him and his mother by the wards set up by his father during his time as Head of House. Now though, as the Head, he was allowed entrance, and the opportunity to see what his father had hidden. They came up to a dead end in the form of a blank wall, and the Lord Parkinson turned towards him, ignoring the struggling and silently crying girl, and spoke, " Approach the wall with your ring facing it."

As Draco followed the instructions he watched as the wall seemed to become transparent, and disappear before his eyes, revealing a door. Lord Parkinson passed him with the girl still in hand, and entered ahead of him. Draco walked in through the door, and saw that the room was filled with various items on tables and book cases lining the far left wall, while the right played host to strange devices and items, and sets of chained cuffs that were bound to it, which the Lord Parkinson was currently chaining the magically frozen girl. He came to realize that from the way the Lord Parkinson was moving around the room, this wasn't the first time he had been this room, and had likely done the same things he was doing now with his father. The thought of him following his father's footsteps filled him with unbridled pride, and he approached the man as he finished cuffing the girl. He watched as the Lord waved his wand at the girl, and then asked him, "So, Lord Malfoy. What are you going to name your new pet?"

Lord Malfoy. The name still filled him with joy and pride; he had commanded respect at school, and watched as many followed in line; the few how didn't would eventually learn their place. And he now had the perfect tool to practice his skills. As he looked at the girl he took in her naked appearance; she was shorter than him, probably due to her age and didn't have any feminine features to speak of, except the few sparse hairs he could see growing between her legs just above her sex. She had long blonde hair, her face was round and marred with tear stains going down her cheeks, and she had grey eyes that was staring blankly at him. As he looked at her, he saw the face of the person he wanted to really break and see beneath him, and he decided to give the girl that named, "Daphne…her new name is Daphne."

"M-my name i-isn't Da-Daphne…I-it's Evangeline…" He heard the girl say to him quietly, and he saw the defiant look in 'Daphne's eyes' as she tried to look him in the eye before her courage failed her; it was the same look she always gave him at school, even when he came a Lord; he acted now that he could.

'SMACK' came the sound of him backhanding her in the face, causing a red spot to form on the white tone of her cheek and he spoke as he voice cracked at the strain of him raising his voice, "I am Lord Malfoy, your Lord! And you will treat me as such and not disobey me!"

He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up at the smile Lord Parkinson as he spoke to him, "That you are my Lord. Now, watch how wizards discipline those below them…son." He looked at the girl and continued, "Your Lord and Master gave you a name mudblood filth…what is it."

"Eva-Evangeline" The girl said softly.

" _ **Crucio**_ " came the Lord Parkinson's reply, making the girl's screams fill the room. He continued the curse for a few more seconds and then let up and stated to the girl again, "What is your name."

"Eva-AAAAAAHH!" she couldn't finish what she was saying as she was put under the curse once more. Draco started to feel a bit unsettled as he watched the girl. With her family it was different, but watching as she fought against them, made him turn away, and head to his father's old desk at the back of the room. He ignored the repetition of the question, the girl once more defiance, and then screams of said girl, in favor of exploring the desk. There was nothing resting on it, so he decided to sit in the chair and search the draws. Some contain documents and notes, while others contained various letters; however, it was the leather bound book that caught his attention. As he opened it and saw that it contained nothing but blank pages, and as he closed it, he saw a name on the back:

 _ **Tom Marvolo Riddle**_

'Why would father keep an empty book?' Draco thought as he looked at the book curiously, and felt the urge to write in it. As he was about to pick up a quill and write, he heard the girl give out a sharp scream that caused him to look and shouted.

"DAPHNE!...my name is…Daphne" she had shouted the name, and then trailed off the rest quietly as she gave in.

"Good little mudblood…the faster you learn, the less pain you'll feel. Now let's begin with teaching you how to please your Lord. You saw how your sisters seemed to enjoy it. I'm sure you will too." Lord Parkinson said to the girl as he caressed her cheek as he turned to face him. "Draco, my boy, why don't you come over here and let me teach you a couple things your father showed me."

That caught Draco's attention, and he placed the book on the desk as he got up and approached the two. 'Pansy's birthday was approaching, and the book would make an excellent dairy' were his final thoughts as he watched the Lord Parkinson begin to disrobe and followed suit; eagar to follow the footsteps of his father.

 **There you have it. Relatively happy with this one I suppose.**

 **-Animagus: I've planned for him to have one from the beginning, but wasn't entirely sure which animal, but I chose that one because from what I've looked up, it matches his personality to a great extent.**

 **-The letter: I felt that the character I created with William would have difficulties expressing something like that face to face; he waited a year after all, so I decide that would be the best method to...break the ice I suppose.**

 **-Su and her sister: Just wanted to flesh her out some more, and give her motive to her methods and insecurities, along with giving her perspective on things.**

 **\- The last scene: Sigh...it was...uncomfortable explore that particular section of my mind, and writing that scene. But it was necessary for the story I plan on writing; to show that it will not be a light novel and will have it dark moments, along with instructing this character, and showing the effects of Draco's early rise, and Lucius' death.**

 **Please review and let me know what you think and how I can improve if you see anything that you think does.**

 **Till next time.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:Hello again everyone. You guys are the best. 110 favorites 190 follows 58 reviews and over 15000 views; Thank you all for your continued support. Yes I know, I'm a day late, but life happens; been busy and my laptop decided that it was the prefect it to act up; Thank you Youtube, and your many videos on fixing stuff. That being said, I'd like to thank SuperRes7 for being my one hundredth 's good to pass that milestone, but I still have many more to pass;you should see your cybercookie in your inbox. Once more, I apologize for any g** **rammatical errors, that I may have missed.**

 **Please Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter or anything dealing with its franchise; Only the OCs.**

 **Chapter-11**

 **Controlling Instincts, Summer Nights, and Sunny with a Chance of Nargles**

The skies above were filled with clouds, with the sun peeking through occasionally and a gentle breeze was flowing through the quiet moor, as two individuals were beneath a large tree as they relaxed after a harsh training session. Su Li sat with her back against the tree while one of her hands moved to pull back the idle flowing hairs back behind her ear, and her other hand continued to caress the gently fur on the head of the large feline predator that was resting on her lap. While feeling the vibrations coursing through her caused by the purring of the large animal; Su looked down on the tiger known as William with a content smile gracing her face. The pass days that weren't spent on training, were spent learning about his animagus and the changes that it brought in regards to how he interacted with her.

The Tiger was a creature that represented power, ferocity, wrath, beauty…and passion. Whatever William had done…was not the usual method to become an animagus, given the fact that it seemed to have a will of its own. From what William had told her, his mindscape had changed; it no longer was of his home and its surrounding grounds, but it now contain his manor surrounded by a thick dense forest that was difficult to navigate. When he tried to change his mindscape or suppress his new traits, the tiger lashed out at him; which must have been painful encounters if the headaches he got was anything to go by.

He soon realized that it was an exercise in futility to fight myself for control of…myself, and began learning to cope with the new addition to his personality. Throughout the month she noted that he liked eating his meat a bit on the raw side and he had more awareness and ferocity when he dueled with either her or her sister, and best of all…he was more affectionate and possessive. He had a new tendency to brush against her when they walked through the house and field together or hold her when they were alone. Then there was the occasion purr that escaped him when she would hug him; how he now liked to bury his head into her hair when she did. The new tendency she liked the most though was when he became loss in desire when they snogged and held her close to his body; that happened so often now that they finally figured out how to snog and still breathe. She wasn't ashamed to say that she channeled her inner Slytherin and used this to keep him away from her sister; not that Juniper seemed to mind, if anything her new antics seemed to amuse her sister greatly if that smug smile she wore on her face whenever she took William away after they finished training was any indication. But this new side to William and her sister's words were pushing her to advance their relationship, and she spent most of the summer thinking about how to approach the subject with him.

As she was lost in thought, she didn't notice that there was a large Eagle owl beside her, until she heard the quiet hissing from the large back snake that was William familiar, who rested itself in coils as it basked in the midday sun, with a large red stone in the center of its coils, gleaming gently in the sunlight; she noticed that the owl seemed to be carrying a large satchel tied to its chest with the Gringotts Logo stitched into the material. The Tiger stopped its purring and opened his eyes at the hissing of the snake, Sashet if she remembered correctly, to what she thought could be a glare at the owl before it changed before her eyes into the form of William, who was now sitting up right as he reached for the satchel, and taking out the contents within. Su Li watched William read through what looked to be a manuscript and used his wand to seemingly highlight various sections. Though her inner Ravenclaw was curious as to what could be written on the large collection of parchment, she remained silent as he read through. She watched in silence for some time until he handed the parchment back to the owl and spoke to it.

"Bring this to Nymeria Cunningham. She'll finalize it." he said, and then watched the owl fly away before he turned on to his back and laid back down onto her lap with his eyes closed.

With curiosity finally getting the best of her, she asked softly, "What was that William?"

"A contract I'm setting up with Gringotts Bank." He answered with his eyes stilled closed.

"Why would you need a contract with them?" she asked softly, and then watched as he eyes moved ever so slightly, in a way that she recognized as him weighing options.

"I have plans for the future…plans that are currently in the works for the day I reveal my real name to the world." He replied.

"Which name is that?" she spoke softly as her hand started to caress his dark brunette hair, causing him to start purring, but not as strongly as he did as a tiger.

"…Dagworth" he paused as he answered; his eyes now open to reveal his slightly slitted pupils that were focused intently on her.

She took in what he said while he watched her intently. While vague, the name was still known for its accomplishments, and it explained so much above William; his behavior, drive, and focus on some distant goal, his manipulation and plots to get close to those in their year group who would grow to inherit important positions of power, his knowledge of spells that she hadn't heard of or seen. She looked to her left at the fabled Philosopher's Stone whose guardian was also staring at her intently like its master. She put it all together and she could see what the picture created. "You're rebuilding the House of Dagworth" she stated softly.

"Yes." He replied simply.

"How can I help?" she asked softly, and watched as surprised filled his eyes, while his face remained expressionless.

"That's it?" he asked.

"Yes" she said softly.

"Why"

"You're leaving tomorrow right?" Su asked, and watched as the tangent seemed to catch William off guard before he answered.

"Yes…Daphne invited me to her home…as you already know" he answered with wariness that would've slipped pass anyone who didn't know him as intimately as she did.

"W-what do you think about her?" she hesitated slightly as she asked him, while turning her head away from him as not to reveal her nervousness of the answer. Her sister's words had been ringing constantly within her every time she was alone with him, and she was worried about how she faired with the likes of Daphne as competition.

"She's smart, cunning, ambitious, and beautiful." He answered her, though she couldn't see his face, she could still feel his intense stare on her.

"D-Do you l-like her?"

"I suppose so. She makes a good ally with her resources and connections."

"I mean…do you…fancy her…"

"…No."

Su Li exhaled the breath that she didn't know that she was holding. It was good to hear from him that he held no interest in the girl, except how useful she was to him. With knowledge that her biggest competition was well behind her, it bolstered her confidence and looked back down at William, whose eyes held amusement and a knowing look within them. "And what do you think about me?"

She listened to him chuckle, and then spoke in a whisper as he stared into her eyes, "Yes Sukie…I fancy you."

She flushed as he said her name and her skipped a beat when she heard him say that he fancied her. _HER_ ; not Daphne, not Juniper; _HER_. She was a very happy girl at that moment, and she showed it by leaning down and snogging the boy resting on her lap; enjoying the feel of his rough tongue as it played and danced around her own. Reluctantly, she stopped and leaned back up slightly, causing their lips to be just out of reach of the other and stared into William's eyes, which she could see was now hazy with the same desire that she was feeling, and spoke in her softly and what she hoped was a sultry tone, "I fancy you too."

"You still haven't explained why you're willing to help so easily." He said as he played with the strands of hair that had fell around her head, creating a curtain of raven black around them.

"Because I'm your best mate" she said teasingly, feeling bold in her new security as his interest.

"As far as I'm aware, best mates don't go so far."

"Does a girlfriend?" she asked as she brushed her lips against his.

"You're usually the sadistic wallflower; where is this Gryffindor courage coming from?" he teased.

She punched his shoulder lightly and softly spoke, "I'm not a wallflower." He chuckled at her replied, and gave his answer by using his hand to bring her back against his lips. Su Li enjoyed the moment, secure with the knowledge of her new position. She was his and he was hers; and anyone who said otherwise would see how much of a dragon she really was.

Meanwhile miles away, a group of four children were buzzing around on brooms above an open grassy field, as they flew to and fro towards two makeshift hoops that stood high above the grown. As a red ball flew through an undefended hoop, one of them spoke.

"Annnd, that game goes to me and Harry. The crowd grows wild as they cheer for him, and the most handsome redhead to grace the field." One of the redheads spoke as the four met in the center of the field and started descending towards the ground.

"I'm clearing the handsome on out of the lot of us Forge" Said an identical redhead to the one that spoke.

"You've clearly got a lazy eye, making me more handsome twin Gred" the addressed Forge replied.

"Your right leg is shorter than the other-"

"You've got a unibrow-"

"More freckles-"

"-and an overbite" They both said together as they all landed.

"Would you two quit it…and you only won because Harry has a better broom" the shortest of the three redheads grumbled as he gripped his broom tightly in his hand.

"Don't get Ginny's knickers in a twist Ronnikins, we were just having a laugh." One of the twins said.

"Yeah, besides your broom will get just as good as Harry's, and all the beautiful witches will come begging for a go at it-"

"-though with you comparing your broom with Harry's and wearing Ginny's knickers, you probably prefer wizards to come instead." At Ron's perplexed look, they both laughed.

Harry stood there watching the byplay with a content smile, though he didn't understand what the two were getting at, he knew them well enough that they were having a go at Ron, and even though he had only been here for a few hours, he felt slightly envious at how good Ron had it; especially when you compare his family with the Dursleys.

He had arrived here earlier this morning due to the rescue attempted made by the three before him, with a flying car no less. His summer with the Dursleys had been almost as bad as the years prior. While he still got the most miniscule portions of food, he at least got the second bedroom where his elephantine cousin used to store his toys; however his Uncle Vernon had locked away his trunk with his school things and his wand. While he was worried about being unable to do any of his assignments, what had worried him the most was when his friends had seemed to stop writing him.

At first, he received letters almost daily from an ancient looking owl, that seemed to always time its entrance to when he was around his uncle, causing him to go through rapid shades of red from the 'unnaturalness' or the 'freakishness', and took his letters and burn them and locked Hedwig away, causing him to not be able to write back. That continued for the early part of the June and mid July, until one day the owl stopped coming, much to his Uncle's joy. He spent the rest of his birthday and the summer thinking that his friends thought that he didn't care to write them, and they did the same in response to that. That however, wasn't the case, as he learnt a few days ago.

A house elf that went by the name, Dobby, had taken to stealing his letters as a means to make him think that his friends didn't care, in order to make him want to not go back to Hogwarts. While the little creature wasn't clearly about what it was, he stated that there would be some great danger that was heading to the school, which caused him to immediately think it was Voldemort trying to get the stone once more. Thinking that was the case of the danger and having no intention of not going back to the place that he loved, he immediately refused to promise the elf that he wouldn't go, which had caused the creature to get him in trouble, and his subsequent imprisonment in his own room.

He came out of his thoughts as one of the twins spoke as he patted Ron's back, "You'll get it when you're older Ronnikins. Come on you lot, mum's probably finished cooking up a storm for lunch." Harry followed the two as they all flew out of the fields with Ron's grumbling could still be heard as he flew at his side, but it was indistinguishable with the wind bellowing in his ears. As they drew closer to the Weasley home, Harry took in the sight of the building.

The building was a perfectly good house, though suffering from wear, which was later extended upwards and built upon with another structure that was supported by thin support beams, and was lean quite unsoundly to the left. It was not form magic, Harry was sure the build would have collapsed on itself, but despite all that it still had a warm and welcoming feel to it, that Harry had only experienced at Hogwarts. As he entered the house behind the twins, and into the kitchen, he heard a gasp and then a red steak of hair disappearing around at door to the dining room, which was swing from its recent use.

"Ginny dear, could yo-" Harry heard a voice from the other said of the kitchen and noticed Mrs. Weasley standing there looking around slightly bewildered, "Now where could that girl have gone to…Never mind; George, could you bring the rolls to table, and you Fred, the teapot and butter." She said addressing her sons.

"Anything I can help with, Mrs. Weasley?" Harry asked, wanting to be helpful. He was met with a cheerful smile and a crushing hug, as Mrs. Weasley started leading him into the dining room.

"Thank you Harry, but you're a guest, just sit here for the moment, lunch will be right out." She replied.

Harry didn't have to wait long before the table was occupied; Mrs. Weasley sat at one end of the table with other being unoccupied, given that Mr. Weasley was currently at work. Ron last beside him, with the twins sitting across from them, Percy, Ron's oldest brother that lived with him, was sitting beside the empty chair that Mr. Weasley had occupied earlier at breakfast, reading a book while he started taking bites of his food without paying any attention to them, and Ron's sister, Ginny, sat beside Mrs. Weasley, sitting lower on her chair, practically hiding under the table.

"Ginny, sit up dear, can't have you going to Hogwarts with poor manners like that."

"Yeah Ginny, One Ron is bad enough." Fred, Harry thought, said as he tilted his head towards Ron whose mouth was stuffed with bread and jelly around his lips; upon feeling eyes on him, he looked up at them all and spoke with his mouth still full, "Wah?"

As Mrs. Weasley whipped out her wand and sent a spell that cleaned Ron up, George spoke to Ginny, "Speaking of Hogwarts, ready to take on your troll for your sorting and join your dear older brothers?"

"You're just making that up; they wouldn't make us go up against a troll." Ginny said defiantly before shrinking in on herself when she noticed Harry's attention on her.

"I wouldn't be so sure Ginny -" one of the twins said.

"-Harry and Ronnikins had to find their own troll-" the other twin continued.

"-In the girl's restroom-"

"-And bloody kill the thing." The twins finished together.

"Fred, George. Language!" Mrs. Weasley shouted at the two.

"We didn't kill it, that was William-" Harry said, but was interrupted by Ron whose attention was caught in between bites.

"But we did take the thing down so that he could." Ron supplied.

"Who's William?" Ginny asked shyly as she leaned forward on the table.

Before Harry could speak, Ron spoke up, "He's a slimy Slytherin that always flaunts how good he is at spells or how smart he is. Especially when he's in classes that we share with him, always trying to beat Hermione; he's as bad as Malfoy."

"And he's a slimy Slytherin that we've yet to successfully prank-" one twin spoke.

"If we didn't know better, we'd have thought that we were losing our touch." The other said.

Harry frowned slightly at the picture they were painting about Hermione's friend, but he didn't say anything or share his own opinions on the boy.

Fred was about to speak when he noticed something and spoke, "I think you've got enough elbow grease there Ginny." Said girl looked away from her stare at Harry and turn them at her brother with a bewildered look, before she looked down and noticed that she was resting her elbow in the butter. Realizing that Harry was now looking at her and was attempting not to laugh, she came as red as her hair and practical ran out the room with her mother trying to call her back.

With Ginny gone, Mrs. Weasley turned on Fred and gave him a look, "Why did you have to embarrass your sister."

Fred looked sheepish as he replied, "I didn't mean to mum, but she was hogging all the butter."

Harry struggled not to laugh at the expression on Fred's face. He may have only been here a few hours, but he knew that this place would be just as magical as Hogwarts, and certainly much better than any day spent at the Dursleys.

As he came out of the fireplace by way of the Floo network, he stepped through the pub that was lightly crowded and headed towards the entrance to Diagon Alley, and in quick order, he had the barrier open and was heading towards the large white bank of Gringotts, deep in thought. William's summer certainly was eventfully. Though he seemed to be spending most of it lately exercising his skills in cunning and misdirection against the experienced Lord Greengrass, the cunning attempts of Daphne, and Tracey's prying; the family as a whole were an interesting bunch, especially the charismatic and joyful little Astoria and the refined elegance, yet equally playful Lady Greengrass. He had managed to get this small reprieve when the letters for their school equipment came; Mrs. Greengrass wanted to put off their shopping until the week following, when there would be a book signing by a famous wizard by the name of Gilderoy Lockhart; not wanting to do his shopping during such a crowded time, William begged off. And then there was his time spent with Sukie, his girlfriend; a small smile broke on William's face at that thought as he approached a goblin at one of the teller stations, and started his journey towards his Family's Vault.

His time there was well spent; Juniper Li was an excellent teacher and skilled duelist in the arts of physical and magical combat. While they had only focused on the magical aspect of his training, he had seen as much of her physical capabilities when she sparred against Su, where the two seemed to go fiercely at each other; especially Sukie. He had never seen the girl fight so determined before, even when taking so much punishment from an opponent who was clearly outclassing her. While he was interested in the martial arts, it would have to wait until he could give it his full attention. On that note, his skill in transfiguration, combat magic and casting had improved greatly due to the training he received. The largest transfiguration he could now do were now Ursidae and the most complex were conjuring two suits of armor. Maybe it was due to his 'other half', but he seemed to have an affinity to the fierce felines, which suited his style of dueling just fine, but being able to transfigure large bears, would certainly help when strength and intimidation was needed over speed and power; while the suits of armor were still brittle in terms of resistance against damage, he had great control of them and they now moved in fluent motions, than the disjointed ones that first occurred when he tried. However, seeing the rigid motions of the armor felt instinctively wrong for him, and he was thinking about away to fix that.

In terms of his wandless abilities, that had hit a block of sorts. While he was clear in his intent and will with his magic, nothing seemed to take; his magic felt like it unraveled when he pushed it towards his hands with the intent of using a wand based spell, which resulted in a large wastage of magic, and random effects; that alone was encouraging, as he seemed to be able to recreate 'accidental magic', but it was frustrating that his magic seemed unable to do any sort of intentional spell, let alone what he saw possessed Quirrell do.

He stopped his deep thinking as he brought the chained Head ring up to the indentation on the vault, and watched as it opened, and stepped inside. Not much had changed since he last entered, except for the increased amounts of gold within the vault that brought a sense of pride and accomplishment to William. While a vast majority of it would disappear to fund the now signed contract, he would make it back soon enough, through the hold, and his plans with the stone that had come to him when he had first held the stone in his possession. The galleons used by Gringotts were charmed in a way that could not use them outside of the wizarding world, meaning, one could not sell or use them outside of magical transactions. This was where the stone came into his plans; he would convert iron into gold, sell that in the muggle world, and allocate the funds to both his muggle and wizarding ventures. Though, he would have to sell overtime in order not to inflate the price and ruin the market for the rare commodity, it would solve all his funding problems, and secure his House's wealth. The only problem lied with his inability in working the stone. Alchemy was as esoteric as magic could get, and a difficult field to master; he was not deluded in his abilities to understand it at his current level, let alone work the stone. But hopefully, the person he had in mind would have the knowledge required. As he stopped filling the magically extended moneybag, he moved towards the book shelves that were in the vault and start taking books on enchanting, warding and potions for both himself and his sister. Now that she was aware of her heritage, he had every intention of molding his sister into the powerful witch she clearly can become and bring her into the fold. While he felt guilty in thinking it, his sister would be a great asset in reaching those that he himself could not; like for instant, those that were currently in Gryffindor…Heir Longbottom and caught his attention a long time ago.

It wasn't long before William returned to the surface and made his way towards the various shops to purchase his school equipment. While he was well aware of Nymeria's desire to do his shopping for him, she had more important duties to attend to than simple buying books, and it gave him the opportunity to both check the apothecaries that he owned and carry out his true purpose for his trip. As he finished his shopping and was making his way towards Knockturn, he covered his head with his cloak and he noticed that his wand began to vibrate slightly as the phantasm of his 'other side' appeared with its muscular frame ready to attack in an instant, as it walked ahead of him. As he made his way through the dark alley, he keep his eyes and his magic alert, but something seemed to have caught the attention of his 'other side' as it stopped and looked down one of the darker side streets in the alley, and then ran down it. William felt a pressure on his back and head; similar to the pressure he felt that night he killed the Troll. As he cautiously turned the corner, he was met with the sight of a young girl dressed in the brightest yellow sundress he had ever seen, that it seemed to reject the darkness around it and give the illusion of casting its own light, being corner by a hooded figure and the phantasm of a tiger barring its fangs unnoticed by the figure with its back to girl in a defensive stance, who was staring airily at the space that his phantasm stood. From where he stood, he could smell the lust, excitement, and anticipation that was radiating from the figure.

Acting in the response of his magic, William silently casted his familial binding spell, and watched as the black chains wrapped bodily around the figure and pressed with a crushing force, causing the figure to grunt out painfully as he lost his balance, and fell to the ground. He walked pass the man struggling weakly on the ground as he started gasping for breath and approached the girl, while blocking her view of the dying man. "It's not safe for little girls to wonder down here." He said plainly to her.

"Oh I know, I was following a Nargle along Diagon Alley, when I was caught unawares by those pesky Whackspurts. By time I realized it, I was already down here, and when I started looking for directions back, a Nargle led me to that man and told me to follow him. When he led me down here, I thought the Nargle may have made a mistake, but it told me to wait, and then you came and stood in front of me, followed by you coming around the corner to defend me. It must be quite a amazing to be able to look left and right at the same time, I wish I could do that." She said with a dreamy tone in her voice as she rocked slightly back and forth on her heels, while beginning to hum to herself softly.

While William tried to interpret her speech, he took in the girl before him. She was blonde with an almost slivery appearance to her hair that seemed to reach her back, a full head shorter than him and had weird accessories acting as earrings. Her scent was hard to interpret, as it seemed to constantly change, but the one constant was the airy smell of dandelions and that she was content. He also noticed that she had wide and amazingly bright blue eyes that seemed to be staring dreamily at something off in the distance as she hummed softly. Curious about the strange girl, William used the opportunity to use his passive legilimens, and enter the mind of the girl, which resulted in him gripping his head from the massive headache he got the instant he did. Her mind had been filled his strange colors and whirls, and shapes, and lights and things that he could not interpret or fathom.

'What the bloody hell was that!' William thought as he gripped his painfully pounding head.

"You seemed to have an infection of Whackspurts; you need to think happy thoughts if you want to get rid of them" She said to him.

"What's your name?" William asked, intrigued by what was going on inside the mind of this girl and the things that she claimed.

"Luna Lovegood, and you two?" she asked in her dreamy voice.

"Two?" William asked.

"Oh yes" she said nodding her head rapidly, "The You in front of me, and the You beside you on your right, that's staring at you and me. That You looks quite beautiful by the way…not that You don't look beautiful too, but I don't think you'd appreciate being called beautiful like the You beside You would."

Her speak pattern was disorientating, but he managed to figure out that she was speaking about the phantasm of his magic…the girl could see magic!? Was that even possible?

"My name is William Cunningham" he replied.

"No its not." She said dreamily.

"Pardon?" William said curiously.

"You sounded like you were trying to convince both you and myself that is your name." she replied in her dreamy tone, causing William to visible raise an eyebrow. This girl was becoming more intriguing by the moment.

"You'll be attending Hogwarts this year" he stated more than asked. He was certain he would've noticed an enigma like this girl around the castle.

"Yes, I'm quite looking forward to seeing the castle and making friends." She said dreamily while staring into the distance.

"Would you like me to escort you out of the Alley?" William asked as he started ushering the girl out the side alley, while blocking her view of the dead body and filing away what she said.

"No, I should be quite alright now, and you have still have business to attend to. Goodbye William, and Goodbye to you too, William" she said as the phantasm nuzzled into her hand, and then started to skip her way up the dark Alley, her sundress still casting the illusion of rejecting the dark surroundings due to its brightness.

William began to walk to his destination, while occluding his mind from think about the girl. There were questions and theories upon questions and theories that were created from his brief interactions with the girl and the conceptualization of magic and his understanding of it. He would've brushed her tangents off as the ramblings of an imaginative girl, if he hadn't seen the odd things around them for her point of view. Even now, with his mind occluded, the girl and found her way back to the main focus of his thoughts, but that stopped however, as he opened the store with the picture of a Crow as its sign.

Walking in, he looked around, taking in the vacant store and approaching the counter, he rung the small bell twice and waited. It wasn't long before the ethereal beauty of Crow ascended the stairs and took in his form briefly before addressing him," My, little one, you have grown quite a bit since I've last saw you. And you've been quite the busy one; Killing Trolls, Poisoning Lords, Misappropriating ancient artifacts, Planning a revolution and Elevating Goblin Clans beyond their station; it warms my heart to watch a Dagworth at play once more, I'm practically bouncing in anticipation of what changes your sister will cause." She stated as she stared at he shocked eyes of the boy before her and tutted before she continued on to say, "Did I not say that I would be keeping an eye on you?"

While William knew internally that this should raise alarm bells to him, The calming presence of Crow seemed to have kept his normal reaction in check as he replied, "I didn't realize that when we started corresponding it would entail stalking; I feel completely unprepared." He finished as he watched Crow lean against the counter top facing him directly.

"Not that I don't enjoy the company of a Dagworth, but what brought you here; your eyes have been gleaming since you arrived, and I find myself curious as to what plots and schemes are churning I your head." She stated.

William mental asked Sashet, who had been a constant presence in his shadow since they gained the stone, to deposit it in his hand out of view and he held it in his enclosed palm as he spoke, "As you're apparently aware, I've recently fell upon an ancient artifact-," Crow chuckled lightly as he spoke, "-a few months ago, however I'm unable to use it. But it is my belief that someone as o-" William paused at the dark look that seemed to come on Crow's face and a warning from his 'other side' he continued carefully wording the rest of his sentence, "-Cultured and experienced…" the dark look vanished as fast as it came, and he carried on, "would know of methods or knowledge that I lack on the matter."

Crow leaned further o the counter and spoke, "And what's stopping me from simply taking it from you."

"The stone is unattainable an conventional means; even if you did somehow manage to get it, you seem to have a vested interest in me, and if not me, my family name; you wouldn't do anything to destroy the trust built so far, and you wouldn't do something so rash and stupid, when you are aware I'm loaning it to you anyways." William said simply.

Crow smiled as she spoke, "And what's stopping me from simply leaving with it?"

"You're hiding," William said, and upon seeing the small smile that still graced Crow's lips, he continued, "I may not know why or from what, but you're hiding. That, and if you are going to get the stone, you'll first swear an oath."

Crow let out a graceful laugh and then spoke, "And there is the hidden motive." A cheeky grin was on her face as she continued, "You not only wanted my services, but my name as well." She paused and gained a serious look on her face as she spoke, "Very well young one, I shall humor your attempt, but You shall give me your oath not to mention or speak of my name or communicate it through any medium, mental or physical, unless you are addressing me in my presence and we are alone."

William gave his answer by saying the oath with the listed stiplulations, and with a small flash of a blue light, it was sealed. With that done, he watched as Crow took out a serpentine wand, that was jet black in color, and listened as she spoke:

" _ **I, Herpeton**_ …."

 **And there you have it. This was a short chapter, but it was more of a transition chapter than anything else. I've got nothing to really say this time around, mainly because I want you to come to your own conclusions.**

 **Please review and let me know your thoughts on the chapter and how I can improve.**

 **Till next time.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:Hello again everyone. You guys are the best. 124 favorites 217 follows 63 reviews and over 17000 views; Two milestones passed this chapter. Over 200 followers, JessieBishop you'll find your cybercookie in your PM, and over 100k words (Shout out to all those authors that have stories over 200k, I didn't realize how difficult it really was). Thank you all for your continued support, you certainly make trying to entertain you worth it. That being said, this chapter will be a short one; I'll talk more about that at the end.**

 **Once more, I apologize for any g** **rammatical errors, that I may have missed.**

 **Please Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter or anything dealing with its franchise; Only the OCs.**

 **Chapter-12  
**

 **Family Reunion**

Hermione looked up from the book she was reading, and out the window to look at the sunny day, as the London streets bustled with its usual symphony of distant sounds, muffed footsteps and conversation of pedestrians, and various horns of vehicles; as they slowly made their way through traffic and towards the train station that would take her to school. She looked at the front of the car at her parents, who were once more sitting in awkward silence, which was now a common occurrence these past few months within the Granger household, ever since they had received the news of her brother from her visit to Gringotts.

~Flashback~

Hermione and her mother were driving back home; both trying to contain the rage that was within them, but for different reasons. Hermione's anger was more due to the fact that her brother… _brother_ …a title that were crush now held, which now created different set of feelings within her whenever she thought about the boy. The same boy who had known of their relations, a fact that he had withheld from her for a year at most, had kept her in the dark until he couldn't any longer. What if she had told him about the feelings that had been growing for her rival/best friend/now known brother or had act on the thoughts that had pervaded her mind due to her growing hormones?

'Merlin…' Hermione thought as she realized something, 'what if my brother had _seen_ those thoughts?'

It hadn't taken her long to figure out that William…no…that her brother was a proficient Legilimens; especially when the book he gave her on Occlumency had given a list of tells that one could look for when someone was performing legilimency. She burned scarlet as she used her occlumency to recall all those moments when he used it on her, had sometimes coincide with her less than pure thoughts of her now brother, and felt an overwhelming sense of mortification that added additional fuel to the fury that she would set down upon her brother the next time she saw him. Glancing across at her mum, who was holding the steering wheel in a tight death grip while she muttered to herself, Hermione recalled the next recipient of her anger...her father. She felt hurt at the thought of him cheating on her mum, and angry on her brother's behalf, due to the fact that he had abandoned him. What would her life have been like if she had a brother like William growing up? What would it have been like if she had someone to stand beside against all the bullies or a friend that shared her interests? She felt robbed of the opportunity of having William always by her side, and that translated to anger at her father.

As they finally reached home, Hermione gathered herself and followed behind her mum, as she all but marched into the house and quickly located her dad, who was sitting in his den with a newspaper in hand.

"Hey Honey, princess; How did it g-" Her father started to say but was interrupted by her mother as she stepped towards him.

'SLAP' came the sound as her mum hit her father across his face with her hand.

"How could you…" her mum said in a hurt whisper, and seeing the bewildered look on her father's face as he rubbed the red hand print there, took out the scroll that they received from Gringotts and stuffed it into her father's hands. Hermione watched as her perplexed father read the scroll, and watched as shock grew on his face as he reached the end of it. He looked up sharply towards her and then her mum and spoke as he started ripping the scroll.

"Emma, this is a lie, an obvious forgery. We can't believe this garbage" he said trying to sound calm.

Hermione couldn't contain her silence any longer and shouted at her father, "Don't you dare call my brother a liar; he wouldn't lie about something like this!"

"YOU DON'T HAVE A BROTHER!" he yelled back at her.

"I WOULD HAVE IF YOU DIDN'T ABANDON HIM!" she yelled back as tears started streaming down her face.

"I'm your father young lady, don't you yell at me" he said in a warning tone.

"He's right honey, that's my job. Why don't you go up stairs." Her mum all but demanded her in a calm tone.

"But I want to know why did that to William" Hermione tried to argued with her mum.

"Hermione." Her mum said in the tone of voice that told her not to argue with her. Reluctantly, she did leave, and still emotionally charged from what happened, cried silently on the unfairness of the world and on the behalf of her estranged brother.

~Flashback end~

She never did find out what was said between the two that day, but since then, her mother hardly spoke a word to her father, and when she did, it was with a feeling of indifference and coldness that Hermione didn't think her mum was capable of. Personally, she gave her father the silent treatment and avoided him when possible; while she still loved her dad, she was extremely disappointed in him and how he seemed to not want William in their family, even now that they all knew, he tried denying it.

As they pulled into a parking lot close to the station, Hermione heard her mum speak to her, "Hermione dear, why don't you run on ahead and find your brother-"

"Emma we talked about this." Her father interrupted her mum with a tone of exasperation, but she continued on as if he hadn't spoken.

"-It's time for us to meet him as his family." She finished. Biting her lip, she nodded at her mother and hopped out the car and headed towards the station.

Inside the station was busy as it usually was this time of year, as she headed towards the entrance of platform nine and three quarters. If William was anything, he was punctual if not early; and she expected to have to search the platform itself or the empty train in order to find her brother. However, as she headed towards the column entrance, she spotted him standing a bit away from the entrance, speaking with his adopted mother and the man she had met the last time she saw the pair, Mr. Lupin.

"WILLIAM EDMUND CUNNINGHAM, YOU COMPLETE ARSE!" she said as she stormed her way to her brother, ignoring the few people that started looking at her and the two amused adults at his side. He turned to her, only to be greeted with a hard fist to his shoulder, and more following the first.

"YOU-PRAT. YOU-SHOULD-HAVE-TOLD-ME-YOU-ARSE. A-YEAR! YOU-KNEW-FOR-A-YEAR-AND-DID-NOT-TELL-ME." She punctuated each word with a hard hit wherever she could reach on the boy's body when he started stepping away from her after the first two, until he hugged her. As she was wrapped in her brother's arms, she felt tears starting to fall onto his shoulder as she rested her head there and continued speaking, "You're lucky I can't use my wand; I'd have hexed you into next week."

"I'm sorry Mi', I wasn't sure how to really tell you something like that, and there were things that needed to be taken care of before I could…there are still things that need to be taken cared of; but after what happened at the end of year, I just had to tell you. Do you forgive me?" said William as he held his sister tightly. He could smell the emotional storm that his sister was going through, which was worsening the light headedness he had gotten from the different scents around him when he first arrived, that was until Remus warded the area around them to help. She smelt of vanilla and parchment, it was quite pleasant, but the experience was soured by the emotional turmoil he had put his sister through by not telling her sooner. While he didn't regret it, it did cause that familiar pang of guilt he always felt when his sister was like this.

She punched him softly while still not moving from his shoulder, "Prat, there's nothing to forgive. I get why you did it; I'm angry at you yes, but I get it."

"Thanks Mi'" he replied hugging her a bit tighter.

"When's your birthday?" she asked out of the blue, her voiced muffled, but still clear to him.

"The twelfth of December, why?" he asked.

He watched as she leaned back and with her eyes slightly red from her tears, she smiled at him as she spoke, "So I have a little brother then."

"You're the little one actually." He replied nonchalantly.

"I'm older." She said with a perplex look on her face.

"Yes…But I'm taller." He said sagely as her tousled her already bushy hair with his hand, causing her to slap it away with a smile.

"Prat." She said as she pulled him back into a hug again. They stayed like that for a moment until there was a brief flash, which caused them to be once again be aware of their surroundings. They turned towards the flash, to see a camera-welding Nymeria rubbing fake tears out of her eyes as Remus chuckled along beside her as she spoke.

"'I'm older'. 'Yes, but I'm taller'." She mimicked their words in a false voice for both, before she continued in her own while wiping away fake tears, "Don't those two just make the cutest little siblings Remus?"

Remus continued to chuckle as he spoke, "Quite, it's amazing to see another person that's able to slip through the wall of seriousness and control that Mr. Cunningham likes to display."

"That picture does not get developed, Nymeria." William said as he stepped out of his sister's grasp.

"You disappeared for the entire summer; this shall be your punishment for leaving your poor lonely mother by herself in such a big home." She replied as Remus started chuckling once more.

William sighed deciding not to argue with Nymeria, and turned back to his sister who was watching the byplay and spoke to her, "I take it that you're dying to ask me some questions about our House."

"Yes. I've read about House Dagworth from a book that Su Li gave me last Christmas, and heard what happened to our House from Blacktooth, and how all those things happened to it, and he alluded to the fact that you were fixing it. I want to know what I can do to help; I want to do my part as your sister and a Dagworth." She said with her face filled with determination.

William gave her a proud smile. He knew that Hermione would be more than willing to help their House to greatness, and he planned on giving her the chance to do so, but his sister was still naïve; The fact that her moral compass still relied on rules and authority, could be detrimental to many things that he had planned or planned to do. His sister would help, but not until he brought her into the fold…and if that was impossible, he could always use her to accomplish things that he could not when they came up or would be deemed 'light' on her moral compass.

"I'm happy to hear that Mi'; how about we go find a compartment and talk more about that." He said as he was starting to move towards the barrier, when Hermione spoke.

"We can't leave yet, my parents want to meet you." She said causing him to halt. He had hoped to put that particular meeting off for as long as possible. With an internal sigh, he focused his barriers, or as much as his other side would let him, and answered his sister.

"Ah, I was wondering where you left your luggage; where are you supposed to meet them."

"We hadn't really decided on a place, but I'd assume they would come here, towards the barrier entrance." Hermione answered as she started looking around the crowded muggle platform for her parents. It took some time, but she finally spotted them, standing close to each other while looking searchingly around the platform themselves. She waved at them, but noticed that they didn't seem to notice her.

"You'll have to forgive me, Ms. Granger; I placed a ward around us so the muggles wouldn't take notice of the scene between Mr. Cunningham and yourself." Remus spoke up, causing her to turn towards him as he swept his wand through the air, causing a slightly a translucent bubble to shimmer around them and then dissipate.

"Could you teach me how to do that?" she asked, and blushed slightly when the two adults started to chuckle as a reply.

"You certainly do share your brother's enthusiasm for difficult and advanced spells, Ms. Granger." Remus replied.

"You still haven't taught me how to apparate yet, Remus." William pointed out to the werewolf, and then continued on to his sister, "Don't worry Mi', we'll both be busy learning spells from our family's vast library this year." William finished, causing his sister to brighten greatly and start asking him questions about the library. While he answered where he could, his attention was solely on the two that were now heading their way and the feeling that was building in him as he watched the man approach. He believed that he had longed laid the desire to meet and learn about his mother and father to rest, but as he approached, he could feel himself become edgy and nervous; it was only due to his occlumency that he wasn't looking down at the ground and fidgeting.

When they came to a rest beside each other, in front of them with Hermione's trunk, did he really take them both in; the woman looked to be same age as Nymeria, if not a couple years older. She had short black hair and he could see that Hermione had received most of her looks from the woman. Her scent was filled with curiosity and…wariness? He wasn't certain how to describe it. The man…his father…had Hermione's bushy quality and color to his hair. He was older, but he could see the same features on his face that he'd seen every day in the mirror. His hazel eyes seemed to look anywhere but at his own intense gaze, and he didn't have to try, to pick up the scents of stress and nervousness and…fear? That was coming off in waves from the man before him. His observations were disturbed by a soft hand resting on his shoulder that was connected to Nymeria, who gave him a small squeeze as she spoke with her small graceful smile on her face.

"Hello there, it's a pleasure to finally meet you; my name is Nymeria Cunningham, William's Mother." She said while looking towards his father as she continued, "And this here, is William. William Cunningham." She finished with a too sweet smile.

"Nice, to meet you; we've heard so much about you from the media and from Hermione, we feel as if we know you already. My name is Emma Granger, and my husband, Dan; and you already know Hermione; It certainly nice to finally meet you." The now named Emma said as she attempted to stealthy elbow his father, who coughed and looked towards him and spoke.

"Yes." His father coughed and then looked at him directly as he spoke, "It certainly is, nice to finally see you…Son." He finished.

William felt a spark light up in him that started to grow within him. What was this feeling? It felt similar to whenever he was with Nymeria, Hermione or 'Crow', but it felt…more? And it nearly broke through his barriers to show on his face, but as he stared into his father's eyes, his habit took over and he went into his mind.

The probe of magic took easily to the undefended mind, and he found himself watching images slide pass him. His desire to know got the better of him, and he focused on those that tied to the name and feelings associated to 'Samantha Foster'.

 _The memory of a lecture came into view; He watched as his father was standing in front of a group of students as he finished up his lecture. As he finished, he watched the students all leave, until one who seemed to be in a rush, dropped a book and walked on not noticing it. He watched as his father went and picked up the book, and hurried after the girl._

" _Ms. Foster!" he said as the girl stopped, and he continued when he stood in front of her, holding the large book up as he spoke, "I believe you dropped this in the lecture hall."_

William took in the features of the girl that stood before his father. She looked young and had a quirky presence to her; she had long dark brunette hair that she kept in a high ponytail with strands framing either side of her face and grey eyes that were hidden behind a pair of thin rimmed glasses and dressed plainly. She didn't really stand out, but to him, she held a sort of reserved or hidden beauty to her.

" _Samantha please, professor. And thank you, I greatly enjoyed your lecture, It was amazing how you made tooth decay sound fascinating enough to hold everyone's attention." She said jokingly as she held the book to her chest and pulled a strand of hair behind an ear, while smiling up at his father._

" _Call me Dan, everyone does. And I remembered how stuffy my old professors were, and felt a different approach would be better." He answered with a smile of his own._

" _It certainly did the job." She tilted her left hand, and looked at the small watch present there, "I'm sorry Dan, but I'm going to be late for another lecture if I don't cut this short. I'll see you around soon, yeah?" she finished with a smile and then walked off._

William watched his father as he watched his mother's arse as she walked away.

" _Yeah definitely…see you soon."_ Dan said mostly to himself.

While it was interesting, it wasn't the memory he wanted. He continued onwards; watching as they meet up every now and then, and eventually went on dates, until one particular memory caught his attention.

 _They were in a flat that belong to his mother that featured in many of his father's memories. They were snogging on the couch with his mother straddling his father's lap, until she broke the kiss and rested on his shoulder._

" _I wish you didn't have to leave." She said to him._

" _Me too, but I still need to finalize things for the divorce, before I'm free to be with you as much as I want." He replied as he played with her long hair as he continued, "I can't wait till you graduate so that we can stop hiding out in your flat." He finished._

" _Why, I like you keeping me all to yourself." She said as she cuddled into him._

" _That's why I love you, my lil minx."_

William watched as his mother seemed to freeze in his father's lap, and then slowly lean up to face him, while looking small and nervous and spoke to his father.

" _D-Did you r-really mean that…that y-you love me?" she asked in a small and nervous voice._

 _His father laughed as he tousled her hair," Of course I do my silly lil minx, you're the only one for me; you are my moon and my stars, and when everything's done, you and I can be together." He answered._

William watched as his mother, teary eyed, began to snog his father, and progressed to taking off their clothes. Seeing where things were heading, he continued onwards to his father's last two memories regarding his mother.

 _They were once more in the flat, but the atmosphere seemed different. The two were sitting beside each other; his mother seemed to be barely containing her excitement, while his father sat beside her, looking at her curiously._

" _What is it that you wanted to tell me, my lil minx." His father asked._

" _Well, I don't know how to say this, so I'll just go out and say it…Dan, I'm pregnant." His mother said with joy and happiness seeming to burst out of her as she looked towards his father._

" _What do you mean you're pregnant?" his father asked a look of denial on his face._

 _While the joy was still clear in her eyes, her smile was slowly dropping at the unexpected reaction she was getting "I missed my period and everything; morning sickness, fatigue, the works. I even took the test five times…they were all positive…what's wrong? I thought you would be happy? We're having a baby." She said the last part with the same excitement she started off with at first._

" _Well it can't be mine." His father said as he got up off the couch._

" _Wh-Wha? Are you the mickey out of me? I was a virgin before you. I wouldn't cheat on you Dan; I love you…we love each other. We're meant to be with each other like you side, right?" she said looking hurt and confused._

" _Why would I want to be with you? I love my wife and I'm happy with her. Look, we had little fun, but if you're going try taking the piss with me, and shove another bloke's child on me; it's over." He said as he began to walk towards the door; however he was stopped by his mother who was clutching his back._

" _Dan please…it's your child; our child. I love you…please Dan…please don't leave us." She said as tears started streaming down her face and onto his back._

 _Not looking back at her, he spoke, "Don't call; don't write. I wish you luck with the baby and finding the father; but that is not my child. Goodbye Samantha."_ William watched with the mental representation of his hands held in a tight fist that would've caused them to bleed in the real world. He watched as his 'father' walked out the door, while his mother knelt on the floor with her arms wrapped around her belly while she cried out in anguish as she watched the door close behind the man.

Everything slid away before him as the next memory came to view. It was late at night and looked to be within a household, and he watched as his 'father' seemed to be rocking a small baby, whose name was craved above her crib, in his arms. It continued like that for awhile until the house phone began to ring. He watched as his father answered and accepted the collect call.

" _Hello?" he asked when the line connected._

" _Dan..." a weak voice emanated from the line._

" _Samantha? Look I told you not to-" he went to say but was interrupted._

" _It's a boy" she said weakly._

" _What?"_

" _It's a boy, Dan…I named him William…"_

" _That's…that's good, Sam. Congratulations." He replied awkwardly._

" _The doc-the doct-he said-" she tried to say in her currently weak voice as the sound of her starting break out in tears came from the phone._

" _What did they say, Sam."_

" _Th-there were complications dur-during my labor…I-I'm not go-going to m-make it Dan." She said weakly. At the lack of reply from his 'father', she continued, "I do-don't want my s-son growing up without a fa-family Dan. Please…please take care of him…don't let him grow up alone…please…our son…"_

 _His 'father' paused briefly to look down at Hermione in his hands, and then he gave his reply, "I don't have son." And then he hung up._

He hung up; He hung up on his dying mother…he hung up on his mother who had asked for nothing of him until her death bed…and he hung up on her…

William snapped.

In the real world only three second had pass since Dan called William 'son'. And after those three seconds, William's face went from a blank slant, to a visage of hate and rage, and the temperature dropped abruptly, causing a visible reaction amongst all on the platform as it travelled outwards from its origin; while Dan collapsed bodily, his hands on his head as blood ran down from his nostrils and his sclera turned pitch red from the ruptured blood vessels.

"Dan." "Daddy." Emma and Hermione said at the same time as they went to his side, with their breaths now clearing visible.

William felt rage. Cold, black rage that smothered whatever spark had been there before, and now took its place and filled him. There was another feeling that he couldn't identify due to the rage, but it created a strangling and constrictive feeling around his neck and chest.

Red seemed to fill his peripheral vision as he looked down at the man before him on his knees with two others trying to help the filth up. How dare this man do such a thing to his mother! How dare this man continue to breathe while she lay buried! He didn't deserve it; filth like him did not deserve to exist. But first, he would pay in dividends the nine months of pain and loneliness his mother must have gone through.

His wand found his hand, glowing an eerie dark purple as he raised it at the filth before him. The incantation for the 'bone-breaking curse' was about to be casted, when he felt a pair of hands wrapped tightly around him and another on his wand arm, holding it down.

"I don't know what you saw, but he's not worth it William. You are William Dagworth-Cunningham, Head of House Dagworth, and you have more important things to do than taking out whatever you feel he deserves out on him; especially not out the open like this. It doesn't matter what he thinks or have done." Nymeria said as she tried to reason with her son, while Remus continued to place pressure on the extended arm. She had only seen him like his once, back when they first met, and he had killed everyone that had raped the poor girls or was implicated in it. What in the bloody hell did this man do to cause him to react like this?

William closed his eyes and started taking deep breathes in an attempt to calm himself. It was very difficult to do, but Nymeria was right. He needed to focus on the bigger picture, and control himself before he did something he would regret…well, something that would put everything in jeopardy or make things much harder. As he focused on his barriers, he was surprised to see that they had been greatly damaged from the suddenness of his rage and the attempt to contain it; his other side was already repairing them, but it was something he had to take note of in case of future events like this one.

When he opened his eyes again, and looked down at his sister and mother who were tending to the filth with worry clear on their faces. With the rage suppressed, the other feeling that was slowly strangling his insides was now clear to him…Grief. The grief of knowing that he'd never get to know his mother, except through the eyes of the filth that was his 'father'; the grief of caused from knowing that his mother's final hours weren't the peaceful ones that he had hoped for, but were filled with pain and worry about _his_ future; the grief of losing the illusion of grandeur he had created about his father as he grew up and wondered about his parents; that image forever marred by the reality of the filth that kneeled before him…

While his expression was plain as it usually was, his eyes stung slightly and his voice was shaky as he spoke, "N-never again call me that, you have never earned that right. Hermione may be my sister, and I may be a Dagworth. But you neither are nor will you ever will be my _father."_ William spat the last word out as his hatred boiled through his still broken barriers before he got a grasp on it as he continued, "Just as I will never be a Granger." With that said he placed his hands on Nymeria's as he released himself from her hug, though she offered no resistance, shook Remus' hold on his arm off, and walked silently towards the barrier.

Hermione, seeing her brother walking away, moved to stop him, but was stopped herself by a tight grasp of a hand on her shoulder, which she saw was connected to Mr. Lupin, who spoke to her, "Let him be alone for a moment, Ms. Granger. We all cope in different ways; William just needs time to himself for now. Look for him later on in your journey on the train. For now, let's get your father sorted out." Though she nodded, Hermione glanced back at her brother, biting her lip, as he disappeared through the barrier.

 **And there you have it. Got everything I wanted for this one, just hope it translated well to you as the reader, hope it was worth the wait.**

 **-Chapter length: It was originally longer, with me continuing on after, but I decided that this deserved a chapter of its own...that, and my mind just kept telling me to leave it right here for some reason.**

 **-Hermione's behaviour?: Hey. Hermione is a very emotional girl; a badass yes, but still emotional. I just hoped I captured that properly.**

 **I...can't think of anything else that needs an AN. So, review and let me know what you thought about the chapter and what needs improvement if any comes to mind.**

 **Till next time.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:Hello again everyone. You guys are the best. 138 favorites 243 follows 75 reviews and over 20000 views; Thank you all for your continued support. Yes I know, I'm early, but I've got exams coming up, so I won't be able to focus on this fic until...the third week of December or roughly around that time. Sorry guys, but that's life. Before I begin, PaC I'd like to thank you for taking time to write the comprehensive and insightful reviews you gave. I'd like to reply to some of the points you made and comment on others, so is it possible for you to create an account and I PM you? If not, I'll just make an A/N next time I upload. But again, thank you.**

 **As usual,I apologize for any grammatical errors that got pass me.**

 **Please Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter or anything dealing with its franchise; Only the OCs.**

 **Chapter 13**

 **Train Rides and Sortings**

Su Li walked along the carriages as the train started to move and begin its journey to Hogwarts. She was looking forward to the months away from her sister and father, the arduous training that Professor Flitwick loved to provide them, and seeing her boyfriend again. The last thought brought a small smile to her face as she moved to where she hoped he would be. Since he left, she had done a more intensive search for information on tigers when she realized how much of the characteristics he carried over from his animagus really was. The books she read said they were very territorial, and as she stood in front of the compartment that she had first met William in, and felt the familiar tendrils of cold air caused by his magic issuing out from it, her studies were proven right. She reached out to grasp the handle for the compartment door, but retracted it back when it stung her. Taking out her wand, she casted the counter for the ward and watched as it glowed slightly before the light shattered. She reached out once more for the handle, but stopped when she noticed that it glowed a slight blue once more before disappearing.

Su Li frowned at that. The ward was one of the few spells that were contained in her family library that she wasn't forbidden to teach an outsider or for them to learn, and she had taught it to William. Given that the spell and counter were in mandarin; he knew that it had to be her outside the compartment or at least a very high probability of it being her. Why wouldn't he want to see her?

As she broke the ward once more and watched as it was quickly brought back once more, thoughts flickered though her head at what could be the cause of him to acting like this. Did she do something wrong? She knew that she didn't write him over the month he was with Daphne; could that be why he didn't want to see her? Did Daphne do something to make him change his mind about being together with her? Was Daphne in there with him now? Did that mean she already loss him because she wasn't strong enough to keep what was hers?

Those were the thoughts that kept plaguing her as she cast counter after counter, until she was finally able to cast it and open the door before he had recast. She found her William sitting alone in the corner of the compartment near the window with his face turned to it. He was encircled bodily by his large snake familiar, Sashet, with her head resting on his shoulder as his left hand caressed it, while his right leg was brought close to his chest with his right arm rested on it with his hand idly twirling his wand slowly in between his fingers.

"I wish to be alone." He said plainly while not looking at her. While he had spoken, his voice was not its usual calm tone; Su Li heard shakiness in it and a forced control that he was exerting for it to sound as close to his usual tone.

"No."She said softly as she closed the door behind her, and warding it once more, before she approached his side slowly. As she sat close beside him, she watched as his familiar looked at her, as if scrutinizing her, then it turned to face William and hiss something at him, before uncoiling her large body from around the boy, and disappeared into a shadow near the door. With her view of his face no longer completely blocked, Su Li saw that there were tear stains that ran down his cheeks. She didn't know what happened, but she cautiously maneuvered into placing herself against his chest with her hands around him; she was already pushing things by being in the compartment, she didn't want to press too far. She didn't know when it started, but she felt him slowly shake and felt droplets occasionally fall onto her silky black hair, while his right hand held her around her developing hip. Su Li tighten her grip around him reassuringly, while she continued to keep her focus on the passing scenery outside the window. He was hurting for some reason unknown to her, and she would do everything in her power to help her Tiger.

They remained like that for some time until she felt her Tiger stop shaking, and waved his free hand in a way that she knew he was performing wandless magic, and then she heard him speak.

"Thank you." He said in his plain and calm voice. She heard no tremor in it, and leaned up to look at him. While his face was now clear of any evidence of what he was doing before, but through his eyes, she could see that he was still hurting inside.

"What happened." She stated softly.

William sighed as he leaned back into the seat of the compartment before he spoke, "My father's an arse and a coward is what happened." She didn't press him, seeing as it was still a fresh wound; she leaned forward and captured his lips in hers. She continued to snog him until she heard him give out a small purr. Smiling against his lips, she returned back to the position she was before on his chest; she rested there, listening to his heartbeat.

They stayed like that, in comfortable silence, for some time until Sashet sent William images of his sister walking up the carriage. He sighed, causing Su to look up at him, while he didn't feel up to facing his sister after the explosive meeting with her father, he needed to focus on his House, and the goals he had for his time at Hogwarts this semester. Looking down at Su, he spoke to her.

"Sukie, can you open the compartment down." William stated.

Su Li stared at him for a moment, before she got up and went to the door. As she dispels the ward and opened the door, Hermione was passing by it. "Hermione." She called out in her soft voice.

Hermione turned at the sound of her name and gave her a slight surprised look before she spoke, "Su Li, How've you been? How was your summer?"

"Fine." She answered, "Your brother is in here." She turned back into the compartment, but she noticed the nervous look that came up on the girls face before she did.

William watched as Su returned back to his side as Hermione entered, biting her lower lip as she sat down across from them and in front of William. Not at all liking how guarded his sister was acting around him; he spoke, "I want to apologize for how I acted earlier Hermione; I saw something in your father's head that…let's just say that he was measured, weighed and found wanting. But what happens between your father and myself, shouldn't affect our relationship; you're still my sister after all and a Dagworth…Speaking about being a Dagworth, what questions did you have for me?" William finished with a question to his sister, wanting to avoid talking about the confrontation.

"Yes, I want to help you. How can I do that?" she asked.

William leaned back before he answered his sister, "Well as my heiress; for now I want you to become stronger. You'll be learning more about how to use our familial spells, techniques, etc. and help bring more allies to our side of this game."

"Wait, Heiress? And what sides are you talking about?" she asked curiously.

"Well, until I have a child of my own to the take the title, if anything happened to me, you'd become Lady Dagworth. With that in mind, I expect you to act accordingly as an heiress, and as a Dagworth upon the time we step out in the open." William said with a small smile towards his sister, and then a serious look came upon his face as he continued, "I was mainly speaking on political side of things when I mentioned the game; we have to look out for us first Hermione, and as Dagworths, we create the path that others follow; not the path carved by others." He finished. He wouldn't mention that the main opposition would be Dumbledore and Voldemort. It would be an uphill battle to get his sister out of her preconceived notion of looking to others for direction, especially with her falling into the typical hero worship of 'The Great Albus Dumbledore', but it was either that or have her become a tool in which the senile old fool can use to manipulate them for his own cause.

"So does that mean we can't be seen together and that I have to act like Greengrass? And I'm telling you right now, there better not be any talks about betrothal from you; I will not be subjected to such a barbaric custom that this world has." Hermione replied with her hands across and a stern look on her face.

William gave a light chuckle before he answered, "No, we can still hang out; just that you won't be able to publically call me your brother or yourself a Dagworth until I unveil that knowledge myself, you can't tell your friends as such. In ter-"

"What do you mean I can't tell my friends!? You obviously already told Su Li here, that's hardly fair." Hermione said interrupting her brother.

"I understand how you feel Hermione," William said placating with his palms facing his sister as he continued, "Unlike Su Li, both your friends are a liability at the moment; their minds are unprotected. The only reason I've gotten this far, is due to caution and secrecy." Seeing his sister's hesitantly nodding her reply, he sighed internally as he continued, "As I was going to say, you don't have to worry about that from me Hermione; as your brother, you're free to be with whoever you choose to be with, however…as your Lord, I will not accept mediocrity or someone I deem unworthy." William said, almost feeling sorry for the poor bastard who thought he could get with his sister.

"Given all that you've done last year to keep me safe, I'm not surprised at all that you'd be the overprotective type of brother." She quipped.

"So I'm little guarded with what I care about. That hardly makes me overprotective"

"Understatement." Su Li stated softly.

"Be quiet you." William said tersely, while Hermione giggled at his betrayed look. The jovial moment was interrupted however by the compartment door sliding open with a slam as it hit the door frame, to reveal Malfoy and company; William felt his wand give him a warning through a vibrating growl, causing him to give the four a curious look as he observed them.

Malfoy was the same as always, his scent reeked of perfumes, confidence, and…sexual fluids…that last scent had William reaching up and opening the compartment's window; He did not need to know what Malfoy was doing in his free time with or without his fiancée. Said girl stood beside him, with a look of disdain and disgust at those within the compartment; she looked paler than her usual appearance and seemed to be clutching some leather book, and he noticed that she lacked the scents that Malfoy had. Behind the two were Malfoy's minions, Crabbe and Goyle.

"Look what we found here Pansy, two mudbloods and a bookworm." Malfoy spoke up.

"Can we leave, I feel dirty from just allowing them to be in my presence" Parkinson replied with her nose turned up at them, as the two behind them chuckled.

"Lord Malfoy, Heiress Parkinson," William replied calmly with a barely noticeable nod of his head before he continued, "How may we help you." He finished.

Malfoy ignored him as he turned towards his sister, "Where's Potter, mudblood I haven't seen him on the train; I thought you'd be busy on your knees with either him or adding more redheaded weasels to that hovel they call a house." He finished with a smug look at Hermione's appalled face.

Hermione glanced over at him before she replied defiantly at the blond boy, "Where Harry is of no concern of yours Lord Malfoy. And please don't think just because Heiress Parkinson does that for your friends; mean that every other girl is like that."

Malfoy took a step forward and spoke in a threaten manner, "You be careful when you speak to your betters mudblood. Keep talking like that, and you'll shortly learn your place in our world…especially this year." He finished with a sneer and then he turned to Su Li and continued, "Keep hanging around with this lot, and you could face the same as a blood traitor."

Su Li looked up at him with a bored look on her face, before she leaned on William's shoulder while wrapping her arms around his own and spoke softly, "I'll take my chances." Malfoy sneered at her also before he stepped out of the compartment with the others following him. Hermione got up and closed the door before she turned sharply on William and asked him accusingly.

"Why didn't you say anything when said those slanderous things about me?" Before William could answer though, Su Li replied.

"Small dogs like to bark the most to appear more threaten. Malfoy is the smallest dog you'd find in our year group."

"That being said, I knew you'd be more than capable of taking someone like Malfoy on, Hermione. Though, I must ask you don't make a habit of doing so in public…then again, there must be a daily quota you Gryffindors have to fill for pigheadedness." William added with a quip.

"Just like how you Slytherins can't go a day without plotting against someone or antagonizing us Gryffindors." Hermione replied back quickly, and then gained a thoughtful look as she continued, "Though…Malfoy is right about Harry."

"Bloody hell Mi', There are certain things your brother doesn't need to hear." He replied with a faux serious tone.

"Not that you prat! About Harry not being on the train." She said blushing as the two chuckled lightly at her reaction, "I saw Ron's younger sister earlier when I was looking around for him, and she said that he was with them and Ron when they were rushing to cross the barrier. After that she hadn't seen them." She finished while biting her bottom lip with a worried look as she stared out the window at the passing scenery. She got up abruptly and went towards the compartment door as she spoke, "I'm going to check up on Ronald's sister."

With her completely out the door, Su turned towards him and spoke, "When are you going to make him pay."

William chuckled lightly at what she said. Of course Sukie would've noticed his reaction to Malfoy's words, "Not yet that's for sure. I need to do so publicly for what I have planned."

"Chauvinism doesn't suit you." Su replied.

"It's not," he answered, "It's grandstanding, so that I can show what I can do to safeguard my House as its Head."

"Malfoy isn't an impressive enough opponent for that." She replied as looked up at him with her chin resting on his shoulder.

"Oh I know. I still need to work out a few things, but my real opponent will be that and more." He turned to face his girlfriend as he continued, "I'll need you for when in getting ready to face him and whatever possible scheme I come up…will you help me?" he asked as he brought his face close to hers.

"With Anything; with Everything" He heard her say breathlessly as he brought his lips against hers and kissed her deeply.

Meanwhile, as the train travelled along its long track towards its destination; Dumbledore sat in the historical and richly decorated office of the headmaster, sucking on a lemon pop, in a cheerful internal muse.

The past months had been wonderfully progressive for his plans for Britain's wizarding world. A few bills had seen the light of day due to the discord among the Dark faction; His sponsorship of Arthur's raids had seen a few from that faction at a loss of many dark artifacts and 'Arthur's' bills on improving muggle rights and protection had also managed to slip through by a narrow margin. Though he was saddened by yet another loss of magical blood; with Lucius gone, the Light had seen a nice upswing of neutral houses siding with them, and also Cornelius was ever so slowly returning to searching him out for advice on ministry matters both foreign and domestic. With the lack of proper opposition from the Dark, his time had also freed him to focus on matters pertaining to his seats in the ICW and here at Hogwarts. Most of it had been trivial things; trading agreements, imposing sanctions on the nations that broke certain laws, overseeing the debates, especially the ever reoccurring one on whether or not the Statute of Secrecy should be disbanded, etc.; He used his time there to start his proposal on the reopening of the Tri-wizard Tournament. It was his hope to use it as a means to promote unity among the European magical schools, and also create ties amongst themselves for the dark times to come. After all, when Tom finally found another way to regain a physical form, they would need those bonds and allies to fight against him.

As he continued in his deep thinking, he felt the wards at the gargoyle below inform him that the person he had been waiting for and finally arrived, and he waited for him. When he felt the wards in front of his door acknowledge the person presence, he spoke.

"Come in Severus."

Said man, opened the door and slowly walked towards him as his cloak bellowed gently behind him as he approached. "Headmaster," he drawled out in a monotone slow before he continued, "you wished to see me."

"Ah, yes my friend, but first, how was your time away from the castle?" Dumbledore asked in a conversational and grandfatherly tone.

"Delightful," he spoke in his usual manner, "a shame my good mood shall be ruined upon the arrival of all the new dunderheads, who don't know which end of their wand that should hold."

Dumbledore chuckled lightly before he spoke, "We were all once students at some point in time, Severus; I remember one time that I myself shared that same problem. Personally I'm looking forward to the arrival of those new faces, and the students as a whole; Hogwarts isn't herself with her corridors empty of all those eager to learn her secrets and those of magic." Seeing that the man before him had nothing to add, Dumbledore decided to end their small talk and get down to the matter at hand, "How are things going with the young Lord Malfoy?"

"Badly… Narcissa has lettered me that during my time away, Parkinson has taken the boy under his wing and Draco has found that he has similar taste as his father had before him, and his continued antagonism against her with his threats of disownment. I have seen him since and have cautioned him about such activities here at school and to stop his foolish attempts at cowing his mother. Due to Narcissa's efforts, his finances are secured for the time being, but she's fearful on how much longer they will remain as such when he takes his seat next June, especially when he went 'behind her back' and purchased eight of the lastest racing brooms for my House's Quidditch team." Severus answered.

Dumbledore closed his eyes in contemplation. He was well aware of Lucius' old tendencies, but could never prove them. It was worrying to know that such a young boy had succumbed to such temptation. "I trust that you will take matters into your own hands and deter the boy from this continued practice…" he asked.

Severus nodded his head once before he spoke, "And what do you want me to do with the girl?" at Dumbledore's curious expression, he elaborated, " Draco's captive; from what Narcissa has told me, she's been keeping the muggle alive; though she didn't state her method or reasons for it. I know where the child is being kept, but I won't be able to free her unless I act against Draco."

Dumbledore thought briefly about the girl; it was unfortunate that she was caught in the mechanization of Parkinson's evil, which was now tainting the young Malfoy. Yes it was highly possible for Severus to save the girl, but at what cost? Young Malfoy would be less likely to trust Severus again or be less likely to, and with him already going dark, that would be a key factor in turning the boy. What was one muggle life compared to the thousands of magical lives that would be saved from depraving Tom of the Malfoy fortune?

"No," Dumbledore spoke slowly and slightly wearily as he continued, "You must keep in the young Malfoy's confidence; in regards to the girl, do not act"

Severus spoke as he got up sharply, "Very well Headmaster, if that is all I shall go prepare for the arrival of the dunderheads" he finished, and without waiting for a reply, turned and walked towards the door.

Dumbledore sighed as he watched the young man walked out the door. He was sure that he had just added another demon onto the boy's conscience, but he was confident that Severus would bear it…just as he would; for by his decision, he had just sentenced a young innocent soul to continue experiencing a fate worse than death…all for the Greater Good…

The sun and long since set when Hogwarts became a hive of activity now that all its students finally arrived into its gentle embrace. Its Great Hall was filled with students from the various houses who have stayed within its halls before; talking amongst themselves about their summers, gossiping on who was wearing the newest robes, etc., or noting the changes that occurred to friends or those they fancied. This was the atmosphere that William sat in by his usual seat at the Slytherin table with his 'friends', Daphne, Tracey and Blaise, surrounding him, with Tracey speaking animatedly, while Blaise listening in bemused silence and Daphne with stoic exasperation, while he observed those in the Great Hall.

Hermione sat in semi-isolation from those in her year with a worried expression on her face. She hadn't returned to his compartment after she left in search for Potter and the weasel, so he assumed that her worry was due to her not finding them. It still amazed him the level of loyalty and consideration she was capable of for potter and by extension the weasel, but then again, he had done the same in the past, but it was more prevalent when it regarded his sister in particular. Maybe it was a Dagworth trait? He'll have to ensure that loyalty was not used against her or him.

His focus shifted to Longbottom; he still looked a nervous wreck and had a presence that screamed 'prey' to his awakened instincts, but he seemed to have loss a bit of baby fat and grown a inch or so over the summer. Also his mind also had a developing barrier, which was a good indication that Regent Longbottom must have started him on his Lordship duties or at least decided it was time to have his mind protected. With his insecurities and nervous tendencies still present, an olive branch from Hermione after she defends him from a few incidences of bullying could go a long way in endearing the boy to their side.

William next looked over to the Hufflepuff table, and towards Susan. Puberty seemed have hit the girl with the force of a bludger, given the fact that the bulky Hogwarts robes did little to hide the prosperous effects it had for the girl's breast. He had been neglectful towards his Hufflepuff 'friend' over summer; being the niece of the Head of DMLE, had its perks, and the girl did have magical talent that could be useful, so he would have to rectify that sometime in the future. Her friend, Hannah, who sat beside her, was another who he held great interest in; both of them had ties to either the Ministry, the Wizengamot or both, and they would make great political allies in the future, or help as character witnesses for when he approached their parents or guardian in Susan's case, with the proposal.

Next was Ravenclaw, the house where he had most of his influence and future support from. Padma, Terry Boot, Mandy Brocklehurst, and Lisa Turpin all gravitated towards him due to his relationship with his Sukie, and his knowledge of magic. They each were interesting company to some extent, and offered a lot to his House and his future goals for it. His observing glaze then turned slightly from Padma and onto his girlfriend, Su.

They had made their way off the train together and onto the carriages meant for the older students where they had both seen what Su called Thestrals; reptilian, winged horses whose form was free of any sort of flesh and their black coats clinging to their very skeleton, giving them a draconic appearance with their soul-piercing eyes of a solid white. They were an eerie and sinister-looking sort of creature, but they held a beauty that William couldn't help but appreciate; regardless of the list of superstitions Sukie listed out or the fact that one could only see them after seeing death. He had deemed the fact of asking Su who she saw die as being too personal, but he couldn't help but feel curious about the fact.

As if feeling his stare, Su looked away from her conversation with Padma and smiled shyly at him; that was until Padma whispered something to her, causing her to break eye contact with him and blush profusely, much to the enjoyment of her room mates who surrounded her. The girl was both a wondrous and troubling addition into his life; she was the catalyst of many of his connections and achievements, whether she knew it or not; From his developing dueling skills to magical talents to his removal of the previous Lord Malfoy, and even down to his own personal growth.

What worried him were the effects she had on him emotionally and physically. From the time he met her, and as their relationship grew up till now, he had found himself steadily seeking her counsel; a growing desire to be in her presence, caring about her well being, and a growing possessiveness over her, that he was acutely aware of; all of that also being compounded by the awakening of his 'other side'. And in regards to his 'other side', was the consuming passion and uncontrollable lust that she brought out in him that 'it' seemed to thrive from, and capitalize on, to drive him to satiate those needs; something that she seemed more than happy to help him with…not that he was complaining about that. No, it was the hormonal decision-making and the instinctive drive that was taking him over more and more due to his relationship with Sukie that worried him, and his new priorities in to make sure that she was happy and that their relationship worked…

"What's got you all out of sorts?" William heard a voice say, breaking him out of his introversion. He focused and saw that it was Tracey, who sat across from him, that spoke.

"Just thinking about the coming school year and what I plan to do with it." William answered plainly.

"Planning on taking on a few more Trolls then?" Blaise asked in a bored, yet amused tone from beside Tracey.

"A dragon, maybe." Daphne stated sardonically.

"Careful, I heard a bit of emotion there; wouldn't want to ruin your 'Ice Queen' persona." He replied to the girl beside him before he continued, "No, I plan on having a quiet year of ambitious plot-making" he finished as the doors of the Great Hall opened widely, making way for Professor McGonagall and a relatively short line of nervous looking first years.

William watched as the professor conjured a stool for the Sorting Hat and placed it there as she stood beside it as it begun it's song; however, most of its words were drowned out by an obnoxious horn beeping loudly, causing all those present to look towards the large windows behind the raised dais on which the professors table rested, and saw two beams of light barreling towards them, until it turn sharply to the left, revealing it to be a…flying car? That continued its rapid descent towards the grounds of the castle. William noted that Snape, who sat beside Dumbledore, stealthy addressed the man until he received a nod, got up and walked out a side door by their table.

"What was that? A muggle car" Tracey asked, her question seemed to repeat from various students as they muttered amongst themselves.

"Looked like it…question is, what's it doing here and why was it enchanted." Blaise stated when all conversations came to a halt when a stern, clear and commanding Scottish voice echoed throughout the Hall.

"Silence!" Professor McGonagall said, upon seeing everyone doing just that, she continued, "Now, first years, upon hearing your name called, you will approach the stool and sit." She finished as she unraveled the short scroll in her hand.

"Beckford, Henry" the professor stated. William watched as the little first year walked nervous up the path between Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, and sat on the stool with McGongall placing the hat on his head, which covered more than half of the boys face, making him curse internally; he had hoped to gleam an understanding of those joining each of the houses, and whom would be easier to manipulate or target to use build his power base. It wasn't long after the hat was placed did it shout out:

 _ **Gryffindor**_

He watched two more names being called until Professor Mcgongall called out another name:

"Carrow, Flora" she said the name, which caused a stir amongst all the houses, which caught William off guard. With his improved hearing, he could pick up mutterings about 'Death Eater spawns' from certain individuals from the other three houses, while Slytherin had mutterings about 'bastards', and 'incestous blood traitors'.

"Tracey, what's the story with the Carrows? They never caught my attention when I was reading up on our society when I was joining." William asked, while he kept his eyes on the girl; she had a strict appearance, with her straight brown hair and bored, yet piercing dark brown eyes, and she slightly tall for her age, and didn't show any fear or nervousness as she walked amongst the mutterings that she must clearly hear given her proximity.

"Amycus and Alecto Carrow are two convicted death eaters and were one of the Dark Lord's biggest supporters. The thing is, besides Agatha Carrow, the now Regent of the Ancient House of Carrow, Alecto was the only woman left of the House and Amycus wasn't married; The two were always known for being a bit…friendly for siblings, so when the aurors captured them after the fall of the Dark Lord, and found out that Alecto Carrow was a couple months pregnant…" Tracey left the rest unsaid, but William got the picture as he watched the hat being placed on the girl's head. Something like that would certainly hurt the standing of a Noble House amongst those of the 'Dark and Grey' factions, but added onto the fact that they also had members that served the Voldemort, created a situation where the house found itself ostracized politically and socially by all sides.

" _ **Slytherin"**_ The Sorting Hat called out it's placement for the girl, causing the House to give a polite, if not forced, applause. Her sister was next called and placed into the same house as her twin sister. As they sat together, William noticed that the only thing that differed between the two was that Hestia had plaited a bit of her hair at the front that was covered by the rest of her straight hair. There was a slight distance placed between the girls and the House, similar to that he had experienced last year. He would keep an eye on them; if they showed talent or anything else of interest besides the name they carried…he would use them for the benefit of his House.

The sorting continued with his House receiving three others, and the rest heading to the other houses. He had lost interest in the sorting until he heard Professor Mcgongall called out another name.

"Lovegood, Luna." The professor said, causing him to focus on the bouncing girl as she skipped along the path up to the stool. The blonde enigma had been a constant on his mind since his meeting of the girl in Knockturn Alley the day he learnt about his 'other relative', and had become a potential goal for him this year.

He watched as she sat on the stool, and instead of having the hat placed on her head, she took it out of the professor's hands, and turned it to face her.

"Hello, Mr. Sorting Hat" she stated in her dreamy tone of voice, as her eyes were two bright blue orbs, as she had them wide open in what he assumed was fascinated wonder as she stared at the Hat.

Chuckling sound the Hat made was heard clearing throughout the Hall as everyone was silently watching the strange occurance. "Ah, another Lovegood; haven't had one of you in a while. How's your father doing?" it asked.

"Quite well actually, He was going Snorkack hunting before I left; he sends his regards." She answered.

The hat chuckled once more, before it continued, "Ravenclaw, I take it?"

Luna seemed to glow as she smiled brightly, "Oh yes please, Mr. Hat" she replied.

"Then so be it!" It exclaimed, causing the girl to nod while smiling brightly, and her robes to turn blue as she got up and skipped to an empty spot at her new, perplexed looking house. William chuckled softly out loud as he watched the girl take her seat; feeling both amused and intrigued at the exchange Ms. Lovegood had with the Hat.

The sorting continued until the last of the first years, Ginerva Weasley, was sorted into Gryffindor. With the sorting completed, and Dumbledore announcing the feast open, he started his long awaited. As he quietly ate, his eyes glanced around the hall. Hermione scolding her now seated friends, Longbottom eating while looking like he wanted to shrink into himself; Susan and Hannah talking in between bites; the ravenclaws speaking amongst themselves, while Sukie listened quietly while she ate, Ms. Lovegood building some sort of structure out of her food, before looking up at him with her head tilted to one side as she gave him a dreamy look and a whimsical wave; the new Slytherins quietly eating, while the Carrow twins did the same, but had their eyes scanning around the table guardedly.

A quiet year of ambitious plot-making indeed.

 **And there you have it. I wasn't entirely happy with this, I wanted to added a few other things, but time was against me... Anyways, I won't be saying anything this time around, but please let me know your thoughts on the chapter.**

 **Till next ime.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:Hello again everyone. 155 favorites 258 follows 85 reviews and over 23000 views; two milestones passed,that was quite the surprise to come back too, thank you all for the support. I'll am back, I'm not particularly enthused in having to write some more after two weeks of doing just that, so don't be surprised if I decide to just forget you all and enjoy my holiday lol. But in all siriusness, give me a day or two to relax, collect my thoughts and ideas, reward who needs to be rewarded, and write and answer some outstanding PMs, before I work on the next chapter. If everything works out, you'll get on the usual two week schedule.**

 **Almost forgot; for those who were too lazy or just couldn't be bothered with looking on the poll, Su Li won by a landslide, with Luna second, and Daphne giving her a run for her money. Once more, thank you to those who took the time to vote; I'm thinking about the doing the same for Harry, what do you think?**

 **As usual,I apologize for any grammatical errors that got pass me.**

 **Edit 20/12/2016** **: Sorry about the first upload; really dropped the ball in regards to** **grammar, couldn't allow it to stay until I get a beta. Thanks for bringing it to my attention.**

 **Please Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter or anything dealing with its franchise; Only the OCs.**

 **Chapter 14**

 **Growing Pains: Part One**

Su Li woke sharply as she felt something disturb the ward around her bed, and then felt the intruder jumping onto it, only for them to be met with her wand pointing at their face as it glowed a bright red.

"Morgana, Su; if surprising you ends with me being held at wand-point, I won't wish you a Happy Birthday like this ever again" the voice of the intruder said as they held up their hands in surrender.

Seeing that the person wasn't a threat, she took the time to clear the sleep out of her eyes, and focused to see that the individual on her bed was none other than one of her friends, Lisa Turpin. "Don't do that." She reprimanded softly while stifling a yawn as she got out of bed and set out to get ready for the day.

"I told her not to, but you know how well that girl listens." Su heard another voice say, and turned to see Padma giving her an apologetic expression as she sat in her bed while still wearing her night clothes. However, before she could reply, Lisa spoke up from behind her.

"Bugger that, come open your present. It's from the three of us" Lisa said while point towards the square package on her bed, and then towards the lightly snoring Mandy.

Su turned back and approached her bed and the package resting on it; she took the wrapping paper off for it to reveal a book, 'Dueling through the Ages: Volume Three'. "Thank you" she said to her two conscious roommates.

"It was nothing at all; I only wished you had owled us about you and William; we could've gotten you some robes that would drive him crazy" Padma teased.

"Or we could've gotten Mandy to get you a couple of those sexy muggle knickers for when he starts dragging you off into the broom cupboards; those would definitely set his wand on fire." Lisa said as she started laughing at the red-faced Su Li.

"We aren't like that yet" Su retorted.

""Yet"" Padma and Lisa replied simultaneously, causing them both to laugh as they watched her blush spread down her neck. She noticed Mandy getting up from her bed, while rubbing her eyes, and noticing the giggle duo and her heavily blushing face.

"Hey! I thought we said we'd take the mickey out of her together! At least tell me you haven't told her about us getting her one of those muggle vibrating wands." Mandy said, and joined her laughing roommates as Su hastily retreated into the bathroom.

As she closed the door behind her, Su Li silently cursed each of her roommates under her breathe in mandarin as she fought down the blush they had caused with the thoughts they had provoked into her mind. She had spent the night after the feast going into detail about her relationship with William, minus the details of most of their conversations when it regarded his abilities, House and his moment of weakness on the train. She did tell them however, about every kiss, hold, purr and touch she had enticed out of her tiger; though now, she was coming to regret it if it meant putting up with their teasing.

An hour had passed by the time they had all gotten ready and were heading down the tower towards the Great Hall for breakfast. Su Li had mostly remained silent as she walked with her friends and only answered or spoke when one of the others directed the conversation towards her or asked her opinion. When they reached the slowly filling Hall, her eyes turned towards the Slytherins; noticing that William was sitting with his back turned towards the majority of the Hall, with Greengrass sitting next to him.

She frowned. William was paranoid; he had never once sat where he didn't have his back facing a wall or him facing the entrance of a room. Maybe she should address what happened on the train; it was possible that it was still bothering him, and throwing him off balance. Her eyes glanced towards Greengrass. That…issue…would have to be resolved before she got any more ideas in regards to _her_ tiger.

She sat herself at her House table, along with her friends, and began dishing herself some breakfast, when Lisa spoke softly so that only the four of them could hear, "Su, have you noticed that Greengrass is still being all friendly with William"

Padma rolled her eyes as she finished chewing a bit of toast, "That's because they are friends, Lisa. Leave it be." She spoke from her seat beside Su Li.

"I don't know Paddy…" Mandy spoke, as she glanced over her shoulder and took in the scene of the four Slytherins eating, with Davis speaking in an animated manner, and then taking in, Greengrass wiping something off William face with her hanky. "…she seems a bit too friendly to me" she finished while turning to face the addressed girl.

"Merlin, the both of you are almost as bad as Lavender and my sister. Leave. It. Be." Padma said sternly at the two, causing them to drop the subject. Su sent the girl grateful smile for silencing the two, however…she couldn't stop herself from glancing every now and then at the girl beside her tiger.

It wasn't long until a person sat at her unoccupied side and spoke to her, "There you are, Happy Birthday Sue." She looked up from her breakfast, and at the bespectacled face of Penelope Clearwater, whose head nodded towards the small package she just placed on the table, "Well, go ahead then. Open it."

Doing as commanded, she opened the package for it to reveal several exotic quills of different colors. "Thank you Penny, They're lovely." Su replied as she passed it to her friends, who had been eye the gift with curious expressions.

"It's your birthday, Su? You should've told us; we could've gotten you something." A voice said from down along the bench. Leaning forward, Su realized that it was Terry Boot who had spoken, with Michael Corner nodding in agreement with him.

"I didn't want to be a bother" she replied softly.

"I take it you hadn't mentioned it to William either then?" Penny asked, and upon seeing her nod her answer, gave her amused smile as she turned to dish out her breakfast and spoke, "Well, aren't you in for a surprise."

"What do you mean?" She asked softly. She watched as Penny turned her eyes towards the ceiling as the morning owls flew into the Hall, and focused on one particular owl with a large brown package gripped in its talons.

As the owl landed in front of her, after she had hastily cleared an area for it, Penny spoke, "William owled me a couple weeks ago before school started asking me about some Runes, how they looked and how their concepts would change with how they are place with other Runes; along with when your birthday was. He tried to be all Slytherin about it, but it was obvious that he was planning for your birthday. Though I'm curious as to what he applied the Runes on." She finished as she leaned forward to watch her open the package.

Su felt an odd combination of nervousness and giddiness as she reached forward and began to tear it open. There was a collective gasp from her and the girls around her as they took in gift; it was a navy blue satchel handbag with two bronze buckle clasps holding the belts of the bags flap, which had the Ravenclaw emblem in relief, closed. Turning it over showed a large relief of Su's clan symbol, an Eastern Dragon in a circle swallowing its own tail.

"I want a boyfriend now." Lisa whined jovially.

"It's beautiful…oh look, a note." Mandy said in a wondrous voice as she took the note from the bottom of bag which was facing her and read it, "'To help avoid future back problems. Signed, William.' Short, but sweet, practical, but personal in its own way I suppose."

"Who'd have thought William had such good taste; I understand the Ravenclaw crest, but what's with the Dragon?" Padma asked as she rubbed her had against the aforementioned designs.

"He doesn't…and it's my clan symbol…You'd call it a House Coat of Arms here." Su answered softly as she caressed the gentle leather of her gift, while she thought about what Padma had said. William was anything but aesthetic, having a preference to focus on something's functionality; so who helped him choose such a beautiful bag?

Suddenly, there was a commotion going on behind her, soundly like the yelling of an angry woman, but she ignored it in favor of the item before her and the thoughts and questions it was creating inside her. As she unclasped the buckles and open the flap, she watched as the insides become lit by a strong, but gentle light. Looking inside, she noticed that it was coming from two Runes on either side of the bag.

"So that's what he did" Penny stated, focusing back on the gift, after watching the howler and its recipient, "May I?" she asked, while indicating the gift. Upon receiving it, she began to scrutinize the bag's insides, the flap and finally the shoulder strap. "Crude…but nicely done for someone not experience in the subject…they won't last long, given that they were stitched in, but they'll last long enough for a year or that and a couple months." She mumbled mainly to herself.

"What are you going on about" Lisa said impatiently, addressing the older girl.

"Hmm?" Penny answered, and then realized that they were waiting for her to explain, "Oh, sorry about that. William placed a few Runes on the bag. The ones inside are a dead giveaway, they just produce a light for you to see; the one underneath the flap is to activate the 'light' whenever you open it, and the one here underneath the shoulder strap and…here, underneath the bag, helps lighten the weight." Penny answered while she indicated each of the stitched runes on the bag.

Su Li got up, much to the confusion of her friends, and worked her way towards the Slytherin House table, specifically her boyfriend. As she approached him, she noticed that William's black friend…Zabini, mutter something to him from his seat across from him, causing him to turn in her direction.

As she closed the short distance, while he held his usual calm demeanor and expression, she could see the his nervousness flickering behind his eyes as he tried to occlude it, but she suspected his other half was not letting him. The fact _she_ was the causing him to be slightly flustered, was a thrilling and comforting thought, and it showed on her face as she smile brightly up at him as she sat beside his unoccupied side.

"Thank you for the gift." she said softly as she placed a hand just above his knee, catching Greengrass' eye from the other side of her tiger, she leant forward and gave him chastise kiss, and smiled at the embarrassed flicker she saw pass his eyes as she continued, "It's lovely."

"You should thank Tracey and Daphne, the concept was theirs; I just carried it out and placed the additions" she heard her tiger reply, causing her smile to slip and eyes to narrow as she glanced towards the blonde, who held her usual icy expression, but gave the slightest hint of a smirk when she noticed her looking.

"It was all Daphne's idea actually; I just provided the muggle magazine. She was the one who went page by page to find your gift." Tracey spoke up after finishing a bite of her meal; eying the lithe Asian girl with mirth filled eyes.

"Th-Thank you, Heiress Greengrass." Su said softly, while forcing a smile at the blonde.

"Daphne, please Ms. LI. And it was my pleasure; your reaction, made it all worthwhile." Daphne answered as she held up a goblet and toasted in her direction. Any reply that Su had was stopped when a shadowy figure, bellowed past them while flicking its wand, causing sheets of paper to land in front of the Slytherins, and spoke in a monotone voice, "Ms. Li if you plan to attend any of your classes; return to where you belong."

Su Li ignored Professor Snape in favor of looking over William's arm and at the schedule in his left hand while he continued eating with his right.

"Potions with Gryffindors, Charms with the Ravens after lunch and History with the Hufflepuffs before dinner…Alright for a Monday I suppose." He spoke aloud, while tilting his schedule towards her showing where their classes would be shared, while moving to get up. "I need to get my potions book though; didn't expect to have Professor Snape as my first class on a Monday, of all days." He finished.

Zabini scoffed, "Same here."

"Looks like we're on the same hippogriff" Tracey joked, and looked towards Greengrass and continued, "I'll get your books, yeah?" receiving a nod from the addressed girl, she followed in the wake of her fellow Slytherin friends.

With only her and Greengrass in the immediate area, Su turned to face the girl with slightly narrowed eyes and demanded softly, "Why."

Greengrass casually continued buttering a small triangle of toast and answered as she focused on what she was doing, "My ally needed help; something that so far has been a rare occurrence. As an ally…no, as a friend, it would be remiss of me not to do all in my power to help him."

"We're together now."Su said softly, but with a demanding tone, not noticing that she was shaking slightly and her wand hand twitching.

Greengrass turned fully to her, icy blue meeting agitated black, "Oh I know, and congratulations on that fine accomplishment" she said with a hint of sarcasm slipping out and then continued, "But we both know the truth of why he's with you at the moment."

"W-What?" Su Li found herself saying and unable to break eye contact with the girl before her. She watched as Greengrass leaned forward into her space, never breaking eye contact, and whispered her answer.

"That he's just using you." Su stiffened as Greengrass continued, "You're nothing but a foreign bint that he can use to consolidate his growing power while remaining under the radar; that you are nothing but a practice girl for him until he is experienced enough for a more suitable candidate." Greengrass finished, and leaned back and then spoke allowing a small smile through her expressionless face, "Oh dear, you're shaking like a leaf."

"T-That's not true…If anyone is being used, it's you. And you're replaceable." Su Li answered back, feeling like she was more reassuring herself than intimidating Greengrass; proven true when Greengrass continued to smile as she spoke.

"You're right, I am being used and I expected him to; he's a Slytherin after all. But ask yourself, would he do it if you asked. Would he abandon such a useful asset on the whim of a little girl? Would he choose you…over me" Greengrass finished as she continued to stare at the flickering and unsure eyes of the lithe girl before her.

"I-I-I-" Su Li tried to get out, but hindered by her own thoughts and Greengrass interrupting her.

"-am a weak girl; A girl that is not fit for such a powerful wizard. I'll be the first to admit that you match him on the magical level, but he needs someone with more social and political power than you could ever hope to offer or muster. I have that over you in spades…that, and more." She finishes with folding her arms under her developing bust, making Su acutely aware of her lack thereof.

Su continued to stare at the girl's icy eyes as she struggled with everything Greengrass had said to her, trying her best to refute the arguments, but found that they were agreeing with many of her own thoughts; found them siding with the words of her sister, and proven evident with her past experiences and failures.

She wasn't as strong as her sister. She wasn't a beautiful, wealthy, social butterfly or politically connected like Greengrass. Why was William with her?

"I'll leave you to your thoughts then" she heard Greengrass say, causing her to break out of her thoughts and watch as the girl begin to walk away. Thoughts and feelings were discarded as she felt a burning desire to not let this…pureblood, inbred bint just walk away. She was a Li; she was the ever growing and changing dragon; she would not let her go, believing that she could just take what was hers. Never.

"Daphne." Su said in an unusually loud voice, causing the blonde bint to turn to her with a raised eyebrow, "Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus" she finished in a determined and strong voice.

Greengrass gave her a faint smile, the same smile her sister would always use on her, and replied, "Videte oculis serpentis…I did mean what I said before, your reaction made this all worthwhile" she then turned and headed out the hall.

It was just after dinner as William sat alone in the 'dueling room' waiting for both Sukie and Flitwich to start their sessions. His first day had gone uneventful, with the exception of watching Snape tearing into Potter as usual, the charms professor asking both him and Su to stay back, and both Daphne's and Su's change in demeanor.

If it wasn't for his time spent learning to read the girl's micro expressions that broke through her mask, and his new ability to smell emotions, he would have missed her smug satisfaction. And then there was Su's lackluster demeanor and her sudden avoidance of him that he found…troubling. The fact that he had spent the time in history class focused on figuring out her change, than approaching Susan or bettering himself or continue to work out how to perform complex wandless magic or a multitude of other things that needed to be done was of great concern to him in regards to his focus on his goals. He was a Lord of a resuscitating House for Merlin's sakes; he had more important things than worrying over the change in his hormonal teenage girlfriend…right?

His internal debate was interrupted however, by the appearance of Sashet slithering from the shadow of a desk close to one of the walls, and crawling her long body up his leg, wrapping herself in a comforting bind around his torso, and resting her head on his shoulder before reaching up to nozzle her silk-like scales against his cheek.

§I thought you went hunting§ he asked as he rubbed his hand under her jaw.

§I was my pet. But then I saw the two little snakes being confronted by the blonde mouse and some large rats. They did nothing when they started casting spells.§ Sashet replied.

William chuckled at her description of Draco and his companions. Her intellect had greatly improved due to their bond, but she still liked to simplify things as prey or rivals; the fact that she deemed the twins as such was not lost on him.

Though it would not have been the way he would have done it, they had made the right choice in not attacking 'Lord' Malfoy. Doing so would be making their time in the pit more of a living hell than it was going to be. But by not doing anything at all, by not launching a single spell at his accomplices, they had set how others would interact with them.

The door opened, causing him to glance over his shoulder and find Su standing there, with his gift hanging off her shoulder. He turned back to Sashet and spoke, §Keep an eye on them for me. When the attacks become harsh enough to cause them to bleed; tell me.§

With a nod she began to descend down into his shadow, he turned to Su, "You've been avoiding me" he stated bluntly as he drew close to her as she placed her bag on the desks against the wall.

"I had a lot to thinking about" she said ever so softly with her back to him. It was only due to his enhanced hearing that he picked it up. As he stood behind her, he could smell her anxiety.

William pulled her gently back and wrapped his arms around her while resting his head in her silky black hair, "Galleon for your thoughts."

"It's 'knut for your thoughts'" Su mumbled softly as she leaned back into him.

"Yours are worth more."

He waited as Su remained quiet in his arms, until she turned and placed her head down on his chest and spoke softly, "Why did you choose to be with me?"

William frowned visibly at the question. Was that the reason she had been so distant today? He placed his hand underneath her chin and looked down at her worried face, "I'm with you because I have never trusted someone, never cared about or desired someone more by my side, than I have with you. You are my partner; my bestfriend, and more. And while what I do with those around me, manipulating and using them, using everything and anyone to my benefit, is part of my nature; I won't do the same to you as long as you are by my side, and are with me in all things."

He continued to stare into her eyes as she seemed to search for something; finding it, she smiled and then snogged him. "Okay." She said simply, and then continued kissing.

While he was stunned at her change in both demeanor and scent, he didn't argue or tried to figure it out; just focused on the snogging the girl in his arms as he deepened it.

"Ahem." Came the sound from a squeaky voice, causing them to break apart. William turned and was greeted by the amused face of Professor Flitwich standing by the open door, "I hope I wasn't interrupting anything?" he asked jovially as he closed the door and began to ward it.

"No professor." Su stated while blushing, and muttered to him under her breath to him, "We'll finish that up later."

They stood side by side as they faced the diminutive professor as he windmilled his arms in a jovial taunt. Suddenly, he launched a large pale yellow spell into the air in between the three duelists, causing it to split into multiple bolts, and begin raining in the direction of the duet. William acted by flashing his wand upwards and silently casted, _**'Avis Circumcingo'.**_ A multitude of different birds of prey issued out from his wand, and began to encircle the pair in a helix formation, getting hit by the pale yellow spells causing them to stiffen and fall as if stunned.

William gave another silent command, and the remaining birds launched themselves at the professor, while Su Li stepped a few paces in front of him and continued their chain as the birds came close in range to the professor.

' _ **Confringo;Confringo;Confringo…'**_ Su continued to cast repetitively at each bird that was near the professor causing visual chain of explosions around the man. Using the time bought, William took a calming breath and then began casting silently at the stunned conjured birds, _**'Ursifors'**_ ; the magic of the spell caused various birds to combine together and then form three large bears, which then at his command ran in the direction of the firestorm his Sukie was creating.

However, he smelt a change in the air and spoke sharply as he casted a shielding spell, "On the right!" he finished the command and spell just in time for it to be hit by the translucent white of a 'blast curse' causing it to buckle from the force and him to lose his footing slightly.

"Trying to kill us now are you, you bloody dwarf" William said using his occlumens to speak calmly despite the adrenaline and his rapidly beating heart, as Su retaliated with various fire-based spells and him redirecting the bears towards the now visible professor.

"It's as the muggles say, young William" Flitwich spoke in a cheerful squeaky voice as he bounced, twisted ,blocked, and dodged Su's spells, and casting minor spells at the bears causing them to either tap dance or hover in place, " 'The kiddy gloves are in the process of being take off'."

"It's, 'the gloves are off', professor" Su stated as William used his wandless magic to throw the professor off balance and conjured flames issued from her wand, cutting off any path the professor could take except towards them.

She bent down sharply, causing the professor to focus in her direction; causing him to come into eye contact with William, _**"Legilimens"**_ he muttered under his breath as he stared into the beady eyes of the professor while his 'other side' attacked the professor mentally with the force of a large bludger.

He watched as the professor visibly flinched, while he heard him speak through the connection as he fended of the brutally attacking tiger, 'Fascinating'.

"Suuu" William drawled out at his girlfriend as he focused his magic on the connection and felt the professor beginning to get the up hand against his 'other side'.

"Right." She nodded at him as she stood to his side as not to break his eye contact and then focused her will and magic on the flames around the professor and casted out loud, _**"Ignis Incarcerous"**_ the flames moved like thick snakes in the air towards the professor and wrapped around him bodily.

William broke the connection, leaning forward while holding his head as the mental exhaustion from his 'other side' hit him, "Did we just beat the professor?" Su asked in her soft voice as she kept her wand pointed at the captured professor, and moved to his side and place a hand on his shoulder to aid him back upright.

"W-wand at the r-ready" he puffed out caution as he wiped the sweat that was running down his forehead. Collecting himself, he centered himself and used the time to ready their defenses _ **. "Inanimatus Conjurus"**_ he muttered as he concentrated on all the parts necessary and not the details of the objects due to his mental exhaustion.

Before them stood four adult sized suits of armor, each carrying a large kite shield and a mace. While the shield looked reinforced and sturdy, the suits and the weapons looked both blunt and slightly brittle. _**'Animatis'**_ he finished silently, causing the suits to stand in sharp attention, and then moved into a defensive formation in front of the pair with their shields before themselves.

"Do you concede professor?" Su asked as she watched the flame ropes continue to bite into the man's torso, however they were both surprised when they heard him answer.

He giggled.

There was a sudden boom and a large shockwave issuing from where the diminutive man laid; the wave ousted the flames and blasted the suits off their feet and into the far wall, while the remaining energy knocked William and Su onto the floor.

"Never leave an opponent with their wands, whether they are down, maimed, unconscious or dead. That'll be five minutes of spell evasion for the both of you, but good show, good show. Your team work was marvelous as always. I can't wait to see how you each fight against those around your age during the Dueling club." The professor said in a cheerful squeaky voice as he put away his wand.

Seeing that the professor had called a break to their training, he did the same as he sat on the ground and asked, "Dueling club professor?"

"Oh yes; your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Lockhart propositioned the Headmaster about it the first day he came here. I've tried several times n the past to set one up as to encourage more students into how to properly defend themselves and to potential have more interested in dueling competitions, but I was always rebuffed. So imagine my great surprise when he agreed with the formation of one this year." He answered in his jovial squeaky voice, but William could smell his frustration and resentment.

His thoughts, however, were on what the professor had said. A club like that would surly attract the attention of a vast majority of the school, and a club of that size would need to either limit its members or host in a large venue. Knowing wizarding logics, it would be the latter…so the Great Hall…with everyone there…perfect.

"I'm looking forward to it professor; something like that being held at Hogwarts would be life changing for many who attend it." he answered, as Su gave him a questioning look.

Flitwich chuckled and then spoke, "Indeed. Now, I must say again, I'm quite impressed him the creative and abilities you've both shown so far. Su, you're displaying an increased stamina and magically power. Your chains are much longer, faster and consistent in power, however, you're leaning too much on your family's magic; don't be afraid to utilize different spells in your combination to both compliment your partner's dueling style and help off balance your opponent." Su nodded her agreement and understanding of his words as she stood back up before him.

He next turned to William and spoke. "You, William are showing your growth in transfiguration; your ability to quickly conjure and transfigure objects and the size and variety of them is very impressive. However this session you've shown a certain change in your dueling mentality, having taking a solely offensive approach. I'll this time I allowed it in order to observe how you've progressed over the summer; your role is to contain the opponent, use your abilities to that extent when you duel with your partner." He finished while looking up at the now standing book as he nodded.

"But overall as I've said, I'm impressed; so impressed in fact that I'm willing to increase your repertoire, and we will focus on mastering a spell of your choosing for the rest of this month." He finished cheerfully.

"I'd like to learn how to use my wand to deflect spells" Su spoke straight away.

"Ah, Spell Defection; A specialty of your sister's if I remember correctly." Professor Flitwich stated, never noticing that Su gripped her wand tightly at his words, however William noticed the shift and filed it away for later as the professor continued, "Your reaction time and precision would need to improve greatly than it is now…but it should be doable; It certainly would be a available skill for you to have next year. And you William?" the professor asked.

"I'd like to learn how to use illusion spells…their versatility would suit my dueling style greatly." William said as he remembered the numerous times the professor had fooled him despite his occlumency.

Professor Flitwich laughed in his squeaky voice, "It would certainly be intriguing to see what you come up with; and your background in mind magicks will make things easier for you. Well, now that we've decided, let's get started shall we? We still have a few hours before curfew."

Hours had passed when an exhausted William walked out of the 'dueling room' with both his and Su's robes and vests bundled in his left arm as a heavily bruised and exhausted was Su holding on to his right arm as she leant on him. Their session had not gone will overall; this new branch of magic called for a constant concentration on every detail and aspect of whatever illusion one was creating. It was easy for one to miss certain details, they could also cause the image to behave disjointed or even for the castor to just lose focus and cause the image to fade prematurely. He could see why wizards would hardly use it given their laid-back approach to magic and wanting to cast spells that came easy or made a big boom; the thought of using this ingrained weakness against them…against his new target...against Dumbledore…made his desire to learn how to cast them that much stronger. He looked down at the lithe girl; she had her work cut out for her.

Professor Flitwich did not exaggerate about the skills difficulty nor did the sadistic bastard let up on his girlfriend when they started training. After showing her how to cast the spell, position her body and properly deflect spells; Professor Flitwich continued to cast 'Stinging hex' after 'Stinging hex' at his girlfriend, much to his slient amusement at the karmic justice of the situation and seeing the slight tinting of his Sukie's cheeks. However, despite just learning the spell, Su was able to slightly deflect two out of every ten of the hexes that he professor casted.

Spell deflection called for one to use their magic to form a small shield at the point of their wand, in which they could then use to deflect, and if one was extremely skilled reflect, spells caused by their opponent. The difficulty came in the castor actually getting that small shield in the right place, at the right angle and at the right time in order for them to actually deflect the oncoming spell. It was a useful skill to have when it was impossible to actually dodge the spells and it allowed on to conserve magic while giving them mobility; something standard shield spells lacked.

As they walked through the dark corridors towards the Grand Staircase, William spoke after he kissed the crown of Sukie's head, "You know, you could've let me healed you."

He watched as she shook he head and spoke in her soft voice, "No, 'There is no gain, without pain'."

William just shook his head and let it be, having learnt his lesson about stubborn women from his years dealing with Nymeria. "Alright then, well we're almost to the staircase, and then you make your way to your dorm to get some rest." He finished, however was stopped by Su stopping abruptly.

"I thought I said we would continue what we started." Su stated in her soft voice.

"Yes, but you're obviously too exhausted to do anything at the moment." He said as his eyes roamed over her bruised appearance. He noticed Su's eyes take on a hardened appearance as she reached up, gripped him by the loosen tie around his neck and began to lead him away from the stairs and down another corridor.

"Suk-" he started to say, but was interrupted.

"Be quiet." She said in soft, yet harsh voice. They turned another corner and walked towards a closed door in the silent hall. He watched as Su opened the door, revealing it to be a broom cupboard. Su walked in while pulling him along and then stepping to the side as she reached and closed the door behind them. As it closed, she pulled his head down towards her by his tie and spoke in a soft whisper to him, "It's still my birthday, and I will bloody get what I bloody want." With that, she then brought his lips to hers.

William returned the snog with equal fervor after getting over his initial surprise. His thoughts began to leave him as he felt his Sukie's soft tongue dancing teasingly against his own, as she pushed him back with surprising force into the shelves of the small space, and her hands ripping his uniform shirt.

He started to have his usual fight between his rational and instinctual mind as he took in whiffs of his Sukie's scent; jasmine mixed with a hint of sweat and a large abundance of desire and need. He started to purr while he unconsciously dropped their belongings to the floor and gripped her developing hips tightly with his hands, causing her to give out a hauntingly seductive whimper, as he started to give in to the moment and his instincts.

As he gripped her waist, he pushed back until she met the shelves on the other side, never once breaking their intense snog, making her give a startled moan. Going with his instincts and the multitudes of fantasies he's had with her in this position, he grabbed her hands and held them above her head with one of his own, while he broke their snogging session and began kissing and nibbling along her neck, especially the few spots that had been hit with the hex.

He was rewarding with Su gasping breathily as he continued, and began fighting him to move, as she began pressing her groin into him, "D-damn i-it Will-li-liam….Don't stop, don't stop, don-" she then gasped sharply and gave out a loud moan, filling the small room with her intoxicating scent.

He followed his instincts, as they made him let go off her hands and moved them to her waist, lifting her up causing her to wrap her legs around him.

"Th-that was amazing" Su said in a soft husky whisper as she leant her forehead against his and looked to where she thought his eyes were as she caught her breath.

"Glad you enjoyed yourself." He said in a gluttural voice as he moved his hips, causing Su to gasp softly and himself to groan; he hadn't thought it possible to become so hard.

"Is this because of lil ole me?" his Sukie asked in a teasing seductive voice as she grounded down into him, causing him to groan once more, her face glowing with a familiar confidence she seemed to gain whenever they were together in similar situations. She continued grounding into him as she stared through the darkness at him, "we can't have you walking around like that now, can we?"

They continued as they began snogging each other wildly, with Su's hands gripping the back of William's head tightly, while his hands moved from her hips and up under her blouse, feeling the soft smooth skin of her sides against his fingertips as he traveled up them until he was caressing her bra covered breast.

"I'm almost there again" Su said breathily in Williams ear as she nibbled it, causing him to groan, and her to moan in return when he thrust against her particularly hard in retaliation, she then continued in a seductive and teasing voice "Do you want to go together? I do. Please William, will you? It's my birthday, and want to feel you explode…please."

William answered her by grinding harder into her, causing her to moan loudly and her grip on his hair to tighten. They began to build to their breaking point together, when suddenly the door swung open sharply causing them to break their kiss ad turn to it, only to close their eyes due to the intense wand lights.

"Alright you a lot break it-" the feminine voice stopped with a gasp.

"Good on you, mate." A male voice spoke up.

William eyes adjusted, and he took in the appearance of a godsmacked Penelope, and Flint with a smug grin on his face.

"Couldn't they have waited a few more seconds." Su muttered softly in a frustrated voice.

"I heard that young lady! Get-get down from-from…there, this instance. What the bloody hell do you two think you were doing!?" Penny spoke erratically.

"Looks like they were about to shag each other rotten to me." Flint spoke joking as he watched Su with an appreciative look in his eyes as she slide down from where she was and began adjusting her clothes, that was until William stepped in front of her, and gave him a sharp warning look.

"I could ask you the same; if my memory serves me well, Mr. Flint here isn't a prefect."

"I- we were- that is to say-" Penny began to stutter, but stopped when Flint placed a hand on her shoulder and spoke to him as he chuckled.

"Alright, I get it; we didn't see each other. That good." He stated, and William nodded, causing him to continue, "Right then, come on Penny, let's-"

"-There's no bloody way I'm going to just leave them." She interrupted him, giving both William and Flint a glare while she grabbed Su around the shoulder upon seeing her finish dressing and pulled her towards herself, "my charge and I need to have a chat. You make sure he gets to his dorm, and you do the same with him, Marcus." she said as she began to practically frog march the younger girl in front of herself.

William watched the pair go, never in his life hating someone as much as he hated Penny at the moment, and then he heard Flint speak in an amused voice as he placed an arm around his shoulders, "I know the feeling mate. One of the hazards of using a cupboard I'm afraid." He chuckled as William continued his stare. "Come on mate, the sooner you get to your dorm, the faster you can get yourself sorted."

They began to move out down the corridor; never noticing a girl with red tinted eyes watch the commotion play out, and then continue on her way towards the second floor, with a leather bound book clutched in her hands.

 **A/N** **: And there you have it. I have somethings that need to be sorted out or brought forward before I can progress the plot, so those who read for that; please be patient. Those who enjoy fluff; enjoy it while it last. Please review and let me know your thoughts.**

 **Till next time**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:Hello again everyone; Happy New Year to one and all. 165 favorites 277 follows 90 reviews and over 26000 views. It's been five months since I started this story, and I'm still humbled my the support you've all given this little idea of mine. Once more, thank you all. Yes I know I'm a day late, but between the parties and my relaxing, I'm actually surprised I managed to get it out so close to my deadline, but more about that at the end of this chapter. In regards to those cookies...I forgot. lol, I'll be sure to Pm those who deserve it sometime...soon...yeah.**

 **As usual,I apologize for any grammatical errors that got pass me.**

 **Please Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter or anything dealing with its franchise; Only the OCs.**

 **Chapter 15**

 **Growing Pains: Part Two and A Dagworth's Theory of Magic**

Daphne awoke gently from her sleep and got up to get ready for her day. She spent a small amount of time achieving this, and then stood before the enchanted mirror set up in the bathroom fixing her hair while it gave small tips and suggestions about her appearance, as she waited for Tracey to finished up her turn in the shower.

"Your hair looks lovely like that; Your tie is crooked; Vest needs to be fixed." came a monotonous voice from the mirror before her.

"You never told me how things went between you and Su Li yesterday" Tracey shouted from within the shower to her as she moved to correct the issues the mirror noticed.

"Simpler than I thought. She's completely insecure, of what, I was not entirely sure of at first, but it became more and more evident when I started to point out that she was weak and unsuited for William; I realized she has an inferiority complex. It certainly makes things easier." She replied as she fixed her tie and vest with her wand.

"Sure she blind-sided you with getting with William, but was it necessary to go that far with her? I mean, the girl looked utterly destroyed yesterday." Tracey said as she came out the shower with a towel wrapped around her body.

Daphne didn't answer as she stared into the reflection of her sapphire blue eyes…

~Flashback~

Daphne watched along with her family as William disappeared in their fireplace after his short stay at their abode. Through her peripheral, she noted her father moving to leave the room.

"Daphne, Come." He stated as he continued without breaking his stride or glancing back to ensure she was following.

She curled her toes at his commanding tone, but her face remained neutral as she followed in his wake, three steps back and a step to the left, as she was trained.

As he entered into his study, she closed the door behind her, and stood before his desk in silence, as she was trained...

"After meeting your choice…I approve." He stated, causing her to internally give out a sigh of relief. William had done marvelously under the barrage of questions and queries her father had thrown at him; not that she expected any less from her chosen. "However, I noted he had you and Ms. Davis working on a gift. Who was it for." He finished.

"Ms. Li." Daphne replied.

"Why." Her father stated. She already knew where this was heading, so she spoke up.

"I didn't think-" Daphne went on to say but was then interrupted by her father.

"That's right. You didn't think about the connection your choice had already formed and the lack thereof between you too." Her father said harshly before he continued in his neutral tone, "What is your duty as my heiress, Daphne?"

Daphne's toes curled sharply as she used her occlumency to keep her mask up, "I am to ensure the continuation of the Ancient and Noble House of Greengrass, My Lord." She finished, reciting the words as she was trained.

"Exactly. I have only allowing this plan of yours to continue due to your mother and the worthiness of your choice. That will no longer happen. You have until the next summer solstice to make a tangible connection with Mr. Cunningham or have an agreement made between you in regards to the future of my household."

Daphne waited until her father finished speaking before she asked, "Why until the solstice, My Lord?"

"The young Lord Malfoy will have reached his thirteenth birthday before then, and therefore is eligible to reactivate his seat in the Wizengamot. Depending on how well he does, I will approach him with a Consort-" he said, but Daphne interrupted him.

"Daddy, you can't be serious!" she said out loud; occlumency shields all but forgotten at the thought of her father actually going through with his original plan. "You said that I had until my third year! And Lord Malfoy only has his wealth; he is weak magical, manipulable to any who truly tries, and he's extremely naïve in the ways of politicking. William is a worthier candidate, as you said!" she finished.

"Enough." Her father said sternly, causing her to realize her slip and quickly corrected herself as he continued, "As I said, depending on the how Lord Malfoy carries himself during his first appearance in the Wizengamot, will I decide whether or not he will be suited for the contract. If not, and you have not made any progress with your choice, I will look elsewhere for a suitable match."

Daphne stood there thinking about all the other possible options that her father would choose when Malfoy failed to meet his expectations, and a firm determination to not let that happen took over. "Yes Father."

~Flashback end~

"Yes, it's necessary Trace; if I hope to accomplish all that I wish, breaking her was more than necessary." She answered as she continued to stare into her own eyes, she turned to her bestfriend and spoke once more, "Now hurry up and get ready, there are things I need to do while she's still moping."

After waiting for Trace to get ready, she made her way down the corridor of the girl's dorm, with a confident stride and her 'Ice Queen' mask on, as Tracey walking by her as they made their way towards the common room.

Her eyes took in the first year witches as she passed their dorms, and noted how they already parted in her presence; it always gave her a nice heady feeling knowing that this respect didn't come from her family name, but from the reputation she herself had created down here in the snake pit. While small in comparison to the pull that the likes of the new Slytherin Head Girl, Victoria Rosier, could garner within the House; Daphne knew that she had the second strongest powerbase, followed by 'Lord' Malfoy…and grudgingly William. It still sent shivers watching how the talented and powerful Muggleborn wizard worked and schemed his way into a seat of power within her year.

While he lacked a powerbase within the pit, it was known that his base extended well into the other Houses, with names like Bones, Abbott, Turpin, Li, and Boot being associated with him, and having the backing of the likes of Flint and other talented Muggleborns like Clearwater and Granger at his beck and call. It was just-

Daphne's thoughts were interrupted by her colliding into a smaller figure, and ended up landing bodily onto the floor. She glanced up and realized that both she and the perpetrator had ended up falling onto the common room floor, and the incident had been observed by Slytherins of all years. Her glance had made her realize that she was being observed by Rosier, children of those within her Father's political circle, and William; who was sitting in an armchair with Flint sitting in the other. She used her occlumency to stop the embarrassment from showing and gracefully got up, wand at the ready, her 'Ice Queen' persona on full, and looked down at the cause of her embarrassment.

"You seem determined to make even more enemies than you already have…Carrow." She looked down at the still down girl as she glanced around the room in search of something. She noted that a part of straight hair was covered by the rest, and there was murtlap essence rubbed in certain areas of her neck, and more than likely the rest her body that was covered by her uniform, seeing as it went down further.

"Forgive me, Heiress Greengrass. I-I wasn't looking where I was going." Came a small monotone voice from the girl as she sat there with her head down, not daring to look up at her. It was a pathetic sight to behold, and while she personally had nothing against the girl, her sister or their origins, this was a public slight which she could not let go unanswered. So she decided on something that wouldn't be too harsh, but still carry the message across to everyone else.

"Look at me, Ms. Carrow." She said in a sweet voice and a smile that caused many that were watching to become wary and more observant of what she was doing.

When the first year girl moved to look up at her, she waited until her light brown eyes met her icy blue,and then she casted aloud, _**"Ictus."**_

She watched as the spell landed in between the girl's eyes, causing her to scream out in pain. As she placed her wand back in the holster she had received from William, she spoke, "Now, you have been forgiven, Ms. Carrow. See to it that this doesn't happen again or I may not be as kind." With that said, she turned and walked towards the seated William; noting the mutters of approval going throughout the common room, the impressed eyeful glance of Rosier, and movement of the other Carrow ,who looked equally covered in murtlap, running towards her moaning sister.

"Merlin Greengrass, didn't think you had it in you." Marcus Flint addressed her with an impressed smirk as she sat down in an unoccupied couch facing both Flint and William, as Tracey sat down with her.

"There was no need or reason for me to react like that before now, Flint." She replied in her cold voice, as she turned towards the staring William, who was looking at her with his usual calm expression. "I hope I wasn't interrupting something?" she asked.

"I was actually trying to convince William here to try out for the open seeker position." He said as he reached over to slap William over the back, but his hand was caught by him as he answered the older wizard.

"And I already told you no,Heir Flint." She heard him answer as he released Flint's arm.

"You said no to being a Seeker!" Tracey said in a barely contained whisper.

"That's what I said, but the little mudblood still refused." Flint replied.

"Careful with your language, Heir Flint. I'd hate to think you'd use that language in the presence of a lady, specifically my friends." William replied in his calm voice, but Daphne felt the smallest of changes in air, and shivered. His magic was always carried a tangible feeling to it; the control and power her chosen possessed…

She shivered slightly again. The last one caused his eyes to focus sharply on her with a visible curious expression.

"Why though, that's practically the most coveted position on the team, Merlin knows how much that would help your standing." Tracey tried to reason, bring attention back on to what they were discussing.

"I don't have the time for the sport nor am I really interested in Quidditch, except for watching it. Let's not forget the fact that I'm a mediocre flyer at best, I prefer my feet planted firmly on the ground, and that Potter is a bloody brilliant seeker. I don't get into fights that I know I can't win or at best can only make it as pyrrhic as possible for my opponent." He replied.

"Bloody Slytherin." Flint muttered under his breath and then he continued, "I guess I'll have to take Malfoy then, with how I've seen him fly so far, it's a good thing he bought the team brooms" he finished in an amused voice as he got up and moved towards Rosier; something that caught Daphne's interest, until she heard William's voice addressing her.

"Ready to head for breakfast." He stated getting up.

She eyed him briefly, before she followed suit and began walking in step with him as they made their way out the common room, Tracey in their wake. "You wanted to speak with me." She said the walked through the entrance to the Common room, getting straight to point.

Not denying that it was his intention, he spoke, "I'd like you to get as much detailed information as possible on all the known or suspected Death Eaters; starting with Professor Snape" he said in a mutter as they detoured through one of the portrait-less corridors within the dungeons.

"Why the sudden interest?" she couldn't help but ask.

"The Carrows appearance made me aware of my lack in knowledge of those who served the Dark Lord." He replied.

"Professor Snape isn't a Death Eater though." She stated.

"An associate of mine informed me he had been exonerated by Dumbledore himself, due to 'his efforts during the war', whatever that's supposed to mean." He replied to her, causing her to file away the tidbit of knowledge that he had other sources to gain information from, whether he did so intentionally or not, she didn't know.

"If that's so, why Professor Snape? Why not the Notts, Flints, Rosiers, Lestranges or even the Carrows." Daphne said, naming the publicly aware 'victims' of or the incarcerated Death Eaters.

She watched as his eyes glance the portraits as they now walked the regular path towards the Great Hall, "I have my reasons. But who wouldn't want to know about a person who was once a part of a group that hunted down your kind for sport. Especially when said person knows where you sleep." He said jokingly, causing Tracey to stifle a giggle from behind them. She however, didn't laugh; there was more to it than just simple self-preservation…the question was…what?

"This seems hardly an equal transaction; you gain so much, while I gain nothing at all?" Daphne stated as they walked.

"And what would balance the scales, Heiress Greengrass." He replied formally to her; no longer a friend, but a business associates.

"Training twice a week. Just the two of us; the room that I converted in a lounge should be well out of Dumbledore's prying eyes." Daphne stated, her icy blue eyes on him. It would be the best way to isolate him from Li, while also gaining from his tutoring.

"Once a week." He countered.

"Once a week and you have to do our Transfiguration homework." Tracey piped up from behind them.

"Homework, seriously?" William asked while glancing between Trace and herself.

"Hey, that stuff is hard." Tracey whined while pouting.

He glanced at her, and she spoke, "You could always become my vassal; that would even things out quite nicely."

He chuckled, "Homework it is then."

They walked in companionable silence, with her occasionally speaking with Trace as her friend prattled on, until they made their way through the large double doors of the Great Hall. As she began to make her way to their house table, she noticed William was moving in the opposite direction, she gave Trace a meaningful look, causing the girl to speak out to the boy's back.

"William, what are you doing, you're heading the wrong way." She spoke.

"Networking." He replied plainly.

"Networking?" Daphne muttered under her breath as her eyes tracked him, "Tell Blaise that I'll see him in class, will you." She stated to her best friend, said girl nodding as she got the unspoken message, and Daphne soon found herself walking beside the powerful wizard; He did nothing to address her presence, but give her a brief glance and then continue on his path which led to the Hufflepuffs, however she did notice that he would make eye contact with certain Gryffindors as he did so.

"Susan, Hannah. Hope the mornings treating you two well; are these seats taking?" William asked from beside her as they stood facing the two Hufflepuff witches on the other side of the large table.

"William!" Heiress Bones exclaimed while smiling brightly at the boy beside her, "No, please take a seat."

"Fancy meeting you here." Abbott spoke, almost causing her to roll her eyes as she sat down along with William, "I thought you and Su Li would be attached by the hips; what with the both of you being together."

"Only the second day back, and word about my relationship with Su has already made it so far? I'm amazed by how fast Hogwart's gossip network is." He said with a charming smile that Daphne noticed didn't reach his eyes, but still caused Bones to blush. She was both impressed and amused with how easily he was playing with the heiress.

"So what brought you over here, after this summer, I thought you've forgotten all about us, especially when you didn't reply to any of our letters." Bones stated as she started to fill her plate.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that. Summer was a lot more eventful than I thought; didn't get a chance to owl anyone for months. No hard feelings?" He replied as he brought his goblet to his lips.

"Just don't let it happen again mister." Abbott supplied while pointing her gold fork at him accusingly.

"Yeah, Auntie Amelia was looking forward to meeting you." Bones said, causing William to give out a choking sound from behind the goblet.

He had a short coughing fit before he managed to speak, "P-Pardon?"

"She was wanted to know about my sudden interest in her job, and I told her about you. Knowing my auntie, it was probably to brainwash you into joining the academy after Hogwarts; she's been complaining about how they haven't received any new applicants last year." She answered before taking a bite into her breakfast.

"Does she know why the usual number of Muggleborns didn't apply last year?" Daphne asked, unable to stop herself due to her own curiosity.

Bones shook she head as a reply.

"Well, it's possible they just found employment in Knockturn or one of the many other stores on Diagon." Daphne stated.

"Be that as it may, putting in a good word with your Aunt for me, Susan? Being an Auror does sound like an interesting profession." William said from beside her.

"Auntie Amelia isn't like that William. If you want to be an Auror, you'll have to work hard just like everyone else." Bones said while sticking her chin out jokingly.

"Yeah, Huffle power, through and through." Abbott shouted out slightly, causing others around them to give a cheer in agreement.

"I'll keep that in mind." She heard William chuckle as he got up, she followed suit. "Well, now that I know that we're alright about what happened over the summer, I hope you would do me the honor of partnering up with me again for Herbology? My grades would surely suffer without the help of such charming and brilliant witches." He finished with a smile.

"S-sure William. We'll see you later." Bones said while trying to keep down a faint blush.

As they began making their way back to their house table she spoke to the wizard beside her. "What was the real reason why you went over there? If you really just wanted to apologize you could've just waited until you were out by the greenhouses. Why here in the Great Hall?"

He stared at her for a few seconds, before he spoke, "I'm starting my quiet year of ambitious plot-making, Heiress Greengrass. What else could a Slytherin be doing?"

After breakfast Daphne along with her friends and ally found themselves seated in their first class of the day which was shared with the Ravens, Transfiguration. It being their first class of the new school year, they spent it revising the various spells and theories learnt last year. As class progressed with Professor McGonagall making her rounds offering advice to the few struggling students, Daphne spent her time observing the Asian girl that sat on the opposite side of the room with her fellow Ravens. She expected her to be in the same mood as yesterday, especially with her intentionally sitting so close to William in order to 'add a hex to the wound', but she instead found that the girl seemed more assured of herself than she did when they last spoke; she even had the gall to wink at her when she caught her eye.

She was more curious than perturbed by the sudden change in the girl, but as the professor passed them, she turned to William, deciding to start on a different front.

"William, I have a question for you." She stated.

"Yes Daphne?" he muttered back under his breath as he performed another successful transfiguration.

"Do you think about your future?"

"More than I like to admit to myself."

"I don't think you should be an Auror. While you do have the power for it, you would be wasting your time in that department."

"Oh? I thought that would be the most feasible avenue for a Muggleborn like me without spending years of arse kissing."

She turned to him with her occlumency barriers slightly lower, just enough to show the softness of her sapphire blue eyes as they stared into his calm hazel. "It doesn't have to be if you have the right name."

There was a pause as they continued to subtly stare at each other, letting her words soaking in. Daphne noticed out the corner of her eye that Li finally was becoming agitated with her proximity to the powerful wizard beside her.

"And what about you Daphne, what is it that you see when you think about your future." He asked as he broke eye contact to cast again as the professor made another circuit pass them.

Daphne used that time to think about her answer, debating whether or not to answer truthfully. She glanced around them; the only ones paying attention to them were Malfoy and Li, both of whom were well out of earshot. Remembering her mother's advice, she whispered, "I see a woman who isn't stuck in a manor only being seen and not heard; a woman who is more that what she'd been trained to be."

She felt completely exposed revealing something like that to him, but she needed to progress her relationship with him, and she knew from observing her choice that he would keep their conversation between them, especially when he still needed her.

"You never did strike me as the typical Lady." He replied.

"And what kind of Lady did I strike you as?" she asked curiosity showing due to her lowered barriers.

"The kind that will accomplish her goals, no matter the name she does possess" he answered with a smile that reached his eyes.

"That smile won't charm me like it did with Bones and Abbott." She said with a small smirk, before she focused her occlumency and placed her mask back on.

"Oh darn." He said with a hint of sarcasm as the bell chimed announcing the end of the class. They began to get ready to leave; she noticed that Li approached them.

"William, Professor Flitwick wanted to speak with us, he asked that we stopped by before our second period." She spoke in her annoying soft voice.

"Right." He replied, and then he turned towards her and spoke, "I'll catch up with you and the others in Herbology."

She gave him, no indication that she heard him, except for a brief nod. As he placed her bag on her shoulder, she looked at the short girl before her, "Miss Li." She said in her usual tone.

"Heiress Greengrass." She replied back with a similar tone. With that brief exchange done, she moved to join Tracey and Blaise at the door as they waited for her.

As they walked down the corridor heading towards the greenhouses for class, with Tracey and Blaise flanking behind her, Blaise spoke, "That was a big risk you took during class, Daphne."

"You heard anything?" she asked, knowing what he was referring too.

"No, but a troll could've figured out what you were talking about the way you were practically in his lap during class." He spoke sardonically.

"Careful Blaise, or you might sound as jealous as Li looked," Trace joked at their friend, causing him to scoff loudly, before she addressed her as she continued, "but, seriously Daffy, you should've seen her face; the girl looked like she ate a bad treacle tart or swallowed a flobberworm."

"It wasn't the best location for it to happen, but I saw an opportunity and took it." Daphne replied back at her friends.

"Well, let's hope it doesn't come back to bite you in the arse." Blaise stated.

"GREENGRASS!" Malfoy's voice echoed throughout the hall that they were walking through, scaring a couple first year Hufflepuffs that were walking towards the Slytherin.

"Spoke too soon Blaise." Tracey muttered as they walked until they were almost level with her.

"The two of you go on ahead. I can handle Malfoy." She replied as the caught up with her.

"You sure?" Blaise asked as both he and Trace continued their stride pass her. She didn't answer as she turned to face the alone 'Lord' Malfoy.

It was only when he stood before her did she address him, "I do not appreciate being yelled at from across a room, Lord Malfoy." She said coldly.

"That was impressive what you did to that disgusting bastard; she deserved every second of it." He said with a smirk, ignoring what she said.

"She was nothing more than a warning for the new bloods in the pit and a message to everyone else." She replied in the same tone.

"I put them in their place the night before, you should've seen their faces." He replied once more acting as if she hadn't spoken.

"That was you?" she asked with narrowed eyes as she recalled the essence that was visible on their uncovered skin.

"Yeah, cornered the little bastards in the dungeon, and showed them Slytherin's displeasure with them being a part of our house." He said smugly, puffing his chest out in front of her. As she felt the bile raise, she didn't know which thought was worse; the fact that Malfoy was bragging about attacking two students so openly or that he thought it would impress her because of what she did earlier to Carrow.

"What is it that you needed to speak with me about, Lord Malfoy." She spoke with glacial coldness, enough that Malfoy final took note of her words.

"You need to stop hanging with that mudblood, he'll destroy your image as a Pureblood, and your position in the right crowd." He said, sneering at the word as if just uttering it caused him a great offence.

"Your concern is duly noted, Lord Malfoy; but with whom I decide to associate with or bring into my powerbase are only the concern of My Lord and myself. If that is all." She replied, and turned to leave, but felt him grip her upper arm tightly.

"You don't get it Greengrass; this year, all these mudbloods and blood traitors are going to get what they deserve. Stay with that mudblood filth and you'll end up just like the rest of them. This is your last warning." He spoke in superior tone.

"Let. Go. Of. Me." She replied in a cold tone. When he released her, she turned to face him, with icy blue eyes glaring at him until she saw him flinch slightly. She then continued in the same cold, deadly tone "Two things, Lord Malfoy; One: Never touch me again, Two: NEVER touch me again...Now, I don't know what you're prattling on about, but I will have you know that I am quite satisfied with William as my ally, despite his lack of nobility. Because, even though he may lack our blood status, he is more powerful and cunning that many of the so called 'elites' that prance around in our house." She said, given him a once over when she mentioned 'elites', before she continued, "Now, Lord Malfoy, you're making me late for our next class."

As she turned her back and walked down the hall, she failed to notice that Malfoy had his wand pointed at her back, it glowing a vivid purple as he grounded his teeth while he sneered…until he dropped it; thinking better of attacking the pureblood heiress.

Hermione made her way to the meeting area that her brother left in the note that had somehow found its way into her book bag underneath one of her many new DADA books. She walked into the designated 'classroom', and noticed her brother sitting on the professor's desk while reading a book with his right leg bent on top of the desk and his right arm leaning on it, while his left rocked idly off of it as his left held the book open. "I'm sorry Liam', Ron needed help with the essay Professor McGonagall set, and I was helping Harry revise his; I didn't mean to make you wait." She said apologetically as she approached her brother and sat at the lone student desk and chair in front of the desk that he was sitting on, taking out a few parchments and a quill to write on.

"That was nice of you. And don't worry, what I had planned was mainly theoretical; so, shall we begin?" he asked rhetorically as he got off the desk and leaned against it instead. "What do you know about our House, about House Dagworth?" he finished in his calm voice.

Having been prepared as usual, she sat up straight in her chair and replied, "The Noble of Dagworth were known for their exemplar skills in potions and menageries, and were known for holding large fiefdoms after gaining Nobility after the battle of Hastings. It was said to become extinct after the death of Hektor Dagworth-Granger, founder of 'The Most Extraordinary Society of Potioneers'."

"Good, so you're aware of both the public story and the real story. But what wasn't really mentioned is that our House has a history of intellectuals and individuals who succeed in whatever field was their fancy; so much so, that you could probably consider cognitive thinking as part of our Family magic" he said with a small smile gracing his face before he continued, "Do you remember what I said about magic when I first began teaching you?" he finished.

It didn't take her long to find that specific piece of information from her memory and she rattled off, "Magic is a semi-sentient force, which relies on circumstance for it to become active."

"That's right; that was as far as our ancestors processed what magic is, however they went further in trying to understand how magic acted, and placed it into two subgroups: Active and Passive magic."

"Active being what we use…the magic we already possess and use when we cast spells…and Passive being the magic that occurs due to a stimuli" she answered, with her thoughts going back to what Liam' and said in the past about magic, and what she had learn so far about it. She noticed the proud smile and blushed slightly, but didn't turn away, her mind being too engrossed in what they were talking about to care.

"My thoughts exactly; but then came the question, why were some magicals better in certain areas of magic than others? Why families with a history of magic were able to possess magic which they specialized in; which wizards with their legendary creativity called, Family Magic? Why is magic divided into Light and Dark?

These were the questions I thought of after I read our family's theory of magic and I tried to create my own theory with my limited knowledge of magic and what I've experience since I first became aware. From a young age I liken my magic as a 'dam', and 'pipes' leading throughout my body; these 'pipes' being whatever muscle or method magic travelled through my body.

After the first attempt at actively using my magic, it completely exhausted my body. Which lead me to believe that in order to be better able to use my magic I had to make the 'pipes' bigger; my body had to be able to cope with…the 'flow' of channeling my magic."

"But that's impossible" Hermione interrupted her brother due to her disbelief, "Only the most powerful wizards who have control over their magic from years of experience can perform it. Only powerful wizards like the Headmaster or Voldemort were recorded as being able to do it" she stated, factually from the books she read in regards to the subject. She watched as he gave her a small smile before he drew his wand from the right sleeve of his robes and placed it on his desk, and then turned slightly to face her, and moved two of his fingers in a 'come-hither' motion. She watched awestruck as the desk rose at a steady pace and rotated in a controlled manner in the same direction Liam was moving his fingers. She knew her little brother was greatly skilled with magic, and as smart as she was with the theoretical aspect of it, but this…this was…

"Im-Impossible" She finally stuttered out, and he smiled as he turned and spoke to her as he continued to cause the table to spin gently behind him, "All the books are wrong, Mi'. My being able to do this isn't a product of me being prodigious in magic or exceeding powerful; but from the circumstance of an inquisitive child, curious about his ability to cause objects to move after his first case of 'accidental magic'. Wandless magic is actually something every magical who has performed 'accidental magic' is capable of; it is something that you, Hermione, are hopefully still capable of." He finished.

Hermione and her brother then went through several minutes of her grilling him about his wandless magic; how he first started, what he was capable of, what he tried, and what he hadn't tried, were some of the questions she asked him while she wrote furiously on the parchment before her.

"I-I get what you're saying, but how does this relate to what you were saying about magic?" Hermione asked, collecting her thoughts after the revelation while glancing down at the parchment filled with notes.

"Well, this was so that you'd have a practical and visual example of what I'll be talking about, and also to start debunking your undying faith in the validity of written information, the last we will speak about more in the future." He said with a small smile at her before he continued, "Now we know that 'active' magic is divided into different branches of magic; transfiguration, charms, divination, etc., but why is it that we are better than others at these branches while others aren't, especially if we all started at the same time?" he finished by asking her the question.

She thought for a few moments before she hestitantly spoke, "C-could it be that we differ in personality? I-I mean, some people are better at the Arts, while others are better at Arithmetic. Couldn't the same apply to our magic written us?"

She saw him smile and then he spoke, "That's an interesting thought Mi', and that fits into my assumption. What if as we grow up, and become shaped by our experiences, our magic also becomes more suited to certain branches of magic; if we used my 'wandless magic' as an example, due to my early development in that 'branch', it becomes easier for me to use than say an adult who never did magic without a wand. Well…its more than an assumption now that we have proof right in our hands." He finished, leaning back onto the desk behind him.

"What proof?"

"Our wands."

"Our wands? How?" she asked perplexed.

"Well, I got a different perspective on how we select our wands than what you probably heard from Ollivander. A family member of ours told me that the wand is just a foci for our magic, but the wood and core carry certain affinities for the different branches of magic; by interpreting that, we get an idea of which branch we'll be better at or easier for our magic to adapt to." He answered.

"Wait wait wait. Another family member? Who-are-they?-Can-I-meet-them?-Do-they-know-about-me?-What-are-they-" she rushed out at her brother until he interrupted her.

"Settle down Mi', I can't keep up." He state, chuckling as she blushed. "Yes we have another family member, unfortunately I'm bound by oath not to speak her name, so until you meet her during the Yule break, you'll have to know her by the name 'Crow'. Yes she does know about you, wouldn't be surprised if she knows that we're talking to each other at the moment." He finished, while muttering something that she couldn't distinguish.

"Wait, how does she know we're talking?" she asked curiously.

"My bet was on scrying, but she just patted my cheek and gave me an amused look. But we're getting side tracked" he said calmly while waving his wand as if to fan the subject itself away. "So do you understand how our 'active' magic works?"

"Our magic becomes shaped by our experiences and personalities…But what about 'Family Magic'? If we are shaped by our experiences, how would that apply?" she asked while biting her lower lip as she thought about the question itself.

"Well, wizards would say that they were gifted my magic with these talents. But I prefer the muggles' idea of Genetics."

"So…you're saying that if we have a magical parent, our magic would get predisposed to certain branches of magic…" she said leading off, to which her brother finished.

"..and then you have someone who then nurtures that predisposition, those branches come easier for you than any other; follow the cycle in the same trend, and then a couple generations you have a Family with a natural talent for those branches of magic. Plus the muggle theory of genetics also explains things like Squibs." She heard him reply as she furiously wrote on her parchment.

"And Light and Dark magic?" she asked, looking up from her notes.

Hermione watched as her little brother frown in thought, and then spoke slowly and carefully, "Magic…isn't inherently good or evil…it's just present; it dictates all on the spectrum, until it gets stimuli that causes it to shift or to shape into a form…that stimulus being our Intent. The more I learn about magic…and experience it…the more I am able to connect it to nature as so. We don't label nature as evil because it's capable of causing earthquakes or eruptions or other disasters, nor do we label it as solely good because it causes plants to grow, giving us food, provides us energy, etc. How can we call it evil for gifting us powers of all forms, because it is capable of it? Why should some of it be called good while the rest isn't? And if we do, how can we accurately differentiate which it is when our own morals and intent can change?" he finished, asking more to himself than her.

She continued to bite her lip as she spoke, "We could ask the professors."

He snapped his head up at her and spoke in a serious tone, "That is a bad idea Mi'. If you haven't noticed the trend, wizards and witches tend to just 'go with the flow'; they don't question, just do. To question their philosophy of magic would get us labeled 'Dark', faster than you could say quidditch. Until we find someone we can trust with this, we'll only keep it in the family."

"But we can trust Dumbledore can't we? I mean, he's the leader of the light and a professor. He certainly wouldn't think that we're dark just because we asked a few questions?" she reasoned with her brother.

She listened as he chuckled efore he spoke, "Mi'…the Headmaster thinks I'm dark just because I remind him of Voldemort while he was at school."

"WHAT!" she exclaimed loudly, "But-But that's preposterous! Are…how could you know that?" she finished, hardly believing the Headmaster would think that about her brother. Sure he was a Slytherin, and viewed the world differently, but that didn't mean he was Dark. Her brother was smart, sweet, powerful and protective; if anything it would mean he was the opposite!

"I have my means of getting knowledge about that happens here in the castle, but we'll talk about that at another time. So, you see the kind of dilemma I would be in if we went to someone like Dumbledore with this and told him I thought spells like the 'Killing curse' aren't inherently evil." He said, sounding amused. He then grabbed his wand, and muttered a spell under his breath; his wand showing the time, which he then spoke, "It's getting late, we'll continue this at another time."

While feeling slightly annoyed by the sudden dismissal, Hermione didn't argue the point about it being too late to continue. As she packed up her belongings, she noticed her little brother watching her, with his usual smile present. She told him good night, and moved towards the exit, but found herself turning and speaking to her brother, who had not moved an inch from his position against the desk.

"On the train ride here, you spoke about us having our own side. Sides mean that we have enemies out there after us…Who are our enemies William? Who are we fighting?" she asked, surprised to find that she felt afraid of hearing his answer, but wanting to hear all the same.

She watched as he leant off the desk and approached her, never breaking eye contact. When he stood before her, he gently pulled her into a tight hug, causing the tension she didn't know she felt to disappear and her to feel safe. He then pulled her gently back by the shoulders so that her honey brown eyes met his hazel ones as he spoke.

"We're Dagworths Hermione…anyone who isn't with us are the enemy."

 **A/N** **: And there you have it. This last scene and part of the chapter was a difficult one to write, and I'm not entirely happy with how it translated onto paper,but wanting to keep the deadline had me leaving it as it was.**

 **Yes I'm not going to do a break down lol. I like to think I've gotten the hang of writing what I want written in the chapters,and I refuse to belittle your intelligence by spoon feeding you the answers.**

 **Please review and let me know your thoughts on the chapter and where I can improve,**

 **Till next time.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:Hello again everyone. You guys are the best. 175 favorites 290 follows 105 reviews and over 29000 views; Thanks to all of you, another milestone was broken with over 100 reviews. Thanks again for your continued support of this story. Yes I know, I'm late, ad I apologize for that. For those that don't follow my profile or check it, I had Life to deal with, and couldn't get this chapter out in time; please expect more interruptions like to that mess with my update schedule. Special thanks to Jessie Bishop and Grovek26 for being my 200th and 250th followers respectively; you already got your cookie, but finally got around to making the announcement.**

 **This is becoming too long for my test, but I need to address the point that, X2leoj, made in the reviews. I'm well aware of the errors I make with grammar and how it can make reading the story difficulty. I had first planned to wait it out until I found a full-time beta to get it all fixed, but if I'm not able to get one by the time I upload the 20th chapter, I'll take a short break from writing, read them all, and correct all the errors.**

 **As usual,I apologize for any grammatical errors that got pass me.**

 **TRIGGER WARNING** **: This chapter contains abuse and torture.**

 **Please Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter or anything dealing with its franchise; Only the OCs.**

 **Chapter 16**

 **First Impressions and Silent Screams**

The early morning sun's rays had yet found its way through the heavy red partitions around the bed, and land directly onto the occupants eyes like it usually did, when he felt himself being shook awake violently.

"Wake up Harry -" a male voice said against his ear.

"-if we can't sleep in because of Oliver's fanatic training hours, either can you." Another voice identical to the last spoke from the other side of the bed.

Harry opened his jade colored eyes groggily, and groaned as he took in the grinning yet tired looking faces of the twins hovering above him, and then turned and pushed his face into his pillow.

"What are you two doing in here." He said loudly into his pillow.

"Oliver sent us to get you mate, now hurry up and get dressed, I wanna watch Angelina tear into Wood for waking her up so early, Quidditch or not." One of the twins said.

With a groan, Harry got out of bed and got ready for the training session. He watched groggily as one twin retrieving his Nimbus, while the other made his way through the dorm room with its other four occupants still asleep, and moved to the one making noise fit to give a lorry's engine competition. Moving the curtain to the side, it revealed his red headed best mate,as the twin spoke.

"Aww, look at this Fred, Ronnikins' sleeping like a baby." George stated as Ron made a particularly loud snore.

"I forgot how loud he snores with the ghoul around; feel sorry for you and your friends Harry" Fred said to Harry, as he was busy putting his training clothes on.

"Ron, get up." George said as he shook his brother.

"Why are you waking him?" Harry asked, finished getting ready.

"Ronnikins asked to be part of the prank we have set for your lil' Slytherin friend; we saw him running around the lake with that Ravenclaw girl" Fred replied.

"-ive 'ore 'nutes" Ron muttered out, with his head deep in his pillow.

Harry watch as George turned to his twin with a mischievous smile and spoke, "Bill's method, Gred?"

"Bill's method Forge." Fred replied as he moved beside his brother. Harry being curious, moved to the foot of the bed, moving the curtain, and spoke.

"What you two doing?"

"You'll see." The twins spoke in unison with matching grins on their faces, both of them turned to each and spoke.

"One-" the twin on the left said.

"Two-" the next twin continued.

"Three _ **! Aqua Eructo; Flipendo**_ " the twins said once more in unison, and casting simultaneously. Harry watched as a jet of water came from one of the twin's wands right in Ron's face, startling him; while the other issue a light red at his bed, causing the mattress to fly off, and Ron to tumble onto the floor with it.

"Oi! What the bloody hell was that for!" a red faced Ron spluttered out at the two chuckling twins, as he started to shake in either rage or from the cold water.

Chuckling loudly and causing Harry's other roommates to stir, one of the twins came up to him. Placing a hand on his shoulder, and beginning to guide him out of his dorm, the twin spoke, "Come on Harry, let's leave George to handle Ron, while we check in with Wood." finished the now identified Fred.

Harry made his way down the stairs towards the Common room with Fred by his side. As he stepped into the room, he noticed that it was almost completely empty, except for the a lively looking Wood, a few upper year students who seemed to be busy studying, and surprisingly a uniform wearing Hermione, who was sitting cross legged in front of the fireplace pointing her wand at a stone that was in her lap. As he got closer to the focused girl, he could hear her singing muttered words under her breath as the smooth stone in her lap glowed briefly between different colors as she went along.

"What are you doing Hermione?" he asked curiously, and watched amused as she jumped at the sound of his voice, causing the stone to fall onto the floor.

"Harry don't do that! Nearly gave me a heart attack." She replied while placing her hand at her covered chest.

"Sorry." He answered while noticing Fred had came along with him, and was now reaching for the stone.

"What's up with this stone Hermione…why's it so hot?" Fred asked as he placed the stone in his next hand while he shook the one that picked it up.

"It is?" she asked brightly, and then dimmed slightly as she asked, "What else have you noticed about it?"

"Don't know; it's just hot." He replied, before lightly throwing it towards Harry, who caught it with ease as Hermione turned her focus on him. As he held it in his grasp, he noticed what Fred was talking about; the stone felt as if it had just came out of the fire, but wasn't losing or gaining any additional heat. As he transferred the stone into his next hand, he noticed something else about it.

"It's light for its size." He stated to the seated girl in front of him, throwing the palm size stone lightly into the air and catching it, testing its weight.

"It worked then!" Hermione exclaimed with a smile on her face.

"What are you getting on about?" Fred asked.

"I was enchanting the stone to produce heat and be light; I've been reading about it, but this was my first time doing it." Hermione said proudly as she got up and held her palm open, indicating she wanted the stone, to which Harry then gave her.

Fred whistled, and then spoke to Hermione, "Enchanting, that's quite the accomplishment. You wouldn't mind George and I coming to you for help with a prank every now and then, would you."

"Where did you get the book Hermione?" Harry asked her curiously.

"I got it as a Christmas present from William last year." She answered as she turned to the couch that was behind her and placed the closed leather bound book inside her bag that was resting on it.

"Why am I not surprised a slimy Slytherin would have a book like that." Ron muttered drawing their attention to him as he walked towards them, with George heading towards Wood, he continued in a whisper so that those around them couldn't hear, "Hermione…that's Dark magic; that Slytherin wants you to get in trouble and have your wand snapped."

"That's preposterous Ronald. There's nothing 'dark' about enchanting; it's simply imbruing magical properties into an inanimate object. It's the same as charms, just with longer lasting or even permanent effects." She replied.

"I wouldn't be so quick to say that my new accomplice in all things pranking. Dark wizards and death eaters used it for muggle baiting; Just as you can make that stone hot, imagine having a clock that explodes or have a mailbox bite the hand of any muggle that sticks its hand inside." Fred supplied.

"It's been labeled as dark magic, you can even ask my dad; look, just give me the book, I'll get rid of it for you." Ron said reaching for her book bag.

"Touch my bag, Ronald, and I'll turn you into a rat to keep your pet Scabbers company" Harry watched as Ron stopped at the glare his bushy haired friend was giving him, and decided to step in to stop their fight from escalating.

"Come on Ron, I'm sure Hermione wouldn't practice Dark magic. I'm going to run late for Quidditch, you know how Oliver can get." He said while placing his hand on Ron's shoulder.

"Yeah Ronnikins, and I doubt Hermione here has the makings of dark witch; I mean, look at that face, does that look like the face of a witch bent on revenge and destruction?" Fred said, while pointing at the still glaring girl before them, "Come on, I know what will get your mind of this; a nice good prank on your lil' Slytherin friend." Fred finished.

"Right." Ron answered with a smile on his face, and began walking towards the entrance of the Common room, with Fred heading to the now assembled Quidditch team.

"They can't be seriously thinking about pranking William, can they Harry?" Harry heard Hermione ask, and turned back to see her now holding her bag in her hand while biting her lip.

"Yeah they are…A-are you coming Hermione?" Harry asked curiously.

"Of course I am, why did you think I got up so early."

"Well you never seemed to enjoy Quidditch when Ron and I talk about it." Harry said as they began walking to catch up with the group.

"Well of course I don't, there are many other things we can talk about besides quidditch, and I enjoy watching you fly. Plus, you'll need someone watching your back in case something like last year happens again." She replied as she bumped her shoulder into him, causing him to smile.

A few minutes had passed in silence as the pair walked down the grand staircase behind the group, when Harry heard Hermione ask him, "Harry, you don't think the twins will do anything particularly harmful to William do you?"

"No, not really…I mean, their pranks can get a bit much, but it's all in good fun." He replied. But then his mind turned back to the book in Hermione's possession, and Fred and Ron's opinion on what it held. "Hermione…what do you think is the reason why William gave you that book if it really is Dark."

"Honestly Harry, I know your thoughts about William, but I know him, and I trust him with as much as I trust you; he wouldn't intentionally put me in harm's way." Hermione answered softly, trying to reason with him.

"Hermione…he threw me at Voldemort." Harry said, recalling the fear he felt when he was magically launched by the Slytherin towards the person that had killed his parents.

"I didn't say he was perfect Harry. And while the way he did it was…flawed...it worked, right?" He heard Hermione stated weakly in the defense of her friend as she looked at his face.

Before Harry could answer, they walked into the Entrance Hall, and heard one of the twins speaking.

"Well isn't this an interesting sight Forge, a wizard and witch actually exercising outside of doing Quidditch."

"Such model students they are Gred." The other twin replied.

From above the staircase in the Entrance Hall, Harry could see the quidditch team and Ron standing together with the twins in front speaking to two figures, William and Su Li, who both had a haggard appearance and covered in a light sheen of sweat, which was visible due to the still lit lamps. Hermione didn't wait for him as she quickly took the steps two at a time, forcing Harry to catch up to her. As they approached the group and stood to its right, they heard Wood speak.

"Fred, George. Enough horsing around, we have training." Wood spoke as he continued walking along with the remaining female members of the team following him.

"It won't take long Ollie." One replied to the back of the older boy's back.

"Yeah, we just wanted to introduce ourselves." Said the other.

"I'm well aware who you both are Messrs Weasleys; your reputation precedes you both." Harry heard William speak in a tone similar to Snapes, while his eyes ghosted over Ron till they rested on his direction briefly, and then focused back on the twins.

"Well you have us at a disadvantage my Slytherin friend-"

"-you know us, but we don't know you, so-"

"-it's a pleasure to meet you Mister…" the twins finished their regular back and fort by speaking simultaneously and sticking out their left and right hands out respectively.

Harry watched as William eyed the extended hands briefly, before he grasped them both and shook them, "Cunningham." He answered as the twins covered the back of his hands with their other.

"Ah! So you're the Slytherin our little brother was talking about." One of the twins spoke.

"Good things I hope." Harry heard William reply while he extracted his hands.

"Fred! George! Harry! You're burning daylight; get your arses out here now!" the voice of Wood bellowed out from the courtyard.

"Well, it looks like duty calls-"

"-catch you around, Cunningham." The twins finished speaking, and head towards the courtyard.

Harry watched a baffled Ron look rapidly between his two brothers and the expressionless William, before he sneered at the boy and ran to catch up with his brothers. It was then that he felt Hermione shove him slightly as she whispered into his ear.

"Go Harry, I'll catch up with you later."

With a slight nod, he turned and began to make his way towards the door. As he passed the stoic William and the silently observing Su Li, he heard him speak, "Have a good session, Mr. Potter."

"Umm, yeah, thanks." Harry replied as he continued his way outside.

Upon heading outside, Harry was met with the scene of Ron arguing with the twins at the other end of the courtyard as they made their way to the quidditch pitch and the changing rooms.

"-didn't do anything at all!" Ron shouted.

"Ikkle Ronnikins thinks we didn't do anything George." Harry heard Fred speak as he walked in step with them.

"Shows how much he knows about pranking, Fred." George replied.

"But all you two did was shake his hands." Harry stated curiously.

Fred placed his hand above his heart, "You wound us Harry-"

"-we expected Ron to think we'd do the prank right there with only the seven of us there-"

"-but not you.-"

"-that's too plain-"

"-too boring-"

"-no showmanshi-"

"Get on with it, and tell us what you did." Ron blurted out in annoyance, interrupting his two brothers' twin speak.

"Well, O impatient brother of ours, we used this." George answered as he took out a small phial of a light pink potion.

"What does that do?" Harry asked as they neared the changing room.

"This, Mr. Potter, is a catalyst that Gred and I created for many of our ingenious pranks. As to what it does, you'll just have to wait and see when your Slytherin problem has his morning pumpkin juice." George answered with a mischievous grin.

After Harry and the twins had entered the changing room, he along with the rest of his teammates had spent close to half an hour listening to Wood explain his new strategies for the season while pointing at a large diagram that was magically attached to the wall. When he finally finished explaining, did they leave the room and begin their training.

Harry watched the rest of the team zooming to and fro as he sat on his Nimbus high above them after another speedy catch of practice snitch that Oliver and released. As he sat there, he noticed that the sun was now up, with its rays beginning to warm up the grounds, and his two friends were sitting in the stands; Ron watching with his complete focus on the team, and Hermione glancing up every now and then as she read a book she brought. Harry couldn't help but shake his head as he smiled at the antics of his first female friend. However, It was then that he noticed a group of green and sliver heading onto the field, and he was not alone in noticing them, as Wood sounded his whistle causing the rest of the team to stop, and follow him down onto the pitch to meet the group of Slytherins.

As they all landed, Harry watched an angry Wood march to meet the Slytherin leading the group with the twins backing him up, and shout as he drew close, "Clear off Flint; I booked the pitch until breakfast!"

As Harry and the female chasers drew closer, he realized how much larger Flint was compared to Wood, and he had a grin on his face as he turned his head all around the pitch before he replied, "Plenty of room here for the both of us, Wood."

"Rubbish! I booked the bloody pitch with Hooch." Wood replied with barely contained anger.

"Ah, yeah about that," Flint said as he took out a folded piece of parchment and handed over to Wood, "this should clear up that misunderstanding." He finished chuckling along with the rest of his team.

Wood furiously opened the note and read it aloud, "I, Professor S. Snape, do hereby give the Slytherin Quidditch Team, permission to practice on the pitch today, owing to the need to train their new Seeker." He finished.

"Bugger what Snape says!" the twins shouted together looking annoyed at the opposing team.

"Watch your mouth you bloody blood traitor." Harry heard one of the other Slytherin players shout out, causing them to laugh.

"I'm not sure which to be more surprised of Xavier; the fact that you were able to string more than two words together or your lack of creativity to insult someone." Angelina interrupted them from beside him.

"Shut up, ya' flying cunt. How's that for creativity." Another one replied.

Distracted, Wood finally spoke up, "Seeker…what new Seeker? Where?"

Stepping from behind the larger teams, a seventh player stepped forward.

"Malfoy" Harry said with narrowed eyes.

"Potter." Malfoy replied smugly as he looked back at him. "And its Lord Malfoy to you; not so special now,are you."

"Harry!" the all heard a voice shout, and turned to see Hermione and Ron sprinting across the field to them.

"What's going on mate, wh-…What the bloody hell are you doing here Malfoy!" Ron yelled as he took in Malfoy's robes.

"The new Lord Malfoy has been very generous with his team Wood; just look at the gifts he gave us." Flint said as the seven of them each took out a highly polished, black broomstick, with the words, ' _Nimbus Two Thousand and One_ ' written in gold on the nose of the broom. "The latest model in the Nimbus series; said to be the fastest broom on the market." He finished casually, while Malfoy continued smirking at Harry and the Gryffindor.

"Had to bribe the team to get on, Malfoy." Harry stated as he watched Malfoy's smirk slide right off his face.

"You're just jealous, Potter. You know your second rate team can't beat us when we have brooms like these, and you don't." Malfoy announced.

"They don't need fast brooms; they have talent." Hermione stated as she stood beside Harry.

"Do not speak the presence of your betters mudblood!" Malfoy snapped at her, Harry wasn't sure what he meant, but he found himself moving along with Ron who had taken out his broken wand.

"Watch your mouth Malfoy" Harry replied with his wand out while behind him, with Hermione and Wood being the exceptions, the rest of the Gryffindors followed suit, causing the Slytherins to do the same.

"Come on Potter," Malfoy said as he slowly took out his wand, "let's see what you've got when your filthy mudblood doesn't fight your battles for you."

However, before he could reply, Hermione jumped in between them while facing him with both her hands on his shoulders as she pushed him away. "No Harry, he isn't worth it. He's a Lord remember, If you attack him, you could get in serious trouble."

"You lot put away your wands and clear out. We'll give them the pitch." Wood commanded his team as he placed a hand on Harry's shoulder and gave it a squeeze as he continued, "You go on ahead Potter, cool down before you do something and we lose our best seeker."

Reluctantly, Harry nodded and placed his wand back in his robes as Hermione gently grabbed his arm, and started leading him across the field and back to the castle.

"You should've let us handle him Hermione; we could've taken him." Ron grumbled out as he walked on Harry's right.

"That's not the point Ronald, If Harry started the fight, 'Lord' Malfoy could do anything he liked to retaliate and plead it as self defense." Hermione stated in her usual factual tone as she continued to hold Harry's arm in her hand as she led them.

§Move second Pet!§ Harry suddenly heard a feminine voice shout from where Hermione stood, and felt alarms going off in his head, causing him to dive at her and forcing them both onto the grass in time to avoid a bolt of purple light.

"Malfoy what in Merlin's name are you thinking!"

"How dare you!"

"Wood let go!"

Harry quickly stood up with his wand once more in his hand, and turned to find Malfoy stand a few feet away from them with his wand pointing in their direction. Behind him, he could see the Slytherins forming a line to block the rest of the team off with their wands point at them, while the Slytherin captain, Flint, stormed towards Malfoy; Wood was holding onto the wand arms of both the twins as he forcefully kept them from casting at the Slytherins.

"How dare you turn your back on a Lord you filthy mudblood!" Malfoy yelled as he casted the same purple spell again, Harry and Ron to dive, while Hermione step away from the oncoming spell, and causing Flint to rush towards them faster.

"You're going to pay for that Malfoy." Ron said as he got up, and casted aloud, " _ **Flipendo!**_ " Harry noticed that his wand glowed red at the point that it was broken, and then backfired, causing him to fly bodily back along the field.

" _ **Expelliarmus; Obsuro; Everte Statum**_ " Harry heard Hermione muttered out, and then noticed Malfoy's wand fly out his hand and towards her, while he was launched back a few feet from where he stood before.

"Yo-You-You MUDBLOOD! HOW DARE YOU!" Malfoy shouted out redfaced as he began crawling around groping the grass, making Harry realize that there was a thick black rope like mass wrapped around his head, blocking his eyes.

As he continued crawling and yelling, Flint grabbed the back of his robes and lifted him up harshly onto his feet. "You idiot! What the bloody hell would you have done if that had hit her! Merlin!" he said angrily as he continued to hold Malfoy by the robes, and then turned to face his team. "You lot better put those wands back in their holsters, and get in the bloody air before I make you!" he finished, and Harry watched as the rest followed suit and launched themselves high into the air with their brooms.

"Let go of me Marcus! How dare you put your hands on a Lord!" Malfoy shouted as he blindly looked in the direction of said boy.

"Exactly, and as a Lord, you'd be in bloody Azkaban for killing her with a dark curse. If you want to do that, be my guest, but don't be stupid and do it in front of so many witnesses." Marcus finished, letting go of Malfoy's robes and taking out his wand and casting something that Harry couldn't clearly hear at Malfoy's face. When it didn't work, he looked towards Hermione with an indistinguishable look, before he intoned louder, _**"Finite."**_

As the black mass dissolved from around Malfoy, he spoke again, "Now, get in the bloody air. You'll get your wand when we're done training."

Malfoy turned to them and glared before he walked back towards his broom, and flew into the air. Seeing that Malfoy wasn't a problem, he turned and ran towards the still down Ron.

"Ron, you ok?" He asked as he helped his friend up.

"Yeah mate," Ron answered as he groaned out, "what hit me."

"You did, Ronald. You shouldn't use your wand when it's in that condition." Hermione said concerned as Harry finished helping him up. "Come on, we might make it in time for breakfast if we hurry."

"What happened to Malfoy, and how did you even know that a spell was going for Hermione, mate?" Ron asked.

Thinking back on everything that happened, Harry answered hesitantly, "I-I'm not entirely sure…I heard…a voice…coming from Hermione saying to get out of the way."

"I didn't hear any voice, Harry," Hermione stated from his left, as she narrowed her eyes and looked towards the castle as they approached it, before she continued, "but, I did hear a hissing sound that reminded of that time when we were facing Volde-"

"Don't say his name Hermione." Ron interrupted her as he flinched at the name.

"You-Know-Who then. It reminded e of that time Harry…I have a theory to what it is, but I'll need to research it, just to be sure." Hermione finished.

"You still haven't told me how you took down Malfoy, Harry." Ron spoke up as they climbed the stony steps up to the castle.

"I didn't, it was all Hermione; you should've seen her Ron, she was brilliant. Had Malfoy down with only three spells…where did you learn to duel like that Hermione?" Harry asked impressed, as he watched his bushy haired friend begin to turn red slightly…maybe from the cold.

"It wasn't something you couldn't do Harry, it was only Malfoy after all, and William helped me come up with spell chains when we study together." She replied.

"Why did you do it though Hermione, I thought you said we shouldn't fight Malfoy." Harry stated.

"He attacked me Harry, I was perfectly within my rights to defend myself; and I didn't fight him, I just made sure he was no longer a threat." Hermione replied plainly.

"You're hanging around that bloody Slytherin way too long, Hermione. You're beginning to sound like one." Ron muttered.

"Thank you, Ronald." Hermione replied with a smile, and began walking faster towards the castle.

Ron paused briefly as Harry continued on with Hermione, "Wait…What?" he asked bewildered.

It wasn't long before the trio had made their way back into the castle and inside the Great Hall, which was filled with fellow students and the professors having their breakfast. When Harry and his friends had found their usual spot along the bench at the Gryffindor table and began to dish out their food, did Hermione speak again from across the table.

"You should have something light to eat Harry, classes are going to start soon and you still need to change."

" 'eve 'im 'e 'mione, and 'et 'im eat." Harry could barely make out the words Ron spoke with the food in his mouth.

"Don't speak with food in your mouth Ronald." Hermione tiredly admonished their friend.

Swallowing, Ron spoke again, "I can't wait to see what kind of prank Fred and George has in stored for that Slytherin; we even have a great view from here." He finished pointing towards the Slytherin table, Harry looked and realized they could clearly see the Prophet reading William seated there, as he ate, read and spoke with his usual Slytherin friends.

"I really don't think we should let them, I should have said something to him about it." Hermione replied while biting her lip as she played with her food.

"Geez, Hermione it's just a prank." Ron spoke as he shoveled some more food up. "It's 'ot 'ike 'ts 'ything 'angerous." He finished.

"It's not the prank I'm worried about Ronald, it's-"

"Hello Harry Potter. Thank you for defeating the Dark Lord when you were a baby." A dreamy voice interrupted Hermione, causing the trio to look at the short blonde haired Ravenclaw girl that spoke, and the red headed Ginny Weasley that stood beside her, looking as red as her hair.

"Ummm…Hello." Harry replied uncertainly as the girl's wide unblinking blue eyes continued to stare right at him.

"I'm Luna Lovegood, a childhood friend of Ginerva; who can't talk at the moment due to the Whackspurts infesting her head." The now identified Luna said to him.

"What are whackspurts?" Hermione asked the girl, while she looked deep in thought, but came too when Ron snorted.

"There's no such thing, she's just mental." He replied as he ate some more of his breakfast.

"Do-Don't mi-mind Luna…i-is it alright if we sat here?" Ginny stuttered out while avoiding looking at Harry.

"No! go find your own friends Ginny." Ron said angrily at his sister.

"RONALD! That's your sister!" Hermione admonished the redhead once more. Wanting to avoid any agruements from the two, Harry addressed the two standing girls.

"Umm, yeah sure. Go ahead and have a seat."

The two sat down on either side of Hermione, with Luna now looking dreamily up at the enchanted ceiling, and Ginny looking down at the table.

"So…Luna, Ginny, how are you two enjoying Hogwarts so far." Hermione spoke up to the two after a brief awkward silence.

"Fine." Harry heard Ginny muttered out, and watched as she turned redder when she realized he was looking at her.

"It's been far more interesting than I expected; Hogwarts' been quite welcoming and open so far, but she does seem to like playing jokes with the stairs and doors. I haven't seen any of the nargles lately, but they seem to like taking my things when I'm not looking. I haven't made any friends yet though, and a lot of people seem to be getting my name wrong and been calling me Loony, even when I correct them. I thought whackspurts disliked high places, but it seems daddy's research was wrong on that point." Luna finished in that dreamy tone, all the while rocking slightly on the bench as she continued to look up at the ceiling. as she started to hum a strange tune.

"Told you she's metal." Ron whispered out.

"Ronald!" Hermione whispered back harshly.

"Luna…are you sure that it's these…nargles…taking your things?" Harry asked, being all too familiar with having to deal with bullying from his time with Dudley and his gang.

"Oh yes, I'm quite certain." She nodded her head vigorously.

"Well I'm certain you'll make more friends eventually; you made friends with Ginny here, didn't you." Hermione spoke softly to the young blonde.

"Oh no, I met Ginny a long time ago by a pond near our houses when we were younger. We used to play 'Harry's bride' together there, and pretend to kiss and marry him; though Ginny liked being the bride more than being Harry." Harry's eyes widened sharply with each word the girl spoke, while Hermione blushed lightly as she suppressed a giggle and Ron laughed spraying bits of food on the table.

"LUNA!" Ginny shouted out mortified, as she got up sharply and ran out of the Great Hall, passing the twins and the rest of the teams as they entered.

"Oh dear, I thought she would have found that memory funny." Luna said in the same tone, but it seemed to lack a bit of airness that she first had.

"I'm sure it would've been funny, Luna, but I think it was more embarrassing for her to have Harry hearing it." Hermione spoke.

"Hey you lot,-" a voice said as it took a seat on Harry's left, causing him to turn and see it was one of the twins.

"-seems like we didn't miss the fireworks." Another voice finished the sentence as it squeezed between Harry and Ron, despite his best mates protest.

"No, he hasn't touch his pumpkin juice yet; just sat there reading and eating." Harry filled them in.

"Huh, sounds a lot like you Hermione." One of the twins spoke, causing her to duck her head slightly.

"What exactly is this prank…it won't be harmful…right?" she said so softly, Harry could barely hear her speak.

"We don't know" the twins said simultaneously causing her head to snap up sharply.

"What do mean you don't KNOW!" Hermione finished off in a barely contained yell.

"What I mean is that it'll change his appearance somehow, but we don't know what it will be. Don't worry, the change should be harmless, and shouldn't last too long." One of them replied.

"Hey, he's going for it!" Ron yelled amongst them, causing Harry, the twins, and a curious Luna to look across to the Slytherin side of the hall, while Hermione didn't turn, but bit her lip as she rested her face in her hands, covering it.

Harry watched as William placed the Prophet down as he spoke with Greengrass, and took up the goblet filled with pumpkin juice. As he took a sip, Harry noticed that he seemed to choke or gagged a bit as he placed the goblet down, whipped his wand out of nowhere and began casting at it, as the other Slytherins around him became alert at the movement and began doing the same with their own.

William got up sharply and hunched over the table as he rapidly started turning green, which brought the attention of all the houses on him along with the professors. Harry noticed that all of the Ravenclaws in his year were standing, but it was Su Li who had somehow already found herself beside the Slytherins and was casting various spells at the still choking boy.

Only a few seconds had passed since the time he had drunk the juice and Li reaching, but that was all that it took for the Slytherin to transform completely into a humanoid dark green toad that was covered in large warts all over the visible parts of his skin. The entire hall was silent was they watched the once normal boy seem to take a breath, causing a large bulb to form at his throat, and then a loud croak to echo throughout the hall; making it explode in humorous laughter with the exception of the Slytherins.

Harry watched as Hermione braved to turn around, and gasped at the sight of her friend, while the twins and Ron laughed outrageously at his appearance, however he noticed that Luna had remained silent. He watched as the William's eyes roamed over the hall, until their met each others, and Harry felt something stir just behind his eyes. As soon as the stirring disappeared, a cold draft spread suddenly throughout the hall, but it was only Luna who seemed to notice as she jumped slightly before he felt it.

There was a loud bang issuing from the professor's table, causing everyone to become silent and look at the now standing Professor McGonagall.

"We will have order." she spoke sternly as she glanced over the hall until they landed on William. "Mr. Cunningham, are you alright."

Harry watch as William seemed to just glare at the professor until Dumbledore spoke up, "Perhaps you should go to the Hospital Wing, Mr. Cunningham; you do seem a bit green." He finished, causing peals of laughter to issue out in small pockets throughout the hall, until Professor McGongall gave each a sharp look.

Harry watched as William calmly walked out of the hall after he silently sent Su Li back to her table, but his focus was brought back to his friends when Ron laughed. "That was bloody brilliant you two." He said, causing the two to bow.

"That-that was utterly horrible!" Hermione almost shouted at the two.

"Oh come off it Hermione, it was hilarious. You'd be laughing too if it was Malfoy that we pranked, and not your slimy friend." One of the twins answered amusingly.

"That's different, Malfoy's a complete prat; what did William do." Hermione argued.

"He's a Slytherin, don't really need a reason for that lot." The other twin spoke.

"That was quite mean." Luna spoke out in a plain voice, causing them all to turn to look at the short frowning girl.

"Nobody asked you Loony." Ron spoke angrily, only for Harry to elbow him.

"Enough Ron." He said, feeling slightly guilt for some reason at the look that the girl was giving them.

"I was expecting him to give some sort of outburst though, he's a Slytherin; they normally get all stormy when we prank them." One of the twins spoke.

As she got suddenly, Luna spoke to them in her dreamy voice, "Tigers are patient but short-tempered; calm but rebellious; noble but petty; fearsome but affectionate; free spirits but fiercely territorial. And like any other predator, you should only really worry when they become silent and you lose track of them." As she finished speaking, she turned and skipped towards the exit.

"What was that suppose to mean?" Harry asked, puzzled by the tangent that the girl went on.

"I-I'm not sure…" Hermione replied as she watched the girl leave.

"Told you she was mental." Ron stated as he took up some more food.

Hermione glared at him for a second, turned back to Harry, and spoke, "You need to get ready for class Harry."

Harry looked down as his partially finished meal, but after Luna's words that seem to echo within his thoughts, he lost his appetite. "Yeah, I'll catch up to you two later…"

As Harry walked outside the hall, He couldn't help but recall the words that Luna had spoken once, more…and had a strange feeling that something bad was to come.

The long day of classes had ended and now opened the way for the weekend and all that it entailed for him as he walked the cold dimly lit corridor of the dungeons. Today did not go as he had planned; he didn't get to destroy Potter because of the filthy mudblood, then the mudblood had lacked the common sense to show him his due respect and when he made to punish her, Flint had caused him to become distracted long enough for the filth to hit him. If that wasn't enough, he had to watch as the filth stopped the wild Doxies during Defense; though she finally was showing her place and doing her job in taking care of the nuisances that Purebloods like himself couldn't be bothered with, he was enjoying the scene of that the little blighters were causing and the filth had ruined that like the mudblood she is. The only good thing that happened today was the fact that the pretender had gotten what was coming to him, but even that he had missed.

As he made his way towards the end of the corridor, he was met with a dead end with a large portrait of his House's coat of arms. Not breaking his stride, he spoke aloud, "Sanctimonia Vincet Semper". As the portrait opened and closed behind him, he took in the sight of the large common room of his private dorm, filled with the antiques of both the prestigious Malfoy and Parkinson Households, and his fiancée sitting on one of the couches, hugging her knees. As soon as she noticed he was in the room, she got up and presented herself, like a Pureblood woman should.

"Pansy." He replied with a smug smile as he brushed past her and sat in the armchair that used to belong to his father, enjoying the feel of comfort and power that came from it.

"Where were you My Lord, I missed you greatly." Pansy spoke as she stood before him. This was why he enjoyed Pansy, she just knew her place.

"I was getting things finalized for my departure with Severus; I can't wait to relax after the day I had. How are things going with the plan, have you written anything today." He demanded.

Pansy flinched and spoke hesitantly, "D-Draco, m-my love. I-I don't think we should...I mean…I blacked out recently Draco, I blackout...and my occlumency can't find the memories." She finished of desperately.

"Dobby!" Draco called out, ignoring the girl in front of him. A loud pop was made, and before him was the disgusting sight of his personal house elf. "Get the book." He demanded, which caused the elf to shake violently as he popped away again. Focusing back on his fiancée, he got up and approached her.

"We were chosen to unleash a weapon created by the Dark Lord himself, upon all those filthy mudbloods and blood traitors, Pansy. A honor that only my father had received; Imagine the respect we will get, the power, the fear that we'll cause to the mudbloods. And when the Dark Lord eventually returns, the praise and favor we'll have for completely one of his missions that he had left for my father." Draco spoke with pride and glee as he stood in front of the smiling, yet nervous and pale looking girl, but was disturbed by the pop of his house elf.

Turning to it, he looked at the transfixed wide eyes of the elf before him as it looked at the book within its hands. Walking over to it, he snatched the book out of its grasp and took out his wand and casted, " _ **Crucio**_."

After a few minutes of watching the thing wail, he let up and spoke, "I told you to never let me catch you looking or writing in it again, you filthy pest." Turning back to Pansy he walked up to her and placed the book in her hands.

"If it means you get a few blackouts to unleash whatever weapon the Dark Lord has here, then so be it. As your Lord and future husband, I command it." Draco said with as much authority he could muster.

"Couldn't w-we find someone else to write in it," Pansy whispered as she watched the book in her hands warily. "Crabbe or Goyle or maybe even the toy that father got you."

"I'm not done with Daphne yet, and I wouldn't trust Crabbe or Goyle with doing my homework, let alone something this important." Draco joked before he pressed the book against Pansy's chest, "Enough of stalling and take it." he finished, and watched as she hesitantly gripped the the book firmly in her hands.

"Good," he stated as he walked over to the now shakily standing house elf, "I'll be back on Sunday. Elf. Take me home." He finished with a command as he felt the thing grab him and popped away with him.

As they popped within what he realized was the day room of his Manor, he spoke to the elf that had quickly retracted its hand as soon as they arrived. "Where is my mother, Elf."

"Miss retired for the night, master." Dobby replied.

"Begone." Draco ordered, and without another word, the elf popped away. As he made his way toward his new private study, he thought about his mother. She hadn't sent him his usual package of sweets or letters like she did last year, and he wanted to have a word with her about the owls he'd been receiving from the family's various business interests and correspondents. he might not trust her, but he had more important things to do as a Lord than to be bothered by the constant letters and updates; especially when he had to focus on unleashing whatever weapon that the book said was within Hogwarts.

He stood before the door to his private study, but paused as he listened to indistinguishable mutterings of Daphne on the other side. She had started doing that after the first month of his ownership, but stop whenever he entered. Opening the door, he heard her stop as he walked in, and closed the door behind him.

"I'm home Daphne, did you miss your Lord, filth?" he asked as he approached the girl. She hung limply from the shackles around her neck, wrists and ankles, with her head hanging down as her matted fading blonde hair blocked her face. While she was still naked, the dirt, blood and bruises that had covered her body the last time he visited her before school were no longer there; causing him to frown, but ignore it thinking that his Lord father must've came and cleaned the girl up before using her.

Seeing that she was ignoring him, just as she did at school, he pulled out his wand, " _ **Crucio**_ " he casted, and listened to her hoarse screams echo in the chamber. Flicking his wand, he sneered at her as he approached her, grabbed her hair and pulling her head back so that he could stare at the hazed grey eyes that seem to look past him. "Your Lord addressed you mudblood filth."

"Y-yes m-m-m-. I-I m-missed y-you." 'Daphne' stuttered out weakly.

"Good." Draco replied as he dropped her head, causing the chains to rattle briefly. "You caused me plenty of trouble yesterday, and today your fellow mudblood filth both stopped me from upstaging Potter and attacked me."

"I-I d-didn't m-mean i-it, m-m-m-." she said hoarsely

"SAY IT" Draco yelled as he pointed his at the girl. Feeling both excitement at getting to see what the spell he wanted to cast on Greengrass, the mudblood and Potter would do, and rage at the fact that even now 'Daphne' still refused to address him as her Lord.

"M-M-M-." 'Daphne' continued to stutter. Finally having had enough, Draco aimed his wand at her left forearm, and as his wand glowed purple at the tip, he casted aloud, " _ **Confractus**_." He watched as the purple bolt of magic hit its target, and watched as the bone immediately snapped in two, sticking out of her skin, however it caused very little blood to flow from the exposed area; he casted again at her right shin, and watched as it too snapped. Draco felt a sense of euphoria as he superimposed the faces of Daphne, Potter and the mudbloods Granger and Cunningham, over the screaming girl in front of him.

"Are you ready to address me properly, mudblood." Draco asked, but getting nothing from the still screaming girl, he played with the thought of casting the spell again to shut her up, but held back as he waited for her to stop screaming.

He watched her until she finally stopped, and weakly lifted her head until their eyes met. He watched as tears began streaming down her face, and he sneered at the mudblood, "Well, speak." He commanded, but was met by silence and the same tearful look.

He casted again; breaking her right leg at the thigh, but still received no response from the mudblood, except a brief look of pain. He casted over and over and over again; breaking a finger, a collarbone, her other forearm, and yet he received nothing but the occasional gasp of breath.

He stopped as he panted exhaustedly as he kneeled on the floor and looked at the broken form of the mudblood as she watched him with blank unblinking eyes as she spoke in a hoarse voice, "You can chain me…you can torture me…you can even use and destroy my body…but I will never let you break me…you will never hear me call you that…" 'Daphne' managed to say.

Draco snapped as yet another person refused to show him the respect he deserved; that he had earned; that he had strived for. And as her words resonated through his mind, he casted the spell again, and continued to cast at the mudblood before him. He was determined to break her. If not…then he would see which would break first; the filths will…or every bone in its body…

Back at Hogwarts, Harry walked along the empty halls towards the Grand staircase, while massaging the wrist of his right hand. He had spent the past three hours aiding Professor Lockhart in answering his fan mail as part of his detention from the incident with the flying car.

§Huuungrrryyy…§ the faintest of a whisper echoed throughout the hall as he made his way through it.

"Hello?" Harry called out as he paused in the hall.

§Foooooddd…§ the whisper said once more, sounding as though it was coming from the wall, making Harry move forward and press his ear against it to hear properly.

§KIIILLLL…§ Harry heard the whisper much clearer, and jumped back. He listened as it sounded like it was moving away from where he stood, and then found himself chasing after it, determined to stop whatever or whoever it was from killing.

As he made it to the Grand Staircase, he stood at the banister of the third floor as he waited for another set of cases to move into position. As he waited, he noted that he was starting to get cold, and that the air was becoming cold enough that he could he see his breath.

Just when he realized that the staircase approaching him had stopped midway, did suddenly a black mass fell onto it, hitting the side of the railing with a meaty thud, as it then flipped onto the staircase, and toppled towards him. Harry looked at the railing and noticed the blood present, and jumped across the small gap to check the mass.

As he touched it, he realized that the mass was a person, and black surrounding the person were robes that were ripped in places. Heart racing, Harry quickly started moving the bloodied robes away; thoughts filled with the hopes that the thing he had heard didn't kill the person, as he finally moved them all away to reveal the face below.

"Fred? George?" He asked the figure, shocked as he looked at the bloody and broken form of the redhead. Looking up, he notice that all the other staircases had stopped in their movements, and that another figure was bouncing off each railings above him. Thinking fast, Harry pulled out his wand and casted, " _ **Wingardium Leviosa**_ ".

The figure was still falling, but was starting to slow down rapidly due to his spell, however Harry noticed that something had fell out of the robes of the person, and landing beside the bloodied twin at his side. As the figure was finally under the full control of his spell, Harry slowly lowered him towards himself and placed him down on the uneven staircase. Removing the robes that had wrapped themselves around the figures face, it revealed the face of the other twin.

"Please be alive." Harry spoke, as he placed his hand on the chest of the twin, and his ear close to his mouth, to feel both the still present beat and the slow breath of the twin, but before he moved and did the same to the first twin. Breathing a sigh of relief, Harry looked up to where the twins fell from, and noticed a tall figure standing there with bright red hair, but it faded out of existence.

"Percy?" Harry asked mostly to himself. He shook himself as he focused back down on the twins, when movement from the thing that was dropped caught his eye. Picking it up, he noticed that it was a large folded bit of parchment that had blood soaked into it a bit, but what caught his interest was the fact that he could see eight pairs of dots and three labels of his, and the twins names above a corresponding pair of dots, while he could see the end of the other that was being covered by the soaked blood.

"Potter." He heard a voice that he recognized call to him calmly as he looked up from the parchment and towards the direction of the fourth pair of dots and where the voice and called him.

" _ **Legilimens.**_ " Was the last word he heard from the empty staircase, before his vision then faded as a bright white light hit him from the empty space.

 **A/N** **: And there you have it. Please review and let me know your thoughts on the chapter and how I can improve.**

 **-I was planning on adding more to this, a whole scene with introducing Lockhart, but with this already being late, and rushing to get it uploaded, I decided to leave it be.**

 **-This was the last of my 'house keeping' chapters, and now that you know what's happening with each of the main characters, I can focus back solely on the plot and William.**

 **Till next time**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:Hello again everyone; First off, I apologize for the long wait for this update. Last month was a very busy one for me, and I had some difficulties finding time to write this chapter, I'll talk more about that at the end. As usual, thank you one and all for your support; 188** **favorites, 303 reviews and 109 reviews. Managed to pass another milestone, so a big shout-out to LeeArt for being my 300th follower.**

 **While I was away, I did manage to read the reviews, thanks for the critiques by the way, they were helpful, but I felt like I should reply to two in particular since I get PM's about it the most.**

 **Firewolfe** **:- Firstly, thanks for the review. As you pointed out, this story's focus isn't on Harry Potter, but on the Dagworths, hence the title. So it'll very OC-centric, and you'll find that Harry may be on the backburner every now and then. That being said, you can't have Harry Potter without well...Harry Potter. So, I have no intention in having William become the new savior, but he will have his own interactions with the Dark Lord; you'll just have to wait and see.**

 **Mckertis** **:- Trust me, I realized that since day one lol. I'm the first to critique my own chapters, so I know there are flaws made every now and then. I've been trying to get those fancy, pesky line breaks in my chapters, so that you all will know when my scene changes, but it doesn't work for me. I think its either how I'm uploading or it doesn't work for me overall. I just ask that you bare with me until I can get a full time beta to help me out.**

 **As usual,I apologize for any grammatical errors that got pass me.**

 **Please Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter or anything dealing with its franchise; Only the OCs.**

 **Chapter 17**

 **Curious Case of Luna Lovegood and When it Rains…**

The grounds were dark in the Scottish highlands on which the majestic castle of Hogwarts rested upon. With the early morning fog still dense, one particular student pushed himself to run a second circuit through the outskirts of Forbidden Forest that surrounded the great lake; ducking branches, weaving between the trees, and jumping over logs or the large exposed roots as he continued his path.

William mindlessly went through all the motions, his heavy breathing visible in the cold air, as he thought deeply. Three weeks had passed since the start of new school year, and he was now cataloguing all the events which were causing things to progress far faster than he had originally thought possible, when he first planned to reveal his heritage before the next Wizengamot assembly this winter solstice. First, there was his budding relationship with his Sukie.

Nothing particularly detrimental had occurred since they had gotten together; their teamwork when dueling was slowly becoming seamless, as they continued to train under the tutelage of Flitwick. His plans in regard to his target were constantly being refined and improved with her insightful opinions, and he was starting to develope a closeness that he hadn't felt for anyone besides Nymeria.

Much to his conflicting approval, they had taken to using of any available moment, outside of training or researching to improve their repertoire, to snogging each other senseless. While he didn't particularly mind that fact or fight against it, he still found the complete lack of control he had over his hormonal driven 'other side' disconcerting. In the past three weeks, he had never been both grateful and irritated in Penny's new found prowess in locating them when things were escalating.

As he ran, William moved between two particularly close trees, squeezing between them without much break in his stride, though at the cost of having the rough bark rub sharply on his exposed skin of his arms; bruising and opening very small wounds. As he felt the hot sting of blood seeping out off them, his mind turned towards the Carrow twins.

True to his original word, he had kept his eye on them…or at least through Sashet's ever watchful gaze. The twins were quiet within their classes, despite the constant jeers of members of the other Houses, and when not in public with them, they had to endure the demeaning and bullying nature of 'Snake Pit' that came from being seen as weak within it.

They both had a notable prowess in magic, which caused him to become slightly disappointed in their lack of response to the pain they endured practically daily since they arrived in the castle, but that changed after Sashet had overheard a conversation between the two. The Carrow family had a history of servitude before their downfall. The twins and the now Regent Carrow had hoped to gain some form of security from Lord Malfoy when they came to Hogwarts, and from that used it as a way to propel themselves back to their status within society; a prospect which had quickly been thrown away after the first and continuous sessions they've experienced with the new Lord.

Their next prospect had been to try the same with Daphne; given her status as the Heiress apparent for House Greengrass, which currently had control over the 'grey' faction, it would have granted them the same recompense that Lord Malfoy could have afforded them, but that too had been a miss opportunity due to the run in that Flora had with his blonde friend and ally. Now, they suffered daily in silence due to their lack of direction or viable choices caused by their own pride and House's views, he would step in and offer all that they desire for themselves and their House; gaining what he desired for his House and the future that he envisioned for it.

Then, there was Daphne…and his discovery behind the reason of her interest in him. With the new knowledge he had, her desire to want him since they had met made sense, now that he could factor in what he knew of Daphne's personality, and the opinions of the 'elite' purebloods of this society in regards to their Ladies. However, he was not conflicted with how to handle the new situation; His original plan had him take up his Lordship and use the Consortship that came along with it to gain control over the Ancient and Noble House of Bones from Susan to strengthen his House politically, or if that was not possible, use his connection with Padma and form an alliance with the House Patil, which carried the equivalent of a 'Most Ancient' status within India, and would open the doors for both Dagworth and Cunningham business ventures. While Daphne held the political, economical, and social powers that was already established with the name 'Greengrass', and taking her as his consort would make his eventual control over the 'Grey' faction that much simpler…it was also completely unnecessary.

With Lord Greengrass still alive, he could ingrain himself to the man and use him to build a rapport amongst the Greys; however difficult that choice may be in the future. However, the problem lay with his alliance…and friendship…with the cunning heiress. While he wouldn't go as far as to say that he cared about the pureblood heiress, she was a good asset and valuable ally for his future endeavors within the wizarding world and far too valuable to be wasted away in some gilded cage as the trophy of some pretentious 'elite'.

While he plotted a course of action to avoid both things from happening, he continued with his agreement with Daphne and started training the pureblood heiress inside her converted lounge that resided within the dungeons. She still had a problem with her stamina that he had noted the first time he had taught her alongside his sister, but she was an attentive student, and was quick to correct problems with her form or casting.

William came to a halt in front of a small stream, which lay in a slight clearing among the ominous large trees of the Forbidden Forest, which led towards the Great Lake. He gestured with his left hand, causing a medium sized ball of water to form and rise out of the steadily flowing stream, and brought it towards his lips to drink, using the remainder to fall over his sweating body; cooling it down along with the densely fogged, but slowly clearing forest and grounds. As he stood there catching his breath and watching the gentle flow of the water, his mind went towards his sister and the progress she was making so far.

Hermione…was a testament to the Dagworth name, and enforced his thoughts on what their specific brand of family magic was; she was just as brilliant, just as adaptive, and a fast learner just as he was. They had continued their sessions with him teaching her the few familial spells that he had access to from the grimoire, and practicing her new found abilities in enchanting. He had even started to condition her to casting her spells non-verbally; something that was helped greatly by her skills in occlumency, and much to her insistence, helping her in her attempt to use her magic wandlessly.

Though he was willing to make his sister stronger, he was still reluctant to share his plans for their House in detail with her; especially with her continued worship of adults and authority figures still present. He, of course, had a plan in the works to dissuade her from her current way of thinking; something that was already being aided by the continuous floundering and inept teachings of 'Professor' Lockhart. He also wanted his sister to have a drive or desire to push their House to the forefront of this society; a face to present to the 'light' as he worked to better them in the shadows.

William sighed softly as he closed his eyes and brushed the strands of wet hair out of his face as he started taking a few steps backwards away from the stream. Not wanting to use his occlumency, but still wanting to clear his mind from the many thoughts and plans that was within it, William felt himself change as he brought his 'other side' to the forefront; there, standing on its four large paws where he once stood, was a tiger. While he was still capable of complex thoughts, they were muffled by his intensely focused senses and instincts. Instincts that had him wonder across the shallow stream and through the other side of the forest.

As he lazily walked, he found himself clawing against a few trees every now and then, leaving his scent attached to them as he did so. The smell of the forest continued to comfort him as also felt elated at the smell of distant prey, and a trill at the possible challenge he would face by the many predators that lurked deeper in the forest; causing him to continue marking the large grounds of Hogwarts as his territory, daring any of them to intrude upon it.

Time had no meaning to him, but by the time he neared where he first began, and would complete the circuit of his territory, the fog had lifted greatly, and the early morning sun was just starting to break over the horizon. It was then that he picked up a familiar scent of airy dandelions leading deeper into the forest. Curious, he followed the scent, keeping within the shadows of the large and close trees around him.

As he came closer to the scent, he could hear the faint hum of a girl from the direction that the scent was strongest, but also found that the forest no longer became refreshing to him, but wooden, dry, and filled with a strange aroma that would have caused him to calm; if not for his human side to enforce his barriers from the effects. Stalking low behind a few dense brushes as he neared the scent, sounds of humming and rustling of leaves, he came upon the sight of a young girl with slivery blonde hair, who was wearing a long gown of some sort, and stood barefooted as she spun slowly; humming a melodious tune. Around her, were many small plant-like creatures, no taller or thicker than long blades of grass, following her movements; while a large brown barky creature, which glowed with an ethereal green light from within its barky skin, stood sentinel by a large oak as it watched the sight before it.

Ignoring the warnings he was receiving from his logical other half, he followed his instincts and came out of the brush and sat on his haunches as he watched the sight also, facing the barky creature that was on the opposite side of the small clearing. The girl stopped abruptly, causing the small creatures to do the same, and turned to face him with her bright blue eyes blinking owlishly at him, as she tilted her head to the side.

"Hello William Cunningham, lovely day we're having; though it's a bit chilly." She spoke dreamily.

Allowing himself to change after the amount of freedom he had received, the tiger disappeared as William stood once more, causing the plant-like creatures to scurry away, mostly behind the barky creature, who had stepped forward warningly with large glowing claws. Slightly out of his depth with this situation, he followed the instincts of the phantasm that sat on its haunches, and the still form of the young Luna, and remained still as he spoke to her.

"Yes quite, but do you normally wonder into such dangerous situations or is it just that we will always meet like this?" he asked calmly, though with a small smile that didn't reach his eyes.

Luna glanced slightly upwards in thought, before she looked back at him and replied, "No, but it would make them that more special." As she walked towards him, the creature seemed to calm and recede back into the bark of the large oak behind it.

"Ms. Lovegood…if I may ask…what were you doing, and what were those creatures around you?" William asked as she stood before him, petting the large phantasm as if it were real.

"Calling bowtruckles." She answered plainly as if that explained everything, not once breaking her gaze off his 'other side'.

"Why?"

"Father said the forest might have some, and said I would be able to meet one during the foggy days. I hadn't thought that there would be that many, but it was nice to meet them all, and that friendly Spriggan."

"Do you normally walk around in your night clothes?" William asked as he noticed her shake briefly, and allowing himself to digest the fact that a parent had sent their child into a dangerous forest on a day that they could easily become lost, and that Hogwarts played host to fae.

"I've recently started sleepwalking lately. Normally it would only be outside my dorm room or the common room, but today was the first time I made it to an alcove. I woke up and tried to get back in, but the Ravenclaw guardian didn't seem to understand me." Luna replied dreamily.

William felt there was more to it than that, but decided to just file it away as he brought out his wand, and casted a 'warming charm' at the girl before him as he spoke, "That's quite a shame; you wouldn't have had that problem within Slytherin. I won't deny the fact that I was disappointed that my House hadn't gained someone like you within it."

Looking up at him, she gaze into his eyes, causing William to reflexively skimp her mind, and felt a slight headache grow as he attempted to interpret the many colors, spirals and shapes that he found there.

"Oh, the sorting hat said I could've been, along with any of the other houses, but I decided on Ravenclaw because daddy's research led him to believe whackspurts didn't like heights, and I wanted to see if that was true."

"How are you finding the castle?"

"It's been better than I had first imagined. Hogwarts' been quite welcoming and open so far, but she does seem to like playing jokes with the stairs and doors. I haven't made any friends though; I suspect it's due to the whackspurts. A lot of people seem to be getting my name wrong and call me Loony, even when I tell them over and over again."

Seeing the opportunity, William spoke, "Well if you don't mind a slimy Slytherin, I would like to be your friend."

William watched as she seemed to beam at his words. "Yes, I would like us being friends very much. I'd like being friends with the both of you." She said as she bent slight to wrap her arms around the head of the phantasm; to his amazement, causing his wand to give out a slight purr. Looking up at him with her head tilted, she continued, "How are Slytherin's slimy?"

"It's a figure of speech. The House of Slytherin has many negative connotations due to a majority believing us to be nothing but future 'dark' wizards and witches."

"While you all seem to have a swarm of nyctophites down within the dungeons, that doesn't make you all dark wizards." Luna replied as she stood back straight.

"Nyctophites?" William asked curiously at the foreign term.

"They're tiny creatures that are attracted to dark magic and objects." She answered factually in her dreamy voice as she began to rock slightly.

"It seems I'm still greatly lacking in my magical education." William found himself chuckling openly. With a flick of his wand, and a show of muttering the incantation under his breath, the time issued out of his wand, and he spoke as he placed a hand on Luna's shoulder. "Come, we've been here for quite some time, and we'll miss most of breakfast by the time you and I don't hurry and get our uniforms on."

They walked in comfortable silence through the forest towards the castle, with nothing but Luna's gentle humming, and the sound of the crunching of leaves and twigs beneath their feet. William was already thinking of ways to best use the asset beside him. He wasn't entirely sure of how rare the ability to see the passive aspect of magic was, but if it was anything like parseltongue, it wouldn't due for him to allow such talent to go to waste or to be used against him and his House. And with the cost being so small compared to the gains he would receive; he would ensure Luna Lovegood desired no other friend but him.

"Luna…how long have you been able to see magic?" William asked.

"Since I was eight, after mummy died. She was a brilliant witch you see, and liked to dabble in spell creation, and I used to watch her all the time. One day one of her spells went terribly wrong; she shielded me from the explosion, and I've been able to see magic from it ever since." Luna answered, some of the dreaminess gone from her voice.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I didn't think I would've brought up such a painful memory"

"It's quite alright; it doesn't hurt to remember as much as it did before."

"You seemed quite open with this information; I'd have thought you'd want to keep something like this secret."

"People tend to find the truth harder to believe than a lie; especially if the truth is something they can't understand. Though, it does make me wonder why you believe me." Luna asked as they broke through the tree line and stepped onto the grounds of Hogwarts.

"Well, we're friends aren't we? So I trust you." He watched as she seemed to beam slightly. He decided to build the bridge a bit thicker and used his magic to form water out of the air and had it create shapes before the wide eyed girl beside him.

"That…and I have a few truths that no one would believe myself." He finished, causing her to smile at him, and begin to hum as she started to skip slightly ahead of him.

As they two parted ways in the Entrance Hall, William began making his way down towards the Common room, passing sporadic groups of Slytherins. It didn't take him long before he stood outside the portrait, lowly announcing the password to it, and meeting the sight of the Carrows twins, who were just about to head out.

Taking them in, he noticed that they flinched slightly at the sight of him standing there, and while it was not visible, he could smell the murlap essence on their body. Finished with his cursory glance, he noticed that they were rigid, and seemed to be expecting him to do something; chuckling internally he spoke with a charming smile on his face.

"Good morning. If you two don't hurry, you'll run late for breakfast." He finished with his usual tone as he stepped to the side to allow them through.

They glanced at each other slightly before stepping out together, with their eyes cautiously glancing at him as they walked pass; bodies quite rigid as they walked down the path.

With them gone, William's smile immediately dropped as he continued inside the common room and towards his dorm; deep in thought. When they passed him, the Carrows' scent were filled with confusion, wariness, and fear. That, combined with their body language, spoke volumes of their experience so far in the castle. It wouldn't be long till Sashet sent him the signal to come to their aid.

Minutes had passed since he showered and moved through the empty dorm towards his bed…to find his uniform neatly laid there. He instantly moved towards his trunk, pulled his wand out and casted a few privacy wards around himself, before he hissed the password; causing the lid to gently fly open and revealing the organized contents within. Removing a few of his clothing, he sighed internally as it revealed the blood speckled parchment beneath; taking it out he thought back to his confrontation with the twins.

That day would've been the third time that he had become so angry that he lost all cognitive thought…if not for his newly formed occlumency barriers to monitor and help control it. That day, his anger was not directed at the twins and their childish prank, or the boisterous laughter of the entire student population and the embarrassment it entailed, but towards himself. He had placed his faith on the protections that were enchanted into his Lord's rings, and neglected a vital part of his magical education because of it. He had already thought that his ancestors' means of protection may no longer be entirely valid when he had read their ward schemes; so why couldn't the same principle be implied for their protections against potions and poisons?

At any other time, he would simply dropped the issue with the prank and be grateful for the lesson, however unconventional, he had received from the twins. But they had chosen to do so before the entire school; damaging his still fragile reputation within the snake pit.

So he had tracked them down later on that night, using the gift that he going to present to Hermione later on today. It had been necessary in order for him focus completely on creating a working illusion of their prefect older brother, Percy, and remain completely unseen.

The twins had oddly seemed to expect to meet someone, but became confused upon seeing their silent brother, but quickly started to jibe at him. With plenty of concentration, he managed to have the illusion fluently gesture for them to follow it, and led them towards the Grand staircase. When they had arrived, he simultaneously casted a non-verbal 'silence charm' on the twins while he wandlessly banished them over the stair-less banister, as the illusion of Percy slowly started to faded away. While one of the twins had fallen over, the other had managed to grab hold and hung precariously over the edge. That was quickly rectified with a second small burst of wandless magic.

From his readings of 'Hogwarts: A History', he had known that the staircases had been warded over the centuries to prevent instances like this, so the twins would survive, but the message would be sent loudly throughout the school, with no tangible evidence to connect him to it. However, a voice casting a spell from below had caused him to delay his plan of leaving, and made him investigate the loose end.

Coming back to the present from his thoughts, he broke his stare at the folded parchment before him. Potter's intervention, while unnecessary, had helped him greatly. It caused him to gain a useful artifact, and with a quick scan of the twins' unconscious foggy mind; stopped a piece of evidence from escaping his notice, and learned how to use the parchment within his hands.

Pointing his wand at the bloodied parchment, he intoned, " _I solemnly swear that I am up to no good_." Black ink blotted together on the parchment, with the blood covering most of it, but words were still visible.

… _ **.The Marauders' Map**_

The Great Hall was buzzing with the early morning sound of the many students and professor's that filled it, as William finally made his way towards his House table. Spotting his usual group, he moved towards them, and upon being seen by Tracey as he approached, she spoke.

"I was wondering if you were planning on skipping breakfast."

As he moved to the opening left for him beside Daphne, he sat at his usual spot facing the rest of the hall. "I got a bit distracted while in my dorm. Do you know how exactly our things are ready for us in the mornings?"

"I thought you'd figure it out by now." Blaise replied plainly.

"So it is the elves then."

"Yep." Tracy replied as she took up another slice of toast.

"The same elf?" William asked, wanting confirmation, to which Tracey simply shrugged her shoulders. Seeing that this was probably another area that wizards took for granted, he dropped the subject and mental made a reminder to follow up with his theory with the source.

Preparing his breakfast on his plate, and pouring a glass of pumpkin juice, he began casting a series of spells to check them, and placed a ward to prevent his contents from being switched.

"Still think that you'll get potioned again there William." Tracey spoke, finishing with a quiet chuckle.

"I doubt the twins would try that again after what you did to them." Daphne finally spoke before she took another bite of her meal.

"It's not paranoia if they're actually out to get you, Tracey, and I haven't got the foggiest idea of what you're talking about." He answered both, causing Tracey to roll her eyes, and Daphne to give the faintest hint of a smirk as she chewed.

As they ate in silence, it was interrupted by the loud fluttering of wings, causing many to look up as the morning mail flew in, with the many owls. Still chewing, he picked up his goblet as the owl carrying his paper landed there, but he raised an eyebrow as a familiar Hawk owl landed regally beside it, a letter attached to its leg.

"You weren't expecting a letter? Madam Bones perhaps?" Daphne probed from beside him as he paid the Prophet owl, causing it to fly away.

"No…this is from mother." He answered as he took the letter from the owl, and watched as it remained steadfast, staring expectantly at him; he chuckled, having an idea as to what the letter was mostly about.

"Wait, since when have you been in correspondents with the Head of the DMLE." Blaise spoke.

"Better yet, why would she be so interested in talking to a muggleborn like you?" Tracey continued the line of questioning as she leaned forward.

Glancing at Daphne, he took the chance of opening the letter, trusting his mother's wording, and replied to the two across from him. "The same reason why I'm current sitting amongst the heir and heiresses of three powerful Noble Houses, despite my lowly status, I suppose."

She glanced at the peaceful eating Daphne, before she giggled to herself, "Touché."

Giving her a smile that didn't reach his eyes, he focused on the letter within his hands and read it:

 _To my Neglectful Son,_

 _I will disregard any thoughts that you would leave your lonely mother, who was completely beside herself with worry about your safety, in the dark about your well-being, due to the events on which we last departed. But your grace period is now over, and I expect my weekly updates from now on. I'm only throwing you a ball of yarn now because of some…issues, which I know you would want to be made aware of._

 _You will be pleased to know that Major is now Prime Minister, and I've heard through the grape vine that he'll be meeting with all those that had endorsed his campaign in the following weeks; you'll get the pounds I owe you from our little wager._

 _Business has been going well, though there have been a few hiccups. The security company finally got a couple guard dogs; one hundred and twenty in fact and they've already started their training. While most of the employees are a bit unsure of the new assets, I've had a small pound made for them when the dogs become unruly. Though, when I was procuring them, there was this particularly nasty one that attacked me. I'm quite alright, nothing a quick kip couldn't fix; and before you start thinking the worst, I had ignored the advice of my bodyguard and approached it; he stopped it before it got particularly nasty._

 _Our competition has tried some underhanded tactics of their own, and we lost a store in the less traversed part of London. We found out who it was, and I ensured they repaid the lost income with two of their own. Though I heard they met an unfortunate accident after finalizing the transaction. The world is such a dangerous place these days; please be safe my dear._

 _The company project has been going smoothly. The contractors work surprisingly quick and efficiently. Fifteen percent has completed so far. So I have predicted an estimate that they'll have everything ready by little over two years, give or take. I took the liberty of having a few things changed…ascetic purposes of course. You lack a certain eye for beauty, dear._

 _On more mundane news, certain employees had taken it upon themselves to go outside the scope of their duties and expand the business into fields that I'm positive you are against. I know I was. Unfortunately, I heard that because of their lack of regard for their health and safety; many have either lost their lives or their ability to reproduce; their families compensated, of course._

 _While I have deterred any future attempts, it was only a patch job at most, and the cause of the leak has yet to be found._

 _I expect to hear from you._

 _Plenty of love, and hope you're purring,_

 _Your Lonely Mother_

William couldn't help the scowl that crossed his face as he finished reading the letter. He knew that he would have to deal with Greyback eventually if he hoped to undermine Voldemort, but attacking his mother, whether coerced or not, pushed that schedule much sooner than he originally had planned. He wouldn't be able to voice it within a letter, but he would have to tear into Remus the next time he saw him for bringing his mother along, and allowing her to get hurt. The problem with the gang was nothing more than a slight nuisance; he had long known that his manipulation would only go so far, for so long without him reapplying it; finding the source wouldn't be too time-consuming.

"Trouble back home?" Tracey asked, seeing the look on his face.

"Just some minor issues with some employees on the muggle side of things. She was attacked by a particularly disgruntled one. I'm just upset that her bodyguard had allowed it to reach that far before intervening ." William answered as he took up his goblet and took a sip, then looked at the waiting owl and spoke to it, "Head up to the owlery and get some rest; I'll give you a letter for her later."

"And on the non-muggle side?" Daphne asked from beside him as the regal owl flew off the table.

William chuckled internally at the comment. He should've known it wouldn't take Daphne, let alone Lord Greengrass, long to be aware of the scope of his business; at least the Hold should remain a secret as long as things with the goblins remain agreeable.

"A small inconvenience, but it provided us the opportunity to expand." William spoke while looking at her.

"A shame what happened to Mr. Xavier; it seems not even purebloods are immune from being mugged if they wonder alone in Knockturn. Not without the right name, of course." Daphne replied holding her goblet up.

"Yes, the world can be a dangerous place. But it's not a name that protects you from it, but the actions that you're willing to take so the world fears what that name stands for." He answered, causing Daphne's lip to twitch slightly.

"Slytherins flirt in the strangest of ways, don't we Blaise." Tracey said as she watched the two. Blaise glanced up at them from his breakfast, and then continued eating. Tracey was about to argue with Blaise, when the Hall burst into laughter, causing the four to look up from their conversation, and focus towards the cause of the commotion.

Hopping into the Hall was Neville Longbottom, dress in pink pajamas with pictures of strange flurry creatures moving on it, and looking slightly bruised; probably from falling during his journey to get here.

"His legs are jinxed…The twins?" Tracey asked.

"Too simple and they don't prank their own; at least not publicly for us to see." Blaise answered.

"Not Lord Malfoy; he's not gloating." Daphne spoke, watching the laughing Malfoy with his group doing the same.

William watched as Neville fell to the ground as he tried to reach his House table, causing Hermione to rush to him and help.

'Finally.' William thought as he continued to watch the two. He was beginning to wonder how long it would take for the sublime messages he implanted in the minds of the Gryffindors, on his second day back at Hogwarts when he approached Susan, to take effect.

With this, the few Gryffindors affected would slowly start to bully and isolate Longbottom. That, along with the usual attacks from Malfoy, would make Hermione's befriending him have a stronger impact, and make him easier to manipulate for their House in the future.

William watched as Hermione led Longbottom towards where she was sitting with Potter and Weasel. As she sat, he took in the fact that the owl had already delivered her gift from him; a satchel similar to the one he had gotten and enchanted for Su. He just hoped she hadn't revealed her real gift hidden within to her friends.

Seemingly feeling his stare, Hermione broke from conversation with her friends and look over to him. Not wanting to interact so openly with her, he brushed against her mental barriers in a knocking fashion. Curious, she allowed him in, and he sent an image of her present opened to her. She gave him a questioning look before she complied and opened the satchel, revealing the contents within to her, making her gasp loudly.

When she looked up once more at him, he smiled and as he brought his goblet up to his lips, he mimed for her to keep it a quiet. She smiled and mouthed a 'thank you' to him.

William went back to his breakfast while his friends ate and conversed around him. Things were moving smoothly so far; he glanced around, looking first towards the isolated Carrow twins, the lonely yet happily eating Luna, and then towards the shy, pajama wearing Longbottom speaking to his sister. All his small projects were going as well as he could plan for; now he can focus on his main objectives for the year.

He glanced up at the staff table, and found himself meeting the grandfatherly twinkling blue eyes that had been observing him since he received his letter.

The weeks had quickly slipped away into a routine of lectures, assignments and training for William. It was currently Friday, a day that held only one class for the entire day, and he was soaked to the bone as he stood in a secluded spot by the lake with Su Li, who sat on a boulder, reading a book as she glanced towards the quidditch pitch, catching a glimpse of the Gryffindor team training as the heavy downpour of rain made the red of their robes barely visible.

"My skirt's getting wet." She stated softly as the William's concentration wavered slightly, causing the rain that he was holding back around and above her to dip slightly into the only dry area that she was occupying.

"I thought…you…liked it…when I made you…wet." William struggled out as he concentrated through the headache he was getting due to the mental strain of manipulating the water around Su, while he had a transfigured suit of armor move by animating the water that was occupying the space within it, and tried lash at a rock with tendrils that came from the choppy waters of the lake.

She looked away slightly as she blushed at the comment and the thoughts that it created, before she smirked as an idea formed, and she turned back and spoke.

"Make me wet now, and you won't get to later."

"Sadist…" came the reply causing her to giggle softly, as she realized he accepted the challenge as the space around her increased slightly, and further down the rock began to dry as he also removed the water from there.

Wanting to make it more difficult, she spoke while she went back to the book she received from Professor Flitwick, which gave an account of the creatures that duelist faced throughout the years of the Circuit.

"Any word on your target."

"No…but…I didn't…expect…one; Information…takes…time."

"You know she's just using you."

"I'd…be…disappointed…if she…wasn't." she heard him strain out a reply. While she felt secure in her position as his girlfriend, the less time he spent with Daphne, the better.

"And do you also know that she's just manipulating you to get what she wants."

The barrier around her rippled as he laughed, but it didn't waiver like it did the first time, however the armor did collapse bodily, before he focused once more as he continued. "I manipulate…everyone."

"You do it for a good cause."

"Pot…Kettle…Black."

"I could take over her training for you." Su Li softly suggested. Not at all minding the thought of training Daphne; it was a valid reason to thrash the girl without any repercussions.

She watched as he stopped completely and approached as he massaged his head; still maintaining the barrier as he spoke, "I couldn't ask you to do that. You're already busy helping me with Hermione, and our own training." He finished as he leaned towards her, only to be met with her wand against his chest, stopping him from touching her.

"You're soaking wet." She deadpanned as he chuckled at her expression, before she continued, "and I already told you; I'm your girlfriend. I'd help you with anything and everything. All you have to do is ask."

She watched as her tiger's hazel gained their usual softness when she was around, and the cogs turning as he contemplated the idea.

"I'll keep those words in mind. But I won't need any help with Daphne. But someone else does come to mind." He said as he leaned back into the rain, "Come on, it's almost time to meet with Hermione in the library."

She nodded as she got up and handed him his robe. She looked at the rock he had been hitting the tendrils of water on, and noticed no visible marks on it. "Still no improvement." She commented as she turned to him. He flexed his fingers slightly, causing a tendril to whip suddenly out of the still choppy lake, and lash against the bark of a tree; leaving a slightly deep slash.

"It'll take time, but I'm in the right direction so far." He replied as he made the indication to leave, which she followed suit, the rain not once landing on her as she did so.

"And the rest of your abilities? You seemed to have stopped trying to further your wandless magic to other spells." She said softly as she took his hand, forcing him to cover himself. Her tiger could be just as foolish as any other boy sometimes.

"I've seemed to reach an impasse of sorts, but I'm hoping that I've found a solution. Tell me, what do you know about Luna Lovegood?"

Su Li thought about the name, and the face that went with it. The first year girl had an eccentric quality to her that had rubbed many of the Ravens the wrong way; which caused her to become the victim to a few pranks, and bullying. What interest did William have with her?

"Not much, beside the fact that she likes to talk about various made-up creatures."

"I'm not so sure those creatures are made up." He stated, causing Su Li to look up at him.

"You believe her." She said, causing him to chuckle and smile at her.

"If you had asked me three years ago about dragons, what they ate, and where they currently lived, or even told any muggleborn about magic prior to their letters; I'm sure you'd be receiving the same skepticism Ms. Lovegood is facing. My point is, perhaps just like the muggles and muggleborns; there might be more to the world that is hidden even from magicals."

"So she can see invisible creatures?" she asked after thinking about the point her tiger made.

"She can see magic." He said in a sage-like voice, causing Su Li to look at him incredulously.

"That's impossible." She whispered softly, only for William to point at the water flowing around and away from them, as they made their way to the castle, before he conjured an umbrella and placed it above them; drying his clothes as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"You can't really say that when I'm able to see my 'other side'. Plus I tested her myself; she was able to see it herself, and trace any magic that I did around her all back to me."

"So she's a new asset then." She stated, knowing how her tiger thought and getting the idea of what he wanted.

"An ally and maybe more, if she's as useful as I think she is. I'd like you to keep an eye on her; safe if something were to happen in the 'Raven Nest'. Sashet is preoccupied at the moment, and will be for the rest of the year if I can get her close enough to Dumbledore."

As they reached the great doors of the entrance hall they paused their conversation as they passed a few other older students that either didn't have class or were making their way towards the dungeons for potions, and as they made their way along up the stairs and through the hall that led to the Grand Staircase, Su Li softly spoke again.

"I thought you'd be focused on the target?"

"That's why we have Daphne." He answered after they passed a portrait that hung on the wall next to the banister. "I'm still in the dark when it comes to Dumbledore. And I need to understand him if I hope to keep ahead of him once I'm in the open."

"Alright." Su Li replied, and they fell into a comfortable silence as they walked together up the moving staircases; noting that their stride hadn't stopped once, as the staircases seemed to be in place just as they arrived. They continued like that until they reached the fourth floor, one floor below the library, and William came to a sudden stop as he looked down the hall.

"What's wrong?" She asked curiously.

With a sigh he replied, "My magic. The phantasm is prompting me down the hall." He finished, walking down the path, following the entity visible only to him; Su following in his wake.

She followed him as he moved slowly through the halls, making turns without direction. Until he suddenly picked up his pace slightly with his wand drawn, causing her to do the same.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Someone's banging." He said as he lit his wand as the torches were not lit down the hall that they next took.

"Peevees maybe?" she stated, not hearing anything over the sound of the rain, lighting her wand, and moving so she was in a position to react if they were attacked.

"Maybe." He replied.

It was only when they moved the down the hall and drew closer to a door, did Su Li finally hear the knocking. Looking around she realized that they were currently in an unused part of the castle, given the barrenness and cold draft that flowed through it.

"At the ready; just in case." William stated to her, and moved to the other side of the door. Ready for anything, she watched as he launched a charm at the door, causing it to click open, and then slowly opened it wandlessly from his position as her wand lit red with a 'stunning spell' on her lips.

As William's lit wand pierced darkness at the entrance, they realized it to be a broom cupboard, but what caught their attention was the blonde figure curled up at the threshold, dressed only in a nightgown and was giving off silence whimpers and sniffles.

"Luna…" William said softly as he lowered his wand.

Su Li watched as the still sniffling girl stopped abruptly, even going as far as to rapidly rubbed her eyes with her gown before she turned to face them with a dreamy smile present on her face as she spoke, "Hello William Cunningham; lovely day isn't it?"

"Yes…the sky is a lovely shade of dark grey today." He said humorously, but Su could see none in his eyes from his wand light. "Sleepwalking again." He finished, and Su watched as the girl slowly nodded her head, her bloodshot eyes focused solely on her tiger. She discreetly checked the time with her wand…it was past one; a pang of guilt sunken into her as she realized what that meant.

Su watched as William kneeled down before the girl and asked her quietly, "And you managed to lock yourself in here?"

"Yes." Luna replied as she tried to keep her dreamy smile in the face of her tiger's intense stare, even as her lips trembled once more.

"And your wand…Luna…"

"I…I…NARGLES. The narg-nargles took it." Luna said painickingly as a few tears manage to breakthrough her. William slowing brought the girl towards him, and hugged her as she kept repeating the same sentence over and over through her sobs.

"It's alright Luna. You can let it all out now." William said as he tried to soothe the girl in his arms. Su felt both embarrassed and furious at how far members of her House would go.

"Su…" she heard William say, gaining her attention once more as he continued, "Could you go to the Tower and tell Penelope what happened."

"NO!" Luna exclaimed suddenly before she hid her teary face in her tiger's robes once more and spoke, "that'll only make things worse…"

"Alright we'll keep this quiet for now. Let's get you up." She watched as he stood while aiding Luna onto her feet, but seemed be supporting her as she stood there on shaky legs.

"Luna…how long exactly were you in there for?"

"Last night." She answered in her dreamy voice, but even Su could hear the weakness in it.

"Which day was it yesterday…"

"Monday, of course." Luna stated as if it was obvious, but Su Li felt her heart skip a beat and blood freeze at what that meant. She glanced at her tiger and saw that while his body exuded calm and gentleness as he held the smaller girl in his arms supportively; his eyes held disappointment, anger, and its usual calculative planning.

"Well then climb up. I'll get you all sorted out." He replied as he presented his back to the girl, allowing her to climb up. With her now on his back and her head peaking over his shoulder, her tiger turned to her and spoke.

"Su, could you go tell Hermione that I won't be coming until later on today, and help her with her research in identifying poisons." He finished. Su recognized what he wanted to do, and simply nodded her consent and made her way back to the library.

William watched as Sukie made her way back the way they came from until she turned the corner, and then turned his head slightly to the left to look at the blonde on his back, meeting her still bloodshot blue eyes.

"Let's get you something to eat, shall we." He spoke as he began walking further down the hall while he mentally commanded Sashet to bring the map to him.

"Pudding does sound nice at the moment." Luna replied, become more of her usual self, as she watched his phantasm that walked steadily beside her.

"I've always been partial to a good slice rhubarb pie myself." He stated as he felt Sashet's presence, and slowed slightly so that she could slither up his body, handing him the map in his unoccupied hand, before returning to her duty of watching the Carrow twins.

Activating the map, he focused on finding exactly where they were, Luna spoke once more. "Thank you for finding me William Cunningham."

"Just William is fine, and there's no need to thank me, that's what friends do, Luna. If anything I should be apologizing for not realizing what was wrong sooner. I promise, this won't be happening again."

"…it's nice having a friend; Ginny and I haven't talked since I embarrassed her in front of Harry Potter." She replied, her grip slightly tighter despite her weak condition.

"Ginerva Weasley?"

"Yes, she's was my only friend when we were growing up, but we stopped when her mum say us kissing when we were playing 'Harry Potter's Bride'; she doesn't like me very much."

"Luna, may I ask you a question?" William asked as he took a short cut that would led him down to the floor that the training room was located.

"You just did." She replied, William could hear the slight amusement in her dreamy voice.

Chuckling, he spoke again. "Another one then; Do you enjoy books?"

"Very much so."

"Well, I once read a book about a man. This particular man was very kind, and was generous to all those around him." he paused, seeing that Luna was listening, he continued, "This man eventual lost everything he owned, but he held the belief that everyone was like him, and since he was so kind to them, he could live off the kindness of others…He soon found himself starving, and close to death."

"What did he do?"

"He lost faith in the world and humanity as a whole, and decide that he would take what he believed he deserved; he became a monster. But that's not really the point of the book, can you guess?" William asked as he trekked up a set of stairs hidden behind a large tapestry.

"Always have a rainy day fund?"

"While true, not what I had in mind" William chuckled as he continued, "No, kindness; generosity; goodwill; while all of them are good traits to have, it should be tempered with caution. You and I…we're more alike than you know. We're both gifted with amazing abilities; abilities that make us different from everyone else, and they belittle us, bully us, and isolate us because we refuse to be veiled; to be just like them…to be content with having whackspurts buzzing around our heads." He finished, causing Luna to giggle. He was almost there…just a few more words.

"What did you do? You have so many friends." Luna asked curiously.

"I learnt a few truths that others refuse to see or believe…would you like to hear?" he asked, and when he felt her nod, he continued, "In this world that we live in, for us to be happy; to protect ourselves, our possessions…our friends; power is needed. If we don't have that, people will use us, hurt us, take everything from us; no matter how kind we are to them."

Luna remained silent.

"But with that power, we need to know how to use it responsibly. If we use it in the wrong situations, the wrong way, on the wrong person; we could end up just like them, just like the bullies or make things worse for ourselves." He stopped speaking for a second to check the map in his hand before he stepped out of the secret passage, and walked in the direction of the dueling room.

"Finally, and something you should remember always Luna; power will always attract others, but loyalty requires respect. With power, you'll attract many people, but just like the man from that book, when you lose it, you'll lose many of those that just wanted that power. So it's up to us to figure out who we can trust, and then inspire the desire for them be with us no matter the situation."

"I don't have any power." Luna stated factually in her dreamy voice.

"You're right." William agreed as he stood before the entrance to the room; japing his wand at the keyhole, causing it to click open. Walking in, he continued speaking, "At the moment you lack what people would call conventional power, but make no mistake Luna, you are more powerful than you know, and I have a proposition for you. That however, will have to wait till we get you something to eat though." He said as he sat her down in the chair behind the professor's desk.

Handing the young blonde his robe to wear over her gown, he turned and leaned against the professor's desk as he called out to the clear room. "Tabby." As soon as he said the name, a muted pop sounded throughout the room, and there before him was a house elf.

"Master Willy bes needing Tabbys help again?" Tabby asked.

"Yes Tabby, but first, how've you been? I'm sorry I haven't called before now, but you house elves have done such a wonderful job; I didn't really have a need to." William said as he used a painted smile at the house elf, causing it to visibly preen; hiding his irritation at what the elf called him.

"Tabbys been very well Master Willy. Tabbys been cleaning kind Master Willys room extra hard." Tabby announced, causing William to shift his attention.

"So it was you…did you also start leaving out my uniforms?" William asked, his attention solely on the house elf as it rubbed its hands nervously.

"Yes Tabby did, he wants to help Kind Master Willy…did Tabby do something wrong? is Tabby a bad elf?"

"No, not at all Tabby, I'm very grateful actually, and would appreciate it if you continued… but I was just wondering…how did you get pass the wards?" William asked casually.

"Tabbys an elf." Tabby stated matter of factly.

"Yes, I'm well aware of that, but could you explain _how_ you did it." William continued on, but the elf just looked at him unsurely.

"House elf magic operates differently from our own; Daddy wrote an article about it when he was writing on how the ministry was secretly training Hit Elves to take out the Unspeakables if they ever revolted…are you going to asking him to get us something to eat, I'm quite hungry." Luna spoke from where she sat.

Filing that tidbit of knowledge away, William spoke, "You can continue what you are doing, Tabby, but do not remove anything out of my trunk besides my uniform. Is that clear." Seeing the rapidly nods from the elf, he continued, "Now, my friend and I unfortunately missed lunch. Could you bring us a bite to eat?"

"And pudding." Luna piped.

"And pudding." William chuckled at the antics of the blonde behind him before he continued, "Also, Miss Lovegood misplaced her wand early today, could you please find it for us, and tell me the location of where you found it when you do." William replied to the elf, who nodded before it popped away.

William had first thought Tabby would only bring a few sandwiches, but what it did bring could've been considered a small feast. Both he and Luna had eaten in relative silence, with the blonde humming contently as she spooned pudding into her mouth, while William collected his thoughts on how he was going to handle the opportunity he was currently in. After finishing his bite, he found himself meeting the bright dreamy blue eyes of the enigmatic girl behind the desk before as she spoke.

"Are you going to tell me how you're going to use me."

Using his occlumency to hide his surprise, William spoke, "What makes you think that I want to use you?"

"The Nargles told me."

Nodding, at the confusing answer and not trying to apply logic to the girl, William nodded as he replied, "Well they are right. It's nothing personal Luna, it's just the way that I am…a Slytherin. But what I said about being your friend is true, and I still have my proposition for you, if you're willing to hear it." Seeing her smile he went to continue, but was then assaulted by a vision of what Sashet was seeing.

 _Sashet had somehow found herself occupying the shadow up the ceiling, as she looked down at the Carrows twins from up above. They were at a dead end which was home to a large portrait of a woman, backs against the wall with wands drawn, and were being surrounded by three older Gryffindors as one of them spoke._

" _Nowhere else left to run now you slimy snakes." The Gryffindor on the left spoke._

" _Just leave us alone." The twin he recognized as Flora said strongly, but Sashet could smell the fear that came off her in waves._

" _Or what. I'd love to see what you bastards would do. My family would just love to get a chance to finish burying that old griffin shite of a Regent." The Gryfinndor in the middle replied._

" _The Death Eater spawns deserve worse than that Cormac. I say we make them suffer; just like how their parents made my older sister suffer before they killed her." The Gryffindor on the right said angry._

" _What they did have nothing to do with us." Hestia replied, wand pointed at them._

" _Shut it you Death Eater spawn!"the same Gryffindor replied angrily._

" _Don't worry Sagan, we'll make these sick bastards pay for everything th-"_

Cormac's voice and the image of what was happening faded as William broke the connection, but found himself staring into the curious and bright blue eyes of Luna, who was only inches from his face.

"You were suddenly swarmed by a large amount of whackspurts; they're gone now though, but I'll get you a charm to keep them away." She spoke.

William considered his options to handle the situation, and the fact that Sashet deemed this confrontation serious enough to alert him immediately, and then focused back on Luna. "I'd greatly appreciate that Luna, they do tend to catch me off guard on occasions when I least expect it, but they did show me something that needs my attention…would you like to come along with me?" he replied.

"Yes." She answered without hesitation.

With that reply, William smiled at her and got up from his seat; leading her out the door, and locking it with a wave of his wand, before he pulled out the still active map from his robes and started looking for the twins. As he did that he spoke to Luna.

"About that proposition I had for you," he paused as he found the twins a floor above them, and then continued as he started walking towards another shortcut close by, "With Professor Lockhart as our teacher, I'd like to tutor you in DADA, teach you how to use your abilities to your advantage, and as long as you call me your friend; be there for you in any capacity that I deem necessary. In return…all I ask is your friendship and help on occasions." He finished as they came upon the shortcut and leisurely began climbing the hidden stairs.

Skipping in step with his strides, Luna spoke, breaking from her melodious humming, "Sure."

Smiling down at the girl, and the surprising simplicity of her agreement, William spoke as they came out of the hidden passageway, and headed towards the direction for the twins, "Luna, do you remember what I said about power, loyalty, and how it requires respect?"

"Yes."

"Well, there are two types of people that you will meet in this world; those that will love you, and those that will hate you. How you use your power to create loyalty and respect defers between them. With those that love you, use your power to show your individuality, build them and protect them. When it comes to those that hate you; treat them as enemies, and use your power to give them a reason to fear going against you and those that are with you." William stated as he looked down at the young Ravenclaw, "This of course, is only my opinion, but please watch what happens next, and decide for yourself what you believe."

They turned a corner and came upon the dead end that Sashet had shown William. From the time he had seen what was happening, to reaching them, the twins had managed to take down one of the Gryffindors, but Flora had succumb to a spell and was huddled behind her sister as she struggled to maintain a 'shield charm' against the onslaught of spells being sent at her from the Gryffindors Cormac and Sagan.

' _ **Silencio'**_ William non-verbally casted at his feet as he walked down the hall towards the Gryffindors, with Luna staying behind the corner, watching. With the portrait still watching, he was limited to his usual methods of dueling.

" _ **Expelliarmus;Incarcerous; Stupefy"**_ he said, making a show of muttering the spells; disarming, capturing and stunning Sagan in the back, as he was still focused on Hestia.

Cormac turned so that he could face the new threat and still focus on Hestia, and sneered as he spoke when he saw William standing down the hall, "Of course. You Slytherins can't face someone unless their backs are turned."

" _ **Avis Circumcingo"**_ Having expected a retort, he was caught off guard when William suddenly launched a flock of birds at him in his direction. As he casted a 'shielding charm', Cormac was surprised when the birds flew pass him, and began flying around the twins, who had flinched when they first approached and circled them.

" _ **Diffindo!"**_ William watched as Cormac shouted, sending the spell towards him; sidestepping it when it neared him,he countered aloud with a spell. _**"Orbis pice oblino."**_

Cormac didn't see any results from the spell and spoke mockingly, "You want to duel when you can't even cast a proper spell."

 _ **"Stupefy"**_ William casted aloud.

" _ **Protego"**_ Cormac casted. When he the spell from William hit his strong shield, making it hardly ripple, he laughed as he spoke once more, "And you're weak too. You're just a pathetic lil' squib aren't you." His only reply was a repeat of the spell that was casted at his shield.

After launching the spell for a fourth time, and seeing that Cormac was confident in his abilities, William acted, _**'Oppungo'**_ , he mentally commanded as he pointed his wand at the Gryffindor; watching as the birds that were circling the twins attacked the boy from behind. William walked towards the yelling boy who was being pecked viciously by the large birds, and ignored the boy as he bent to picked up the dropped wand that fell outside the small circle of tar, which held Cormac in place.

As William stood up once more, he took in the area around him.

Cormac was still being pecked, the unconscious Gryffindors, Luna walking towards him, Hestia helping her sister up off the floor, and the now empty landscape of the portrait of the woman.

Realizing the now limited time, he casted a spell at Cormac using the older student's wand, silently, _**'Mactasses.'**_ He watched as the transparent curse hit Cormac bodily, and launched the boy off his feet, and into the wall behind him; knocking him out.

Throwing the wand over to the unconscious boy's side as he dismissed the conjured birds with his own wand, William moved towards the Slytherin twins, but stopped when Hestia pointed her wand at him. "Why did you help us muggleborn." She asked defensively.

"I saw my fellow Slytherin's being attacked by Gryffindors. Why wouldn't I help?" William spoke, but continued with a sigh when Hestia's wand turned red, "We both know that attacking me would be something you would greatly regret either in the next three seconds or the next time you stepped within the common room. Put your wand away, bring your sister, and follow me; Dumbledore will be sending someone along for his precious Lions." He finished, turning towards Luna and leading her back down the hall.

"Aren't you going to help them." Luna asked him in her dreamy voice.

"Of course, look behind you," William stated as he kept his eyes on the watchful portraits as he moved to find an empty classroom.

Luna looked back over her shoulder, to see the twins following cautiously a few steps behind them; Hestia's wand still out as she helped her bruised and wounded sister walk.

"Slytherins act a bit differently than the other Houses, Luna. We respect and covet power; not only do I have a reputation of being ruthless and skilled with magic within the House, I'm also allied with some powerful individuals. Because of this, despite my lack of nobility, I'm left alone within a House known for their avocation of blood purity and muggle hating; it's because of that fact, despite their wariness, I have two heiresses from an Ancient House following me without protest." William stated to Luna, before he approached a door, opening it to look within, and then enter upon seeing it empty. William took Luna further into the room, away from the door and waited, knowing how the twins would react to the situation.

As he assumed, Hestia warily looked into the open room, and upon seeing him standing beside the professor's desk, with Luna seated on top of it as she alternatively rocked her feet, she cautiously helped her sister inside; glancing around the room and its corners.

Finish giving them time to inspect the room, William slowly brought his wand out, used it to close the close and then started to place his usual privacy wards around the room, even as Hestia pointed her wand at him warily.

"If I wanted to attack or hurt you, it would've happened by now; put your wand away." William stated as he approached them.

"Then what do you want." Hestia replied back, her wand still out, but lowered.

"Nothing more than to just heal your sister."

"You c-can do that?" Flora finally spoke up from her seat in one of the many student chairs that her sister had placed her in.

"That, and much, much more." William stated as he stood before the pair; their scents were mixed with fear, anxiety, and wariness.

"What is it that you want." Hestia reiterated.

"The same thing that you want really." He said as he waved his wand over Flora as he casted a 'Diagnostic charm', causing her to flinch, and taking a note of the results as areas of her body lit briefly. The wounds were superficial, so he would be able to take care of them.

"And what would you know about what we want." Hestia replied defensively.

"Plenty." William stated, as he sliently casted, _**§Episky.§**_ It was the only healing charm he could find so far in the Library, but casting it in parseltongue should make it more effective due to the magic within it. After taking in the awe of the twins as Flora's cuts and bruises rapidly started fading, he spoke.

"Security. But that one is obvious to anyone who has eyes; you want power to get rid of the taint left behind from the actions of your parents, to be seen as your own persons and bring your House the respect it once had."

"You-you can do that for us?" Flora asked, voice still fill with wonder as she continued to watch as he healed her wounds.

"What's in it for you." Hestia stated guardedly, but William smirked internally at the hope he heard slip through her voice and her scent as the fear slowly faded.

"If you prove yourself useful and worth it, of course. But as a show of good faith, I'll start off with providing you the security you need here at Hogwarts." He said as he looked at Flora, while he subtly tested the strength of her occlumency, and then turned to her sister and continued, "Me…all I get are two more power allies. As a muggleborn, you never know when you could need them."

"Hest-" Flora went to say, but was interrupted by a muted pop, that caused the room's occupants to turn and see a house elf standing there with a wand in hand, that moved to say something, but stopped when William raised his hand signaling it not to.

"Not now Flora." Hestia said to her sister as she looked at William and the elf before she continued, "If it's alright with you…Mr. Cunningham…could my sister and I discuss this, and then get back to you with an answer."

"Of course Hestia." He answered with a subtle power-play, "I'll be awaiting your reply by dinner time this evening. I'm finish with your sister now, so you're both free to go; I'm sure you have a class in a couple of minutes." He finished, getting a nod from Hestia as her sister got up, and then left out the classroom together.

Once the door closed, William turned back to Tabby, and spoke as he walked towards him. "Hello again Tabby. I hope your search wasn't too difficult."

"Tabbys sorry it took s-so long Master Willy s-sir. Tabby found the wand in a hidey hole, a-along with many other things that belong to Miss Moonie." Tabby replied slightly nervous as he held wand in his palms up to William.

"Don't worry Tabby, I was just worried that you got into some trouble, my little friend." William answered kindly with a smile as Luna approached and took her wand from the waiting hands of the elf.

"Thank you Mister Tabby." She replied, causing the elf to brighten, as she place her wand behind her ear.

"Tabby," William spoke once more, getting the elf's attention as he continued, "Where exactly did you find this 'hidey hole'."

"Tabby found it in a compartment in Miss Eddycome's trunk." The elf replied.

William chuckled internally at another piece of proof to his theory. "Thank you Tabby, you've been of more help to me than you are even aware of. I wish you were my own elf." He stated, causing the elf to look as if he was going to burst into tears as he popped away.

"I think I'd prefer you as my mentor over Cho Chang." Luna said in her dreamy voice, causing William to look at her, and then smiled at him.

"I'm glad to hear that." William answered with a genuine smile of his own, happy that he managed to gain such a useful asset. "We'll ensure that those nargles learn their place very soon, but first, I'd like to introduce you to a few people, and if we hurry, I'm sure we can catch them before your next class."

The two left the classroom together with William leading them towards the library in hopes of catching Su and Hermione. As they walked in the direction of the Grand Staircase, and Luna informing William about a few of the things her father had written in their newspaper, he noticed an older Hufflepuff student heading towards them intently. When he came close enough, William noticed the prefect badge as the Hufflepuff spoke.

"Are you William Cunningham?" he asked.

"Yes…" He answered, having an idea of what this was about.

"They Headmaster wants to see you, along with anyone accompanying you, in his office. I'll lead you there."

"Very well, lead the way." William stated simply, as he walked behind the Hufflepuff prefect with Luna humming by his side. He called Sashet into his shadow, and smirked when he felt her presence within it. Today seemed to be filled with opportunities for his House and his goals for it.

 **And there you have it. To be frank, I wasn't happy at all with how this chapter turned out. Between the time constraint, and having to start and stop so fequently, I felt it was disjointed, and just went on and on lol. I know a lot happens with this chapter, but I'm finding that year two is taking a long time, so I decided to cut out a few things I had wanted to do. Hopefully I can finish it by the end of this month or so, and move on to the fun stuff.**

 **Please review and let me know your thoughts on this chapter, and how I can improve.**

 **Till next time.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:Hello again everyone it's been a very long while. First off, I apologize for the long wait for this chapter. For those that haven't checked my profile for an update, my laptop crashed on me and I was busy scrambling all over the place to get my notes for my exams. It's fixed now (yay),and I've been writing this since mid-June. Didn't upload because I just didn't like how it turned out and was constantly fixing and changing up things; still don't like it and it doesn't seem flow with me, but had to give you all something after such a long wait.**

 **Won't be saying much unless I get some feedback on this chapter that would require a public reply. When that happens I'll add another note at the bottom of this.**

 **Side note, anyone interested in beta-ing or have any idea on how to produce those fancy paragraph dividers (anything I try doesn't seem to stay when I save the document after editing on this site) please pm me.**

 **As usual,I apologize for any grammatical errors that got pass me.**

 **Please Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter or anything dealing with its franchise; Only the OCs.**

 **Chapter 18**

 **Chambers Reopen and Hermione Dagworth**

Albus Dumbledore sat down on his throne like seat, at the center of the long table that hosted the professors of his school, looking down on the vast hall filled with the many faces of those enjoying the Halloween feast; his usual grandfatherly expression adorn on his face.

He always enjoyed this time of year, when Hogwarts was filled with her students as they enjoyed the distraction from their daily rigors of learning magic. The fact that this was the one time of the year in which he could make a valid excuse to leave the castle to stock up on his supply of muggle confectionaries without Minerva or Poppy stopping him, had no bearings for why this was his second favourite day in the year. Chuckling at the thought of the look he'd soon be receiving from the aforementioned witches, Dumbledore scanned the hall.

As always, the four houses had their own unique traits and methods of celebrating occasions such as these.

Gryffindor was a boisterous bunch and jovial as always; eating in merriment as they spoke tales of adventures and close run-ins during their after-hour escapades.

Hufflepuff, while similar in behaviour to their lion neighbours, had the subtle difference in the amicable presence that was amongst them, as plates and dishes found their way circuiting up and down the table as they spoke with those around them.

Ravenclaw as usual, were in various pockets of quiet debates as they challenged the knowledge of their friends, rivals, and those that happen to be seated next to them or shared titbits of information that had gone unknown to those around them in regards to the subject at hand.

Slytherin was as reserved and refined as he had always seen them in the one hundred years of his tenure of being a part of Hogwarts, whether in the capacity of a student, teacher, or now as her they sat in pockets similar to the Ravenclaws, it was done mainly in what he knew were the factions and power structures of this current generation of students. As his grandfatherly eyes roamed over the table, he saw that his query was not with his usual group of Slytherins, but was currently sitting with the Carrow twins, who flanked him on either side as he ate his meal quietly.

It had been a week since he had called Mr. Cunningham and his friend, Ms. Lovegood, into his office; looking down at the young Slytherin now, his mind recalled the meeting that he had with him.

~Flashback~

Dumbledore sat at his large desk, elbows pressed on the antique furniture while fingers locked together with his chin resting upon them, as he waited patiently.

His mind was not on the many stacks of correspondence or important documents pertaining to the roles he played in his society. His mind was not on the never ending mummer of the various past heads of Hogwarts, as they discussed intriguing theories or the past experiences of their lives, nor was his mind on the silver instruments that rattled softly down on the landing of the lounge area of his large office.

No, Dumbledore was mentally finishing how best to approach the meeting to come in order to reveal all that he hoped to know.

As he felt a tingle from the ward at the gargoyle that granted entrance to his office, Dumbledore sent Fawkes a mental request to join him shortly upon his command. As the aged phoenix gave a consenting mental reply, with a wave of his wand, Dumbledore conjured two rigid wooden chairs on the other side of his desk, and spoke aloud as he felt the second ward being activated.

"Come in Mr. Cunningham, Ms. Lovegood." He intoned, watching the door open gently to reveal the addressed pair.

As the two entered, Dumbledore took in their forms. Mr. Cunningham wore a calm expression, which spoke volumes of his experience in Occlumency to Dumbledore's eyes, and was immaculately dressed just as he and his fellow Slytherins usually were. However, he was curiously missing his robe, which Dumbledore noted was resting on the shoulders of the much smaller Ms. Lovegood; curiously, she was only wearing a nightgown underneath, but her wide eyes was openly scanning the room with ill-concealed wonder. This caused Dumbledore to focus on the results of his first test of Mr. Cunningham's character.

His Lounging area was arrange in a way that would reveal much about a person; The right side of the lower room's walls were lined with bookshelves housing ancient tomes, manuscripts and many noteworthy articles of magical knowledge and theorems that had been collected through the ages of both the past Heads and himself. It also had tables which contained rare magical instruments, the likes which would be coveted by many for the value and prestige they would bring to the owner.

On the left, was a small set of high-back chairs and small comfortable stools surrounding the fireplace, whose artistically created and decorated mantel housed a few personal photos of his school days and his family; The walls of the left side had four suits of armour resting against it, shining brightly in the glow of the flames, and various antique medieval weapons adorned its smooth surface.

Dumbledore watched the pair as they took in the room.

Ms. Lovegood's eyes were vaguely focused on the books, they were filled with a sort of whimsical wonder that he hadn't seen since her own mother once walked Hogwarts' halls. However, her eyes oddly went up and stared at the many portraits of the past Heads; her head tilting from side to side curiously.

Mr. Cunningham's eyes scanned the room in a wary sort of way, which was slightly disconcerting to Dumbledore. Did the boy think that he would set this meeting to attack him in some way or was this paranoia something that he had developed due to his tenure in Slytherin?

The boy's eyes glanced back at the books and then down towards the instruments after his first cursory survey of the room, and then focus entirely on his own as both he and Ms. Lovegood approached him. When they had climbed the small steps up to his office proper, Dumbledore spoke.

"Welcome Mr. Cunningham, Ms. Lovegood. You'll have to forgive the state of my desk," Dumbledore spoke as he indicated the many stacks of letters and parchments as he continued speaking, "I find in my old age, the paperwork of bureaucracy has become quite tedious to keep up with, but please, have a seat."

"That's understandable Headmaster, that curse is quite powerful and difficult to overcome. Daddy's says it's been around since Roman times, but was weaponized against wizards and witches with power by the French in the eighteenth century." Luna replied.

Dumbledore chuckled kindly in his usual grandfatherly tone, he was about to reply to the young Ravenclaw when he noticed Mr. Cunningham stopping Ms. Lovegood from taking the proffered seats, eyeing the two uncomfortable wooden chairs and then his golden throne-like high back.

Dumbledore watched as the Slytherin took out his wand with a flourish and uttered in a calm whisper, _**"Vera Verto."**_

The pair of chairs transfigured into a more cushioned and comfortable version their former selves.

Dumbledore peered over his half-moon spectacles at the boy and spoke, "Very impressive transfiguration, my boy. Ten points to Slytherin."

"Thank you Headmaster," he replied as he sat down along with Ms. Lovegood, who promptly begun to rock her legs back and forth as she did so, on his newly transfigured chairs. "I found Transfiguration to be my preferred branch of magic; given its versatility and daily practical uses. That, and Magical History; I find that subject particularly enlightening."

"Very true my boy, but you'll find that many prefer magic that give direct results without much effort." Dumbledore replied, taking note of his comment of History.

"What's more direct than being able to create exactly what you need at a moment's noticed. Besides the technical limits of the branch, the only real limitations one would face are knowledge, power and imagination."

"Wizards no longer have the drive to explore and improve nor the imagination to invent; two things Transfiguration tend to need...fundamentality speaking," Luna piped up as she continued to rock her feet and stare up at all the portraits.

Dumbledore turned his attention from the young Slytherin after taking a few mental notes from the brief exchange and addressed the young girl, "Forgive me if I'm behind in the current trends in regards to witch fashion, Ms. Lovegood, but could you explain your choice in attire?"

"I was locked in an unused broom cupboard for three days by a pair of nargles until William came by and saved me."

"Nargles?" Dumbledore asked curiously as he reactively used his legilimens on the girl. He got a brief glimpse of nonsensical images before he felt something akin to a sharp scratch against his own mental barriers. Dumbledore glanced slightly over to Mr. Cunningham and found him staring at him.

Something was wrong with this situation; everything he observed and learnt about the boy spoke of secrecy and discretion, especially when it came to what he was capable of. Why then, was he offering information on the magic he used, His proficiency in that field, and now openly showing that he was a talented Legilimens?

"We're going off on a tangent, Headmaster. Was there a reason why you wanted to see us?" Mr. Cunningham spoke as he continued to stare into Dumbledore's eyes.

"Why yes, my boy; you're here to discuss the incident which transpired between yourself and three Gryffindors a few minutes ago. I received word from Madam Pomfrey that the Gryffindors in question were admitted into her care with various injuries. While he was slightly disorientated, Mr. McLaggen was able to give his account of what happened and named you as the culprit; I called you both to hear your account of the events." Dumbledore replied, allowing the obvious attempt to change topics in order to see what this young Slytherin was up to; mentally taking note that it may have something to do with Ms. Lovegood.

"Luna and I were on our way up to the Ravenclaw tower to find her a change of clothes; we came across three Gryffindors attacking two first years that are a part of my House. Seeing this, I felt obligated to help my fellow housemates, and move to intervene." Mr. Cunningham answered him.

"I see." Dumbledore nodded slowly before he turned his head towards Ms. Lovegood and asked, "And you Ms. Lovegood, what was your role in this situation?"

"Observing." Luna stated matter of factly. Dumbledore waited for her to continue on, but seeing the curious girl no longer paying attention to him once more, he chuckled internally and turned back to reason they were here.

He had been informed by the portrait that was in the area of what truly happened down that hall, but Dumbledore wanted to know something. He wanted to get a true measure of the young Slytherin before him, to understand both what motivates him, how he thought, and if there was any chance of redeeming him, and keep the world from suffering under another person like Tom. With that in mind, Dumbledore spoke.

"Mr. McLaggen identified those two Slytherins, the Carrow twins I believe, as the aggressors. They led them towards an isolated hall and proceeded to attack them with first year spells. He stated they were merely defending themselves when you came and proceeded to attack them. I have a list of their injuries."

Dumbledore reached over to one of the smaller stacks of parchment, and took up a single leaf. Peering down through his glasses, he spoke once more.

"Mr. Alfred Morris was admitted with internal haemorrhaging and burns, along with a high fever; symptoms akin to the 'Blood-boil Curse'. Mr. Sagan Owen: unconscious and slightly bruised, and Mr. Cormac McLaggen: several scratches and cuts, five broken ribs, three fractures and a minor concussion."

Dumbledore looked up from the parchment and looked at the young Slytherin as he stared calmly back at him; noting that Ms. Lovegood was also looking at them both curiously.

While fighting was a minor offence, the use of the dark curse could be grounds for expulsion given the circumstances. With the spell being casted by Ms. Hestia Carrow on an injured party, whose deceased family member had been tortured with the very same spell by her mother; it would stir many of the light sided members on the board to action and see the girl being punished to the full extent of their power.

He wouldn't allow something like that to happen of course, the girl's actions, while excessive and dangerous, did not mean she should be condemn without the chance to prove herself to the light. But Mr. Cunningham wouldn't know this, and be left with only two choices; what was right...and what was easy.

Dumbledore watched as Mr. Cunningham paused slightly, before he reached towards the right sleeve of his vest and pulled out his wand once more; handle first towards him as he spoke, "Here Headmaster, I believe this would answer your questions faster."

As William stood up slightly and leaned forward towards Dumbledore, a faint shadow of his arm and wand was created from an overhanging chandelier. Dumbledore reached out with his own hand and took hold of the offered wand, connecting both there shadows in the brief exchange.

Despite his occlumency, William had to physically stop a smirk from forming on his face.

Dumbledore found himself disappointed with the choice Mr. Cunningham was making, but he pulled out his wand and connected the tip with the young Slytherin's and casted mentally, _**'Prior Incantato.'**_

Dumbledore and the pair of students watched as a mist issued from between the wands, showing Flora Carrow's face being healed, then various other areas of her body, the mist then went through a varying change in colour which would have been meaningless to a less skilled practitioner, but Dumbledore recognized them as wards and protective charms.

Next the mist began to morph into shapes, which Dumbledore recognized as transfiguration spells, before the mist faded; indicating the limit of how far Dumbledore was able to go with the spell.

"The transfiguration spells were used on Mr. McLaggen, what the spell didn't show was how I incapacitated Misers Owen and Morris."

"What spell did you use to cause the broken bones and fractures seen on Mr. McLaggen?" Dumbledore questioned stapling his fingers together as he rested his chin on them, peering over his glasses as he did so.

"I didn't, Mr. McLaggen casted the 'bludgeoning curse' at me during our fight. I only countered the spell back towards him, which knocked him unconscious, and more than likely caused his other injuries."

"And the other curse Mr. Cunningham? Were you the one to cast the 'blood-boil curse'?"

"It was." He replied calmly. Dumbledore couldn't help the twinkle that he knew was currently in his eyes, and went to speak, but another voice decided to speak up at that moment.

"He's lying, Headmaster. It was me."

"Ms. Lovegood?" Dumbledore asked the girl curiously, surprised by her declaration and the sudden turn of events. Glancing at Mr. Cunningham, he noted the boy was eying her as well.

"William is only trying to protect me from getting in trouble. He told me to lie about my involvement and cursing Morris." She replied as she took her wand from behind her ear and held out towards him as she finished with a whimsical, "Take a look."

Ms. Lovegood's magic flared slightly towards her wand, something that would've gone unnoticed by many and by him as well, if it were not for his many years of experience, and Dumbledore knew what he would see even as he took the wand from the young blonde and casted the spell once more.

From the mist that was formed between their two wands, was the 'Blood-boil curse'.

It was crude, and didn't show the spell being used on Mr. Morris, but the mere fact that she was capable, let alone willing to doing something so complex for the sake of a fellow student, struck a chord with Dumbledore; even if it created more questions that he would like the answers for.

There was nothing more he could gain from this meeting given their 'confessions', but before he ended it, there was one more test to confirm his thoughts on the young Slytherin, and now, on the intriguing Ravenclaw.

Dumbledore summoned Fawkes.

As the phoenix burst in from a blaze of brilliant flames and landed on his golden perch on the right side of his desk, Dumbledore focused on the pair as Fawkes gave out a brief welcoming chirp and song.

Ms. Lovegood's eyes became even dreamer as she seemed to bask in the musical notes and tones as they washed over her; eyes watering slightly as she seemed refreshed and happier than she already was prior to the song.

Mr. Cunningham flinched.

It was a brief moment, a flick of unexpected exposure to such potent and pure magic, but Dumbledore had noticed the reaction before the young Slytherin was able to cover it with his barriers.

Mr. Cunningham was feeling discomfort around Fawkes.

Dumbledore couldn't help the small frown that came upon his face as he spoke, "You must forgive my friend, Fawkes, here. He tends to like making extravagant entrances around unfamiliar faces."

"Is this your phoenix Headmaster?" Luna asked, her eyes still on the ancient looking bird.

"Yes my dear. Fawkes has been my friend and companion longer than I can remember."

"I was expecting a phoenix to be more...majestic." William stated, eyeing the dull plumage and ruffled feathers of the aged crimson bird, causing Fawkes to give out a gag-like squawk at the perceived insult.

"Careful Mr. Cunningham, magical creatures tend to take insults even more personally than we do; he's nearly his burning name, hence his current appearance, but I'm afraid we're straying from the point of this meeting, and given what has been revealed, it is time to conclude and discuss your punishment." Dumbledore stated, bringing the two students before him.

"While I understand your desire to help those of your House, and in your case Ms. Lovegood, defend a friend; you both went to the extremes in handling the situation and I must act accordingly. A month's detention with your Heads of House and one hundred points from Slytherin and Ravenclaw for using magic in the corridors and intentional harm on your fellow students." Dumbledore finished in a disappointed tone.

"And the gryffindors Headmaster, what punishment will they be receiving?" William asked, staring at Dumbledore intently.

Dumbledore knew he was referring to the real events that had taken place, and he replied in his grandfatherly tone, "I believe what has happened to them is punishment enough."

There was a pregnant pause after his words as they both watched the other, until Mr. Cunningham simply replied.

"I see."

~Flashback End~

It had been an interesting experience, though he was still curious on the results in which it had brought forward, though it told him that he needed to act sooner rather than later.

That, plus the added fact that since the meeting, there had been an increase of Slytherin injuries within their dungeon common room, and two Ravenclaws, Ms. Chang and Edgecombe, were found magically stuck against their common room wall in nothing but their under-garments and a multitude of pink and orange poke-a-dots covering their exposed skin.

While he could consider the Ravenclaw attack as an isolated incident, if one took into consideration the newly formed friendship created with the Carrow twins and , it revealed what was really happening; Mr. Cunningham was actively attacking and issuing out a warning to all those that wished to harm the trio that were now associated with him and his growing following.

The more time he observed the boy, the more he saw the similarities he shared with another student that grew up to become a threat to the natural order and structure of the wizarding world, and the greater good overall, but the boy held promise to also possibly become another paragon of light. Perhaps...it was time to take over from Severus, and take a more hands on approach to the situation, and prevent another Tom Riddle from forming under his watch.

Having come to a decision on what to do with the young Mr. Cunningham, Dumbledore turned his gaze back over to the Gryffindor table in search for Harry, but found neither trace of him nor his friends.

Dumbledore frowned mentally as he took another sweep of the table to confirm his findings, and then chuckled slightly, wondering what sort of mischief Harry was currently finding himself in; something that would no doubt have James smiling proudly, and Lily shaking her head in frustration, he had no doubt.

Meanwhile, said Gryffindor was currently making his way down to the Great Hall, in the company of three of his friends and Housemates, after being invited to 'Nearly-Headless' Nick's Death day party; something that he was slightly regretting at the moment, if his churning stomach and the constant grumblings of his best mate were anything to go by.

"I can't believe we missed the feast for that rubbish." Ron muttered lowly from his left, but it was loud enough for Harry and the other two to hear him.

"Hush Ronald." Hermione reprimanded him lightly from Harry's right, "The feast should still be going on right now, so you'll at least get desert, and you shouldn't be complaining at all in the first place; being invited to such an occasion is a rarity, and something you may never experience again. You should be feeling honoured to have been there."

"Honoured? If I should be feeling anything, it'll be bloody hungry; what kind of party only has rotten food for its guest." He replied.

"W-Well, they were d-dead…m-maybe t-the closer s-something is to death t-the more 'alive' it i-is to them?" The quiet and nervous voice of Neville spoke from the other side of Hermione as he offered his two Knuts into the conversation.

"Nobody asked you, Neville." Ron answered back harshly, causing Neville to shy back into himself, and Hermione to snap at him.

"Don't talk to Neville like that Ronald! He has just as much right to speak his mind as you do, despite the drivel that comes out of it." She spoke while giving a hard look at their red haired friend, before it faded as she turned to Neville and continued on speaking with a calmer and gentler tone than the one she used addressing Ron, "That was very insightful Neville, I think you're right about how close the food was to being considered 'dead' would affect how it tasted to them."

"Y-You think so?" Neville replied, and upon seeing the earnest smile and nod from Hermione, smiled back and became quiet once more.

Harry found himself frowning at the interaction of his friends. Since the day that Neville was pranked, and Hermione bringing him into their group, Harry had been notices several things about his three friends.

Neville was more often than not quiet, nervous and clumsy as he always was, except for the few occasions where he braved to speak out, they were working on their Herbology assignments and homework or if Hermione was addressing him. Though Harry also noticed that during those times he looked at Hermione with an odd expression on his face.

Hermione, while she still was his closest friend, was spending more and more of her time in either the library with her Slytherin friend, William, and those that where around him or outside jogging and exercising by the Black Lake after classes ended for the day. She rarely put up with Ron nowadays, and either walked away entirely when he either said something that wasn't entirely nice to her or argued when he set his poor moods on Neville.

Speaking of Ron's poor moods; Ron…well, Harry was noticing a new side of his best mate. With Hermione no longer helping them with their assignments, reminding them to study or doing anything more than checking over their work when they asked, Ron had been falling behind them in class, all of them in fact. This had been the cause of most of Ron's bad mood nowadays and he started blaming Hermione, seeing as she would not help him at all, on his slipping grades.

His foul mood hadn't been helped at all when Neville joined them, and whenever Hermione wasn't around or in any mood to entertain his friend's accusations, Ron took it out on Neville; until either he or Hermione put an end to it.

Ron had started acting almost similar to Dudley did to him back when he was younger. He would have to tal-.

§Hungggrrry…food…ffood…§ Harry's thoughts were interrupted by a voice that seemed to echo all around him, causing him to stop abruptly and listen out for it.

"Harry...is something wrong?" Harry heard someone ask, breaking his focus on listening out for the voice. Looking towards his friends, he realized that it was Hermione who spoke, being flanked by Ron and Neville as they had continued walking before realizing that he had stopped.

"I heard the voice again…the same voice I heard before Fred and George had their accident." Harry replied.

"We didn't hear anything, mate." Ron responded with bewilderment.

"What did it say Harry?" Hermione asked, not at all sceptical of what he was saying, something he was grateful for.

"Nothing that made any sense, really; it was just saying it was hungry and wanted food."

"Sounds like you were just hearing my stomach mate." Ron quibbled with a playful smirk.

"Do you still hear it Harry?"Hermione asked, ignoring what Ron had said.

Harry focused on the sounds around them, trying hard to hear the voice once more, but was met with nothing by the sound of the gentle mutters caused by a portrait that hung on the walls of the hall they were walking in.

"No…" Harry replied plainly as he frowned. With nothing else to go by, the four continued their journey down to the Great Hall. However, as they approached the Grand Staircase, Harry heard the voice once more.

§Food…Found…riippp...tear...kill. Killll!§

"Harry! Where are you going!?" Harry heard Hermione shout at him as he broke into a sprint towards the staircase.

"It's going to kill Hermione! I have to stop it!" Harry shouted back behind him. He was determined to stop the voice this time. The last time he was late, and it had almost cost Fred and George their lives; he wouldn't let whatever it was attack yet another student if he could help it.

As he ran down a moving staircase, he could hear the others right behind him, but he was too focused on the strange voice, as it continued with a chant-like quality about killing.

As he came down onto the second floors landing, Harry came to a stop, panting slightly, as he noticed that the floor was flooded with a steady stream of water, which was flowing down the staircase and down towards the first floor.

"Harry!" he heard, and then turned to see Hermione coming to an abrupt stop beside, wand out and breathing slightly more than she usually did. "We don't know what's down there or what it could be that you're hearing; we should be more careful, it could be dangerous." She finished, just as the other two calm down to join them, doubled over.

"Whats...got in-...into you...mate?" Ron asked.

Harry looked at Hermione, who was biting her lip as she stared down into the poorly lit and flooded corridor, that he knew the voice as coming from, with her wand pointing in the same direction, and then back at the still panting pair and made his decision after the memory of what happened a few months played in his head.

"Whatever wants to kill is down this corridor. Hermione, Neville and I will go stop it; Ron you'll wait here." Harry spoke to his three friends.

"Wait! Why does Longbottom get to go!" Ron asked indignantly.

"I-I don't m-mind st-staying back, Harry." Neville spoke, both to appease Ron, and slightly out of fear.

"Hermione's right Ron, this could be dangerous; just like last year when 'Quirrell' took Hermione hostage." He spoke using the old professor's name and not Voldemort's in order not to scare Neville, but he could see the comprehension on Ron's face. Harry continued, "This way, we have three wands to go up against what's down there and still have someone back in case we need help."

"That still doesn't explain why I need to be the one to stay back, and not Neville. I get why Hermione gets to go; she's bloody brilliant with spells, but I'm better at magic than he is." Ron replied, arms crossed as he looked at the nervous Neville.

"We need someone that the professors, especially the Headmaster would believe readily, Ronald. After last semester, you'd have more credibility over Neville if you went to them with an outlandish threat. And language Ronald." Hermione chided Ron as she continued to focus down the corridor, missing the preening look that came on Ron's face.

"Well...when you put it that way...I guess I could stay back." He replied. Seeing that everyone was in agreement, Harry spoke up once more.

"Right then, let's go." He stated, causing Hermione to give a curt nod, and Neville a shaky one, as they made their way down the second floors corridor, with Ron standing at the threshold as he watched them go further and further down its path.

The hall was silent as the made a turn and proceed further to where Harry believed the voice came from. He was walking slowly in the centre of the hall with his wand held out in front of him at the ready, with Neville on his left, nervously looking around, also holding his wand out. Hermione was on his right, slightly behind him as she muttered a constant stream of incantations, many of which he hadn't heard of so far from their classes. Their silent progress was interrupted by Hermione sighing before she spoke.

"I'm not picking up anything on this floor Harry. I've casted every detection spell I know; whatever was here, isn't here anymore." She said as she lowered her wand.

"Th-that's a good thing...right?" Neville asked out loud.

"It depends; did we miss it...or has it already got what it wanted." Hermione replied.

"Come on, there's only one way to find out at the moment." Harry spoke up, as he quickens his step down the hall, now that they knew it was safe.

It wasn't long before Harry saw an odd sight; the water that was flooding the second floor was coming from an open door that was further down the pathway of the hall they were in, and on a scone close by was an odd furry shape hanging from it. As he got closer, Harry realised that the odd shape was actually that of a cat...Mrs. Norris; stiff and frozen beyond anything he'd seen before in his life. Next to the scone, and the frozen Mrs. Norris; illuminated by the flames of the scone, were words written in a red substance:

 **The Chamber of Secrets as been Opened. Enemies of the Heir beware.**

Harry felt worried and confused as he finished reading those words; what does it mean? Did the thing that was speaking kill Mrs. Norris? Did it write that on the wall? A sharp gasp from Hermione broke Harry from his thoughts as both she and Neville took in the scene for themselves.

"That's blood Harry..." Hermione spoke as she brought her hand cover her mouth.

"Do you think that creature that I heard did all this, Hermione?" Harry asked.

"I...I don't know Harry. The words...they're too neatly written to be your typical magical creature, and those don't speak at all for their voice to carry so far for you to hear. And all the sentient dark creatures that I could think of with the ability to write, couldn't possibly enter the school without the Headmaster knowing and stopping them, let alone have the time to do something like this without drawing attention to themselves."

"May-maybe we should go get help? O-or at least get out of here before it comes back?" Neville spoke up, addressing the pair that stood inches from the bloody words, investigating it. Harry turned to look at him, and took in the green tint of his skin as he avoided looking at the words on the wall, and the dead Mrs. Norris hanging stiffly beside it, and continuously looked round the corridor nervously.

Harry made to speak to him when he heard a sound coming from the direction they came from. Turning towards it, Harry was met with a large part of the student body as they move down the hall, with Ron apparently leading them; turning in the other direction he noticed more students were coming from that direction as well. They were surrounded.

As the students all came to a stop at the site in which the trio stood, Harry and Hermione found themselves face to face with Ron as he joined them in the centre of the circle created by the students around them.

"Ronald, what did you do! Why did you bring them here!?" Hermione whispered at his best friend angrily.

"I didn't do anything Hermione, they were coming up the staircase when they saw the water flooding it; I tried to stop them, but well...look at them all." Ron defended himself while pointing at the large crowd that was whispering in worried tones as they read the bloody words on the wall.

"Enemies of the Heir beware," Harry heard a smug voice speak, and turned to see that it belonged to Malfoy, as he stood at the front of the students; Crabbe, Goyle, Nott, Bulstrode and a very pale looking Pansy stood around him as he continued, "that means you, Mudbloods."

"Shut it Malfoy." Harry replied, as he noticed the blonde's words seem to be causing many of the students to panic.

"Odd, that you would immediately jump to that conclusion, Lord Malfoy." A calm voice spoke, quieting many around them. Harry found himself turning once more to the opposite side of the corridor, and found himself looking at Hermione's friend, William, staring at the words on the wall; Greengrass, Li, Davis, Zabini, two first years student he didn't know, and surprisingly a slowly rocking Luna, were around him. Harry noticed William sniffed oddly a few times before he continued on to speaking, "However, given that it's your favourite word, it's understandable that you would want to use it here."

"You dare speak to me like that, Mudblood." Harry heard Draco yell angrily at William. Harry noticed that the rest of students didn't sound as panicked as they were before.

"Though I am curious, why are you and your friends here, Hermione?" William asked Hermione, staring at her intently while ignoring Malfoy completely; Harry noticed Greengrass raised one of her thin eyebrows at William when he did so.

Before a sheepish Hermione could answer however, there was commotion as a voice made its way through the crowd, "Move out the way the lot of you. When I find the one that caused all this water on my floors, I'll have them hanging from their thumbs; mark my words."

Coming into view after harshly another student out of the way was the caretaker, Argus Filch; He gave Harry a dirty look when he noticed him and his friends in the center of the slightly clearing, before his eyes scanned what was causing them to gather, and then finally landing on the stiff form of Mrs. Norris.

"Mrs. Norris!...wha-what did they do you my sweet." Mr. Filch spoke with such an anguish filled voice, Harry felt sorry for the man, despite his cruel tendencies.

"Mr. Filch, I'm-" Harry went to say, but was interrupted as the man turned suddenly on him.

"You! It was you wasn't it! Wasn't it!" Mr. Filch yelled, pointing at crooked finger at him accusingly.

"No, I-"

"Don't lie to me boy! I'll kill ya for this! Kill ya!" Filch interrupted Harry. As he moved towards him with arms outstretched, Filch was halted in place suddenly as a grandfatherly voice spoke.

"Argus, that's quite enough." Harry heard the calm voice of Dumbledore, and looked over Mr. Filch's shoulder to see the Headmaster making his way through a suddenly parted path through the students.

"But Headmaster, he killed my cat." Filch answered in a hurt tone.

Harry, his friends and the many students watched as the Headmaster glanced at the words written on the walls, and then approached the stiff cat, observing it briefly, before he reached up and gently took her down; turning back to Filch, he addressed the man.

"We will get to the bottom of what really happened to Mrs. Norris, for now why don't you follow me to my office." The Headmaster finished as he handed over the frozen cat to Filch.

"You can use my office, Headmaster; it's a lot closer." Harry heard the animated voice of Lockhart shout out from amidst the crowd of students.

"Thank you, Professor Lockhart." The Headmaster nodded slightly towards the man as he continued, "Would the other Professors and prefects kindly lead the students back to the common rooms."

There was a din of mutters and shuffling feet as the crowd began to move. Harry was moving to join them along with his friends, when he heard Dumbledore addressing him.

"Not you Harry. I'd like for both you and your friends to follow me. Your testament to what occurred before your fellow students arrived maybe of help."

Harry glanced at his friends; Ron gave an unsure shrug of his shoulders, Hermione gave a short nod as she drew closer to him, and Neville looked nervously back at him.

He turned back to the Headmaster and nodded his consent, and followed after him as they begun their walk towards Lockhart's office. However, Harry couldn't help but turn back and look at the words written in blood on the wall and take in their ominous meaning.

It looked like there wouldn't be a quiet year at Hogwarts this year either.

Later on that night, Hermione could be found walking at a steady pace towards her intended destination with a determined stride. Coming across a pair of prefects patrolling, she stepped to the side and allowed them to pass; going unnoticed by the pair even with the aid of their lit wands and them walking merely a few inches from her. Once she was sure that they were far enough away, she continued her determine stride down the dark and quiet hall.

Upon arriving at her destination, Hermione approached the door that played hosted to her training sessions with her brother and found it lock.

Taking out her wand she casted, _**"Specialis Revelio."**_ The spell caused the door before her to be lit in a multitude of cascading colours, and made her huff in feinted annoyance.

It was becoming another common occurrence between herself and her brother; the first one to arrive would ward, and in her case enchant, the door to best of their ability to prevent the other one entry. It was both a means of pushing the other to be better at detecting various wards and enchantments, but also a subtle sibling rivalry that had formed between them.

After a few more seconds of continuously recasting the spell, and observing the results, Hermione began casting the counter charms for those that she recognised, and breaking through the woven scheme of the wards that she didn't. When the door final gave out a small click, signalling that she had succeeding in breaking the wards placed, Hermione opened the door, and moved inside.

"You're getting sloppy Mi', that was the exact same wards that I had used the last time we were to meet…and I see you're enjoying your birthday present." She heard her brother announce to what would be just the empty air at the doorway to anyone observing.

Taking in the room, she noticed that it was once more empty of any furniture except her usual desk and chair and the professor's table. There at the table, were Su and William; Su Li, who was sitting on the table with only her uniform blouse, tie and skirt on, looked slightly dishevelled and was sporting a heavy blush going all the way down to her neck. William, who was leaning against the table, had seemed to have removed his robe and vest, as he still had on the remainder of the uniform,but was in a slightly similar state as Su Li, with his tie looking like it was practically choking him around his neck.

"Yes, I still can't thank you enough for this cloak. And you know you had changed the ward scheme itself, so it took time to figure it out." Hermione stated as she closed the door behind her, and as she walked towards her brother and their mutual friend, she reached up and pulled down the hood that was covering her head, revealing the rich purple of the invisibility cloak that she adorned. "I hope I wasn't interrupting anything?" she finished once she stood by her seat.

"No." Su Li addressed her as her blush refused to leave while she physically fixed her clothes.

"You want to tell me about what happened earlier tonight." Her brother spoke, offering her the seat.

"Yes...but I think this would be something you'd want to be kept within the family." She replied, subtly glancing at Su Li as she sat down.

"I have a feeling I know what you want to ask, and I have no problem with Su hearing."

"Right…" She replied as she took a calming breath and focusing her occlumency as she looked into her brother's hazel eyes and asked, "Are you the Heir of Slytherin?"

"Why would you think?" he asked plainly.

"Well…we are related to Slytherin…and you did say that you would be making your move to announce yourself as a Lord this year." She replied matter of factly, but hesitantly as she watched Su Li for any negative reaction to the information she just gave; she saw none.

"You saw my inheritance as the Lord of House Dagworth, Mi'. I have no right…as far as I'm aware of, to House Slytherin. Besides, petrifying a cat and writing on a wall with chicken blood? No. When it's time for us to come into the open, I won't be doing any such obtuse theatrics." He replied.

"You're related to Slytherin?" Su Li asked her brother softly, and when she received a curt nod, continued onto saying, "that explains the parseltongue."

"Wait, you can speak parseltongue? Does that mean I can also?" Hermione asked William.

"I don't believe so Mi'. Sashet had tried to speak with you on a few occasions, even warned you a few weeks ago, but you didn't react to her it's not your fault; I was just lucky to get that particular gene from our lone Slytherin ancestor."

"Who's Sashet?" she asked, however the only response she received from her brother was the familiar sensation of him knocking gently against her barrier, asking for permission. Upon letting him in, she received several images of a large black snake and a memory of her brother first getting her.

"She's my familiar" her brother spoke, and then smiled slightly as he continued, "and in her free time, your guardian of sorts. She's preoccupied with spying on Dumbledore for me at the moment though, so we'll have to postpone your meeting her for the time being."

Hermione heard his words, but was busy thinking about what she was told. Those instances where she heard hissing close to her or around her feet, were caused by her brother's familiar…a snake… a voice that she couldn't understand…but Harry had…meaning Harry could speak parseltongue just like her brother.

Should she tell him? Would she be betraying him if she didn't? She already withheld information from him once, and looked how that turned out; her little brother embarrassed before all of the school, and Fred and George in the hospital wing when he struck back.

"What's the matter Hermione?" she heard her brother speak, breaking her out of her train of thought.

"What? Nothing's wrong." she replied quickly.

"You were biting your lip rather tightly Mi'" he jovially replied, before he continued in his usual voice and small smile, "tell me what's troubling my lil' sister."

"I'm bigger than you." Hermione found herself replying childishly.

"Not when I'm standing." He replied with a chuckle.

Huffing and fighting a smile from forming onto her face, Hermione continued her internal debate for a couple more seconds, before she made her choice and spoke, "I think Harry can speak parseltongue too."

Hermione could see the spark of interest that came on her brother's face, despite his ability to hide his emotions. "Oh, and what makes you think that?" he asked.

Hermione then told the pair about the times in which Harry had been around her when she believe Sashet was speaking to her, his reactions to it, and his words on the voice that he heard before the Weasley twins' 'accident', and before they stumbled upon Mrs. Norris' petrified body. When she finished, she watched the contemplative eyes of her brother rapidly move as he took in her words.

"Maybe he's a family member?" Su Li offered from her seated position.

"Merlin I hope not; the last thing I need is to have a complication like that. Dumbledore already has his wrinkly old fingers deep in the bloke; though he seems to be enjoying it." He answered plainly, though to Hermione it sounded sardonic. "That's besides the matter though, Potter isn't this Heir, given what we know about him, and Mi's backing his alibi to the fact that he wasn't there in the first place." He finished.

"It's possible that we could have someone just pulling some kind of prank, and he or she is just calling themselves the 'heir' to make themself more mysterious or infamous." Hermione supplied, however she was meet with Su Li's shaking head.

"Too serious for a prank." She stated softly.

"You're forgetting the fact that they used some form of 'dark' magic to petrify the cat, Mi'; magic that not even the highly esteemed Dumbledore can undo with a simple wave of a wand. So we have to take this as face value for now, and believe that this 'heir' is a valid threat to whoever is his enemy."

"How do we know that this person actually is a male, and what are we supposed to do in the meant time?" Su Li asked.

"If we are to believe that this is real, then we have to consider the first move they made. It was a declaration of things to come, an introduction of sorts. They want everyone to know who is doing the things that will happen in the future; it wouldn't make sense for them to use misdirection when they want the credit." William replied as he pushed off the desk and stood up as he continued, "As for what we will do about this 'relative'… we wait."

"Wait? Why wait?" Hermione asked curiously.

"We're just speculating on what we believe about this person,Mi', and lack any tangible information on this 'heir'. So, we'll wait till they make their real moves, and then act accordingly. In the meantime, I'll contact Gringotts for an extensive look into the Slytherin part of our family tree, and Crow to see if I can get anything out of her. Hermione, you will be in charge looking up any information on the Chamber of Secrets, and where it may be located. With my plan still in the works, and my other obligations, Su and I'll be pressed for time to really help you."

"Sure, but…why is it that you still don't trust me with this plan of yours. I wouldn't have basically accused you if I had known what you were doing.

I mean, I'm your sister, why is it that Su Li still knows more about what you're doing for _our_ family, than your family does." Hermione stated in a small outburst.

While she understood that Su Li was his girlfriend, and maybe his first confidant. But she was his older sister damn it; it was a small peeve of hers that her brother didn't share the same faith in her that he showed in the petite girl that was always by his side.

"I do trust you Hermione, with my life if it was called for." She blushed slightly with pride when he stated that, causing him to give her a small smile, however it dropped as he gave her a concerned look as he continued, "however, I don't believe I can trust you when it comes to the plans that I have in regards to our House due to your current worship of authority figures, Dumbledore in particular." He finished.

"I get that he's not with us…and that because how he sees you, he considers you an enemy. But that doesn't explain why the fact that my having respect for him, would affect you not believing you can tell your plans." She replied with a frown.

Honey brown stared into their Hazel counterparts for what seemed like ages, until Hermione heard her brother called out a name.

"Tabby." As soon as he said the name, was there a pop, and she was greeted with the sight of the most curious creature she'd seen so far in the wizarding world.

"Master Willy bes calling Tabby, sir?" the creature spoke to her brother.

"Yes my dear friend, do you mind bring us enough tea for the three of us, we're a bit parched." She listened to William's reply, her eyes still taking in the creature.

With a rapidly bobbing head, the creature snapped its fingers, and there beside Su Li, was a tray holding a teapot, cups and a plate filled with snacks for them.

Upon seeing the results, her brother spoke to…Tabby. "Well done as always, Tabby. Thank you for your assistance." When he finished, Tabby gained a cheerful and prideful look before he popped away once more.

"What was that?" Hermione found herself asking as soon as the creature was gone.

"A House elf." Su Li answered her as she got off the desk and began preparing to serve out the tea.

"A race that is completely subservient to ours due to the fact that they survive by feeding off our magic. Or at least that's the reason that was given behind their reliance on us. Due to that fact, they are given nothing in return except that base need." William continued where Su Li had stopped.

"Subservience…nothing in return…" Hermione paused for half a second, before she stood up abruptly with a gasp and then yelled, "You mean slavery don't you! How could they! That's utterly barbaric. Why is it that their hasn't been any mention of them in any of the books I've read or the ones that you gave me?" she finished as she paced back and forth in front of the pair in an attempt to strive off the few choice words she had in regards to the backwards thinking of the world she and her little brother were now a part of.

"Would you write about what you ate on an uneventful day when you're writing your autobiography or whether or not it was sunny when you're recording a historical event that wasn't affected by the weather, Mi'?" she heard her William asking her rhetorically, causing her to stop and look at him. "History is written by those with the power to dictate what they want written. Why would you write something that would but you in a bad light?" he finished as he conjured two more seats, and sat on one as Su Li came with the tray and handed out the tea cups, forcing her to retake her seat.

After taking a sip of her own tea, Su spoke, "The ownership of House elves has been a symbol of wealth and power for centuries. It is the way things are; tradition."

"Slavery was considered the same in the muggle world; a tradition that stood for centuries, but that didn't make it justifiable. This is wrong, and must be stopped." Hermione almost spat out her replied, her voice filled with righteous emotion.

"You're right Mi'. But tell me, how do you plan to do that? As Su just pointed out, this is tradition, 'the way things are and are meant to be'. Plus, the house elves are happy to serve. How do you plan to persuade a species to fight for freedom when they neither want nor desire it?"

"I don't know at the moment, but I'd do everything I can. I'd start here first; changing the minds of our fellow students, and rally them to fight for the elves on their behalf." Hermione spoke in an emotionally filled voice as she leaned forward and stared into her cup, holding it with both hands.

"Mi', I'm sure you don't think that you're the first muggle-raised to come up with the same idea. What you're planning won't work because it hasn't work before in the past. If you want to change things in this society, it'll have to be done from the top; with the very bigots that enjoy 'tradition'."

Hermione thought for a few minutes how that line of action would work, and then frowned as she realised how that would end, if history was anything to go by, and she whispered as she tighten her grip around her tea cup, "A revolution…"

"Only if you really want change." Su Li replied.

"But I'm sure it won't have to come to that…I mean, if we talked to Dumbledore-"

"Dumbledore, the paragon of light," William spoke, interrupting her, "the man with arguable the most influence in all of Britain, if not all of the wizarding world, who literally holds every position of power that would enable or at least kick-start the change you want; cares little for or has no desire to create plans to change the wizarding world in the way that you imagine." He finished.

"Dumbledore has been in position of Chief Warlock for over fifteen consecutive terms, and has been the Supreme Mugwug for five. The only things that have changed since now and before his tenure in those positions are the fact that more subjects and artefacts are either banned or labelled as dark, and a handful of reforms that favour muggleborns." Su Li spoke as soon as her brother finished speaking.

"So is that why you don't trust me? Because I had trust in someone that followed the opposite side of the dichotomy you think exist?" Hermione asked, still looking down.

"No, Dumbledore is a very dangerous man, I didn't trust you with our plans because I thought that he would turn you against me, and what I want our House to stand for…what it always stood for." She heard William reply.

"What do you mean by dangerous? And what do we stand for?" Hermione found herself looking up at her seated brother who sat across from her.

"You haven't realized it as yet, but I'm a very selfish person Mi'; I care for nothing that does not affect what I consider important. I wouldn't bat an eyelash if the world were to go up in flames and become nothing more than a smouldering ash, as long as House Dagworth and those that follow us, were unaffected by it."

Despite her occlumency, Hermione couldn't help but look appalled at her brother's words, and found her head turning towards Su Li, but found the girl to be unaffected by what they just heard, and kept an easy stare back at her. How could she just do that? Her brother just declared that he didn't care whether or not the entire world died as long as both of them lived. Shouldn't Su Li be even more shocked than she was feeling right now?

Hermione's introspection was interrupted as she heard her brother continue, "However that being said, my selfishness is tempered by my pragmatism, especially as the head for our House." He paused as he walked forward and stood mire inches in front of her, forcing her to lean back up to keep the eye contact that she had been maintaining since he started speaking.

"Duc populum…Two simple words that carry an enormous weigh. We Dagworths have always strived to be the best, but in doing so, we also thrive to make our achievements benefit those around us; we push; we strive; we break barriers that thought could not or should not be broken. We change the world around us Hermione. That is what 'Duc populum' truly means. What our House truly stands for and symbolises. Change…Leading the people towards change."

Hermione could hear the unadulterated passion and earnestness in her brother's voice as he spoke, and couldn't help but watch in silence, taking in every word he uttered, and as he knelt before her, so that she was now looking down on him, she remained silent as her took her hands in his and continued to speak.

"Already I've made moves to better not only muggleborns like us, but also Squibs and werewolves." At his words, Hermione heard Su Li give a small intake of breath, but neither she nor her brother turned to her as he continued speaking. "But as I said before, I'm well aware of my apathy and lack of empathy to fully do my duty as a Head-no…as a Dagworth…and that is why I need you, Hermione Jean. I _need_ you to be the one that leads the change, to be the heart that nurtures, the voice of the voiceless; to be _light_ , While I be the darkness; an invisible hand that ensures both the safety of our house and those that follow us, and a force that makes sure that we thrive and succeed in whatever we aim for. Do you think you can do that, Mi'?"

Hermione bit her lip as she stared in her brother's hazel eyes. There were many things that she wanted in life; A career, a family, to be a part of something great and leave her mark on the world. Everything she did was done with a plan in mind that would eventually lead to all those things, but what she also truly yearned for, was to belong.

She never really belonged in the muggle world; no one like her, so she had no friends there, and while she had her parents, they could never truly understand her due to magic, and the differences it caused, which were now more prevalent than they were while she was growing up.

But even here, in the wizarding world, she hardly belonged due to the bigots and purist that exist here. She wouldn't have belonged even here if it weren't for Harry and William. Harry, her best friend, a person that needed her and made her feel wanted, someone how could stand her flaws and bossiness, and see them instead as quirks in her personality and traits. And William, her first friend, her first best friend, her first crush, her rival, her ally, her equal, and her _family_.

She stilled remember what he told her about his time at the orphanage. And while she was spending her time with their family, in the loving embrace of their father; her brother was left alone to fend for himself, slowly being shaped into the jaded person before her in order to survive. And now that same brother was asking her to always be by his side; to cover the flaws that were in him, that were by no means his fault, but were the product of her father's mistake and the world that they live in.

How could she say no? Even though he didn't truly answer her initial question regarding Dumbledore, how could she say no to the only family she had in this world that would always have a place for her; a place where she truly belonged.

"My name is Hermione Jean Dagworth-Granger, Daughter of Emma and Daniel Granger, Sister to the current Head, and soon to be publicly announced, Lord William Edward Dagworth; I'm surprise you would even have to ask me that question. As a Dagworth, of course I would do everything in my power to aid my brother and the Lord of my House, and nothing or no one will stop me from doing as such." She said in a faux-haughty tone, but it didn't take away the seriousness of the words she just spoke.

"I'm happy to know that I have someone else that I can truly rely on…Thank you, Hermione Dagworth." Her brother said with such an earnest and happy tone in his voice, she couldn't stop the blush from spreading across her face as she continued to stare into her little brother's eyes.

"It's almost curfew, and we haven't done anything yet." A soft voice spoke out causing Hermione to be startled slightly, and turn to see her brother's girlfriend sitting across from them, quietly watching, and found herself frowning slightly at the girl's audacity to interrupt the moment they were having.

"Right." She heard her brother reply, voice once more it's calming tenure, and lacking any discernable emotion once more as he walked towards the professor's desk, "Since you plan to be on the ground floor of everything I plan to do, there'll be much that you will need to be caught up on. For tonight though, we will focus on making you stronger." He finished as he reached the desk, and conjured a long white feather.

"Come Hermione Dagworth, show our ally the strength we Dagworths possess." He intoned with his usual small smile on his face.

Hermione and walked the short distance to the desk. As she did, she found herself watching Su Li's look of contemplation; she was a part in every lesson she had with her brother, so she knew exactly what she was being taught. All lessons except the ones that Hermione thought were the most important, and the ones she treasured dearly; lessons on their Family and magic.

Hermione stood before the desk; in a similar manner William did a few weeks back. She flicked three of her fingers on her right hand up slightly, and watched as the feather thrust itself up into the air, and started to move in an unfelt wind as she moved her fingers this way and that.

She turned her attention away from the feather and took in Su Li's look of wonderment at the fact that she too, could perform magic wandlessly, and then she looked at her brother and took in his small smile at the fact that she was accomplishing something that was deemed impossible for those of their age.

She gave him a smirk.

The desk began to rattle and shake violently, but Hermione was determined. She started to sweat slightly, but the desk was now in the air, rotating slowly in a circle, reminiscent to the manner it had done when she had first seen the secret that would be kept between herself and her brother.

Despite the struggle she was currently under, it was all worth it when she took in the astonished look and of Su Li, and the bright, gleaming look that could be nothing but pride, that her brother was giving her.

She treasured that look; a look that she would always make sure that she saw from her brother when he stared at her.

This she swore, as Hermione Dagworth.

 **There you have it.**

 **Till next time.**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N:Hello again everyone it's been a very long while. First off, I apologize for the long wait for this chapter; no excuse there, just been procrastinating like crazy lately...sorry lol. Thank you all for the support despite my slowing updates,you've all been amazing; 239 favorites, 351 follows and 128 reviews, almost to another milestone.**

 **As usual,I apologize for any grammatical errors that got pass me.**

 **Please Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter or anything dealing with its franchise; Only the OCs.**

 **Chapter 19**

 **First Strike? - Part One**

Days had pass since the Halloween feast and the discovery of the ominous words written in blood. While the rest of the school's population had vaguely forgotten the incident and had returned to their daily schedules; two students were using the time meant for their History class to put in some additional hours in their usual training room.

"Glatisant." Su Li's soft voice stated as she deflected another spell towards one of the many moving targets that were zooming around the room, as she dodged a small pellet of water that was aiming towards her midsection.

The deflected spell landed on the edge of its target as William replied, "Diplomacy with Parseltongue; if that doesn't work, eliminate it with class five spells. Wendigo." He finished as he launched three consecutive 'stinging jinxes' at Su Li, while sending five more pellet sized balls of water at her and focused on making the targets move more erratically.

"Kill it with fire." She replied as she deflected the spells and moved to avoid the pellets once more, barely wasting any movement. One of the deflected spells missed as the other two landed closer to the center. "Gwyllgi."

"It's territorial, keep away from its haunts; conventional level four and higher spells would work. Wolpertinger." He stated as he continued his rapid spell fire.

"Kill it with fire." She replied.

William raised an eyebrow, "It's a small rabbit with wings."

"And it has fangs." Su Li answered unperturbed, "Kill it with fire. Banshee."

"Keep away from any Irish competitors." William quipped before he answered seriously, "not much defense except prepared sound wards against the screech; if confronted, silencing spells and leaving the area immediately. Aswang."

"Kill it with fire." Su Li replied as landed three more solid hits, but took a pellet to her upper left arm, causing her to slightly whimper.

William stopped casting. "So the first thing you'd do if we were separated is to shoot first at something that may or may not be me?"

"We'd be in a hostile location surrounded by magical creatures, plants, wards, curses and other competitors; of course I would." Su Li answered matter of factly, "Though I'd also be asking the person/thing that may or may not be you, the shape and location of my birth mark." She finished blushing slightly.

William chuckled loudly, but focused once more as he was forced to sidestep a lacklustre spell casted by his embarrass girlfriend. "Siren" she stated, getting them started once more.

"Occlumency; conventional spells should work if forced into a confrontation. Cockatrice."

"Kill it with fire." William shook his head at her answer as she continued, "Nundu."

"Run like hell. Dragon."

"Kill it with fire."

William stopped once more and looked at the lithe girl strangely, "Okay, I could give you the rest, and maybe, just maybe…the cockatrice. But how would using fire against a magical creature with a high resistance to magic, and breathes _fire_ , solve anything."

"If fire doesn't solve your problem the first time, you simply didn't use enough of it. Everything burns eventually." Su Li replied in sagely voice.

They stared at each other, William with a deadpan stare; Su Li with an innocent look.

They both broke into laughter.

William found himself focusing on Sukie as she continued laughing; something that was possibly the second sweetest sound she could make. During the few moments of peace he had between his training, planning, power building, teaching and school work, he had thought hard on his situation with Sukie.

She was his strength; His weakness. A potential haven and a threat; a source of sound counsel for his path forward and a distraction from his goals.

William wasn't sure when it had happened due to his thoughts, but he had found himself standing before Su Li with his hand gently cupping her cheek as his thumb slowly brushed against her soft skin; she didn't question him as he just looked down at her from his close proximity, his other hand resting at the small of her back. Her dark eyes continued to look into his hazel ones with an expression he couldn't place, but was vaguely familiar with. As she reached up and did the same with her own hand, William purred openly.

She was steadfast, powerful, intelligent, and perceptive; someone he actually wanted by his side and was the second person he had no qualms with completely dropping his mental barriers around, not that it had stopped his little sadomasochistic wallflower from reading him clearly in the past.

Did he love her? Hardly…not that he would know how that really felt to give a definitive answer. However, if the question was would he kill for her? like he had done for Nymeria, for Hermione...

"Have I ever told you that I'm glad you walked into my compartment on our first day?" William asked as his thumb idly swept a strand of hair aside as he idly brushed it against her cheek.

"No, but you're welcome to go ahead; does wonders for a girl's ego." Sukie replied with a small smile slowly forming on her lips.

"Cheeky lil' bugger." Came his reply, as he brought his hand beneath her chin, tilting her head slightly as he kissed her, eliciting a delicate whimper; his favorite sound.

Moments passed between the two before William broke the kiss, getting a groan of disappointment from Sukie, causing her to look up at him as she spoke, "Do you think that we're ready?"

"You'll have to be a bit clearer on which 'ready' you're talking about." He replied as he pressed her closer to his form, as the hand which was resting at the small of her back, moved to give her arse a squeeze.

"Prat." She replied as she slapped his chest, though made no move to change their position, "I meant about the target, the plan and the Circuit."

"Not entirely…though I'm not worried about things going as we've planned; Sashet already provided her part to it and is waiting on my command for the next, I've already 'asked' Lockhart to change the date that the dueling club opens to the last night of the term, and I've sent a letter to Bones. All that remains is Daphne's information, getting Flitwick to be there, and to motivate 'him' to actually get up there and duel me."

"And after? You'll be dealing with the Wizengamot then."

William sighed as looked up at the targets, that he still had moving around absentmindedly, and move his right hand through his hair.

"They won't be able to deny my right once the duel goes to plan; it's whether or not I'll be able to get everything I want that worries me. I'll be able to play on their desires to some extent, but with the 'Light' no longer being an option because of Dumbledore and his bloody bird, I'll be pressed for allies."

"From what you said, your reaction wasn't too bad." She said softly as she rested her forehead on his chest.

"It wasn't a 'good' reaction either. Because of that, Dumbledore's been looking into _my_ past now, and I'll have to ask Daphne for a favor if I want the odds to be on my side with the purebloods."

Su Li looked up at William sharply when he said that, "That's dangerous." She replied referring to both situations, though her thoughts were mostly on Daphne.

"I know, but it was bound to happen. Better now, when I know what to expect, than being blindsided."

"What about Gringotts and the Heir?"

"Nothing yet from them either. But I'm not surprised it's taking so long; what with me owling Nymeria my blood to get the results, and Blacktooth being busy with the preparations of the second branch and construction of the Hold overall." William answered as an alarm from a conjured clock rung out, causing the pair to look towards it.

"Looks like the last class for the day will be finishing soon." He stated as his wand shot into his hand from its holster and he waved it above them, causing the targets to vanish in thin air.

Su Li reluctantly pulled away from her tiger as he moved to collect the robes they had discarded before their training session. They hadn't discussed the Circuit as she'd hoped; wanting to know what he thought were their chances of actually getting into the adult division.

As she stared down at her eight inch cedar wood, Su Li couldn't help but wonder…was it enough? She was excelling yes; compared to the dueling prowess of her peers, bar her tiger, she was the best. But was the skills she was learning under Flitwich good enough to get to the stage her sister was on, let alone beat her in a duel?...

A robe donning the Ravenclaw colors came into view, causing her to look up into the hazel eyes of her tiger and the small that was gracing his face.

"Galleon for your thoughts."

'But it doesn't matter really' Su Li thought as she took her robes while grabbing hold of her tiger's vest and brought him down forcibly for another passionate kiss. 'Ready or not I'll beat her…and I'll burn anyone that gets in my way.'

Breaking the kiss, and enjoying the subconscious purring that her tiger was making, she spoke, "Nothing that can't wait a bit longer. Now come, we have a moon to catch."

∞Ѻ∞Ѻ∞Ѻ∞

Luna sat at her desk, being flanked by the Carrow twins as she stared whimsically at her fellow students as they continued their attempts to cast the 'levitation charm'. She always enjoyed seeing them; the haze of different colors each of them had, the magic that was coming from their wands as it tried to act as tethers on the feathers before them, and attempted to lift it; in some cases it worked, and caused the feather before the person to jerk shakily upwards.

Luna hummed a happy tune as a light purple blur drew her attention to Professor Fitwick, and she observed as he demonstrated the spell once more for the class; his haze was a playful turquoise, like a Dabberblimp, and his magic did the same as the students, but it held the feather more securely and made it rise under his command.

Turning back to her feather, she watched as the purple blur twisted around and then disappeared underneath it.

Luna took her wand from behind her right ear and casted, _**"Wingardium Leviosa"**_. As she watched her magic move towards the top of the feather, she twirled her wand in odd movements; causing the magic to shift and move under the feather, tethering it from there.

With a gently flick of her wand, the feather rose easily; Luna found herself making it dance.

"Well done Ms. Lovegood, well done. Ten points to Ravenclaw" the cheerful and encouraging voice of the professor drew her attention away from the dancing feather, making her realize that the professor and a now silent class had been watching her.

"Thank you professor." She replied.

"What was that interesting wand movement you made just now?" he asked.

Luna tilted her head slightly as she looked at the professor, "The Nargles said I should try casting at the bottom instead of the top."

The professor chuckled and gave her an odd look before he turned his focus back on the class and started instructing them once more. However, she idly noticed that a few of her housemates were giving her angry looks and muttering under their breaths, though she couldn't hear, she knew them to be hurtful words regarding her.

Not that she minded any longer; given the changes that have happened these past few days.

"Do you mind sharing how you did that?" a voice on her left asked in a whisper, causing her to turn and look into the curious eyes of Flora Carrow.

The Carrows were one of those changes that had happened to life here at Hogwarts. When she had first noticed the twins at the beginning of the school year, their haze was always agitated and quivering. They had isolated themselves from the rest of their year mates and sat alone and away from everyone.

Now, ever since they had met and spoken with William, not only had their haze become calm and determined, they had taken to sitting with her whenever possible or following her towards the Great Hall.

Was this one of the truths that William had mentioned?

"Allow your magic to gather at the bottom of the feather." She answered matter of factly.

"How?" came the reply.

Luna then spent the next few minutes explaining and directing Flora's wand moments until she was finally able to get her feather in the air.

"Thank you, I'm sure it would've taken much longer to do without your help." Flora replied, her sister Hestia, who had been silently monitoring their conversation quickly followed her movements and had her feather floating as well.

"That's what friends do." Luna answered.

"We're friends?" Flora asked.

Luna nodded her head rapidly.

"Are you friends with Mr. Cunningham as well? Are you close?" Flora asked her in rapid succession.

"Flora!" Hestia hissed out in a reprimanding way.

"What? We need help Hestia, and you don't want to approach the ones in his year." Flora whispered back at her sister over Luna.

"You want to know how to be useful to William." Luna replied, not at all perturbed by the back and forth happening between her.

Hestia gave her sister a sharp glare which caused her to whither into herself slightly, and sighed as she replied, "Yes…we want to know what he wants or how we could prove ourselves useful."

Luna tilted her head up, watching her feather flow to and fro above her as she hummed and thought about what she learnt about William 'Cunningham'.

Coming out of her thoughts, Luna turned to the patiently waiting Hestia and gave her answer…

∞Ѻ∞Ѻ∞Ѻ∞

As a gong-like sound echo throughout the class, signifying its end, Luna started packing her things into her bag and headed out towards the door with a skip as the Carrow twins followed slowly behind her, in whispered conversation, as she made her way down the corridor.

"Luna!" said girl heard her name being called, causing her to turn to see who was addressing her.

"Oh, Hello Ginny." Luna replied.

"Hi Luna." Ginny answered back as she came to a stop in front of Luna. She gave a quick glance at the twins that were on either said of the Ravenclaw before she continued, "I wanted to say sorry for how I've been acting lately."

"That's ok Ginny, I'm sorry for what I said about us kissing as we pretended to be Harry Potter in front of Harry Potter." Luna replied.

"Yeah…" said Ginny as she looked at the twins as if daring them to retort on what Luna just said before she continued, "I was hoping if we could be friends again?"

Luna tilted her head and asked in her dreamy voice, "We stopped being friends?"

Ginny laughed as she took in the perplexed look Luna was giving her, "No, I guess we didn't." she smiled at the Ravenclaw before her smile dropped as she focused once more on the twins, "Were these two bothering you Luna?"

"Oh no, these are some of my friends; Flora and Hestia Carrow." Luna answered with a small smile gracing her face, as flutterflies rose happily in her chest, from the first time she could introduce someone as _her_ friend.

"Luna, you shouldn't be friends with these people." Ginny answered furiously as she reached out and took the ravenclaw's hand, pulling her to stand behind her as she stared angrily directly at the twins who were looking at her with narrowed eyes.

"Why Ginny?" Luna asked curiously.

"They're children of Death Eater's Luna, you shouldn't be friends with people like them, let alone associate with them." Ginny stated with her back still turned as she stared down the Slytherin pair, hand fingering her concealed wand as if expecting to be attack at any second.

"We are not our parents." Hestia answered plainly, though frustration could still be heard in her voice.

"At least she didn't say it was because we're Slytherins like the rest of her Gryffindorks, sister." Flora stated to her twin with slight amusement.

"They may have a lot of nyctophites infecting them Ginny, but that doesn't mean they're nyctophites themselves; Harry Potter has a few." Luna said to her childhood friend as she noticed her hand was being nuzzled by William; she smiled as she rubbed her four footed friend's head.

Ginny turned to face her friend, gripping her arms as she stared earnestly at the blonde, "Harry's the Boy-Who-Lived Luna, whatever…nyctophites…he has, there must be a good reason for it; maybe from one of his adventures… but these two don't. They're bad influences Luna, and they might hurt you. I won't let that happen."

"That's hardly a fair assessment Ms. Weasley; Misses Hestia and Flora haven't shown anything but hope of having an unbiased relationship with Luna here." A calm voice spoke, causing the four to turn and taking in the forms of William and Su Li as they walked calmly towards them.

"Hello William, Hello Su Li." Luna said to the pair cheerfully as she continued to scratch the hazy tiger by her side.

"Hello Luna." William replied with a smile as he came to a stop in front of the girl and laid his hand on top of her head, gently petting her; receiving a soft hum from her as she closed her eyes.

"Don't touch her!" The Gryffindor shouted as she pointed her wand at him.

"Put the wand down Weasley." Hestia spoke in a demanding tone, as both she and her sister pressed their wands at her back.

"How were your classes today?" William asked Luna, completely ignoring the weaselette and her wand which was inches away from him, and the interesting development that was happening with the twins.

"They were very good." She answered him with a smile, "Professor McGonagall made us transfigure buttons to beetles today, Professor Flitwich taught us the 'Levitation charm', and Professor Snape had a very large infestation of whackspurts; so Potions was good as well."

"That's good to hear your day went so well, Luna." William answered with small smile of his own, as he filed away the fact that Dumbledore was still digging around Luna.

"So you're friends with _him_ as well, Luna." The weaselette spoke with disdain clear in her voice as she was forced to put her wand away due to the ones being pressed against her back.

"Is there a problem?" William finally acknowledged the young Gryffindor after skimping through her surface thoughts and notice her displeasure was mainly towards him and his House as a whole.

"You knocked my brothers down the stairs!" The weaselette replied as she stared defiantly up at him.

"And why do you think I would've done that?" William asked, allowing a show innocent curiosity to be present on his face.

"Don't you dare play daft with me!" She demanded, "We both know you shoved them because of the prank they pulled on you; the whole school knows it!"

"I can assure you, Ms. Weasley… if there was any indication that I did such a thing to your brothers, Headmaster Dumbledore would have made sure I saw the error of my ways. If anything, I'm grateful for the prank they did on me; they showed me that I was developing a slight arrogance in my abilities in my time here. Next time you see them, please, give them my utmost gratitude for the gift they besotted on me." William finished with a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

William watched as the weaselette didn't seem sure of how she was to retort to what he had said, and the scent of wariness and confusion coming from her proved his thoughts to be true. He wasn't sure why he was giving the girl tidbits of information so the twins would have a stronger hint to the fact that it was indeed him that had attacked and stolen from them; it served no purpose to any of his plans.

Too long down in the snake pit, he supposed…

"I don't know what you did to Luna, or what you plan to do, but I'm watching you." Came her reply before she glanced at the sad looking Luna, and then turned sharply as she left the group, bumping her shoulder harshly into Flora's.

"That was a waste of time." William heard Sukie replied as she took her place on his left, taking hold of his arm.

"The monotony of school I suppose, everyday can't be exciting." He replied.

"I don't like seeing my friends fight…" Luna spoke up in the saddest tone he'd heard from her since he found her in the abandoned broom cupboard.

"Friends will casually fight when they have conflicting opinions, Luna. Ms. Weasley wants to protect you from those that wish to harm you because you're special, just as I have, but she thinks I'm someone you need protection from. She'll see that we're all on the same page and want the same thing, after all, look how many friends you've made that like you for you." William finished as he swept his unoccupied hand towards the twins, Sukie, his phantasm which stood possessively by her side and himself; earning a whimsical smile from the blonde enigma.

Turning to the silent pair of twins, William spoke once more. "How's your shoulder Flora?"

"I-it's fine…Thank you for asking, Sir." Flora replied with a demure deposition, her eyes not looking at him, a posture which was being mirrored by her older sister.

The action caused William to physically narrow his eyes.

While the twins had accepted his protection and had made subtle moves, at least for eleven year olds, in trying to find out what they could do to prove they were worthy of his help in the future, there was an undercurrent of reluctance; due to him being 'muggleborn' from what he had gathered from their thoughts.

But now…the sudden act to his defense, the change from 'Mr. Cunningham' to 'Sir', their postures; it was all pointing towards a sudden subservience, something that made William more curious than wary about the cause.

"That's good." He replied calmly, his thoughts on finding out the reason behind their change being pushed aside until the next time they were vulnerable. Addressing the four girls around him, he continued, "We should be going, with classes over for the day; they'll be servicing dinner shortly."

∞Ѻ∞Ѻ∞Ѻ∞

The walk through the corridors of the castle was done mostly in silence. Luna, ahead of the group, skipped along the path in time with a cheerful song that she hummed mostly to herself, but carried to William's ear. Su Li walked closely beside him, looking on straight ahead as they moved, allowing William to be left alone to his thoughts.

Walking a step or two away from the pair and directly behind William were the twins, muttering softly between themselves; their words and discussion the reason William was deeply contemplating his next course of action. Deciding to put the matter aside until the twins played their little game, William spoke aloud to the skipping blonde.

"Luna, I've been meaning to ask, how's your stay in the Raven's Nest lately?"

William watched Luna turned fully to face him, but continued on skipping backwards, "It's been well, much better than before we were friends. Since Su Li talked with Cho Chang and Marietta Edgecombe, the Nargles haven't taken my things again and my roommates only say hurtful things about me behind my back now; it's been nice not having to search every morning for my knickers and socks. It gets quite drafty in the castle most days."

William gave a slight nod with a small smile adorning his face as he remembered Sukie's description of the little 'talk' she had with the pair, "That's good; would you like me to talk with those roommates of yours? I've been told I can be very persuasive when trying to make friends out of people who don't particularly like me." He replied, earning a small giggle from Sukie.

"Oh no it's fine, I don't mind what they say anymore; I've found my friends." Luna replied, and William watched as her eyes roamed dreamily over them.

"Su Li's been telling me that you don't stay in your dorm most nights, and don't return until the early mornings, sometimes waiting outside the entrance to the Common Room. Are you 'sleep walking' again?" William asked staring intently at the young blonde. While he noted she had no qualms when it came to speaking frankly or the truth, he wanted to make sure she always gave _him_ an honest answer.

"I've been talking with the Grey Lady."

"The Grey Lady allows you to talk to her?" Sukie asked from his side, amazement colored her usual jasmine scent.

"Who's the Grey Lady?" William asked the two Ravenclaws.

"She's Ravenclaw's House Ghost, but she's very reclusive; hardly anyone sees her, let alone has a conversation with her." Sukie answered.

"I met her on the first day I was locked out of the tower. She'd keep me company most nights when it would happen. She's lonely and sad about something, so I decided I'd keep her company now." Luna spoke, still skipping backwards at a steady pace.

William nodded at the reply. He didn't personally have much experience with the ghost that called Hogwarts their home. Outside of Peeves and the four House Ghosts, many tended to keep away from the living. However, now that he thought about it, he hadn't seen much of the Bloody Baron, the Slytherin House Ghost, since he was introduced at the first year's orientation into the 'Snake Pit'.

William went on to speak, when they all heard a strong hoot of an owl. Said owl came into view as it banked around the corner, and upon seeing its target, circled around William's head.

Catching sight of the Gringotts crest shining from the middle of the waiting owl's chest, William presented his arm for the bird, and prepared to take the oncoming weight.

The owl landed on his arm gracefully, however its talons threaten to pierce deep into his skin, despite the layer of clothes that was covering it; not that it registered into William's mind as he stared at the thick envelope tied to the owl's leg reading, ' _To Lord Dagworth_ '.

"Is that it?" Sukie asked as she also took in the sight of the envelope.

Not wanting the twins or Luna to be aware of his heritage, and despite his desire to wanting an answer to who this 'Heir of Slytherin' really was, William closed it off with Occlumency and tucked the letter inside his robes; whipping his wand out of its holsters and placing all the protection and defensive wards he knew on the pocket.

"Yes." William replied to the question after a minute of continuous silent spell casting and sending the owl away. "That still doesn't explain why you seem to wait at the entrance most nights, Luna." He finished as if the owl and the letter were nothing more than a triviality, though he was aware his actions would say otherwise to the twins.

"Oh, the Nargles still like to confound the knocker so it doesn't understand my answers." She answered as he started walking once more, causing her to resume walking backwards.

William subtly brushed the back of his hand against Sukie's.

"Why don't you tell me the next time you plan to visit 'The Grey Lady', Luna? I could let you in when you're done; I'm up at that time anyway to study or run with William." Su Li spoke up.

"That would be good; thank you Su Li. Maybe you could even join me in meeting her."

"I think you should ask the Lady first Luna, you wouldn't want to infringe on the hospitality that she's offering you." William replied.

William watched as Luna thought about his words, her bright eyes slanting upwards as they flickered briefly, before she gave him a smile and a nod; turning around to face the direction they were all heading, never missing a step in her skip.

With the comfortable silence in conversation among his group, William's thoughts drifted back towards the letter in his pocket, and he mentally fought back a surge of childish giddiness that threatened to overcome him. He was only a few minutes away from knowing if there really was a fourth person in this world that was tied to him by blood.

His mentally fortitude held strong against the surge, however as he walked, William couldn't stop himself from subconsciously reach up to rub his hand against the area of his robe that kept the letter.

∞Ѻ∞Ѻ∞Ѻ∞

When group of five finally made it to the Grand Staircase, with its numerous muttering portraits and metronomic moving stairs, they noted that it was a buzz with several students of different years and houses as they all made their way down towards the Great Hall; their movements interrupted every now and then by the seemingly unpredictable movements of the stairs, forcing them to either wait or take the detour in front of them.

As William moved towards one flight of stairs, it surprised him by going upwards instead of down.

Since he had walked these stairs, not once had Hogwarts impede his determined stride towards whichever destination he had. The disconcerting feeling and the sudden change caused William to pause.

As a small group of sixth years came upon him and his group, he moved slightly to the left to allow them passage, watching their progress.

"What's wrong?" William heard Sukie ask, glancing over to her he noted that she had palmed her wand and her scent was filled with confusion and wariness; feeding off his paranoia.

Shaking his head, William watched as the group of sixth years continued their way up the stairs he had paused at without any problems, and noted that a familiar trio of Slytherins was coming down upon them.

"Hey William, didn't see you in class." Tracey spoke up as she came forward from her usual position on Daphne's left.

"I decided my time would be better used doing anything else than listen to Professor Binns reiterating the next chapter of our history book today." William answered as she came to a stop one step in front of him.

"Well you certainly missed his break in tradition today." Zabini spoke up as he leant against the railing of the staircase, leaving room for the other students to pass.

"What do you mean?"

"Apparently Granger had the idea to harp the Professor about the Chamber earlier today. One of the Hufflepuffs decided to try their luck as well."

"Well?"

"He went on a spiel about the Founders," William turned his attention to Daphne, who stood a step above both Tracey and the leaning Zabini, as she continued, "He then went on about Slytherin's belief of magic only being taught to those of magical blood, and his creation of the Chamber somewhere in the castle."

"That doesn't sound like anything we didn't know already." Su said to Daphne, causing her cold blue eyes to focus on the lithe girl.

"He may have mentioned that the Chamber's said to hold a monster that could only be control by Slytherin and his future heirs; or at least as the legend goes."

"Well that narrows it down a bit." William subconsciously muttered beneath his breath; however he was heard by Tracey.

"What do you mea- Hey! Watch where you're going!" she shouted at a third year Gryffindor who had brushed her aside as he made his way up the stairs.

"Then stop standing in the bloody way." He answered back as he continued walking.

"Merlin-forsaken Gryffindors," Tracey muttered angrily before she turned back on William, "What did you mean by that."

"I had a theory that whoever this Heir was, had been using some spell to petrify the cat; now it sounds like it was a magical creature instead."

"Best leave well enough alone Cunningham. If they really are after muggleborns, you'll definitely be on that list; you're the biggest stain on Slytherin House's history in at least two centuries." Zabini spoke.

"My Blaise, I didn't know you thought so highly of me."

"Oh you know what he meant," Tracey replied, thumping his shoulder as she continued, "you and Granger have being a 'doxie in the curtains' for all the pureblood dogma about magic being stronger and better when it comes from those born into it. Add the fact that you're the first Slytherin muggleborn, and you've painted a pretty big target on yourself."

"Oh joy.' William replied sarcastically.

"As much as I enjoy this and the present company" Daphne spoke up plainly, her voice and expression saying quite the opposite to her words as her eyes roamed over Su Li, Luna and the Carrows, "I would like to eat."

William made to reply his agreement, when they all heard a voice shout from a top the stairs. Looking up, he took in the form of Lisa, one of Sukie's roommates, heading towards her urgently as the other three made their way down the stairs at a more subdued pace. Behind them, just making their way on to the banister above the Ravens, William noted that Mi' was in some kind of deep discussion with Potter, Longbottom and Weasley.

"Su! Where were you!? You missed Defense." Lisa continued shouted as she reached the middle of the staircase, "We thought something happened to you!"

"William?" he heard Luna speak questioningly from his right.

Turning his head slightly he replied, "Yes Luna?"

"How well can you catch?" she asked as she looked straight ahead of them.

William didn't even have time to process what Luna said, for no sooner had the words left her lips did a loud and ominous grinding sound issue from the stairs.

It lurched upwards suddenly, knocking all the occupants down onto it; Hermione and the rest of her Gryffindor friends included, except Harry, who was able to keep some balance, and prevent Hermione from landing harshly onto the stairs like their two friends behind them.

There was a second of utter silence amongst them all; a second where they all had an iota of what was about to happen. In that second William and Harry acted as stairs disappeared.

No thoughts, words or plans were in William's mind; just the panicked screams and his own loudly pounding beat of his heart as it muffled everything else.

' _ **Depulsio'**_ he heard himself casting somewhere in his mind as his wand pointed upwards towards the upper banister, even as his eyes took in the fact that he was reaching forward and down…pass the screaming and panic stricken form of a falling Tracey…to grab a handful of Daphne's robes.

Before his arm was able to register the new weight, he instinctively shot his wand towards a falling figure and casted aloud with a growl, _**"Carpe Retractum."**_

A goldish-brown rope-like structure shot out fast from his wand, and constricted around the figure's leg, however with the suddenness of its stop, and the now gravity fed dead weight of Daphne hanging by his straining hand, her frantic clawing dull to his sense of touch as was her muted screaming, William found that he was slowly slipping towards the edge of the banister, as his shoes couldn't get a solid hold of the stone floor beneath them.

Just as he too would fall over to the ground below, two muffled voices sounded behind him, and he found his shoes no longer sliding.

Glancing around, and seeing no other perceived danger, William took a calming breath to settle his pounding heart and adrenaline fueled body, only for his senses to be assaulted by the screams, calls and shouts of all the students around him and the still panicking Daphne as she continued to claw at his straining arm; her constant wiggling not only threaten his ability to hold her up, but his concentration on the slowly retracting construct attached to his wand.

"Daphne!" He snarled with his teeth bare, William noted she became still the instant she took in his face, "stay still!"

As her form stilled, William took in her wide sapphire eyes, dilated pupils and rapid moving chest. Taking another stabilizing breath as he called on his barriers, and ignoring his protesting arm, he spoke in his usual voice, "I've got you Daphne, it's over; just keep your eyes on me."

Seeing that she was focused solely on him, and no longer on the situation, he very slowly corrected his slightly bent posture; testing how secure his feet were every now and then. When he was once more standing straight, he brought her towards him and onto the landing.

"T-Thank y-you" he heard her manage to say, however he ignored her as he quickly took in his surroundings.

In front of him, was the empty gap that once housed the staircase, the thick construct of his spell disappearing down the edge as it continued to slowly retract upwards at his will.

On his left was Sukie bent over the edge, holding the same spell he was, as she was being aided by Luna, and one of the twins in keeping her balance as she slowly pulled up another survivor.

On the right was the other twin, patiently waiting with her wand out.

Above…William let out an audible sigh of relief as he took in the kneeling on all fours form of his sister as she looked down worriedly. However, he was confused by the prone figure of Longbottom that was further back on the banister.

How had he survived?

"Liam! Are you alright?" William was brought back to the present as he heard Hermione calling from the other banister, her honey brown eyes filled with worry.

"Yes," he answered back with his voice slightly raised as he continued, "Are you? I didn't have time to tone down my spell."

"I'm fine, and no your spell didn't hit me; it hit Neville." William took a sharp intake at that, "H-Harry pushed me back as the stairs were disappearing."

William shut down sharply on his mind; there was no time for that now. There were still many things that he needed to do.

Looking down, he approached the edge to help the person that his spell hand been drawing in. As he did so, he took in the form of Padma Patil. His eyes travelled down the stocking-covered leg that was being held by the construct, to her futile attempts at trying to keep her skirt from exposing her dark green knickers in her current upside down position.

As he reached down and pulled her up correctly onto the banister, he looked at as she sat shakily down with her back against the railing, her dusky toned face colored red, half certain it wasn't all due to the blood that had rushed to her head, "How're you doing?" he asked.

"Is it bad of me to say that I wish you'd just let me fall?" she asked as she brought her feet up to her chest, her voiced became muffled as she spoke with her head resting against them, "Half the bloody school must've seen me."

Not entirely sure how he could respond to that, William patted her shoulder reassuringly as he heard a struggle behind him. Turning, he noted that the trio of Ravens had managed to pull up the other survivor; Harry Potter.

"Thanks." He stated, William watched his bespectacled eyes took them all before he looked up to the worried form of Hermione and continued, "Stay there Hermione! I'm going to Ron!"

He got up and started sprinted down the other stairs that had now moved down to the third floor, either subconsciously unaware of Hermione's call of protest against his action or completely ignoring it; Shaking his head, William stood up once more and spoke aloud.

"Hermione, both you and Padma will lift Su over to your side; both of you will go inform Madame Pomfrey of what happened here, while Padma stays and watches over Longbottom.

Luna, I want you to run back and get Professor Flitwich, he should still be in his office; tell him what happened as well, tell him I sent you to get him to check out this spot for any tampering. The Carrows will go with you." He finished as he made to move towards Daphne, but found that his shoes wouldn't budge.

As he looked down at them, he heard one of the twins speak, "You were falling, Sir, so we casted a spell at them." Turning towards her, he took note of her hairstyle and the scent of her happiest.

"Thank you Flora." He replied as he gave a nod in her direction, even as he pulled out his wand and undid her jinx. With that done, William moved to the silent and still figure of Daphne, holding her firmly by her upper arm as he led her down the stairs.

∞Ѻ∞Ѻ∞Ѻ∞

' _ **Homenum Revelio'**_ William casted, receiving no response from the charm.

It wasn't long till William had found an empty room to pull Daphne into, as he turned to face the entrance and begun casting. It was more difficult to find one than he had first assumed, given the fact that many of Hogwarts population was running around like deranged chickens, either in search for help or the excitement of the event that transpired, while the rest crowded the first floor and the stairs above the prone forms of the ones that had fallen.

As William finished safeguarding the room, he turned to take it in. The brightly lit room, that he now realized was a bathroom, held its many stalls on the left, in two parallel lines, and on the right was a large circular column that held a ring of sinks around it at waist height. It had the smell of the cleaning charm used by the House elves, but there was a slight reptilian scent that reminded William of Sashet. Standing in the midst of it all was the silent form of Daphne, as she stared absent mindedly back at him.

The fact that she had made absolutely no protest to his manhandling her all the way here, let alone she was still like this, spoke volumes of the Slytherin's current mental fortitude.

"You can stop holding it in Daphne." William said as he slowly approached, he saw her eyes focus on the door behind him, and he answered the unasked question, "It's secured with all the privacy spells I'm aware of; nothing will get in, and nothing said can be heard."

William watched as the blank face of the 'Ice Queen' slowly contorted into anguish as she dropped her occlumency barriers. The once stoic shards of cold blue were now pools of oceanic sapphire, as tears silently streamed down her face; her body soon followed as she ungracefully collapsed down to the floor with her back slumped against the door of a stall.

With an internal sigh, William approached her, and allowed himself to do the same next to her; close enough that he could touch her without much effort, but enough distance to allow the girl some illusion of solitude. William brought his hand up in front of his face.

It held as steadfast as a surgeon's.

Occlumency was a powerful tool and asset. It allowed one to protect their mind against intrusion, as long as they were as skilled and inventive as the aggressor, and allowed the person to rein in and control their emotions; Happiest, Hatred, Sadness, Anger, Envy, even pain if one was skilled enough in the art, all of them could be held in check.

But that was it, no one, however skilled or practiced they were, could completely shut down what they felt. And like all things, there was a personal limit to how much one could keep in before they caused possibly irreversible damage to one's self. At that point, the release could be either cathartic or the worst agony they would face. With that in mind, William allowed all his barriers to drop.

His hand shook erratically.

William felt fear; not in what had transpired or what could have happened to Mi' had he missed or even the fact that he was seconds from being one of them. No…he had faced danger.

From confronting and taking take of criminals and degenerates that were either obstacles to his plans or posed a threat to those that followed him; to taking on a troll without foreknowledge; to confronting a weakened Voldemort.

He had felt worried, wary, stressed, but never fear; for he always had some modicum of, if not outright, control over whatever situation he was in whether it was by the actions he could take or knowledge of the danger itself. There was always a plan; some preconceived procedure to manipulate things back into his hands to decide when and how _he_ wanted to deal with it.

He had none of that this time.

Besides his bout of paranoia when a constant had suddenly turned into a variable and the small hint from Luna when she saw…whatever she had seen, he was blindsided by this attack. His wand hadn't issued a single growl at any danger nor a shock of alert to an immediate threat, but what irked him the most was that for the life of him, William couldn't figure out who it was meant for.

It couldn't be Dumbledore. The old man was currently talking with his old matron; digging into his past, and had no indication of plotting something like this nor had word reached him about what had occurred yet.

Was it this so called Heir? He still didn't know who the heir would consider an enemy or what they were truly capable of, but given the fact he was more than likely living up to Slytherin's legacy, it would be more than likely muggleborns that he would go after; making the attack useless.

The only muggleborns anywhere near the stairs were himself and Mi'. Why attack when there would be more casualties that were of your status than your intended targets; even if he gave the heir leeway, and considered most of them 'bloodtraitors', the attack itself was sloppy, ill-timed and practically non-lethal.

William couldn't bring himself to claim this as the Heir's first true attack; if they were truly related…if they shared even a drop of the same blood and were cut from the same cloth, then just like him, this heir would accept nothing but subtly and close perfection when it came to executing a plan.

William brought his now slightly shaking hand up to his head and ran it through his hair.

This was not the Heir's work, and the last thing he needed was yet another unknown working in the shadows; Hogwarts was running out of room.

"T-Trace…B-Blaise…are they…" William heard a quiet and shaking voice ask. It took him a second to realize that it was Daphne speaking to him, the lack of control and self-assured confidence in her voice made it sound completely foreign to him.

Turning, he looked at the blonde Slytherin, her head still pressed against her knees. William answered the question she left unsaid, "No, they aren't dead. They only fell four stories, so at most, all of them would have suffered broken bones and concussions depending on how they landed; nothing that can't be fixed with an overnight stay in the Hospital Wing."

William watched as Daphne's shoulder relaxed as she brought her head out of her lap and rested back against the door. "That's…that's good." She finished with a sigh.

"How are you holding up?" he asked as he mimicked her posture.

"How did you do it." She stated more than ask him, avoiding his question William noted, before she turned her slightly glistening eyes to look directly at him.

"Do what exactly?"

"When was falling I-I…you were so _controlled_ " she stressed the last word before she continued, "It wasn't occlumency, and Merlin knows I tried it, so how did you do it."

William chuckled internally. Was that how she saw him? Was that the image that he had projected while he had practically shut down mentally? Funny how that works…well, who was he not to press an advantage?

"When we're placed into a high stress situation like what happened, a psychological reaction occurs as a response to a threat to our survival; the muggles call it 'Flight or Fight'; we all act on an instinctual level to either escape or eliminate the threat."

"So…you're saying that I'll always act like a flobberworm every time I'm threatened; a pathetic damsel in distress?"

William didn't need her scent to tell how his usually collected friend was feeling, with her barriers down; he could see the worried yet angry expression adorning her face, as she gripped her legs tightly in her clenched hands.

"What happened doesn't reflect who you truly are Daphne, just a 'knee-jerk' reaction. I'm positive you would've handled yourself and the threat if you were given the chance to collect yourself."

"Do you believe that?" she asked, her soft sapphire staring into his piercing hazel.

'No.' "Yes, I do." William answered.

Daphne gave a slight nod as she rested back once more against the door and sighed, "It's just…when I saw that look in your eyes; the fierceness, it was like I was being stared down by a predator. It both scared and calmed me…I want that."

William continued to watch Daphne as she spoke freely; she was surprisingly very chatty. If this was the Daphne that was hidden away by her regular persona, it would explain how she managed to coped with having Tracey as her best friend. He would have to act while she was still on an emotional high and it was still possible for him to utilize it.

"It wasn't my first time." He answered simply.

"No," she replied with a gently laugh, "I suppose staring up a mountain troll would put a simple fall into perspective."

"You could say that." Came his reply, 'No, the Troll didn't compare to what happened today'.

Daphne reached inched slightly over, both their shoulders now touching.

"Will you help me so it doesn't happen again?"

"No." he answered plainly.

"No!?" Daphne replied in surprise. He could understand why she was; their entire friendship revolved around business like transactions of give and take, everything had a price, and there was nothing but gains from helping the other. To outright dismiss a proposition was a novel experience between the pair.

"No…" William repeated with a pause as he looked into Daphne's confused face, he continued to speak in a quiet whisper, "You don't need any help. Do you remember what I told you, about what kind of Lady I saw you as?"

"You said I was the kind that would accomplish my goals, no matter what name I possessed." Daphne answered him in a whisper of her own; subconsciously mimicking him in both tone and posture.

William raised a hand and brushed it against her cheek, watching as she shivered at his touch; her scent filled with confusion but anticipation, "I know that because you're strong Daphne…you don't need mine or anyone else's help to overcome this small misstep. You'll do great things in the future, and who knows…one day it'll be you who saves me when I falter."

"Yeah?..." she asked breathily, drifting closer to William.

William stared into her sapphire eyes before he gave her an answer.

He kissed her.

It was a strange feeling to William. When he kissed someone, he was used to feeling the burning passion swelling against his lips; the surging lust from outside and within that threatened to overtake all sense of self and measured control. The feeling of his 'other side' demanding that he did not concede a single inch to the fiery will and dominating touch of the dragon before him. But this was no Sukie.

Opening his eyes, William observed the closed eyed form of Daphne as he continued to kiss her.

The Daphne that he saw on a daily basis, and was friends with, was not the girl that was currently before him; The Daphne he knew always carried confidence and assuredness in her very presence, guarded and control in every interaction they had.

This one was vulnerable. She was unsure of what to do with her lips as they kissed. She shivered in excitement and nervousness as he moved his hand to grip a handful of her hair to pull her close, and gave in readily when he used his tongue to demand entrance. There was no challenge; no force or desire to lead; nothing to change his clear view and purpose.

But none of that mattered. He would soon be asking a major favor from her that would help ensure his plan's success. That was the only thing that mattered in this moment, His House; its success would be much more assured with an enamored Daphne than an ambitious one.

Their kiss however was interrupted by a quiet giggle inches above their heads.

Quickly breaking apart and looking up, they looked up at the ghostly form of a girl, their age or maybe a year older, in Hogwart's robes; her hair was set in pigtails and her translucent face carried a pair of thick, equally ghostly glasses, and it was spectacled with pimples. Her entire head and upper torso were sticking through the door of the stall.

"Don't stop on my account" she said in a coy voice, "unless of course…I get a turn." She finished with another giggle.

William brought his barriers back up sharply and spoke in his usual manner, subtly sheathing his wand that he had subconsciously drawn "I'm sorry, but you are…?"

"She's Myrtle; you brought us to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom of all places in the castle?" Daphne spoke, her voice once more cultured and measured.

"The halls and corridors were filled with students; with the state you were in, I didn't take the time to choose were you could best collect yourself, and I had checked if the bathroom was occupied." It seems the 'human-presence-revealing spell' took only the living into account, something else wizards had overlooked apparently.

Mrytle's sultry expression changed sharply at that, "Of course you wouldn't notice me!...No one ever notices miserable, moody, moany, whiny Mrytle." Her yell turned into a loud sob as her head returned back inside the stall, and a splash was heard.

"Is she always in here?" William asked Daphne as he continued to stare at the stall's door, his mind working a mile a minute.

"Maybe" She replied tersely, something William picked up.

"We should head down to the Common room. They should've been moved to the Hospital Wing by now, and the rest of the students should be calmed down a bit by now." William spoke as he moved towards the lavatory's entrance, wand once more in hand.

"You go." Daphne answered, remaining in the same spot she stood as she continue, "I'm going to go check on Tracey and Blaise."

"Suit yourself." William replied back simply as he finished taking down his wards and leaving through the door.

He didn't call out Daphne on the fact that with the collapsed staircase, there weren't any easily accessible route for her to take up to the Wing. If she needed time to regain her composure after what he had done…it was the least he could provide for his friend; it didn't affect him or his House either way.

∞Ѻ∞Ѻ∞Ѻ∞

William's walk back to the snake pit was done at his usual determined pace, though he was hyperaware of any sounds or movements around him, his wand hand ready for a quick draw. The halls were clear of any students, especially the Grand staircase. From his brief glance inside the Great Hall, most were currently there eating their dinner in hushed excited whispers; though Slytherin House was surprisingly absent in its entirety.

"Pura simper" William spoke, as he stood before a blank wall; its bricks slithering away to reveal the snake pit, and the unnaturally loud commotion that it had contained.

In the dim green lighting of the common room, William could see that the entire House was present en masse, taking up the surrounding coaches, chairs and walls as they all stared at the group in the middle of the room; Malfoy with his ilk.

It was a rare occasion to see them in the open like this nowadays. 'Lord' Malfoy had taken a liking to his new quarters with his fiancée, and could only be seen either during meals or class.

As William moved himself from the portal of the entrance and into the dim shadows to remain innocuous, he noted that his movements had caught the eyes of few of the more observant Slytherins; Hestia being one of them.

"-ose mudbloods? Let today be warning as to what happens to Blood-traitors." William heard the tail end of whatever Malfoy was preaching animatedly about; muttering voices could be heard around the common room, many sounded in agreement.

"Who knew the Lord of an Ancient and Noble House would be so servant to someone he hasn't even met before" a voice spoke challengingly, causing everyone to turn towards it, as she stepped into the clearing where Malfoy stood with his group.

William sighed with exasperation. While he understood her motives, couldn't she have chosen anyone besides Malfoy to try their plan on? Now he would have to carefully maneuver his next actions if he hoped to keep his long term objective intact.

"What did you dare say to me, bastard!" Malfoy shouted at the approaching girl, nostrils flaring slightly.

"I said, while as a fellow Slytherin I could understand wanting to be associated with the Heir to the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Slytherin, I find it surprising that you, Lord Malfoy, would stoop so as to become their herald in an attempt to earn favor; standing there shouting to all and asunder like a Knockturn harlot." Hestia replied in a calm voice as her sister laughed beside her, along with the older Slytherins and those that were out of view.

"How dare you speak to a Lord like that!" Malfoy shouted in a rage as he drew his wand along with his two lackeys. William noted that while they didn't do the same, Millicent drew closer to Pansy, and Nott stepped a pace away from Malfoy. "Think because you and your sister started giving yourselves to that mudblood pretender, you can do as you like; bow before me now, and maybe I'll go easy on you when I re-teach the lesson you two forgot."

" ' _Inclinant ad Fortia_ '; we made that mistake once Lord Malfoy, we know where the real power in this House is now." She replied in a confident tone with her sister smiling slightly beside her.

" _ **Confractus!**_ " Malfoy shouted, having reached his limit. Hestia watched as the purple spell zoomed through the short passed between her and the irate Lord, and as it reached mire inches from her, the confident posture she once held faltered with uncertainty.

However as the spell was about to reach its intended target, it crashed against a sturdy translucent barrier; Hestia visibly sagged with relief.

"As you've just pointed out, Lord Malfoy," William spoke as he step out of the shadows, and walked through the slightly parted way created for him to stand in front and between the twins, "these two are under my protection, and they've grown on me…like a fungus; I don't take it kindly seeing them attacked."

"You dare raise your wand against me, Mudblood!" Malfoy shouted as he continued, "I am a Lord! I'll make you regret attacking me!"

"Your constant reminder of your status is becoming very exhausting to hear, Lord Malfoy." William replied calmly, however his mind was elsewhere as he subtly ran his eyes over Malfoy and his group; his wand had been vibrating a warning since he stood before them.

However, he couldn't see anything that could be a threat. Malfoy along with his two bodyguards stood there before him with their wands pointed at him; scents betrayed their mixture of anger, wariness, fear, and nervousness they truly felt with him now opposing them.

Millicent Bulstrode stood resolute slightly in front of Pansy; however her posture told him everything about the girl's reluctance to confront him. The pale faced Heiress Parkinson looked a nervous wreck as her eyes zoomed between him, her fiancé and the leather bound book that was clutched tightly in between her arms and chest. Nott had quietly slinked back into the crowd when he had made his way back.

The rest of his House stood sentinel over the confrontation, as was the norm when blatant plays like this were made in the pit.

He could see nothing that would cause his magic to be wary; however he kept a vigilant as Malfoy snapped once more and casted once more at him.

" _ **Sanguinem Ulcus**_ " a dark red bolt issued from the blonde lord's wand.

' _ **Protego minima**_ ' William silently casted and watched as the curse splashed against his shield and cause it to break apart.

"Don't just stand there! Attack him!" Malfoy issued to the two beside him as he turned to face the silently watching Goyle, but jumped in fright when said boy was blasted away by a white bolt. He turned to his other side and noted that Crabbe had shared a similar fate.

"One shouldn't turn away from an opponent, my lord; it could be very hazardous to one's health." William offered in a conversational tone.

William watched as Malfoy started to falter as he realized he was alone, and as his eyes flickered around the watching crowd, he noted the sneer that came on his face that announced his intent.

" _ **Confractus, Confractus, Confractus….**_ " Malfoy shouted loudly again and again as he casted the curse.

William responded with a shielding charm, each one breaking under the assault, he gave ground slightly every third curse; his face showing a flicker of worry.

William noted out that the Carrow twins scents where becoming more and more nervous under each curse he failed to withstand.

" _ **De-Defodio…**_ " Malfoy casted once more breathily and visibly exhausted. William's shield didn't make it in time to fully stop the curse, and fell backwards as he tried to avoid it; failing due to the presence of the twins and earning a long jagged cut along his cheek, which was bleeding profusely.

' _ **Mittent Vocem Acidis Imitantur Vi**_ ', William casted silently as he prepared his final move.

"Finally learnt the place where you belong mudblood; at the feet of your betters." Malfoy spoke with a second wind in voice as he watched William on the ground with the twins. As he raised his wand arm to cast again, a voice spoke.

"What is going on here…" a monotone voice dragged out, causing the entire common room to turn and face Professor Snape standing at the closed entrance to the room. A path was cleared immediately for him as he strode slowly towards the centre; robes bellowing slightly as he did so.

"Professor," Malfoy spoke with a smug look on his face as he continued, "These bastards dared to defy their Lord, and I was correcting them, when this mudblood dared to fight me; he lost of course."

"Is that so…" Snape drooled out as he looked down his hooked nose at the still downed trio, before his eyes scanned the room of students, and landing on the proud looking Malfoy.

"Return to my office, Draco, we will discuss your…teaching methods…there." He spoke to the preening Malfoy, who then strutted his way out of the common room with his remaining group. Snape watched him as he left before his eyes roamed over the room once more as he continued, "The rest of you return to your dorms, the elves have been informed to provide your supper there."

"But professor," The Head Girl, Victoria Rosier, spoke with a coy smile as the eyes of the older students around her held calculative gazes, "You told me to gather everyone here so you could address us about what happened."

Snape held her coy gaze with an indifferent look, "Did I…stutter."

There was a second in which the students paused with indecision, before there was a flurry of controlled movement as they moved towards the two corridors on opposite ends of the common room.

As the rest of the students moved to avoid Snape's wrath, Rosier remained standing in place with a coy smile as her large collective remained seated behind her. When Snape's cool gaze landed on her, William noticed her eyes flickered slight, before she turned to look on him with a smirk, before she snapped her fingers and left towards the girl's dorm; the group with her doing the same, heading towards their respective corridors.

Seconds passed as the room quickly emptied, leaving only Snape, William, the twins and the unconscious bodies of Crabbe and Goyle.

As William proceeded to get up and calmly started to gently brush his robes, ignoring his slightly bleeding cheek, he heard the twins gasp as the image of professor Snape vanished slowly before them.

"Wha-What?" William heard one of them speak as he moved, stepping over the two unconscious bodies, towards the high back that was occupied by Rosier; conjuring two short stools before it when he reached.

"Sit." He stated calmly, but his tone belied his annoyance to the pair.

As the two cautiously made their way towards the stools and sat upon them, looking slightly up at him, he spoke, "Care to explain what possessed you two to confront Lord Malfoy so brazenly."

"He was using the incident to attack you and your allies, we couldn't let that happen, sir." Hestia answered calmly as she stared directly in his eyes; barriers fully up from what William could feel from his probe.

"And your plan to test me had nothing to do with your new found desire to protect my reputation and honour." He answered simply, watching as the once calm face became filled with surprise; her scent no longer happy, but filled with worry and fear.

"We didn't mean anything by it My Lord," Flora spoke franticly, not noticing her slip due to her fear of his reprisal, "Luna told us what you did for us, and we just wanted to see if it was true. We only wished to know if we could serve without fear."

"Why Malfoy." William said to Hestia as he skimped through Flora's less protected thoughts, already getting his answer.

"W-we saw how you were trying to rely up Lord Malfoy that Halloween night. You were planning to get him to fight you; we thought we could help with that plan and also get our answer." She replied hesitantly.

It was a very flawed and tunnel-vision plan, that lacked any forethought into his personal motivations and ambitions outside of the little he had said to the twins, but he didn't expect anything more from the rush job that they had done. William stared at the two, and watched as they flinched visibly as he raised his wand.

"Tabby." He intoned as he pointed his wand towards his cheek and healed himself, ignoring both their scent and visible relief.

As soon as the elf came to being, William spoke, "Hello my friend, I'm sorry to bother you, but Professor Snape asked that I got one of the elves to get the Slytherin's supper delivered to each dorm room; I couldn't think of anyone else to ask but you."

"Tabbys bes getting the elves right on it, Master Willy sir." The preening elf answered as before he popped away once more, causing William to turn back on the two as they awaited his response to their actions.

"The two of you acted impulsively and not only did you almost set back my plans; you caused me to be on the radar on someone I had hoped to avoid." William spoke calmly, yet Flora reacted like he had hit her and Hestia no longer held his steady gaze. "Your inexperience would be detrimental to both myself and yourselves, so from now on you _will not_ act unless I permit it, and when I say jump, you will do so immediately; asking if it was high enough and why after."

"Y-you're not sending us away?" Flora asked hesitantly.

"Make no mistake; I do not need you either of you." William answered plainly, watching as he got his desired reaction, "However, it would be stupid of me to get rid of you because of your first mistake and your lack of knowledge and understanding of my goals."

"So…there was a reason why you were acting so weak against Malfoy." Hestia stated, finding her voice once more.

"Yeah, we've seen how powerful you are. And you could've ended it when you took down his two goons." Flora replied.

William sighed, "Malfoy's ego is a very fickle thing, it tends to blind him from the truth; I need him confident in his own abilities. However, I couldn't _not_ defend you two when I've made it clear through prior example that you two were under my protection, therefore untouchable. So, I had to win, while not winning."

"Winning…while not winning?" Flora asked, slightly confused.

"He couldn't use too much of his power to the point that Malfoy would know he didn't stand a chance. But he couldn't look weak to the rest of the House or that his protection only counts when its against those with a low enough standing." Hestia responded to her sister as she watched William slightly wide eyed.

"There's hope for you yet." William replied, leaning back into his chair.

"So…those times when he faltered against Malfoy…was to show weakness to him…"

"And when he protected us and took down those two over there was to show the House he was holding back and keeping up appearances; he was fixing our mistake to his plan and capitalizing on it by playing with Malfoy."

"But that doesn't explain that thing with Professor Snape…what was that?" Flora asked William.

"An advantage that's lost, now that Snape knows." He replied simplistically.

"But, you're the one that sent Malfoy to Snape's office, why give it up if it was an advantage."

"There were plenty of choices that I could've made, yes. However, giving up this advantage was the best option for me in the long run." William answered them vaguely, however he should've expected Rosier to see through his deception; that was going to be a headache in of itself. "Snape would've heard about what happened anyway and would've come prying; giving him Malfoy saves me the trouble of dealing with him later."

Flora readily accepted his answer, but he could see that Hestia was seeing through his lackluster cover for his real reason.

"Now go, I've said what I needed to say to you, and I've entertained you long enough. When I need you, you will know; in the mean time, keep your heads down." William spoke with calm finality. Recognizing the dismissal for what it was, he watched as the twins got up, and after a synchronized bow, turned and headed towards the girl's dorm.

William waited patiently for a few minutes, sitting their without a thought or visible purpose. At some unspecified signal, he open his robe and pointed his wand at the warded pocket; dismantling them with practiced ease.

Taking the envelope out he looked it once over with barely contained anticipation, before he opened it at a controlled pace.

Taking out the parchment within and allowing it to unreel, he was greeted with the Slytherin coat of arms at the top, and a long line of names and connections that branched off in different places and end abruptly; the most prevalent name he noted succeeding down the line was Gaunt. However, his attention wasn't on them as he continued straight down towards the very end of the parchment.

 _ **Tom Marvolo Riddle**_

William stared at the name before him, with a vague sense of victory, before he gave the parchment a more detailed once over, memorizing its contains, and then promptly burning both it and the envelope with his wand; vanishing the ashes once it had finish burning. He got up from his seat and walked at his usual determined pace towards the dorm.

Upon reaching the door, he tapped his wand against it, causing it to gently open and close behind him as he entered; the soft clicking of the lock could be heard in the silent room. The only thing out of place was the finely crafted table and chair with an abundance of delicious food resting on it.

Ignoring it, and walking towards the trunk at the foot of his bed, William hissed aloud, watching as the latch of his trunk jumped open, and the lid following it shortly as he twitched a finger. Reaching in, he calmly moved the organized contents away until he found the bloodied parchment resting within; William then took the time to calmly place everything back as it was, despite the excitement that kept trying to bubble up and take over.

William opened the bloodied parchment on top of the now closed trunk and intoned, " _I solemnly swear that I am up to no good._ "

William didn't wait for the map to fully follow before he was ready going through it until he found the location to Hufflepuff common room and started to scan the names as they finally appeared; starting with the third years.

It was only a matter of time until this Riddle…this wayward cousin of his and Hermione's was found, and be given the option of forgetting this foolish vendetta, and fall in line with his family towards a more productive future; if not…

Then he'll be just another obstacle that gets either brushed aside or eliminated for daring to threaten his House and Family.

 **And there you have it.**

 **Sorry about the abrupt end, this chapter was actually touching 18k with no end in sight, so I decided to split it here and finish the rest to what I had in mind.**

 **Please review and let me know what you think and how I can improve if you see anything you think does.**

 **Till next time.**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N:Hello again everyone it's been a very long while, Happy new year to one and all. I apologize for the long wait for this chapter...again lol. Procrastination and writer's block is a terrible combination and I started this chapter over twice until I felt I was marginally satisfied with it. Thank you all for the support despite my slowing updates,you've all been amazing; 267 favorites, 385 follows and 138 reviews, Passed another milestone; though I have no idea who that person was, so if you're out there, given me a pm and you'll get your cyber cookie and shoutout the next time I upload.**

 **Finally reached that 20th chapter I mentioned, but given I'm taking so long to write nowadays, I'll fix the older chapters in between writing the next chapter instead of my original plan.**

 **As usual,I apologize for any grammatical errors that got pass me.**

 **Please Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter or anything dealing with its franchise; Only the OCs.**

 **Chapter 20**

 **First Strike: Part Two**

The morning light was strongly shining into the crimson and gold common room of the Gryffindor tower as Hermione sat in semi-isolation on a small couch near the fireplace; her fellow housemates leaving her alone to her quiet contemplation in favor of heading down early for breakfast or rallying with each other for another predicted win against Slytherin in the match later on.

The reason for her demure mood could be found in the form of a letter in between her fingers; a letter from back home.

The contents itself could've been worse, in fact, it was good news; her parents, while struggling, were seeing a therapist that was slowly helping them bridge over the chasm that was created with the discovery of her brother. No, she felt guilty of the fact that while she was here, enjoying her time in Hogwarts with her friends, with her brother; her mum was going through the turmoil of her father's betray alone.

"Her-Hermione? Hermione?" a voice registered close to her, along with something shaking her gently, causing her to jump slightly.

"Sorry!" the voice immediately replied upon seeing her strong reaction. Catching her breath and focusing on the person, she realized it to be Neville, staring down at her slightly nervous and red-faced.

"No, I'm sorry Nev, I was a world away at the moment there." Hermione spoke as she moved the letter out of his sight, and slowly tucking it away.

"A-are you alright?" he asked as he took a seat beside her.

Hermione bit her lip as she thought on how she should phrase it, if she should even mention it at all.

"Neville…If you could fix something, and you had to add another piece to it, but you're weren't sure if doing so would make things better…or worse…would you still do it?"

Neville looked at her with slight confusion on his face, "A-are you talking about Ron and your book?" he asked, glancing down at the open and blank pages of leather bound book that was resting in her lap.

Hermione couldn't blame him for thinking that. Hardly a day after leaving the Hospital Wing, after being healed from his injuries, Ronald had gotten it into his head that Liam was somehow the cause for the staircase vanishing, and had grabbed her new satchel knapsack, tearing the straps in his rush to take away one of the only physical connections she had to her ancestors and the knowledge they had reserved for her family; her reaction was apocalyptic.

She still wasn't sure which she was more disappointed in herself for; _losing_ thirty house points for sending Ronald back to the Hospital Wing or just realizing how unprotected she was leaving such a valuable possession. Especially this one; its contents had made Liam swear her to guard it as closely as he was their wandless magic.

Shaking her head she replied, "No, my…'friendship'… with Ronald had always been rocky, he deserved every second of what he got. I'm just asking a hypothetical question."

"Yeah, well Ron has always been ornery."

"Ornery, Neville?" Hermione asked with a slightly raised eyebrow and a small smile on her face.

"W-well y-you were y-yelling at Ron while y-you were cursing him y-yesterday t-that if he r-really wanted to read a-above his comprehension l-level, you had a t-thesaurus you w-would gladly r-recommend; It sounded l-like good advise at the time." He replied while turning his beet red face away from her; honestly, she would have to find a way to improve his confidence later.

"Did I?" she replied with a small chuckle and shake of her head. It was all a haze of red to her, with the only clear things being the sound of the satchel tearing, the leather bound book in Ronald's hand, and the flash of her first spell hitting him in the face. "Well, it's good of you to take it upon yourself to improve your abilities; well done Neville."

"T-thanks." He replied, finally looking at her, positively beaming. "A-and to answer your question, I would do whatever you had in mind or recommended; I'm sure it would all work out eventually if you were planning it."

"Thank you Nev," she replied. It didn't really assure her that she was indeed going to make the right choice, but she did appreciate his effort. Looking around the common room and noticing it was much livelier than it was before, she spoke once more, "Do you know if Harry will be taking any longer?"

"Oh," Neville exclaimed as he palmed his forehead, "That's what I came to tell you, Harry wanted to avoid being hounded by Creevey today, so he used his cloak to get out, I was suppose to come get you for breakfast."

Hermione glanced over towards the entrance to the boys' dormitory, and indeed saw Colin there; the small mousy haired blonde was practically buzzing around it, his camera at the ready as its strap hung around his neck.

"I see," she replied as she got up, "well I have to make a quick stop at library before I grab something to eat, so I'll meet you two there."

"I-I'll come with you." Neville responded as he got up sharply.

"Oh no Nev, I couldn't possibly ask you to do that, you must be famished." She spoke with a slightly worried look adorning her face.

"It's al-alright Hermione, really; I have a book that I was supposed to re-return to the library, besides…" He continued with a stronger voice, "With this Heir of Slytherin still loose around the castle, I don't think we should be walking around alone."

Hermione's face had a small smile playing on her face, similar to that of her brother's; it was cute that Neville wanted to protect her. She didn't have the heart to argue with him that she was more than capable of holding her own, especially when she had to face that demon Su Li on a weekly basis.

"Ok, Thank you Nev." She replied, watching as he blushed profusely as she continued to pack away her things; if she didn't know better, she'd have thought the shy boy had a crush on her, "Well, let's go shall we."

∞Ѻ∞Ѻ∞Ѻ∞

The walk to the library was done in companionable silence. Neville wasn't the kind to speak unless he really had to or was being addressed, and Hermione didn't mind the opportunity to get her thoughts together. As they entered, she noted that the library was a lot more emptier than usual, but that would be a given since many would be down in the Great Hall at the moment, either jeering the opposing House, making bets with the incorrigible Weasley twins or just enjoying breakfast while watching it all happen.

Walking the familiar path to Liam's table, she came upon the sight of him deeply entrenched in a folder of some sort, with Luna and the recently new addition to his little group, the Carrow twins…if she remembers correctly, each casting at the pineapples in front of them. Su Li was nowhere to be seen however, and Hermione found that fact extremely odd; the girl was practically glue to her brother's hip, with the only moments she wasn't by his side being when they had their session to learn and practice her wandless magic.

Sitting at the table with no preamble, she spoke, "Good morning."

"Mi'." Came Liam's unenthusiastic reply as he continued to bury his head into the folder, making her giggle; it was nice to see he shared her habit of shutting out the world when a particularly enticing read was before them.

"Hello Hermione Granger." Luna answered her as she continued to make her pineapple hop in place as her visible left hand moved in a odd petting manner through the empty air at her side; the Carrow twins both gave her a slight nod, as their pineapples wiggled slightly. Not that she expected to hear a reply, they always seem to become mute when she was around; Hermione wasn't sure if that was out of restraint from saying something untoward her 'hertiage' or just plain shyness…listen to her, looking for hidden motives in the people around her; she was hanging around Slytherins way too long.

"Where's Su Li?" she asked the blonde Ravenclaw, seeing that her brother was still engrossed in whatever had caught his interest.

Luna turned to face, "Su Li's about to have her period." She answered matter of factly.

"Luna!" Hermione whispered in a reproaching tone as she fought the embarrassing blush that threatened to come on her face, "You shouldn't just say things like that out loud. Besides, Su Li's…time of the month…wouldn't stop her from joining us."

Hermione watched as Luna cocked her head to the side, "Su Li's estrous cycle would make William agitated around her; making concentrating very difficult for William. William would feel he needs to stop William from ravaging Su Li, and William would attack William because he doesn't like being restrained.

Fighting with one's self wouldn't be very healthy, and I doubt Su Li would be much help in the matter from what I have seen; she likes William. So, William's idea of keeping away from her would be best option, unless he's willing to be himself."

Hermione stared agape at the girl as the twins tried their hardest to focus on the task at hand instead of trying to decipher the spiel Luna just said.

"Please don't break my friends Luna, I still need them." Hermione heard Liam chuckling out as he surfaced from what he was reading.

Hermione turned to her brother, trying her best to no longer focus too much on the words the young blonde just spoke, "What is that you're reading, Liam?" he asked, hoping to change the conversation.

"The master thesis of two very skilled potioneers on their adjustments to the 'Draught of Living Death'; their method seems to cut its preparation time while increasing its efficiency, and they go on to a detailed account on the medical ramifications this method had on sustaining a subject for longer and with less adverse effects. It's quite fascinating that a single potion could potential stall death from anything short of an instant kill."

Hermione had to physically stop herself from reaching over and taking the folder to read for herself, Liam must've seen some tell on her face as he gave her that small smile and spoke, "It'll be all yours shortly Mi', but first, how about introducing your friend there." He finished with a slight nod of his head at some point behind her.

Hermione turned to look upon whom Liam was addressing, and was greeted with the sight of Neville, standing close to one of the large bookcases, looking on nervously. She had thought he would've gone down to the Great Hall when he was finish handing over his rental, why was he still here?

"Neville, why don't you come join us." Hermione said, calling her fellow Gryffindor over. Catching Liam's eye, she watched as his wand appeared from the right sleeve of the robes he was wearing, and then the sudden appearance of another chair beside her own.

Ignoring the startled gasp of Neville, she spoke when he was within arm's reach of the recently conjured chair, "Everybody, this is Neville Longbottom, Heir of House Longbottom. Nev, this is Luna Lovegood…umm…" Hermione paused as she indicated Luna. while she knew they were pureblood from her reading 'Wizarding Houses and Heraldry', she wasn't certain how the blonde would want to be addressed given her family's…quirks.

"Writer and assistant editor of The Quibbler" Luna spoke up as she focused once more on making her pineapple dance do a queer jig.

"Right…" Hermione responded, she had chanced a glance in that…questionable…excuse of a newspaper when Liam had taken to subscribing to it. She still couldn't fathom how he could stand reading a paper that you had to physically turn its orientation to make out the nonsensical dribble that was more often than not in it.

Hermione continued onwards as she directed Neville's attention to the twins who were now focused on both of them, "These are Hestia Carrow, Heiress of House Carrow, and her sister, Flora."

"Charmed." Hestia replied with a bland look as her sister did the same, but with a slight nod towards the male Gryffindor.

"And of course, you know William." Hermione finished as she indicated her brother across the table.

"Heir Longbottom, it's been a crime that we haven't spoken before now," she heard him speak with a friendly tone, and noted what she deem as smile number three adorning his face. When there was a spike in the amount of bullying Nev was receiving, she had first thought that it was just a school thing; the crowd following what they saw everyone else doing.

But that look in her brother's eyes, a look of careful manipulation and meticulous planning, and her memories of the fact that he was looking to gain more allies for their House, caused Hermione to consider the thought that maybe it wasn't just a natural occurrence that Neville was bullied around her, and the need for her to stop it.

Did…did her brother manipulate her?

"I-it is?" she heard Nev ask nervously.

"Yes. In fact, I've been slightly jealous of your understanding of Herbology and how you so naturally apply it to the plants we work with, for some time now. If it wasn't for Susan and Hannah, I doubt I'd be able to keep up with you." Hermione heard her brother's 'humble' reply; the fact that they were tied for first in _all_ their classes seemingly forgotten to both him and Neville.

"T-thanks." Neville replied, ducking his head to hide the smile that came on his face as he continued, "but its n-nothing special."

"Non-sense; you're quite talented; prodigious even." Hermione watched as Neville looked up in shock at Liam's proclamation as her brother continued on easily, "In fact, I've been trying to get the opportunity to invite you to a little study group I have setup for some time now. At the moment it's only myself, Su Li, a few other Ravens in our year group and Hermione here, but between the four of us, we'd have all the subjects covered."

"I-I'm not sure…I mean…y-you're a Slytherin a-and I'm a Gryffindor…" Neville replied.

"You shouldn't let our House dictate who you can or can't be friends with, Nev." Hermione spoke up encouragingly, but found herself looking towards her brother with narrowed eyes, seeing the way he had played poor Neville and to some extent...her.

"You're worried they'd start bullying you even more because we're friends." She heard him state factually to Nev, causing the shy boy to duck his head in embarrassment.

"I'm not sure what you've been told about us, but we Slytherins take care of our own, Nev; any friend of Mi's, is a friend of mine. And I don't take kindly to my friends being attacked." He finished staring intently at the nervous looking boy until he gave a shaky nod.

"I-I'll think about it." Neville replied as he continued to stare nervously into Liam's friendly yet commanding eyes.

"That's all I ask," He answered plainly as he continued, "now, while I have you here…"

∞Ѻ∞Ѻ∞Ѻ∞

For the next few minutes Hermione sat there as Liam asked and discussed Herbology with Nev. Many of them she knew he was well aware of the answers for, because she knew them, and some were well above their current curriculum. But she could see that they were meant to build a rapport with the shy Gryffindor, to ease him into a friendship, but also to see how extensive his knowledge truly was.

And it was working. It really sunk in for Hermione when she heard Neville laugh when Luna made a comment on how Mandrakes would make excellent alarm clocks.

"I-I d-don't t-think t-that would be a g-good idea Luna." Nev replied with a stutter, but not from nervousness, but rather his inability to speak as he struggled not to laugh too loudly in the library.

"Oh poo, and I was hoping I could convince daddy to get one during our next trip." The blonde raven replied as she was currently attempting to transfigure her pineapple into a block of wood.

"That reminds me, Neville, you wouldn't happen to know of a Gryffindor by the name Peter Pettigrew, would you?" Liam asked, drawing a curious look from Nev, and the sudden attention of the twins.

"No…I can't say that I do. Why?"

Hermione watched as Liam stare intently at Nev for a second, a telltale sign of Legilimency, before he spoke, "No reason, just thought he was a friend of yours; it appears I'm mistaken."

"Sir," Hermione heard the voice of who she believed was Flora, speaking up eagerly for the first time since she sat down, earning the attention of her brother as she continued, "The Pettigrews are a pureblood family, the only Peter of that family died years ago by the hands of Sirius Black."

"Oh? Is this common knowledge?" he asked, Hermione herself was curious; if this man's death was so important that an eleven year old memorized his name, why haven't they heard of it.

"Not really," the other twin spoke calmly, "His death was all in the papers when it happened, and he earned an Order of Merlin: First Class, for his martyrdom in supposedly confronting Black for his betray of the Potters, and giving the Dark Lord their location. His body was never found, except a single finger. We only know about him because Gran-Gran enjoys speaking about the past."

"Supposedly." Liam stated plainly, but Hermione could read the undercurrent of inflection, the beginning of a second conversation between Slytherins.

"Gran-Gran also liked telling us about our parents and their friends."

"Black came up often then."

"Not Once." Hestia answered. Hermione was barely able to stop herself from gasping, and had to call upon her occlumency training as not to give anything else away. She glanced over at Neville, while it was apparent he hadn't figured what they were insinuating; he was trying to follow the conversation.

She heard Liam sigh before he spoke, "Well, isn't that interesting." She watched as he turned his head towards Luna, "While it's going against every fiber of my being, I won't do anything to you Luna."

"It's alright with me if you want to William, I wouldn't mind the wrackspurts." She replied, confusing Hermione on what the pair were talking about.

"No, you're my friend Luna, we keep each other's secrets…I trust you with this one." Liam replied with one of the few honest smiles she's since from her brother.

She watched as he turned on the twins, both of whom raised their wands up, the tip pointing towards the ceiling in a position she recognized used for oaths, and were about to say something when he spoke, "That won't be necessary you two."

It then happened suddenly; one moment he was smiling with the brightly smiling Ravenclaw, next he had his wand out with a white spell shooting from it, hitting Neville squarely in the face. Before she could say anything, he broke into a chuckle along with the twins, and surprisingly Luna as well.

"Maybe you should ask for a puppy or a puffskein instead Luna; am I right Nev?" Liam spoke as he finished chuckling.

"Umm…uh,yeah?" Neville answered bewilderedly.

"Are you alright there Nev?" her brother asked with a worried look, if she hadn't seen what just happened, she would've sworn the emotion was real.

"I think so…must've spaced out there a bit."

"Your hunger probably caught up with you." Hermione spoke, biting her lip slightly as she realized what was going on, and siding with her brother, feeling a bit of guilt for doing this to Neville.

"Luna, why don't you and the twins taking him down to the kitchen for a bite to eat. It's almost match time, and they should've finished serving breakfast by now." Liam spoke to said girl, causing Hermione to watch as she got up, taking Nev's arm in hand as she urged him up.

"Come Neville Longbottom, if we hurry up we might still be able to find seats to see the Dinkle Fairy."

As Luna was practically dragging Neville up out of his seat, Hermione watched as the twins look towards her brother, as if asking for permission, upon which he gave a slightly nod towards the promptly leaving pair.

Hermione waited until the twins got up to catch up with Neville and Luna and were well out of earshot before she sat back with crossed arms and a raised eyebrow as she asked with skepticism intoned in her voice, "Dinkle Fairies?"

"A sub species of fae that enjoy riding on the golden snitch as it flies around, and can only be seen if one's sitting at the right altitude and angle; though given its mischievous nature, I'd say it'd be more pixie than fairy." Liam answered her with a factual tone as he looked down on the folder that had held his attention before.

Hermione rolled her eyes at hearing the explanation, and quickly spoke, less she lost her brother in the folder once more, "She's a nice girl…and I'm sure she's a wonderful friend, but I can't understand how you could put up with her…vivid imagination."

"She's far more valuable resource and asset than you're aware of Mi', and she has the propensity to figure things out that are otherwised overlooked; to be quite frank, if I wasn't positive that she had casted her lot in with us, I'd have gotten rid of her by now. But I have to say, I was quite surprised in your method of introduction; been reading up on the old laws and etiquette I suppose?"

Hermione frowned at the callous way Liam just stated that he would've killed Luna if she hadn't sided with them; she didn't like the sound of that at all. Had her little brother killed before? No, stupid question, he did kill that troll in their first year…it would be better to ask had her brother killed a _person_ before?

"Is that how you see all your friends? Is that how you see me? As assets and resources?" Hermione asked with a frown; she would ask him the question that she was truly curious about, but to be honest… she was frightened of the answer.

Liam looked up at her, focusing on her completely, "Yes, that is how I see everyone; as an asset or liability. It would be foolish to create allies that have no value or don't add anything towards our Family's goals or standing. As for you, you're _family_ ; I don't have much of that, and I treasure it. I'd do anything to keep it safe."

"I don't like the idea of you manipulating me to get what you need, you could've just asked." She replied with folded arms.

"If you're talking about what's been happening with Neville, I saw him as a better addition to your group than you current bedfellows."

"There's nothing wrong with Harry, and Ronald may have his many flaws…but he's alright as well. And I'd appreciate it if you didn't valuate my friends or calling them bedfellows." She answered defensively.

"They add nothing to your life Mi'; they're nothing but dead weighs hanging around your neck. You can do far better than Potter and the weasel." He replied nonchalantly.

Had his time at the orphanage truly affected William so badly that friends and friendship meant nothing to him? No wonder he needed her to be his conscience, look at what the world had done to her poor little brother!

"So what does that mean for the Heir? He is our family after all." She spoke, changing where their discussion was going.

She watched as Liam leaned back casually into his chair before he answered, "Tom's just doing what he thinks is right for House Slytherin; he's simply misguided or on a power trip. When we find him, we'll bring him into the fold, if not, and he's just another threat to us, I'll get rid of him."

"Wait wait wait, Tom! You found out who the heir is!?" Hermione exclaimed, but her faced quickly turned to shock when she realized that she had just shouted that out.

"Hermione. I expect better." William reprimanded her, his voice still the same calm tenure, but that just made the guilt and disappointment Hermione was feeling all the worse, "Fortunately, I've had a privacy ward up, there's no telling the damage that could've done."

"Sorry…" Hermione said demurely. She knew she had messed up, not as badly as she had first thought, but she had messed up all the same. How would she expect her brother to trust her over Su Li if she blurts out secrets like that? She would do better.

Liam gave her a small smile and a nod of acknowledgement to her heartfelt apology, and continued speaking, "To answer your question, I found out the _name_ of the heir; Tom Marvolo Riddle. I've been scouring the castle for him to no avail."

Hermione narrowed her eyes in thought; why did that name sound so familiar…

Shaking her head mentally, she asked, "I thought Sashet was busy with spying on the Headmaster? Even then, how would she find him with just a name?"

"She wouldn't, I have a map of Hogwarts that shows all its human occupants, whether dead or alive."

"That's amazing," Hermione spoke with an awed voice, "I didn't know our Family could create something like that, it must have some incredible enchantments to be able to show so much in real time."

"Our family didn't create it; I procured it from the twins after their…tumble."

"So that's how you found this Peter Pettigrew?" Hermione asked, ignoring the reminder of how vindictive her brother could be.

"Yes. After I had finish checking through the Hufflepuff third years, I moved on to the others-" Liam spoke, however was interrupted by Hermione.

"Hang on, why the Hufflepuffs?" Hermione asked, she could understand the thought process of starting with the third years, but why them.

Liam shrugged as he spoke, "I was working with the assumption that the Slytherin magic in the Sorting Hat would've given the Heir some control on the process. If I was the Heir,the last place anyone would expect to find me, would be among the Puffs, followed by Gryffindor."

Hermione nodded her understanding.

"Well, after two days, I've been through the entire years ahead of us. Knowing all the names of the Slytherins and Ravenclaws in the first and our year, I checked through Hufflepuff and Gryffindor once more. Still no Tom Riddle, but then I noticed a name I haven't seen or heard of before in the second year dorm room last night, occupying Weasley's empty bed."

"Which led you to asking Neville about him, and then promptly obliviating him." Hermione answered with accusation in her voice.

Hermione watched as Liam raised his hands in placating fashion, "I hadn't the faintest idea it would lead to such a conspiracy. However, I couldn't allow Neville to walk away aware of such a huge political game changer."

Hermione frowned, she couldn't really think of anything else significant about the situation than the fact that an innocent man had been put in to Azkaban, and was currently serving an unjust sentence.

"So what are you going to do about this Pettigrew person?"

"I'm not certain at the moment, but I'm practically giddy at the thought of all the doors this just opened up for our House if I can play this new card correctly." Liam answered, Hermione actually giggled; the thought of her brother being excited about something as he sat there as calm as the sea, was hilarious to her.

The sound of the gong-like bell chimed throughout the library; alerting the pair of the time. Seeing her brother getting up and starting to dismantle the wards placed around his table, Hermione followed suit, by clearing two pineapples and a wooden one off the table.

"Shall we go watch my House be thrashed by yours?" Liam asked as he placed his folder in his book bag, and coming around the table to stand beside her.

"Well aren't you optimistic," Hermione answered sarcastically as she continued, "Where's your team spirit?"

"Flew out the window when Potter was pitted against Malfoy" he replied simply as they started walking out the library.

"Your team still has superior brooms Liam, while Harry is very talented on a broom and is the youngest Seeker in Hogwarts history; that still doesn't mea-." Hermione abruptly stop speaking as a memory flashed across her mind. Realizing its significance, she gripped her brother's arm and started pulling him faster down the corridor.

"Hermione." Liam said with a bit of annoyance slipping through his usual demeanor as she practically dragged him.

"Come on, there's something I have to show you." She answered with a sense of urgency, stalling her brother from reacting with force.

∞Ѻ∞Ѻ∞Ѻ∞

It didn't take them long to reach their destination, given that today it was only a floor above them, but Hermione learnt that her brother did not appreciate being manhandled.

Not. One. Bit.

Opening the door to the Trophy Room, scanning around the ceiling for Peeves, and entering at a more sedated pace than the one she had started out with from the library, Hermione quickly brought her hand back to rub it against the wrist of the one that had held Liam; it was still smarting from the 'stinging hex' he had used on her.

"Still can't believe you hexed me." She spoke with both disbelief and slight hurt in her voice.

"You brought us here because?" he asked, ignoring her as his wand appeared in his hand, something that still intrigued her, and tapping it against the area he had hexed; healing it almost instantly.

"Because of this." She stated as she walked to one particular display case and pointing up at the upper shelf as she continued, "I knew the name Tom Riddle was familiar; I remember it catching my eye when I was researching on Harry becoming a seeker and showing him that his father had been one as well."

She watched as Liam came up beside her and looked up at the award she was indicating and read it:

 **Awarded to Tom Riddle**

 **For Special Services**

 **To the School**

 **1943**

"Fuck…" Liam whispered out as he finished reading.

"Language William." Hermione replied in a subdue tone, more out of habit than to really reprimand him. Hermione watched as her little brother leaned back on one of the other display cases behind them; his eyes flickering every now and then as he folded his arms before his chest.

"Liam?" Hermione called out to him.

"He'd have to be using a proxy of some kind…" Liam absently thought out loud.

"But that would mean Slytherin's monster would have to be controlled by some artifact…unless Tom had a child of his own?" she asked, subconsciously mimicking her brother and leaning back on the glass of the display case holding Tom's award; hands held behind her back as she did so.

She watched as he shook his head, "No, he's the last in line that's directly related to Slytherin. The mostly likely scenario is what you mentioned; it would be almost impossible to infiltrate Hogwarts with its many defensive wards and the vast amount of people around unless you're a student or professor. This gives credence to the possibility of some heirloom that was handed down through their generation similar to what our family did." He finished, pulling out the chained House ring around his neck as he did so.

"What I don't understand is, why now." Hermione spoke.

"Pardon?" Her brother focused solely on her, coming from his deep pondering.

"Why…why now; if he was here before, why didn't he make his move during his time? Why hasn't there been any moves by Tom till now and why in Hogwarts? Despite his flaws, the Headmaster is still a powerful and skilled wizard, even you won't try anything blatant with him around; why tempt fate and use whatever Slytherin's monster is here at Hogwarts."

"We'll make a Slytherin out of you yet Mi'." Her brother gave her a proud smile, causing her to use her barriers to hide the euphoric feelings bubbling up, as he continued, "You're right, it's too risky of a plan. So either he's desperate or this creature isn't something that can't be easily hidden or is bound to the grounds of the castle.

We still don't know enough about our wayward cousin or his situation, but we've got any excellent clue." He finished with a nod of his head, indicating the award behind her.

"So you don't think Pettigrew could be his proxy? He would be close to his age, and he's the only one that's suspect at the moment. Plus, he's found a way to get pass Hogwarts wards and has been undetected till now."

Liam shook his head, "That's wishful thinking Mi', leave Pettigrew to me; I want you focused on Tom. With a name and a point of reference, finding out about him on a personal and academic level should be easier than finding a fabled entrance."

She gave a nod of acceptance.

Liam gave her his signature small smile as he pushed off from the glass, causing it to give out an ominous creak, and held his hand out to her, "Well I think that's enough plotting for now, let's go down and watch the game."

Hermione leaned off the glass much more carefully than her little brother did, and took his hand.

∞Ѻ∞Ѻ∞Ѻ∞

The walk down towards the grounds had been a quiet one so far. The pair were currently taking a shortcut down to the third floor, one that Hermione didn't know existed till now. She found the lack of sounds around them slightly eerie; given that most if not all of Hogwarts was currently around the pitch.

The only things besides the silence that were truly out of place were the two conjured Labradors, each walking four feet or so ahead and behind them; When she had asked her brother why he had created them, her only reply was that they had made unintentionally made themselves targets.

Whether it was the Heir or someone else was left unanswered by her brother.

Biting her lip, and constantly glancing every now and then at her little brother, Hermione finally decided to collect her Gryffindor courage and ask the questions that have been bothering her.

"William…"

"Yes, Hermione?" he answered back with his usual calm tenor as they walked in stride.

"Could I ask you a question?"

"You can always do that Mi', just remember that these walls have many eyes and ears."

Hermione looked around them as they came through the hidden passage and into a corridor on the third floor, taking in the many portraits that lined the walls as they moved to and fro between themselves; having murmured conversations.

Surely the Headmaster didn't spy on the students…right?

"Umm…about what you said…about Luna I mean…you didn't mean it, right?" Hermione asked, hoping that he was.

"I meant every word." He replied plainly.

"What…" She blinked a couple times, trying to wrap her head around the fact.

"I don't take threats to my family lightly Hermione; even less when it's against my person. If Luna had ended up in the hands of Dumbledore or the Dark Lord or Daphne or anyone with two knuts to rub together and the mental capacity to see her worth; she would be too great a…hindrance, to be ignored."

"But Luna is completely harmless! Yes she does tend to say some strange things, and does lack a sense of tack for public conversations, but that's it. There's nothing about her that should make you feel like she's a threat."

Liam remained silent.

Seeing that he wasn't going to answer, she decided to ask something else.

"Have…have you…gotten rid of someone before…"

"Yes." Came the casual reply.

"But that's wrong! Don't you…don't you feel guilty about it?" Hermione asked; eyes slightly wet.

"I don't prescribe to conventional society's moral compass, Mi'." he answered factually.

"Doesn't…killing…bother you? How can you sleep at night?" She chided as she wiped away the tears that were building there. She didn't want to judge her brother, she really didn't, and she truly felt for her brother, but she just couldn't… _understand_ …how he could just be alright with something so wrong.

Liam sighed, whether out of exasperation or something else, she wasn't sure. He started speaking when they reached a stretch just before the Great staircase that was devoid of paintings.

"I don't sleep here; the snake pit is still too dangerous to attempt something like that. But when I do sleep…I see their faces; the last moments of their lives; the lights behind their eyes before I snuffed it out."

Hermione fought down the gasp that threaten to come out as she both imagined what he was probably going through, and the fact that he had said _their_. How many…how many were haunting her brother right now?

Liam caught her eye as he turned his head to look at her, "Don't get me wrong; I take no pleasure in what I have to do. But when I see their faces, when I remember their last moments on this earth…I sleep with _relief_ and peaceful _content_ in the fact that they can no longer threaten our family or be a threat to you."

Looking into his hazel eyes, she could see nothing that indicated regret or guilt…just a steely conviction that caused her to turn her eyes away.

Having reached the staircase and its many watchful eyes, Hermione whispered, "I never asked you to protect me; to murder for me."

"These worlds, both the muggle and wizarding, for all their beauty and splendor, can be an ugly and dangerous place. I won't always be there, so acting as your shield or armor would be nothing but a great disservice for you in the long run, which is why I have Sukie grind you into the ground, and taught you what you know so far"

Hermione felt him take her hand into his own, causing her to look at him and be greeted with an honest smile as he continued, "But when you rest; when the night is at its darkest. I'll be that dagger under your pillow; ready to strike at a moment's notice."

Hermione was conflicted.

Her brother had done bad things… _very_ bad things…but they were for good reasons, weren't they? He was manipulative, charming, charismatic…her brother…her brother was a psychopath…there…there was no way she could get around that fact. But he was good; he was caring, he was kind, he was there, he was protective, and he was considerate.

 _Her brother was_ _good_.

He was still that same person that had spent an entire year watching over her, the same person that had taken on a mountain troll and bloody _Voldemort_ , to keep her safe.

He was still the same little brother that had knelt before her and practically begged her to help him with the flaws that this terrible world had inflicted upon him.

He wasn't the one that was wrong; this world was.

Her brother didn't need saving. Her brother didn't need her to change him; there was nothing to change.

She just learnt he was slightly more jaded than she had first thought; the length he was willing to go to make sure she could fix everything that was wrong with this world. So that good people like her brother weren't force to do things like this again.

In the mean time…she would just have to add keeping her _good_ brother from getting _too_ much blood on his hands, as well as being his conscience, on the list of things she would do for him.

Hermione pulled slightly on her brother's hand, causing him to come to a stop before the second floor banister, stand a step below her as she stood there.

"I want to come with you the next time you have to do something like that again." She spoke with determination in her voice.

"I don't want or need you to do the things that I do Mi', I highly doubt the world could survive another 'me' wondering around." He quipped, but she didn't see it as that.

Hermione pulled her brother into her, hugging him tightly as the step allowed her to bring his head to her chest, putting as much love into it as she thought possible and whispered out, "You aren't a bad person Liam', and I don't see you as that…you're just my annoying little brother that likes to get full of himself. I hope you know that."

"Hadn't once crossed my mind." His muffled voice replied.

Pulling him away so that she could look into his hazel eyes, she spoke, "I'm not comfortable with the thought of you doing…that…and I doubt I ever will, but I want to see want to experience what you go through; I want to understand."

Liam shook his head at her, "You don't know what you're asking Hermione."

"Please." She asked, using the look her mum used on her dad, the one that had been successfully utilized before.

"Cute." Her brother deadpanned sarcastically as he looked at her.

She continued.

He stared blandly at her.

She continued.

Liam finally sighed, causing her to smile victoriously as he spoke with an exaggerated defeated tone, "Fiiine…but I reserve the right to obliviate you."

She played with the idea a bit in her head before she nodded her consent.

With that, she stepped down onto the banister and caused them to continue their trek to the pitch; enjoying the warm feeling that enveloped her. Ever since she started to use her magic wandlessly she could feel a comforting sensation envelope her anytime she was on the second floor or lower in Hogwarts. She would have to discuss it further with Liam sometime, but for now, she would just enjoy it.

"I think I will join you today." Her brother spoke as they stepped down the last remaining stairs, and continued out the the great doors of the Entrance Hall.

"Join me?" she asked.

"In watching the game." He explained.

"As much as I would enjoy having another friendly face around, the last time I checked, you were a Slytherin; I don't think my House would like you around, especially during a game." She replied slightly amused.

Hermione watched as Liam took out his wand once more, and tapped it against the outline of green on his robes. She watched as the green quickly bled red until it was completely changed into the crimson of her House; he did nothing to the Slytherin emblem on the left breast of the robes though.

"William, for all the faults that wizards have when it comes to noticing the obvious, there is no way this could possibly work."

The only reply he gave her was a small smirk adorning his face as he walked slightly ahead of her.

"It's not going to work!" she repeated as she walked a bit faster to catch up with him.

∞Ѻ∞Ѻ∞Ѻ∞

"I can't believe it's actually working." Hermione said, slightly dumb founded, as she looked around at her fellow housemates, astonished as they both stood amongst the cheering Gryffindors unchallenged, as they watched Angelina Johnson, a chaser for Gryffindor, manage to break through Slytherin's Beaters defense and the Keeper to score.

"Never bet against me Mi', it rarely ends well." Liam spoke in a tone that she could only identify as smug, a first from her little brother.

Shaking her head, Hermione turned her attention to the pitch, eyes immediately finding Harry's form high above as he zoomed above and around it in search of the elusive snitch; Malfoy right beside him with his faster broom, knocking him every now and then.

She never could understand the appeal of such a game, Quidditch. She wasn't exactly a girl that enjoyed sports from the start, but this was a completely dangerous and arbitrary game; its point system favoring only one player and could only be ended when, and if that player was able to end it. They used metal balls the size of her head to hit one another as they flew at nearly neck breaking speeds and the rules, the few that were there, were rarely enforced to the point she wouldn't have known the game had any if she hadn't read about it.

'But…Harry enjoys it.' She thought as she watched him come to a halt high above everyone in the middle of the field; a serene expression on his face, even though they were currently down by seventy points.

Suddenly, one of those blasted iron balls came zooming at Harry from behind, heading straight for his head. However, Harry seemed have sensed it as he turned around just in time to see it, and duck; moving once more to find the snitch.

Hermione watched on, tracking the bludger that had missed Harry by inches, and the thing suddenly did a one-eighty, and started after him once more. That…that was normal to an extent, they were charmed to fly around the field after all, it must have just been a coincidence that it was flying in his general direction; which was proven right when one of the twins came up and batted it towards one of Slytherin's Chasers zooming through the air.

Things started to settle down once more, with Slytherin pulling further and further away, even with the valiant attempts and plays being made by her House, making it clear that they could only possible win if Harry could find the snitch in time. Looking towards him as he hovered high above, Hermione could practically feel his determination, even with Malfoy circling around him, more than likely jeering him than trying to find the snitch himself.

It then happened again; a bludger that was hit by one of the Slytherin Beaters suddenly veered towards Harry heading straight for his chest. Having seen it coming from afar, he was able to get out the way, but Hermione saw the iron ball swerve towards him.

"Something's wrong with that bludger…" Hermione said mostly to herself, as she saw the thing stop abruptly once more, and started after Harry again.

"Bludgers." Her brother stated, pointing towards the second bludger that was following below Harry, shooting straight up towards him, missing by a hair as he made a sudden turn at the last possible second.

"Someone bewitched them!" She replied with a tone that was between shock and anger as the two bludgers now started chasing her friend around, even as the twins came towards him to help. "Would Slytherin actually do something like this to win a stupid game?!" she finished with a question directed to her casually on looking brother.

"He is the only valid threat to the cup right now with the brooms they have, and I wouldn't put it place a Slytherin to try anything to accomplish their goal if they're good enough. But the quidditch balls are inspected by Filius before each game and then handled by Hooch inside their chest; which is magically warded and powered by the same ones around Hogwarts. It's virtually impossible to get them jinxed in that sort time span."

"That means that the person is doing it now." She said in worried tone, eyes scanning the crowded stands, as they all look towards what was happening with Harry, in hopes of finding that person; remembering what the Voldemort-possessed Quirrell hand done last year. She looked towards Harry as he was encircled by the twins, who were doing their best to keep them off him, and she turned angrily on her brother, "Are _you_ doing this!"

She watched as Liam' took his eyes off the pitch and the situation, and rose a single eyebrow at her, "And what would I gain from doing something like this?"

Hermione frowned, the fact that he was looking at her now, while the bludgers were still trying to attack Harry proved he was innocent, but his wording made it sound like he would've if it was a high enough reward, "You just said he was the only one stopping a Slytherin win this year."

"True, but as much as I dislike losing, even by proxy; Malfoy losing today has its own benefits. If not on the pitch, off it." He answered as he looked back towards the pitch.

Hermione shook her head as she huffed at her brother's words, she didn't have time to figure out what he was talking about, Harry was in danger!

Looking at Harry as he twisted, turned, rolled and dived to avoid the rogue balls, with the twins no longer with him, but helping the Wood defend the hoops against the Slytherins; Hooch doing nothing to call the match off due to the jinxes. Looking towards her brother as he casually watched as the events happened before him, knowing for a fact that he wouldn't lift a finger, let alone his wand, to protect anyone on that pitch unless he had need for them or she herself was on there, left her no choice but to act.

"Honestly Harry," She said to herself in both exasperation and amusement as she sat done and opened her satchel to find the leather bound book. "What would you do without me watching out for you?"

Opening the book, she stared at its blank pages for a split second before she rapt the front cover with her wand, flick the pages until she was in the middle of the book and did the same before she went to the back and rapt it again, she glanced around at the quidditch focused Gryffindors before intoning, "Duc Populum".

As she watch the black ink bleed through the pages to reveal its contents, Hermione missed the small smile on William's face as he heard the password she used to secure the book he gave her.

Hermione leafed rapidly, yet delicately, through the pages in search of an enchantment that could help Harry right now. It took a while to find something that could possibly be used in this situation, but she looked up ready to use it.

"He's moving too fast for you to track with your wand, you'll have to cast it wandlessly; are you up for it?" Hermione heard Liam' speak.

"You're not going to try and stop me?" She asked, slightly surprised.

"I know you will always use the power I give you responsibly, Mi'." he said, looking down on her with a smile on his face as he continued, "Just make sure the purpose is always worth the effort."

"Harry's always worth it." She stated with conviction, as she turned to focus on the raven haired boy, cursing him mentally to stay bloody still or at least in a straight line.

Seemly hearing her, she watched as Harry finally leveled out long enough for her eyes to see and possibly predict his next path; standing up so her concentrated gaze wouldn't be blocked, she began the sing-song enchantment as she allowed her magic to follow out towards him.

" _ **Aeris et invisibilia**_

 _ **invisibilia mortiferum vi vis,**_

 _ **dona mihi non potentia operativa.**_

 _ **Surgent venti et influunt ab orientalem.**_

 _ **Clamatis sonantem in arboribus sicut bestia.**_

 _ **De meo tibi inimicos tuos devoret.**_

 _ **In te virtutem meam et ut cessavit.**_

 _ **Inimici me conventibus saepius leguntur,**_

 _ **sic fiat sempe."**_ (1)

As Hermione finished, she felt her magic take such a fast dive, she almost collapsed, if not for Liam' catching her. She was panting haggardly, her vision so slowly darkening, as she felt the air become restless; she looked toward Harry worriedly.

A tempest was raised around the pitch, the wind howled and moaned violently as it twisted erratically, buffeting the players; those wearing green at least.

These were enchantments that weren't to be taken lightly; these were spells that her ancestors had used during the various battles they fought, enchantments that used the very elements against your foes. Knowing how fickle it could be, and not trusting her definition of 'enemy' she had used Harry as the medium for its intent; anything…anyone who he thought as an 'enemy', would be faced with the might of mother nature.

Hermione watched through the enclosing darkness as the Gryffindors were flying unimpeded towards the Slytherin goals, the Slytherins struggling to stay on their brooms, let alone continue playing, and most importantly, Harry, while still being chased, was leagues away from the erratic bludgers.

Hermione smiled as the darkness finally claimed her.

∞Ѻ∞Ѻ∞Ѻ∞

The sun had long since set, and it was minutes before curfew as Harry stepped tiredly inside his quiet dorm; bits of confetti sprinkled in his hair.

The quidditch match had end in Gryffindor's favor after the weird gusts of wind. While the Slytherin's had trouble managing, it seems Oliver's fanatic training regiment had done them wonders, since they had no difficulties flying through them; he had even manage to catch the snitch shortly after…though it was more like the snitch caught him, since the thing almost ended up flying down his throat when the wind's abrupt ending made it slip through his enclosing fist and towards his open mouth.

He had been happy because of the win, and had forgotten that the bludgers were still after him; something that was corrected when one of them missed his head by a hair. Remembering the spell that Hermione had used on the giant stone chess pieces a few months back, he was able to destroy the things as they circled back for another go.

After changing, and still feeling overjoyed by the win, he had made his way to the Hospital Wing to tell Ron all about it. He had been surprised, however, by the sight of a large handful of the Slytherin team in the beds located around the room, sporting various injuries from what he could see; Malfoy even had both his arms broken.

But what had really surprised him was the sight of Hermione lying motionless on one of the beds with her Slytherin friend, William, reading on a chair beside her; leg resting on his left knee as he ignored Ron's loud questions about what he did to Hermione.

He had moved to her side himself; asking William what happened as Madam Promfrey was still busy with Slytherins. All he had got out of him was that she had missed breakfast and had a faint spell; after sitting there waiting for her to wake the entire evening, in between talking with Ron and watching Madam Promfrey work, he wasn't sure if just missing a meal had caused Hermione to faint; He had missed a few of his own in the past due to the Dursleys after all.

He had found it even weirder that as Madam Promfrey was discharging Ron, when he moved towards them and stood beside him, she had looked shock that he was in the Wing; going as far as to ask if he had injured himself again.

Hadn't she noticed him sitting there all evening?

His thoughts at the time had been put to rest when he returned to the Gryffindor common room and was given a King's welcome, as the entire House was having a party in honor of their first win of the season. Both Ron and he had stayed to enjoy themselves, though he had begged off soon after; feeling the long day catching up to him and slightly annoyed by Collins' picture taking and constant flash of his camera.

As Harry moved to his trunk, brushing the loose bits of paper out of his hair, he heard a pop behind him, causing him to turn and see a sheepish looking elf standing in the middle of the room; its arms both wrapped in thick bandages.

"Dobby?" Harry asked as he looked around the room to make sure they were alone; noticing all the curtains of his dorm mates' beds open. "What are you doing here?"

"Does Harry Potter see how dangerous Hogwarts is now? Dobby's bludgers could've greatly injured Harry Potter sir."

"Bludgers? Wait, you sent those things after me!? Are you trying to kill me!?" Harry asked, almost yelling as he stepped threateningly towards the demure elf, who back stepped uneasily.

"Kill you? Never kill you sir…just injure…or horribly maim… so the Great Harry Potter sir would see he wasn't safe. Dobby had to do something to make Harry Potter sir see reason after he still went to Hogwarts after he closed the portal."

"That was you! Ron and I were almost expelled because of you." Harry replied as he charged Dobby, causing him to out a small cry and begin to run around the room to avoid him; jumping on and over the beds whenever Harry was close to grabbing him.

Panting as he came to a stop, Harry rested his hands on his knees as he looked up at Dobby who was using his bedpost as screen between them. "My letters, the wall on the platform, the bludgers; Do you have anything else to add before I strangle you Dobby."

"Dobby may have caused the staircase to collapse…" he answered with a skittish smile.

Harry sighed as he brought his hand up to his face to rub the bridge of his nose, "I'm not going to leave Hogwarts Dobby, its the only place I feel at home besides the Weasley's. Just tell me why are you doing this Dobby? What great evil are you trying to protect me from?"

"Master wants to make history repeat itself. He has the great evil Harry Potter sir, and the great evil wants to hurt the Great Harry Potter. Dobby tried writing in it; Dobby told it, 'Leave Harry Potter alone!'"

"What did it say?" Harry asked, this didn't sound like the voice he had heard twice before, and didn't Dobby say he wrote in it? What does that mean?

Harry watched as the large orbs Dobby called eyes take on a glassy, distant look, as he shivered in place. "Dobby can't remember; Dobby doesn't want to remember." He replied with a haunted voice.

Harry frowned as he asked, "Can you take me to it?"

"NO!" Dobby shrieked, "Harry Potter must never go near the great evil!"

"Well then who is your Master Dobby!" Harry yelled in frustration, "Is it Snape? Flint? Malfoy? Cunningham?"

Dobby popped away.

∞Ѻ∞Ѻ∞Ѻ∞

Meanwhile, several floors below in the dungeons, William was placing the magically exhausted Hermione gently and quietly down onto his bed, with Tabby the house elf happily waiting for further orders behind him.

He had been in the Hospital wing a few minutes prior, watching Dumbledore through Sashet's eyes as he questioned Nymeria about him.

While it was disconcerting how persistent the old man was to paint him the way he wanted; the knowledge he gained thus far wasn't anything Dumbledore didn't already have or couldn't figure out from the test he had done, and it wasn't anything William couldn't deal with now that he knew what to prepare for. Plus, it had been amusing to watch someone else have to deal with Nymeria for a change.

That amusement had been short lived however, as he heard the echoing parseltongue permeate throughout the Wing. While he wasn't sure where the Heir's proxy was or even if they were the target, he had acted quickly by calling Tabby and had the elf take both Hermione and himself here to his stronghold.

At the moment, as he warded his enclosed curtains as an additional defense to protect his sister, William watched as Dumbledore suddenly wrapped his interrogation up and flashed to his office, and was greeted to the sight of Snape waiting to inform him of the latest attack.

William listened intently on the conversation as he moved to his trunk to retrieve the map, eyes glancing at the closed curtains of Zabini's bed, before he turned to the waiting elf and spoke, "Tabby, could you take me to the third floor please?"

With a quick nod, William watched as he approached to grab his hand, and then with a small pop, and a sudden disorientating shift, William found that they were standing in a corridor devoid of any paintings or lit sconces.

Activating the map even as he walked to the scene of the latest attack, William scanned through it in search of anyone that could possibly be Tom's proxy. The corridors were empty, with the exception being the few prefects on duty tonight that were grouped together around Filius, possibly being debriefed, and the Hospital Wing which was playing host to the discussion amongst the rest of the teaching body; a conversation that held no new information with the exception being the name of the Gryffindor that was now petrified.

Keeping one eye on the active map and one on the area he was in to avoid any surprises; William scanned the area that Tom's proxy had acted.

There was nothing misplaced, it was just another corridor in the halls of Hogwarts. However, William noted that this one didn't have any portraits hanging on the walls, something that was shared with the introduction they had made earlier into the year.

He sniffed the air, taking in the fact that it was filled with the scent of reptile, which caused William to frown. A scent this strong could only be made by a long period of exposure to the source, a large gathering of the same creatures or the creature was large enough to cause its scent to fill the area; large enough that it blocked William from picking up anything else besides its scent.

The first wasn't probable, given the attack lasted mere minutes, and the time it took to find the target; the scent wouldn't have time to be this strong. Given that he couldn't really pick up any subtle differences in the scent, it brought to question of their being multiple sources of the same creature, and he highly doubted that a creature of the required size to give off such a scent would've been missed by the portraits as it came or left the area. Needing more to go on, William changed into this other side.

The instant the tiger caught the scent, its hackles rose, and it started to sprint out the corridor before it quickly changed back into a human.

William knelt there panting as his heart thundered, trying to make sense of what happened.

He was aware that when he took his animagus form his instincts took more precedents than they did when he was a human. He had smelt many different creatures; creatures that were preys, those that were fellow predators, even a rival apex predator in the form of Remus' werewolf. But…never had he smelt the scent, the mere presence of a creature that made _him_ feel like a prey, like there was no contest on who was the alpha; the top of the food chain.

Having calmed himself, William stood up and acted; a plan forming in his mind.

' _ **Serpensortia horribilis'**_ , He casted silently, causing a dozen small garden snakes to littered the floor in front of him.

Acting quickly, less the scent of such a large predator caused the same reaction in the snakes, he spoke abruptly, §Follow the scent. Report back when you find the source or reach the end of the trail. Do not be seen.§

As the snakes moved, his instructions overriding their instinct, William turned to face the nervous looking elf and walked the short distance he had sprinted towards it. As he reached, William knelt before him so that he was eye level with the elf, and placed his hands on both of the elf's shoulders, "I want to thank you Tabby, tonight you saved not only my life, but the life of my friend as well." He told it as he went through its foreign mind for its thoughts, burying his actions since they came to a stop in the corridor, making his mind deem them as unimportant.

"Tabby did that?" Tabby replied wide eyed.

William gave a solemn nod, "Yes, there was an attack early tonight that was meant for the both of us, my friend and I, but because you came so quickly, the thing went for someone else. So again, thank you."

"Tabbys always happy to help Master Willy sir." Tabby replied proudly, poofing his chest out slightly.

"That's good to hear Tabby, because I still need your help."

William watched as the elf stood a bit straighter, and looked at him eagerly, causing him to smile internally.

Standing up, William spoke, "I want to find this creature before it tries to attack me and my friend or any other student in the castle, but it has a… 'hidey-hole'… like the one you found Luna's wand in. Do the elves know any secret 'hidey-holes' that could keep it; any places in the castle that no one knows about?"

William watched as Tabby contemplated.

"Tabby knows a place thats like that Master Willy sir."

"Take me to it."

∞Ѻ∞Ѻ∞Ѻ∞

With a sudden shift in the orientation of the world around him, and the sound of the small pop that always accompanied Tabby's ability, William found himself standing in a corridor more brightly than the third floor they just came from.

Glancing around to scan the area for any danger, William took in the long, desolate corridor with torches lighting it in measured intervals. In front of him was a blank expanse of the castle's wall, framed by a window on the left, showing the darkened grounds and the night sky, and a man-sized vase depicting a battle of some sort, based on the scenes on its decorated surface. Turning slightly, William noted that there was a tapestry of some sort, but his focus shifted onto the elf that was staring up at him patiently.

"Where are we Tabby?" William asked as he brought the map up and began searching for their names.

"Wes bes on the seventh floor Master Willy." Tabby responded.

"And this 'hidey-hole' you mentioned?"

"Wes be in front of it Master Willy sir."

"And how do we get in." William stated as he focused on both the map and the blank wall before him. From what he could observe, there wasn't anything beyond it, but the elf had yet to fail him; he would trust its word.

"Master Willy sir has to walk passes the wall three times sir." Tabby piped up as he pointed at the wall and pantomimed the action he mentioned.

Glancing down at the elf, William stepped forward and begun walking pass the wall. It wasn't until his third pass, as Tabby mentioned, did something happen to the expanse of wall. It shifted, as if melting, to form a large wooden door. Palming his wand, William approached it; flicking the wand to send a small pulse of magic, which caused the door to open slowly and reveal the room it held behind it.

It was filled with a variety of objects and furniture, but the grandness of the room made it spacious than clustered.

The left side of the room was filled with grays and static in appearance. Bookcases lined its wall and the floor was covered by a gray carpet; taking up most of the space was a large dark table, with what William believed was a map of England encompassing its surface, while surrounding it were a small set of comfortable yet professional looking chairs. Further back, there was a large desk devoid of any contents on its surface, and a large high back chair behind it; facing the desk were four marble sculptures in varying degrees of closeness to it.

The right side was hidden by lush vegetation, making it look as if it would fit perfectly in a very dense forest. From where he stood, William could see glimpses of stationary figures, and the sound of heavily falling water.

Walking in to study it more carefully, William noticed than Tabby had followed him inside; he felt a sense of displeasure come over him in having it here, even as both his wand and 'other side' growled menacingly. Coming to a stop, and preventing the elf from taking another step further into the domain, William spoke.

"Tabby, what is this place?"

"This bes the Come and Go Room Master Willy; The Room of Requirement. It bes a room that a person can only enter when they have real need of it. Sometimes it bes there, and sometimes it bes not, but when it appears, it bes always equipped for the seeker's needs. Sir" Tabby answered.

As William digested the words Tabby just spoke, he took in the room with its new sense of meaning, and was able to put into context the strong feeling that Tabby was trespassing.

"Thank for all your help tonight my friend, but I doubt we'll find that creature in one night. I'll call you when I have a strong lead or a need for your services; good night for now." William spoke, and recognizing the dismissal, Tabby popped away.

With the elf gone, William found himself moving towards the sculptures. While he was interested in exploring the rest of the room, he would be lying to himself if he stated he wasn't curious about who were depicted in the art. As he came upon the desk, deliberately keeping his attention away from the sculptures as he had passed them, William turned to face them all as he leaned against the desk to take them in.

They were all of the same height, standing what he assumed to be at least six feet tall, and as he had noted from the door they all had varying distance in how close they were to the desk. However, he now also noticed that they varied in completion and detail as well.

Furthest away from him was the sculpture of Nymeria; It was one of the completed, and showed her body being bound in rope around her torso, above her knees and around her ankles; her arms were placed behind her, but William assumed those too, were bound. Her mouth was covered by a marble depiction of cloth, and her face was created with such detail, William could practically feel the annoyance radiating from it as it gave him a deadpanned expression, as if to say 'really?'.

William visibly gave it a smirk before he turned his attention to the next one before it.

The next sculpture was that of Luna. However, unlike the others, it could hardly be called a bust, let alone a full sculpture, as the only thing completed was the head of the large work of art. Its face was just as detailed as the one of Nymeria though; He could see her perpetually dreamy eyes staring back at him with a sense of curious wonderment, and the tendrils of her hair framing her head.

The third Sculpture had William frown as he tried to divine its meaning. It was of Hermione; she stood a few inches ahead and to the left of Luna. Like his maternal figure, she was completed; however that was where the similarity ended. His sister was free of any sort of bindings, but she stood in a defiant stance; her legs squared and her arms folded across her body. Her entire form was a big blur, making it hard to make out the art that surely lied underneath; he could only tell that it was in fact her by the bushy and uncontrolled manner of the sculpture's hair.

The final marble sculpture stood a short distance of three or four feet away from the desk, and was the most detailed of the four. It was of Sukie; she stood tall, free, prominent and open. She was wearing a loose fitting Chinese summer dress that barely reached her knees, a cheongsam he remember her calling it; the tail end of which she held a fist full of in her left hand, as she had her arm away from her body, to teasingly raise the dress up her lithe body. Her face held a playful smile as tendrils of her marble hair littered around it from the rest which was held slightly above her head by her right hand.

William could've sat there the entire night, just enjoying the view, however he made himself get up and away from the sight with little effort; there were more important things that required his attention than focusing on small sentimentalities.

Working his way across the room, and through the health foliage, William came upon the sight that had been hidden from him.

The figures that he had seen from the door were wooden training dummies, many of which littered a small patch of sandy terrain on this side of the room. Taking up a vast majority of the space was a pool of water, the freshness of which tickled his nose enticingly. However, what caught his immediate attention was the cause of the thundering water.

At the back of this side of the room was a grandiose statute of a tiger sitting on its haunches as water rushed out of its large jaws to cascade down into the pool below; its imperious stare looked down upon a lone marble sculpture that stood in knee high water.

Moving closer towards the pool and towards the pair, William glanced down into the crystal clear water. He noted the broken and distorted sculptures that rested at the bottom; he recognized many, but cared little for them all than the passing glance he gave them.

Coming up to the sculpture and the roaring thunder of falling water, William wasn't surprised to see who stood opposing the tiger above it; there, in the knee high water, was Dumbledore in all his wizened glory.

The small attention he was given the depiction of the man was taken away however, as some movement from the right wall caught it.

Working his way towards it, a bit through some more of the brush, William took in the sight of a wall completely encompassed by a variety of silent moving portraits, with its occupants in various states of undress. Looking more thoroughly, William could see that while many were for his memories, a vast majority were made from brief flights of fancy that he had yearned to act upon in the recent months.

A memory of his Sukie in her uniform, ripped open to expose her pale blue bra. Her face sweetly contorted in ecstasy as a hand, he was well aware was his own, buried itself underneath her hiked up skirt as she sat upon his lap.

Luna kneeling as she looked up dreamily at him, as she cupped her hands before her open mouth and a handful of her blonde hair being held tightly by his left hand.

Daphne and Tracey bound and gagged beside one another on his bed within the snake pit; wiggling enticing as they attempted to get out of the bindings they were in with wanton eyes

Padma resting against one of the banister's railing as she repetitively brought her knees up to her chest to reveal her darkening green knickers to him.

Rosier hanging from her thumbs as her toes barely touched the good, silently begging and pleading.

Hermione's father rioting in pain by some unseen force; his body littered with cuts and bruises.

There were many more of such portraits hanging on the wall, showing other acts of passion and depravity; some of which he happened realized he even thought of. However they all carried a central theme. As William felt a familiar stirring, and realized that his breathe was shorter; he brought his barriers up to full, despite the sudden painful backlash he received from his 'other side' and quickly turned to leave the room.

He had a work to do.

∞Ѻ∞Ѻ∞Ѻ∞

It had taken what he had to assume were hours, given the fact that he could see dawn breaking through the window on the left of the once more blank wall, for him to finish running his tests on the Room of Requirement.

He had tested the extent of what the room could do and couldn't do; he had yet to see a more amazing feat of magic, and found himself impressed once more by the abilities of the wizards of the past, the founders in particular.

The room used a subtle form of legilimency that he had yet to experience to pick upon the 'need' of the user, and then through what he believe were a series of runes and its tie into Hogwarts and the ley lines below the castle, framed itself to suit the best form to satisfy that 'need'

William found that the clearer his instructional 'need' was, the better suited the rooms were created; it wasn't limited to in its ability to create an item to satisfy need either, since he had been able to have it conjure various items by once more thinking of a 'need', however it was limited by the conventional laws unable to change in entirety once it was occupied; something he had tested by having conjured an animal and attempted to change the configuration from outside the door.

The Room of Requirement wasn't limited to just 'rooms' however either; it could create corridors. A pathway to the dungeons or any floor he desired. A passage off the school grounds; a passage into the Ravenclaw common, but outside the other three common rooms. Another to the gargoyle that guarded Dumbledore's office.

It was limited by some kind of constraint that wasn't tied to his knowledge of the location or his will, and it was due to that last discover that he was standing before the once more blank wall with concealed anticipation.

William started his pace back and forth before the wall with one thought burning brightly within his head.

'I need a passage to the Chamber of Secrets.'

William stopped as the blank wall once more, for what felt like the hundredth time that night, melted before him into the shape of a door.

∞Ѻ∞Ѻ∞Ѻ∞

 **And there you have it. Wasn't really happy with how it turned out (lol when I have ever).**

 **(1)- Google translate is annoying, and I know for a fact that if you tried putting that in, you'd getting something completely different from what I originally wrote:**

 **The atmosphere and the invisible, the invisible things of deadly force, you will, give to me the power of operation.**

 **False wind flow from the east.**

 **The loud cry of the trees like a beast. I have enemies of your enemies.**

 **My power will be stopped when my enemies are harmed,**

 **So mote it be.**

 **-Not much to say again, other than the fact that there's a couple of hidden nuggets in this chapter; let's see if you find them all.**

 **Until next time.**


End file.
